One piece: The Fourth Brother
by psychopath556
Summary: Luffy has an older brother that comes with him on his journey as part of his crew with a history and past all his own, OCxNamiXRobin, romance, comedy, Action, Tears, OC insert I do not own ONE PIECE! (Whiskey Peak arc up now!) Rated M for Adult content
1. Chapter 1- Alvida Arc- Enter Drax

**Hey guys I've decided to post a few things to prove I'm not dead and to show what I've been working on for the past few months, I still plan on continuing my other fictions but I've yet to build up a big enough reserve of chapters or plan far enough ahead, in them to continue posting so, for now, they are still on hold until I find time between life and my college work.**

 **Ok, this is my first one piece fanfic so give me some credit, I will be posting one chapter for every arc, I will be skipping some of the smaller arcs and mainly be sticking to the main storyline.**

 **Basically what I have done is add my OC into the mix of the Epic story that is one piece, you'll see what I mean as I read, I have reworked some parts to incorporate my OC, he has his own past and has already met some of the characters that come in later on so it should be interesting when those parts come up, so far I have planned up till little garden and I've written to the end of the Baratie arc.**

 **There will be romance, Action, comedy, Tears, Lemons, love triangle between, OCxNamixRobin, and other pairings throughout the fiction, I will also be incorporating a 2** **nd** **OC designed by grimmreapper90, who has been my advisor throughout this fic's planning and writing, along with my others, so I couldn't not mention him, the man is a genius when it comes to fanfictions, and his work is awesome definitely check him out, he has a Once piece fic in the works but not yet posted, but I have read his work and its brilliant, definitely check his stuff out.**

 **So without further ado, I give you One Piece: The Fourth Brother**

* * *

 **Edited notes: Chapter edited on 06/09/17- minor fixes made to the overall chapter, nothing major.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In the midst of a vast ocean, waves crash against a cruising ship as two crewmen were relaxing at the front of the ship as the sun's rays beat down on them. Suddenly they hear something clatter against the ships hull. They lean over the edge to see two barrel floating in the water. The two grin to each other as they grab a line of rope and a hook each and starts fishing for them.

On the third toss one of the sailors' pants hard after missing, his fellow sailor pats him on the back.

"Strike three, man. Here let me show you how it's done," he says as he takes the hook in hand and makes another attempt only for it to miss again.

Another sailor calls down from the crow's nest, "Man you suck. Remind me not to fall overboard with you on watch, ha-ha!" but he stops laughing when he sees something on the horizon. A small island attracts his attention and he looks at it intently. Even when he hears' the cheers on deck from his crewmates latching onto the second barrel and pull them on board.

"Huh? They're so heavy." one sailor grunts as he lifts it up.

"It's got to be full of sake!" grinned the second sailor.

"Well it's our sake now," the first sailor grins back.

"Ha-ha, I'm not sharing my half." laughs the second.

The two sailors cheered as they hoisted them onto the deck, but their celebrations were soon cut short when the sailor in the crows' nest sounds the alarm.

"Ship off the starboard bow! It's flying a pirate flag, we have a pirate ship in pursuit, enemy raid! Enemy raid!" he called down alerting all on board.

The two sailors hearing this dropped the barrels on deck and ran to warn the captain as the pirate ship opened fire. The shots were either poorly aimed or aimed to miss as they hit the ocean around the ship not damaging it at all. The resulting impacts caused the ship to lurch to the left making the barrels on the deck roll to, and down, the steps down to the lower levels of the ship then through the corridor and crash through a set of double doors leading them by fate to the ship's kitchen.

On the pirate ship, a very gruff feminine voice yells "FIRE!" as the men below deck let loose another volley of cannon balls. One actually hit the mark and destroyed the ship's figurehead and the rest causing the ship to stay stationary.

On deck, the rest of the crew is beginning to assemble as a woman with black hair and a white hat with a red feather on it calls out. "COBY!"

A small scrawny looking boy with a large forehead, pink hair in a curtain fringe and big glasses, wearing a white shirt with navy stripes, stands nervously gulping before answering her.

"Y-Yes" he stutters out obviously afraid.

"Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?" the woman asks with a snotty tone.

"The captain of the ship it's you, Miss Alvida!" the boy, Coby, replies rubbing the back of his head trying and failing, not to seem nervous.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the woman lets out a hardy laugh as she leans on her club. She was a short, very wide woman, completely grotesque wearing wide white shorts, short legs with a pistol tucked in her purple sash and pink checker shirt and a red neck tie and a blue captain's coat, her arms and fingers were bulky as she wore rings on each finger with different gems, and the thick spiky iron club as a walking-stick, "Good answer!"

"Thank you," Coby spoke his voice shaking.

"Miss Alvida! We got a good quarry this time." One of the crew spoke up with a grin on his face.

"That's right! So let's make it count. Show them why we're the most feared pirates on the sea!" Alvida barked out as the front cannon opened fire. Its aim was true at it destroyed the back mast of the ship as the top half of it crashed into the ocean, the pirate ship came about the cruise ship's starboard side.

On cue, grappling hooks were tossed and the latched onto the victim ship, creating rope walkways for the pirates to charge. As Alvida calls the attack.

Coby shakes on deck as the rest of the pirate charge up the ropes, he mistakenly catches Alvida's gaze.

"COBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alvida yells as she walks toward the young boy.

"Ah, it's just I'm not very good at this," Coby says looking at the rope in his shaking hands.

"Ha, you're telling me." Alvida says lifting her club in hand, "Maybe it's because you're back talking me all the time?"

"Oh no not the club anything but the club please!" Coby begs as he sees the massive spiked iron club.

"Then get MOVING!" Alvida yells planting her foot into Coby and somehow sending him over the gap and landing him on the ship.

Coby hits a wall on the ship and sinks to the ground groaning as he gets up but has to quickly move as Alvida follows him crashing through the wall Coby had just hit seconds before.

Coby quickly makes his way below deck to avoid all the fighting above. He peeks his head through an open doorway as he looks around.

"Hello~", he asks not hoping to get a response. Quickly, he steps inside seeing it's the kitchen, although half of it is trashed as the barrels had crashed into a table spilling all the food onto the floor, "I really hope no one's in here".

Coby makes his way over to the barrels as he begins to hoist one onto its end. He was going for the second when the door opens and three of Alvida's crew come in smirking.

"Well if it isn't our favourite little coward. You trying to duck in here and hide from all the action again?" one of them asks looking at Coby like he was a joke.

"Ah no, I was just about to lug this barrel of sake up top for the haul is all," Coby responds as he thought of his cover excuse on the spot.

"Ah, here let us lighten the load for ya", "Yeah I was just starting to get thirsty," the other two pirates said as they pull the barrel over much to Coby's protests.

"No, you can't! Lady Alvida will kill us if she finds out!" Coby says in fear his voice shaking.

"She won't if you keep your trap shut got it!" one of the pirates hissed.

Coby nods fearing what will happen if he protests anymore as he goes over to lift the other barrel on its end.

"Hang on boys I'll open her the old fashioned way." one of the pirated grinned as he cracked his knuckles and raised his fist high about to bust the barrel's top with a single blow.

Coby looks over just in time to see the pirate's fist come down, but not before the barrel's top end exploded outward as two fists came out of it. They slugged the large pirate in his chin knocking him back and he hit the floor out cold with the blow. Seconds later a straw hat and head with black hair burst out after them.

"I SLEPT SO GREAT!" the owner of the hat, and fists, yelled.

The other two pirates looked at the scrawny kid who had just knocked out their buddy, their faces were full of shock and awe seeing him. He didn't look like he could pack a punch like that.

The kid in front of them was thin and lanky he had a toned body but not much muscle he had messy black hair and a scar under his left eye, wearing a red vest top and a pair of blue shorts.

"Who the hell are you guys?" the boy asked, as he got out of the barrel.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" the pirates screamed.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping on the floor." The boy said as he dusted himself off not even noticing the pirates were getting really pissed off.

"WHO DO YOU THINK KNOCKED HIM OUT?!" the pirates screamed again before pointing their swords at him.

"Who do you think you are, bastard?" one of them snapped.

The boy completely ignored them turning to Coby "I'm starving. You know where the food is kid?" he asked Coby

"DON'T IGNORE US!" the pirates screamed as they brought their swords down on the boy, causing Coby to scream, and cover his eyes.

The boy didn't even flinch as the swords fell, and in an instant, the swords broke and the two ends stuck to the ceiling. Both pirates fell back, eyes wide with fear. The boy looked at them both before asking "What the heck's the matter with you two?" like they hadn't just tried to kill him.

Both just stared in fright before they asked: "W-who are you?"

He just smiled as he crossed his arms together. "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Hi." The now named Luffy said with a grin before the pirates grabbed their unconscious shipmate and fled as fast as they could.

"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed before looking at Coby. "Those guys are funny. Anyway, what's your name kid?"

Coby just stared at Luffy in awe before he snapped out of it and answered "C-C-C-Coby".

"Great, so where's the food?" Luffy asked looking around the room and frowned seeing a mess of food on the floor before shaking his head, "What a waste"

Coby looks at him with awe before pointing to a door getting Luffy to smile as he walked over and looks inside and lets out a yell. "YAY APPLES!" Luffy quickly turned and ran over to the second barrel and knocking on its top.

"You gonna get up sometime today?" Luffy calls getting a questioning look from Coby, looking at the weird boy talking to a barrel.

Suddenly the top of the barrel flies off and a boot covered foot sticks straight up in the air, shocking Coby before he lands on his butt out of shock. A groan comes from the barrel.

"What time is it?" asks a voice from inside the barrel as the booted foot relaxes.

Luffy sniggers, "Grub time."

As soon as he said it, the leg stood straight again, "Is there meat?" the voice asks.

"No only apples," Luffy replies with a sigh as he stands back.

"Oh well good enough." The voice says before the barrel shakes violently and then shatters in a bright flash.

Coby shields his eyes from the splinters but he looks back to where the barrel was a moment later and standing where it was, stood a man a good few years older than Luffy who was craning and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Note to self, barrels do not make the best beds," the man said in a groan from the pain in his neck.

The man stood a good head taller than Luffy wearing a pair of black baggy shorts, a white vest top. He had messy black hair that faded to white on the ends. He wore steel toe cap boots and elbow pads and on his back was a rather large rucksack that he held in place with his left hand. In his right hand was a metal cased katana with no guard and a rectangular sheath.

Looking to Luffy he spoke again. "Where's the grub?" he asked, Luffy points to the doorway and they both start walking over to the pantry. Coby quickly followed behind them wanting to hide away. Both strangers are eating away at the ship's rations like they haven't eaten in months.

The older one belches as he grabs one last apple and hops up on a higher level and goes to take a bite but notices Coby watching them and blinks.

"Oh I'm sorry, you've been here this whole time and I never even asked your name." he apologises with a slight bow of the head.

"C-C-C-Coby" Coby responds still stuttering.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Coby. My name is Monkey D. Draxsis, but just call me Drax, my little brother you've no doubt already met, say hi Luffy." Drax says as he gestured to Luffy with his thumb.

"YO" Luffy calls waving his hand in the air while his head's in a barrel of fruit, eating away.

Drax sighs at his brother's antics and him being a complete glutton, "So Coby, mind telling me where we are? We're obviously on a ship. But what kind? Marine, civilian, pirate?"

"Well, this is actually a civilian cruise ship, currently being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of lady Alvida." Coby explains.

Drax raises an eyebrow at this point before taking a bite out of his apple. "I see."

Luffy actually takes his head out of the barrel and looks to Coby, "So what are you? Passenger or pirate?"

At this point, Coby's head sank as he began to tell them about his most unfortunate past and how he became a slave to the Alvida pirates. Both Luffy and Drax listened to him, Luffy still munching on apples.

"Why didn't you just run away?" Luffy asked once the story was finished.

"It's impossible! No way! If I were caught, what will happen? I'm so afraid of Alvida finding me I want 'a throw-up!" Coby says as he shakes in fear clutching his stomach.

Both Luffy and Drax start laughing much to Coby expense and Luffy speaks between the fits of laughter, "You're a moron and a coward, I hate people like you."

That seemed to depress Coby a bit as his shoulders slouched and he hung his head. Drax stood up hoisting his bag over his shoulder before tossing his apple core away.

"Well those pirates complicate things a bit, but it's nothing we can't handle. First port of call is getting a new boat." Drax smirked.

"What happened to your last one?" Coby asks in slight confusion.

"I made the mistake of falling asleep and telling little bro here to watch our course. I wake up to find us on the outer rim of a whirlpool, you can figure out the rest," said Drax in a depressed monotone.

"No way that one outside? No one would have been able to survive that!" Coby yells in shock.

"Yeah. If I hadn't stuffed Luffy inside a barrel and jumped in one myself we would have gone down with the boat. It's just thanks to the currents we managed to stay together." Drax said as he began making his way to the door.

Coby blinks in complete shock at this revelation, "So why are you two travelling in the first place?"

Drax looks back over his shoulder with a grin, Coby looks to Luffy who has an even bigger grin on his face, "I'm travelling to be king of the pirates."

Coby stairs at him before looking to Drax for confirmation he slowly nods, "Yes my little brother is completely serious."

"Then that would make you two both…" Coby said as he stared in cold horror.

"Pirates," the two brothers said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"The king, are you serious!" Coby snapped at Luffy.

"Yep," Luffy replies plainly like it's no big deal

"Your crew?" Coby asked.

"Just the two of us for now but we'll find more as we go," Luffy replies again like it's no big problem.

At this point, Coby completely shuts down like he'd froze, "Ha-ha-ha, Lil bro I think we broke him." Drax laughed as he waved his hand in front of Coby's face.

Suddenly Coby stands up "The "King of Pirates" is a title given to the one who has attained everything this world has to offer! You're talking about seeking the treasure of fortune, fame and power! The treasure you seek is the "One Piece"!"

"Yep," Luffy says with a giant grin.

"Yep? What "yep"? All the pirates are looking for that treasure you know!" Copy yelled.

"That's my goal, too!" Luffy said as he gave his signature D grin.

"No way! No way! Absolutely No way! How can it be possible for you to stand on this great pirate era there are just too many out there who are bigger and stronger? No way! No way! No way! No way!" Coby started raving before…

 ***SMACK***

Drax spun his still sheathed katana and brought it down on Coby's head barely putting any power behind it other than its own momentum.

"OW, why'd you hit me?" Copy whined as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Because you're bumming me out, kid." Drax said as he rested the katana on his shoulder, "If you go about saying everything in this world is impossible, why even live? They said conquering the grand line was impossible but Gold Roger did it and came back the pirate king. So that proves that anything is possible if you put your mind to it. Have a little faith and never give up."

Coby stares at him in awe, "I suppose you want to be king as well?"

Drax shakes his head, "Nope. I have my own ambitions but I'm keeping them to myself. Can't go spilling my guts to someone I just met."

Coby lowers his head, "I understand."

Drax looks to him with a raised eyebrow, "Kid surely you've got dreams as well, I'm sure you could achieve anything you want in this life."

"Y-You really mean that?" Coby asked in shock.

Drax nods his head, "If you've got a dream and you want it bad enough you'll make it happen. So kid you got a dream?"

Coby nods his head, "To be a marine."

"Ha-ha, well you kind of pulled a complete one-eighty there, but it could be possible if you ditched those pirates and enlisted. I'm sure that would work, and then what?" Drax laughed and asked.

"Pardon?" asked Coby confused.

"What's your goal after becoming a marine? Fame, honour, rank? You've got to aim big in life kid, take up the gauntlet and always strive higher. Aim to be a Captain, then aim for Commodore then Vice Admiral and keep climbing to achieve the best in life, and live it without regrets."

Coby falls on his ass at Drax's big speech, "Y-You really think I could?"

Drax gives him a half grin, "I'm sure you could, and I know the perfect way to get you started."

"H-How?" asked Coby slightly afraid of his answer.

"This pirate captain that's attacking. Capture her and I'm sure you'd be accepted and given rank in a split second" Drax said with a smirk.

"Capture lady Alvida! That impossible" Coby yelled.

 ***SMACK***

Once again Drax's sheath hits Coby on the head, "What did I just say? Nothing is impossible. Every journey starts with a single step. You take her down and that'll jump start your career and your dream."

Coby shakes, rubbing his head "I could never do that she's too strong and with the massive club of hers I'd be dead if I tried."

Drax grins "You'll never know unless you try?"

"My bro and I are ready to die for our dreams." Luffy says putting his straw hat on his head, "Are you prepared to do the same for yours?"

Drax smirks at his little brother's words, _'To give my life for this cause. I'd be happy to do that, but you wouldn't like it if I did that Luffy, and I could never do that to you, not after Sabo.'_ the thought of their sake brother made Drax lips narrow slightly but he remained focused and was brought out of his trance by Coby.

"Then I'll do it, I'll capture Lady Alvida and become a marine!" Coby declares with vigour making Drax smirk but then suddenly the ceiling crashes down and a massive figure bursts through it crashing into the floor.

"Who are you going to catch you, little runt!" A female voice boomed out through the dust.

As the dust clears Alvida glares at Coby and then looks to the two brothers and scoffs, "So I'm guessing neither of you two is Zoro the bounty hunter, you don't even look like bounty hunters"

Drax just stares at her unimpressed, _'This… thing, is meant to have a bounty on its head? It can't be that high'._

Luffy then looks to Alvida and then to Coby, "Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?"

Getting everyone to go wide eyed at that very moment, Drax nearly coughs up a lung in shock, "That thing's a lady?!"

Everyone pales except for the brothers and Alvida, who by this stage is completely red in the face with rage as she hoists her club above her head, "YOU BASTARDS!"

Drax merely turns to the side as the club passes by him, Luffy jumps down dodging the swing and grabs Coby, "Time to go!" before jumping out like a frog with Coby in his arm up on deck.

Alvida turns her attention to Drax. Who catches his fist in his hand like he realised something, "Oh, I get it now. You're a lady whale. A damn ugly ass one at that. Now I understand."

Alvida sees red as she swings her club horizontally trying to break Drax in two, but he simply holds out his katana still sheathed and stops the swing effortlessly, shocking Alvida.

"Nice try, but no chance." Drax grins before pushing back with his katana knocking the club back. Drax then spins on the spot and slams the katana sheath into Alvidas face sending her crashing into and through the wall. Drax stops spinning and smirked before kneeling slightly and leaping out of the opening to land on deck with a smirk.

Drax stretches out enjoying the sea air when Luffy catches his eye. He looks to see a few pirates getting knocked on their backs and Luffy grinning like a maniac. Drax grinned as well until he noticed a pirate on the upper decking jumping for Luffy. _'Not a chance ass wipe.'_

Shooting between the pirate and his brother he holds up his sheathed blade blocking the falling blade, "Hey Luffy watch your back" Drax says holding the attacker back simply.

"That's what you're here for bro." Luffy grinned to him.

Drax sighs as he lowers his stance slightly before flipping the pirate and throwing him over him and Luffy landing him on top of his friends.

The two brothers are grinning at their work bro fisting in celebration. Only to be cut short when looking behind them they see another ten guys all looking very angry. The brothers start running while the enemy pirates start giving chase. Luffy wraps his arm around Drax and then an arm around the ship's main mast as they ran.

The enemy pirates stopped and stared in shock seeing the boy stretch like that, Drax lowered his gaze to his chest and Luffy's right arm. He then looked at the scene behind him before looking to Luffy, realising what was happening.

"Don't you dare do it!" Drax snarled in warning, but Luffy grins like a mad man, ' _shit he's going to do it, and this is going to hurt….a lot.'_ Drax thought as he looked around desperately. Drax desperately tried to grab onto some railing to stop what was going to happen but just as his fingers reached it, Luffy yelled out.

 **"Gum-Gum….double rocket!"**

The tension in Luffy's left arm released and both Luffy and Drax were pulled backwards. Both crashed into the enemy pirates who had tried to do the smart thing and run when they guessed what was about to happen but they did it in the wrong direction to get away.

At that same time. Alvida had managed to climb out of the hole in the deck just in time to witness her entire crew being devastated by two guys in such a way that she couldn't put to reason. Luffy's arm stretching a good ten meters. Both she and Coby were stunned in shock seeing this scene.

Drax lurched forward holding his head from the impact, "OW!" Drax groaned as he got to his feet to see Luffy rolling on the ground happy as he sat up. Drax glared before lifting his sheathed sword and…

 ***SMACK*** Cracking Luffy over the head hard.

"OW! That hurt. Why do your hits always hurt just like grandpa's?" Luffy winded as a lump formed on top of his head.

"You know why you reckless little twerp," Drax said as he rubbed his now sore neck as he looked over to see a gobsmacked Coby.

"L-Luffy, how did you do that?" Coby asked still slightly stunned.

"Shishishishi, I ate the Gum-Gum devil fruit." Luffy giggled.

"Devil fruit?" Coby asked confused.

"Yeah, and it made me into a rubber man," Luffy said as he stretched out his cheeks to impossible lengths.

"And the biggest pain in my arse," Drax added as he rotated his shoulder still working out the cramps before straightening up when he felt a presence approaching them. He turned to push Luffy out of the way as he brought his still sheathed blade up blocking the falling spiked club. "Way too slow, but then again most are compared to me."

Everyone in eyesight except for Luffy was stunned by what they were seeing. Drax was holding back an iron mace that easily weighed a tonne with no effort and one hand, but what was shocking them was what was happening with his other hand. Sparks of electricity were pulsing off it making everyone's eyes widen and Drax grin.

 **"Surge fist!"**

Drax yelled out as he thrust his pulsing fist into Alvida's gut sending her and the iron mace flying back and crashing into the ship's wall. Drax stood straight again with a satisfactory smile, he turned hearing Coby stuttering.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-How did you do THAT!" Coby yelled in complete shock

Drax smirked, "Simple I ate a devil fruit too. I ate the Surge-Surge fruit. I'm a surge man." Drax said holding up his hand as sparks flew off it.

Coby was about to ask more questions when Alvida came pushing out of the hole in the wall.

"Devil fruit users. I heard of their existence, but I've never seen any evidence of them until today, you're both too skilled to be deck hands are you bounty hunters?" She asked wincing from the pain in her gut.

Both Luffy and Drax chuckled, "We're pirates, same as you." Drax said leaning on his sheathed sword like a walking stick.

"Pirates? All by yourselves on these water don't make me laugh." Alvida bellowed out.

"Today is just us but I'll find the rest of my crew tomorrow, I need like ten guys right?" Luffy declared and looked to his big brother, who nodded.

"Yea ten at the least, but only the best." Drax grinned with an approving nod.

"Then tell me if we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag then that would make us enemies correct?" Alvida sneered.

Drax rolled his eyes, "Give the whale a prize, it can actually use common sense."

Coby turns to them. "You shouldn't say that. Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Coby warns, "You should leave…." Coby stops talking when he sees the look in both their eyes and a smirk gracing Drax's face, he doesn't know why but it's slightly unnerving.

Drax looks to his little brother with the same grin, "Hey Luffy. How much do you think that whale weighs? I'm betting at least ten tonnes." Luffy burst into laughter at his brother's words, Drax chuckles and turns to Coby, "What about you kid? What do you think?"

Coby looks at him wide eyed before swallowing his fear, "That whale's at least fifty tonnes, and it's got to be the ugliest ass whale in the whole east blue!"

At this point, Alvida is twitching with anger, "What did you just say, brat?!"

"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the marines, then I'm going to spend the rest of my life catching dirty pirates like you!" Coby declared his knees shaking.

"Do you have any clue what you're saying to me right now?" Alvida snarls as her hat shaded her eyes.

"Of course, I do, I'm going to do what I want, and no one's going to stop me, I'm going to join the marines I'm going to join them and I'm going to catch your fat ass first!" Coby yelled eyes wide.

"Your dead kid!" Alvida bellowed as she raised her club to smash Coby.

 _'Not going to happen lard ass.'_ Drax smirks, "Nicely said kid. both he and Luffy step in front of Coby much to his shock.

The spiked club falls and Luffy takes the blow with Coby screaming thinking he was dead, that soon stopped when he saw Luffy with a big grin.

"That won't work~" Luffy spoke in a singsong tone as Drax moved into position.

Alvidas eyes widen as Drax's fist sparks and he grins, **"Surge Black Pistol"** he smashes his fist into Alvidas iron club, unseen by everyone his knuckles were shimmering a metallic black on impact, and the iron club then shattered to bits.

Luffy grins, "Nice one big bro. Now it's my turn" Luffy says throwing his right arm back as it stretches at least a hundred meters out the back of the ship earning shocked looks from everyone else.

Drax grinned knowing what was coming next. _'see ya whale'._

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol"** Luffy's closed fist, shot back catching Alvida straight in the gut before cannonballing her off the ship and into the sky at high speeds.

Drax walks forward his hands shading his eyes like a visor, " ***whistle*** , that's got to be a new record for the longest bitch and whale toss."

Drax looks over to the enemy ship seeing all on board shocked at their captain's defeat, "HEY! Go find a boat and give it, along with a week's worth of supplies, to Coby. He's leaving your ship to join the marines, if you value your lives I suggest you not try to stop him." Drax ordered as he started sparking off some electrical arcs on his shoulders and arms.

The men nodded their heads and quickly rush to get the boat ready for them, Coby looks to Drax, "T-Thank you",

Drax grinned "No problem kid."

Suddenly the ship started to shake with more explosions from cannon balls. Luffy and Drax looked to the other side of the ship's horizon and see marine ships coming in.

"Shit, time to go!" Drax yelled jumping over to the other ship making for the boat with Luffy following after him.

"Hey, Coby, why don't you see about joining them now?" Luffy calls back.

Coby looks at him like he's nuts, "Are you crazy..."

 ***Smack*** Drax clouts Luffy over the top of his head with his fist, "You're the biggest idiot sometimes. If he tries joining now he'll just get captured like a pirate." Drax scolds before looking to Coby, "Coby get your ass in gear we're leaving." he yells.

Coby salutes "Yes Sir!" before quickly follows and manages to get into the small boat at the back of the pirate ship just before they release and crash into the ocean.

As they do, Drax and Luffy look to see orange hair and brown eyes. _'Who's she?'_ Drax thought as they landed, but with no time to waste, they quickly set off to get away the whole mess.

After about ten minutes of sailing, they are away from all the havoc.

"I can't believe we actually managed to get away," Coby says in shock as he adjusts the mast.

"Just, call it luck, that's all it was," Drax says with a smile moved to the front of the boat.

Coby fell on his arse exhausted. Luffy was sitting in the middle of the boat and Drax was at the front with his arms out using the sides as arm rests with his feet on top of his bag and blade.

Coby finally got his breath back, "So I suppose you two will be setting off to the grand line if you want to be the pirate king Luffy. You know the people I talk to call that place the pirate graveyard"

Drax smirks, "That's the plan kid, but it won't be or a while yet at least."

"Yeah, big bro says we need to gather a crew first at least five before we set out and a ship, though I don't see why." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Luffy listen to me. We can't go to the grand line in a dingy. Other pirates are sailing in full sized ships. One cannon ball and we're done got that." Drax explained in a slow voice.

Luffy hung his head, even he could understand that logic.

Drax smirked as he let his head hang back, "So Coby, who's this Zoro guy that Alvida was going on about before?" Luffy asked.

Drax lifts his head and listens, _'This one sounds interesting.'_

"Oh, you mean Zoro. The last thing I heard, he's been held captive by the Marines in a Marine Base, not too far from here." Coby answered.

"So…he's weak," Luffy said as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"NO WAY YOU'RE WRONG HE'S AS VIOLENT AS A DEMON AND THREE TIMES AS HORRIFYING!" Coby said in a terrified voice before he calmed down and looked at Luffy strangely "…Why are you asking about him anyway?"

"I figured if he's good enough id ask him to join my crew." Luffy smiled.

Coby completely paled at Luffy's statement, and then Drax spoke.

"VIOLENT AS A DEMON AND THREE TIMES AS HORRIFYING!" Drax said as he put on a Mock scared face mocking Coby before he burst out laughing, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm liking this guy already!" Drax burst out laughing, as he took out a compass and a map out of his short's pocket and started finding where the nearest island was.

Coby watched him, "Are you a navigator Drax?"

Drax shakes his head, "No I just know how to get around. I know the basic stuff that's about the height of it. If I didn't we'd be floating for weeks till we hit land." Drax said before getting up and moving the sail to turn the ship in the right direction. "There with a strong headwind we'll reach the closest inhabited island in a day or so, but we need to find a navigator soon Luffy I can't keep doing this forever."

Luffy nods, "Don't worry bro we'll find one right after we recruit this guy Zoro."

Drax nods as he returns to his spot to relax for the remainder of the trip.

Coby watches him, "Drax….if you're not the navigator of the crew, what position are you? First mate?"

Drax grins to him, "Nope, first division commander Drax at your service."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, I live for them, no flames though**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	2. Chapter 2- shells town Arc- Enter Zoro

**Life is going well so I thought I'd add another chapter just to show you guys I'm serious about this fic, it's the entire Zoro/Shells town Arc, please comment what you think so far on how it's going with Drax, I worked hard following the anime and working him in there, and coming up with his backstory and making it work, so a few comments about what you all think isn't too much to ask.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Zoro/Shells town Arc**

The sun was high in the sky and after a day of sailing, the trio finally managed to arrive in shells town. It was a small port town larger than the village Drax and Luffy had grown up in but not very large and overlooking it all was an eight-story tall marine base that could be seen by all.

As their small ship came into port Coby jumped off and tied up their boat to the peer as Luffy and Drax stretched as they stood up and stepped off.

"Ah so nice to be on land again, being stuck in a small boat for days on end can get really cramped" Drax said as he squatted down to stretch his hamstring, "we need a bigger boat little brother, one we can actually walk about on without the risk of tipping it, last thing the two of us devil fruit users need is to go and take a dip in the ocean"

"Yea I agree," Luffy says as he brings his left arm across his chest and then his right.

Finishing his stretching Drax looked to Luffy, "So where to first captain".

Luffy grins like an idiot, "first things first we find Zoro and get him to join up. Then we have a party to celebrate or newest Nakama with lots of meat"

Drax smirked, "I like the sound of that. You go and find Zoro I'm going to do some recon, find out anything important going on in this town"

The three split off from each other Luffy and Coby heading up the main street and Drax walked into a pub sitting down at the bar, listening into the conversations of the occupants as he waited for service.

The Barmaid quickly came over to serve him, she was an older woman, looking to be in her mid to late twenties with a slim figure, her hair was tied back and she was wearing a dark green dress with a light green apron over it.

"Hello what can I get you?" the woman asked.

"Sake" Drax set a gold coin down on the bar, "the best you have" he smiled.

Her face lit up and she smiles bringing over a rather expensive looking crystal bottle and cup and poured him his drink leaving the bottle. "I'm afraid four stars is the highest we have, I do hope that's alright"

Drax lifted the cup and nodded his head in thanks taking a drink letting the cool liquid run down his throat. _'Damn, I haven't had a good drink since we left the village, which was about a week ago. I needed that'_

Drax poured another round and relaxed in his chair taking in the conversation and playful atmosphere of the pub, it was quite playful and light. Drax lifted his sake and took another round still listening, he heard everything go silent outside, his senses told him there was nothing to worry about, but he decided it was best to be safe.

"Excuse me miss" Drax spoke getting the barmaids attention again, "could I leave my bag here with you for safe keeping? It's just some books and clothes for my travels, I'll be sure to collect them before I leave" Drax said with a smile handing her his bag.

"Sure not a problem" she replied taking the bag and setting it behind the bar

Drax poured the third round and was about to lift it when the door burst open and a mangy grey wolf-like dog came in and started tearing the place up. It was followed by a boy in a purple suit and bowl-cut blond hair. He was calling for people to make way for his "precious doggy" and anyone who didn't, his "Daddy" would have them executed.

Drax frowned. _'What a poor excuse for a human being. He can't make a name for himself so he hides behind the names and accomplishments of others. Not even worth my….'_

Drax's train of thought was cut short, as he was about to drink his sake when the scraggly mutt pounced and made him spill his sake and the bottle smashed on the floor.

Everyone in the entire room froze seconds after. Not due to the mess or the sound of the crash, but due to the massive amount of killing intent that Drax was releasing the air was so thick it was like breathing soup.

The next thing that happened was the "precious doggy" was put through the wall of the pub it looked like it had its back end mounted on the wall inside and the front mounted outside.

With the mutt silenced the killing intent subsided and Drax sighed as he turned and smiled at the girl behind the bar.

"My apologies for the mess and the inconvenience. Here this should cover the repairs" Drax said handing her another solid gold coin, but the look of fright and shock on her face was clear and what was beside Drax made it understandable.

Drax turned his gaze to find the end of a sword pointed at him and at the handle end was a quivering Helmeppo, "Y-You just killed my poor doggy!"

"Relax you little shit, your dog will live," Drax said before he started to scowl, "Although my sake won't. Next time read the signs no dogs allowed. For making me spill such nice sake it's lucky I didn't neuter it right here and feed you its balls. Now get that sword out of my face unless you want to find out just how mad I can get, or else your "precious doggy" won't be the only one mounted on the wall" he shot Helmeppo a glare that meant, _'go ahead I dare you call my bluff and I'll make sure you won't have any kids'_

Helmeppo was shaking madly out of fear. Drax just turned back to the bar, "can I get another bottle of sake, just the normal stuff, this time. Recent events and company have spoiled my tastes" the woman nodded and went to get the drink. When Helmeppo glared as Drax and in a fit of rage or stupidity drew back his sword and swung.

Everyone in the room except Drax gasped as Helmeppo swung for him. But the next thing that happened was the blade stopped in mid-swing and didn't budge everyone was wide-eyed at the feet being performed in front of them. The blade had been stopped by Drax and a single index finger that was covered in a black skin, suddenly the blade broke in half and Helmeppo was left stupefied. Well, that was until Drax faced him with his fist drawn back. The next thing that happened was Helmeppo being hit so hard he was send flying backwards out the door and landed in the middle of the street a fist imprint where his nose was like his skull had caved in. The doors swung open again and Drax started walking out after him.

"You draw a weapon and attack an unarmed man. You obviously have no honour at all. Looks like I'm going to have to pound some into you" Drax grinned cracking his knuckles with a very sadistic smile on his face.

Helmeppo was still conscious though he was in a lot of pain, _'crap what's wrong with this blasted village, first that looser Zoro and now this whelp, well if that trick worked on Zoro maybe it'll work on him to'_ , "hehe, you do realize my dad hears about how I was attacked in that bar he's sure to execute the owner and her little girl"

Drax stopped in his tracks, his fists clenched tight, _'hostages fucking little bastard'_

 _'Got ya'_ , Helmeppo grinned, "so how's this then a wager of sorts, seeing as this is your mess, you take responsibility. Say we string you up for one week, no food or water. You survive that week and I'll let you go free, I'll even pay to replace your sake before you leave. How's that?"

Drax didn't even have to think about it, "deal", _'sorry bro looks like you've got a bit longer to recruit this Zoro guy though if you haven't already'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Luffy and Coby enter the bar ten minutes with a little girl after Drax has been taken away. Coby asks the girl's mother, who is the bar keeper, if they knew where Drax is, giving her a description of him. She nods telling them that he's been taken to be hung out in the marine yard, for assaulting Helmeppo and his dog.

"Shishishishi, yep that sounds like big bro all right, that's one thing you never do, get between big bro and his sake" Luffy laughed.

"How can you be so calm? He assaulted a marine. Even if he has no honour it's still a serious offence Drax could be in a lot of trouble" Coby warned

"Na its find big bro is strong and if I know anything is that if he was in trouble. He could easily get himself out of it, if he didn't want to be in a situation he wouldn't be in one. Come on let's get some meat I'm starving" Luffy said as he grinned his D grin.

As they sit down a bandaged Helmeppo walks into the bar escorted by five marines as he sits down and starts barking orders about the place.

The three of them take their meal to the back of the pub as Coby asks the little girl if she could please explain to them why Zoro has been tied up, she nods and begins explaining.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Out under the hot sun in the marine crucifixion yard, there are two crosses opposite each other. Bound to one is Drax, and on the other is a well build man, wearing black trousers and boots, a green haramaki, a white shirt and a green bandana, with three earings in the one ear.

For the past five minutes, the two of them haven't said a word only looked at each other in a silent moment weighing each other up.

 _'So this is Zoro Hm, nothing like what I pictured him, but then again they say never to judge a book by its cover'_

Drax leans his head back and rests it on the post as another minute pass by until someone speaks.

"So what you in for," asks Zoro after having measured Drax up.

Drax lowers his head to his question and smirks, "some mangy mutt ruined my drink. So I put him through a wall and then proceeded to give the owner a thrashing, but the Lil punk threatened to have the bar girl killed, and I don't like having innocent deaths on my conscience", _'I've already got so many guilty ones on it already',_ "and so I ended up here"

Zoro scoffs and then starts laughing, well if you can call that laughter, but then after how long without food you couldn't laugh that well either, "by any chance was he a pansy with blond hair and a shitty purple suite"

"And a little shit that looks like he's never worked a day in his life, yep" Drax sighs.

"Ha-ha-ha, the same guy did this to me, looks like we both got screwed over" Zoro laughed.

Zoro then proceeds to tell Drax how a situation similar to his got him tied up here for the past three weeks and then thanks Drax for making his day by telling him about how he had kicked the crap out of those two.

"You're more than welcome. Well at least the company here is good" Drax smirked.

"Yea, names Roronoa Zoro, you?" Zoro said introducing himself.

"Monkey D. Draxsis, just call me Drax" Drax nodded back.

The two of them grinned at each other, ' _ok Luffy this guy is definitely the right type of guy for the crew, I'm just wondering if he's got the muscle to back himself up'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Back in the bar, the majority of the customers were all either staying clear of Helmeppo or giving the bastard disgusted looks. He was complaining about how there was nothing to do and was doing nothing but complain and whine.

"There's nothing to do on this measly little island"

His face was bandaged from where Drax had nearly put his fist through his face. Helmeppo brings up his glass to drink but flinches when he flexes his face muscles to open his mouth.

"Ow that hurts….oh that just given me an idea what I can do, I can just execute those two, that sho-"

Helmeppo didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence before a second fist made contact with his face and put him to the ground screaming in pain at the new assault on his already beaten face.

"If you think some little brat like you can kill my big brother, you've got another thing coming. I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy yells fuming over the fact this punk could even think he could lay a scratch on Drax.

Coby grabbed his waist to hold him back, "Luffy no what are you doing they're marines"

"I've made up my mind, today Zoro joins my crew" Luffy declares in earnest.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Back at the base, the two tied to the post were laughing their asses off, tossing back stories. Their chuckles came to an end as they both took a breath.

"You know… that Lil punk isn't going to keep his word, he's likely going to kill us both shortly, well try to at the very least" Drax says as flexes his arms getting a bit chaffed from the rope

"Well, I'll survive no matter what. I have a goal to reach in this world and I won't die until the day I see it complete and I'm at the top" Zoro said with determination

"Oh, and what is this great dream of yours that going to help you to defy the executioner's blade" Drax scoffed.

"My dream to be the world greatest swordsmen and have my name spread throughout the world" Zoro declared with pride.

Drax look at him blinking only once before closing his eyes and smirking, _'he's got guts I'll give him that. If only he knew how big this world really is, and how weak this sea is compared to the other three and the grand line. I wonder how he'd fair in one of those fights. Well we'll just have to see won't we'_ , "you've got a good heart Zoro, I hope we can both achieve our dream"

"Oh, and what's yours, since I've told you mine, what's yours then?" Zoro asked looking at his fellow prisoner.

Drax's smile fades slightly, "that has a long story to it. Let's just say there are things hidden from this world. Shrouded in darkness, my dream is to bring them into the light"

"That's some cryptic shit" Zoro responds tilting his head at Drax in confusion.

Drax bursts out laughing at Zoro's response but stops laughing when he feels Luffy coming. He opens his eyes and looks over to see Luffy walking past him shooting him a grin.

Zoro scoffs, "You again, don't you have other things to do?"

Luffy stares at him, "I'll untie you but only if you'll join my crew"

Zoro narrows his glare on Luffy, "What!"

"I run a pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join up" Luffy explains.

"No way, I'd never stoop to teaming up with a criminal, screw that business, I can survive on my own" Zoro scoffed.

"And what's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"They're despicable like I'd ever want to join up with one" Zoro spat.

Drax chuckles at that statement, "you're already known as an infamous bounty hunter who dices up his bounties like they're sushi. Why not become an infamous pirate instead? It pays better I'm sure."

Zoro looks over Luffy's shoulder at Drax, "I don't care what people think of me. I have never done a single thing I regret. I will survive and I will see my dreams fulfilled this I swear"

Luffy rubs the back of his head, "yeah that's great and all, but I've already decided you're joining my crew"

"What you can't do that!" Zoro yelled.

"I hear you're the best swordsmen around, well second best" Luffy stated glancing at his brother with a smirk for a split second before looking back to Zoro.

Zoro's eye twitched, "I AM the best swordsmen, there's no second best about it, but that blond bastard took mine away".

"Well I guess I'll just have to go get it back for you" Luffy chuckled

"What!?" Zoro yelled

"So if you want your sword, you're just going to have to join my crew" Luffy grinned his D grin.

Drax burst out laughing, "can't deny that kind of logic, ha-ha-ha-ha"

"That's just blackmail" Zoro yells at him.

Luffy starts running in the opposite direction of the base, Drax watches Zoro who has a slightly worried face, but it turns to a scowl. "Hey idiot the base is in the other direction" he yells before sighing.

Luffy turns and stretching his arms between the two of them, **"Gum-Gum rocket"** before launching himself in the bases direction.

Zoro's eyes go wide at what he just saw happen right in front of him and he then looks to Drax. "Did you just see that, or is this hunger starting to get to me?"

Drax smirks, "nope, my Lil bro's always been like that, it's just who he is."

Zoro blinks a few times processing what he has just heard, "little brother?"

Drax grinned back, "yep"

Zoro looks at him for a few seconds before starting to chuckle, "I just can't get out of this, can I?"

"Nope, you…" Drax stopped talking when they hear yelling coming from the top of the marine base. "Hm, I wonder what's going on up there."

Then Drax spots Luffy's arms stretching up the building and shooting up the side, followed by a massive crash as half a stone statue crashes into the ground making Zoro jump.

"What the hell was that!?" Zoro yelled trying to look

"Ha-ha-ha, just my Lil bro making an entrance. He can never do anything half-assed he always has to go in with a bang" Drax smirks as he senses someone approaching. He tilts his head to the side, before speaking, "hey Coby what took ya so long?" he called as Coby came tumbling over the wall and landed on his ass before rushing over to them.

"Start with Zoro, I'm fine on my own," Drax ordered and Coby nodded before rushing over to Zoro and starting to untie him.

Drax closes his eyes and lets out a burst of observation Haki mapping out all around him, to watch Luffy run through the base dragging Helmeppo through the place like a rag doll. Drax smirks, _'little prick deserves it'_ , but then tilts his head slightly finding another familiar presence. It reminded him of someone but he wasn't sure who. He could tell it was a woman and that she didn't belong in the marine base he sent out another burst to get a better feel for her, _'orange hair, ok she seems interesting'_ , Drax opens his eyes to see Coby still trying to untie Zoro.

"The marines are going to kill you for what you're doing here kid," Zoro said shaking his head.

"Actually no, you're the ones they're going to kill," Coby said as a matter of fact.

Drax looks to Coby, "what're you talking about Coby?"

"Helmeppo never planned on keeping his word with you two, he plans on executing you both before the days out. When Luffy heard that he just punched him out" Coby explained while working on the ropes.

Drax starts laughing, "yep that sound like something little bro would do alright" Drax smirks, "guess there's no point in this charade anymore"

Zoro was about to ask him what he meant but his eyes widened at what he was seeing. Drax simply stood up straight and walked forward pushing on the ropes as they burst into flame and Drax passed through them, dusting off his arms and stretching out.

Coby stares at the sight too, "wow, Luffy said you were strong, but that was so cool"

Drax grinned but stopped and he turned his gaze to the right as a yell came out.

"DON'T MOVE!"

It was a whole firing squad of marines and behind them was a big muscular tanned man with blond hair and an axe for a hand, Drax raised an eyebrow and grinned, _'this is going to be fun'_

Drax took a few steps in front of Zoro and Coby and held out his hand with a very methodical grin on his face, as the marines took aim.

"I am the great captain Axe-hand Morgan for the crimes of treason you will all die where you stand" the large blond marine declared resting his axe hand on his shoulder.

Drax smirked as he took a step forward, "if you wanted to die you came to the right place. I'll be more than happy to accommodate you all"

Morgan sneered, "It's you that's going to die here scum, Ready, Aim…FIRE"

Drax stretched out his hand ready for the barrage that was coming, but then the window smashed in the marine base and Luffy landed in front of him and took all the bullets getting yells of concern from Coby and Zoro. Drax just sighed, _'show off, stealing my thunder'_

"See ya" Luffy yells as he flexes and all the bullets fly back just skimming Morgan's head. Everyone bar Luffy and Drax were shocked at this.

"Hey, Luffy isn't it my job to save your ass?" Drax asked with a smirk.

Luffy looked at him with a smirk, "I owed ya for the boat bro. Thought I'd pay it back" he replied as he held out Drax's sword.

Drax took it and smirked back, "that's one time, but there's still the other thirty times. Even though I had this completely under control and you know it. Now go get the rest of our crew free"

Luffy smiles as he turns to goes over to a still slightly stunned Zoro, "w-what the hell are you?"

"My names Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates," Luffy says giving a thumbs up

"You're going to be king of the pirates? Yea right you must be completely out of your rubbery mind. Do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro said in a mock tone.

"King of the pirates means king of the pirates. How can it mean anything other than that?" Luffy said back with a confused look.

Drax smirks at his brother's response, "he's got you there Zoro"

Copy pipes up, "yeah when he first told me I was just as shocked, but he actually completely serious and he has every intention of becoming king of the pirates and obtaining the one piece".

Luffy grins and starts chuckling before holding out the three Katanas, "here's what I promised you, I couldn't tell which one was yours so I just grabbed all three".

"They're all mine I use Santoryu, the three swords style" Zoro responded acting all professional like.

Drax smirks a bit, _'impressive, but how does he hold the third sword',_ but then chuckles at another thought before speaking. "I think he's overcompensating for something," Drax says before wiggling his pinkie finger.

At that moment Zoro looked over at him shooting him a glare that could kill, Drax just kept chuckling.

Luffy looks at Zoro patiently, "Take em all ready. Just know if you fight with us now. You'll be a government defying villain. So it's either that or you're left out here to be killed by the marines execution-style"

Drax burst into full blown laughter, "not much of a choice when he puts it like that is there".

Zoro grins evilly, "what are you two the sons of the devil? It doesn't matter, if I don't I don't choose your side, I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it"

Drax smirks, _'if you only knew how wrong you are'_

Luffy grins, "Ha-ha so you're finally going to join my crew. Bro, we have a new crew mate! This is the best thing ever!" Luffy yells as he starts doing a dance raising Zoro's swords above his head like he was lifting weights.

Drax smiles "welcome Zoro, I'm sure you won't regret it"

Zoro smirks, but then looked at Drax's side and saw his blade, "you're a swordsmen?"

Drax looked to his blade and then back to Zoro, "in a way, I'm skilled with a blade but I can fight with most weapons"

Zoro smiles, "we'll have to see which one of us is better later"

Drax smiled back, "I suppose we will. Let's just see what you can do first" Drax said as he gestured to the marines who had been listening to Morgan explain about devil fruit users.

"It doesn't matter what abilities they have all who oppose me are executed. If the guns don't work then we chop!" Morgan commanded as his men drew their swords.

All the marines started charging swords drawn. Drax smirked with his hand on his blade, "time to go to work", but before Drax could pull his blade Zoro shot past him and caught all the marines with his three blades, Drax blinked a few time at how Zoro was holding his third sword.

 _'His mouth, really that's…..not actually a bad idea…..but it can't be sanitary'_ Drax though seeing Zoro in front of him.

All the marines were shaking seeing the look in Zoro's eyes, "make one move and you die" Zoro said through gritted teeth and his sword handle.

"Not bad Zoro, I'm actually looking forward to our fight now" Drax smiles letting his hand fall from his blade as he slotted It into the loop on the back of his shorts.

"Likewise….hey what do I call you? You the vice-captain or first mate or am I that" Zoro asked just for clarification.

"I'm the commander of the first division, first mate is all yours," Drax said with a smirk.

"Thanks…today I become a pirate having officially fought the marines, but I want you to know one thing. While I'm with you, the only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition, to be nothing less than the world's greatest swordsmen. If somewhere along the line I have to give that up, then you both have to take responsibility. After with you both get to apologise to me," Zoro grinned.

Luffy grins and Drax smiles "no problem oh and one more thing, you might want to duck," Drax said dropping as a long rubber hose of a leg swung past him as he did. Zoro's eyes widened as he did just that as it passed over him clearing all the marines and sending them into a pile, **"Gum-Gum Whip"**

"Luffy! A little warning next time!" Drax yelled as he got up, he'd only sensed the attack a few seconds before so he had only just dodged it.

Zoro stood up, "want to tell me what he is already?" he asked Drax.

"You're up Luffy" Drax called.

Luffy grinned, "I'm just a guy who ate the Gum-Gum fruit".

"What a Gum-Gum fruit?" Zoro asks.

Drax smirks, "it's a type of devil fruit. They give you rather cool powers. The only downside of them is, you lose the ability to swim, in Luffy's case they turn his body into rubber. Hence the stretching, while I became a Surge man."

"What's a Surge man?" asked Zoro confused.

Drax smiles holding out his hand in the direction of the downed marines, "this" and with that, a pulse of kinetic electrical energy hit the marines knocking them back. They went to take aim but their gun barrels melted and when they pulled their swords the blades were liquefied.

"Electrical pulses, when focused on metal at a certain current, melts the metal. It comes in handy seeing as that most weapons are made out of" Drax grinned making all the marines shake

"Captain we don't stand a chance against them", "We couldn't even take on Zoro by himself, and these other two are worse"

Morgan clenched his fist, "This is a direct order. All marines who just spouted weakness pull out your gun and shoot yourselves. I can do nothing with weak soldiers"

At that moment Luffy blitzed the crowd and swung for Morgan who just barely blocked the swing with his axe hand.

Drax and Zoro step forward, "anyone else looking for a fight come on" Drax called, but all the marines started shuffling away making Drax smirk and Zoro take his blade out of his mouth

"Looks like we can take it easy" Zoro smirked.

"Yea let's just enjoy the fight" Drax grinned looking to Luffy and Morgan.

"Rank-less low life bums, you have no right to defy my superiority! I am marine captain axe hand Morgan!" Morgan bellowed raising his axe hand.

"And I'm Luffy nice to meet ya" Luffy smirked.

Morgan swung for Luffy and he jumped out of the way for the horizontal strike. Luffy landed only to jump out of a vertical strike which split the ground. Once in the air, Luffy speared Morgan in the face with the flats of his feet sending him heel overhead backwards onto his front, but he landed on his knees axe at the ready.

Drax smirked at this, _'nice going Luffy, now bring him down'_

Luffy charged him again but Morgan grabbed his shoulder handle and tried to cut Luffy in half, "NOW DIE"

Luffy grinned "I don't think so" as he pushed to the side and spun around in mid-air and dodged the downward swing and then planted a kick in the captain's head sending him to the ground for the second time. Luffy towers over him and starts slugging the downed man but everyone's attention turns when a voice rings out. "Hey, straw hat! Stop right there look at what I got!"

Everyone but Luffy looks to see Helmeppo holding a pistol to Coby's head, but Luffy just keeps punching.

Drax sighs, "Luffy we have an annoying problem here" it gets Luffy attention as he looks to see the scene.

"One more move and I'll shoot him I swear" Helmeppo yells.

Drax looks to Luffy and then to Coby with a grin. Coby sees it and then gulped down his fear, "Luffy listen don't let anything that happens to me stop you no matter what, even if I die"

"You hear that Coby is ready to die by your hand," Luffy says walking away from the downed Morgan

Morgan gets up and yells out, "times up for I am fearless captain axe hand Morgan"

Drax takes a stance ready to move as Zoro puts his blade back in his mouth.

Morgan's axe drops, Luffy shoots forward with a **"Gum-Gum pistol"** smacking Helmeppo a second time. Zoro shoots as Morgan and Drax spread his stance, feet apart and his right fist out taking aim, Zoro lands with a smirk as Morgan falls to the ground his axe hand melted into a mess and the captain himself cut to ribbons.

Luffy grinned "Nice one!"

"Just doing my job captain" Zoro replied.

"I swear Luffy sometimes you can be more trouble than your worth" Drax chuckles standing normally again.

Zoro looks to the crowd of marines, "anyone left who wants to fight do so now"

Drax place a grip on the sword behind his back looking forward to another brawl but is somewhat disappointed when all the marines start cheering at Morgan's defeat. "Well that certainly is a sight you don't see often, guess it was only the captain who was crooked, oh well" he smirks

At that Zoro falls back groaning and Luffy, Drax and Coby rush over to him, "food. Need food"

Drax chuckles and grabs Zoro and hoists him over his shoulder as they begin making their way out of the base grounds.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Half the village is outside the bar wanting to get a sight of their heroes, who are all gathered around a table eating away.

Zoro stretches back, "Wooo, I'm stuffed, no food for three weeks I was ready to gnaw through my boot straps"

That got a chuckle out of the little girl, her mother and Coby as they were sitting at the bar

Drax and Luffy were still eating, "I can't believe you're finished"

Zoro looks at them Luffy was eating the last of his food while Drax had a large bottle of sake to his mouth which he was currently chugging down, he set it down with a satisfying "Ahhhhh" and then looked to Zoro "Hm light weight"

Zoro sweat dropped, "how the hell can you two have bigger appetites than a guy who hasn't eaten in three weeks"

"Because the food here is so great" Luffy cheered.

Drax smirked, _'Try growing up like we have where most every meal was like a brawl just to get food. You grow up eating anything you can get your hands on and as much of it as you can'_ , Drax though, "I second that"

"So how many others have you two gathered for your crew, and where's our ship docked?" Zoro asked

Drax leans back in the chair, "it's just the three of us for now, everyone's got to start somewhere and we're only recruiting the best we can find. Our ship is just a small sailing boat but well find something when we get to another island. We don't need a bigger ship while it's just the three of us"

Zoro nods at Drax's reasoning's a full ship would be too much for three guys, and if they were only returning the best then they'd be picky on who joined, "fair enough"

Luffy grins, "I want to head to the grand line as soon as possible"

 ***BONK***

Luffy's head meets the table and in its place Drax's fist, "that's suicide with only the three of us at this point. We need at least another four and a decent ship before we head out", _'well it would be suicide for these two at least, and there's no way I'm returning in a Dingy'_

Luffy lifts his head up, "that hurt!" he yelled rubbing the swelling lump.

Coby speaks up, "good thing you're here Drax otherwise he'd be heading to that sea to die. You know what they call that place, the pirate graveyard, where all pirated go to die."

"Precisely, and that's why there's no way in hell the three of us are going in a dingy" Drax says as Luffy rubs his head

At that point, the marines enter.

"Hey you there, we heard you three are actually pirates is this rumour true?" the front marine asked as he fixes his cap

"It is, but what's it matter, you all were basically criminals under that corrupt captain of yours until we showed up, so you're hardly one to talk," Drax said seeing where this scene was going.

"Be that as it may, we appreciate everything that you have done for us, but not that we know that your pirates, as marines we cannot idly sit by and watch you go about your business" he said as he fixed his cap, "however as thanks we will not report you to marine HQ"

The rest of the townspeople were getting angry at the marines for their actions, but then all went silent, when Drax turned his glare on the marines leaking a little bit of killing intent out making all the marines shiver, "if you boys think you can run us out be our guest, but something tells me you won't" Drax stood up, "our business is finished her anyway" he walks over to the bar and takes his bag out from behind it, and hands a pouch to the woman behind the bar, "for the food, keep the change" he turns to Luffy and Zoro "come one lets go. The law in this town is starting to stink"

Drax hoists his bag over his shoulder and pushes past the marines and starts making his way to the dock and leans back in the boat, sword and bag at his feet he then relaxes his body with a smile.

After a few minutes, Luffy and Zoro came down to meet him.

"Well, anything interesting go down while I was gone?" Drax asked.

"Not much your brother just made sure we can leave this town properly with all of it hating us" Zoro shrugged.

"Why? What did he do?" Drax asked curiosity peeked.

"Clobbered Coby after nearly spilling about his coloured past" Zoro answered with a smirk.

"….I'm not even going to ask" Drax sighed.

Luffy chuckles beginning to untie the boat and got ready to leave, as they did Coby's voice called out to them. "Luffy! Drax!"

Both Luffy and Drax turned to see Coby standing there with the mother and her girl, "I can never thank you two enough, you've both done more for me than anyone ever has"

Drax gave a nod and a smirk, as the girl and her mother stepped forward, "thank you for your gift, it won't be forgotten thank you" the mother smiled.

Drax smiled as well, "I'm sure it won't".

Both Zoro and Luffy got in the boat and they pushed off, as they began they heard a yell from the shoreline, "ALL HANDS SALUTE!"

They looked back to see the entire marine base out saluting them in thanks, Drax smirked, "well that's a sight you don't see every day, marines saluting pirates, things are always interesting aren't they"

They sailed away with Luffy standing on the back of the ship waving to Coby with a big grin. Drax smirked at his little brother and leant back.

Zoro looked to Drax, "so what was the gift you left the girl and her mother, I'm curious"

Drax had a smile on his face, "I just left them enough cash to build another five restaurants as an apology for all the trouble we caused while we were helping them"

"And how do you have that kind of cash, and when did you give it to them," Zoro asked wide eyed.

Drax just tapped his nose in a gesture to keep his to himself, Zoro chuckles shaking his head, "this crew is going to be interesting I can just feel it"

Drax closed his eyes "that is it Zoro, that it is" he said before his eyes opened wide, "Ah crap!"

Luffy looked to his brother, "What's up bro?"

Drax groaned, "That blond bastard from before never replaced my Sake he broke, fucking little weasel"

Both Luffy and Zoro smirked, "well no chance of getting it now, you'll never see him again"

Drax sighed, "Damn it, and that was good sake"


	3. Chapter 3- Orange Town Arc- Enter Nami

**Ok guys this chapter took me ages to cover and work Drax into the mix, and because of some request for updates I've decided to post early and let you all see the fruits of my work, this is the longest chapter posted so far as it covers a lot more than the previous chapters in terms of episodes, so I hope you all enjoy, reviews have been lacking, to none existent for previous chapters, so I'm just hoping this chapter can make people realize I'm serious about this fic and start reading and giving me their opinions on how I designed my OC and worked him in, maybe even a few ideas on what they think is coming up later on, I don't mind, it gives me ideas, so please leave a review this chapter is over 14000 words and took me ages to write so please give me something.**

 **Some have been asking about when I'm going to be setting up a posting schedule, technically I set one up yesterday but it was never posted on my Profile so I'll mention it now, Every two weeks I will post a single chapter for one of my fictions, or post a new one, this is to allow for periods when I will not be writing mainly due to lack of time or writers block for certain scenes, so starting December 6** **th** **UK time, I will be posting one chapter or a new fic every two weeks, I used to update every week but that proved to be too taxing on my time so twice a month is best I can do, and I think is reasonable.**

 **Ok see you all in my next post**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the middle of the ocean, the hot sun beats down on three head laying in their boat groaning from stomach pains.

"Are we going to get there soon, Drax I'm hungry" Luffy moans over his growling stomach.

"We're all hungry Luffy," Zoro says in a semi-growl.

"Yea we wouldn't be if someone hadn't eaten all the supplies" Drax groans, "we had enough to last us the full trip to the next island Luffy, but you eat three days' worth of supplies for three people in under half that time by yourself" Drax barked at Luffy.

The sound of rumbling guts could be heard far and wide, as well as their hunger moans.

"I don't care what it is I'll eat anything," Drax says as he turns to lean off the boat

Luffy is looking up into the sky and sees a bird flying in the sky

"Hey a bird" Luffy cheered.

Drax doesn't look, "well go and catch it then, I'll cook it up on a spit. Hell, I'd even eat it raw at this point"

"You got it! Now **Gum-Gum pistol** " Luffy called out as he stretched his arm up into the air to punch the bird, but only after it made contact it didn't come back down. Instead, Luffy went up to it. Yelling as he went. Drax finally turned around and his eyes went wide seeing his brother getting trailed away by the giant seagull.

"Zoro, let move" Drax yelled suddenly finding the strength to do so as he pulls on a knee length black coat from his bag.

Both he and Zoro grabbed the oars and started rowing after the bird, _'good thing it's on the same heading I had us on must be heading to the same island'_

They passed three people in the water, who were yelling for help, but they kept rowing regardless, and the three grabbed hold and pulled themselves on board gasping for breath from their near death experience,

Zoro laughed "I can't believe you guys were able to grab on at this speed"

"Stop the boat," one of the men said as he pulled a knife, "we're members of Buggy the clowns' pirate crew and we're taking this boat"

Drax narrowed his eyes, "Zoro keep rowing", he ordered.

Zoro said nothing but took the second oar and started rowing as Drax stood up, and what happened next was too painful to write but it ended with the three other pirates splashing back into the ocean after about twenty seconds of air time each.

Drax cracked his neck with a smile and Zoro looked at him with a scared smile, "remind me never to piss you off"

Drax turned around to him with a grin that faded when he looked up to see the bird was gone, he looked all over and then saw the bird on the horizon in another direction, "Zoro why are we not following the bird", he asked with a twitching eye.

"Hm what are you-" Zoro did get a chance to finish before.

 ***BANG**CRASH**BONK***

Zoro was laid out on deck with Drax now at the oars rowing for dear life trying to catch up with the bird. "Remind me never to let you take the helm again!" he yells at the swordsmen who is now rubbing his head with three lumps on it.

After a further fifteen minutes of rowing, Drax stops and stands up a looks on to see the island they were heading for. It looked to be another small port town it had been the closest island to shells town, Orange town was what it had been called on the map.

"Alright, I'm going to be scouting ahead. Can you head for that island by yourself Zoro? It's a straight line kind of hard to get lost going straight" Drax say sighing and looking at Zoro who is looking at him with a vengeance but sighs in defeat.

"And just how are you going to get there we're still a good hundred meters off shore" Zoro smirked

Drax smirks, "like this," he says before dissipating into static much to Zoro's shock.

Drax landed on the island with his sword by his side and immediately lets off a pulse of observation Haki searching the area. _'That's odd, the entire town is abandoned. Except for one group and another few I can't feel anyone else here.'_ Drax thinks as he starts walking along the port but stops seeing a pirate ship with a skull and crossbones with a big red nose. _'So that's it, Buggy, the clown has taken over this town and driven the villagers out. Well, this should be an interesting encounter. If I remember correctly, he's got the Chop-Chop fruit. Or at least that's what the records state that I read a few years back. He shouldn't prove much of a challenge for Luffy'_ Drax scanned the area once again, _'ah there you are Luffy and that girl. Isn't she the one from shells town, the one in the marine base, and the one from the cruise ship? What a coincidence',_ ***GRUMBLE*** Drax grips his gut, _'Hm I need some food'_ he blasts another Haki burst to find the Buggy pirates having a party and grins as he dissipates into static.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax reforms on the rooftop where the buggy pirates are currently located. They have taken over the largest pub in town and are now partying on its open roof. They have a large circus like tent set up and Drax reforms in its shadow. Peering around the corner Drax sees a table filled with food and he quickly moves to swipe some before returning to the tents shadow and chows down.

As he eats he hears a ruckus and peeks around the corners to see what was going on. He sees everyone crowding at the front of the tent, _'wonder what's going on'_ Drax thinks as he tries to peer over the crowd. As he does he blinks when he sees the orange haired girl he was sensing before pushing Luffy who is currently tied up to the ground, _'ok what's going on here?'_

The girl sticks her tongue out a Luffy and approaches the tent, "I've captured the thief, captain Buggy the clown, and here's your chart back"

 _'Ok what happened Luffy wouldn't be captured this easy, somethings up, better lay low, until I find out what'_ thought Drax as he kept low in the shadows to watch.

Drax watches as the girl hands a chart back to Buggy and listens in hearing it's a chart of the grand line, _'that could prove to be useful'_ Drax keeps an eye on it until it's gone and makes a mental note to steal it later. He also hears some rubbish about Luffy being this girl, Nami's, boss which he knew from the start to be total rubbish, and then hears the girl join the clowns' crew. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ the next thing Drax knows Luffy is in a cage and Drax face palms. _'What has this idiot got himself into now?'_

"Alright, everyone party time to welcome our newest shipmate Nami" Buggy declares as he came into sight.

He was a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, _'must be for the name'_. And a big red nose on his face _'…. Wait is….. is that his real nose…..creepy.'_

His face was covered with makeup, just like a clown, he had crossbones going down his face forming an X; he also had two blue lines near both of his eyes, red lipstick and his jolly roger on his hat.

He dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves reminiscent of the ones worn by clowns, a sash around his waist, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt, his pants are light-brown and the epaulettes of his coat are simply gold, with a purple scarf, green sash, light-green pants, and green epaulettes.

 _'What is up with that guy's sense of style, doesn't he know bright orange doesn't go with anything'_ Drax shakes his head and lifts some food on a plate before bursting into static and reforming behind Luffy's cage keeping low.

"Bro" Luffy whispers in shock seeing his brother appear behind him.

"Care to tell me how you got yourself into this mess, who's this girl anyway" Drax whispered.

"Oh she's our new navigator" Luffy grinned

Drax raises an eyebrow in interest, "ok you've got my attention, what's the plan Lil bro" Drax asks intrigued by what was happening.

"Lay low, and give her a hand if she gets in trouble. Where's Zoro?" Luffy asks

"No problem. He's catching up, I'll keep an eye on her, but if things get out of hand, I'm stepping in and kicking ass. Here enjoy the food you'll need your strength" Drax says as he pushes a chunk of meat into the cage.

"Thanks, big bro," Luffy says starting to eat as Drax disperses into static again returning to the shadows and listening to conversations.

"This is such a flashy party...Alright, men listen up, it's time to prepare, the Buggy ball" Buggy announced.

Drax remained hidden watched as the pirates cheered, _'Buggy ball, what the hell is that?'_

Drax didn't have to wait long before a massive cannon was placed at the side of the building and mounted to the roof with spikes. Then everything went silent as a short man came through holding a massive cannonball with the Buggy symbol on it, _'ok what's so special about the cannonball, it just looks like a Heavy shot to me'_

The ball was loaded, and the fuse was lit, everyone waited patiently as the fuse burnt, Drax narrowed his eyes, _'something doesn't feel right here'_

Then suddenly the cannon fired. The blast was massive, it took off part of the roof as it fired and in the blink of an eye. Reduced and an entire row of eight houses to rubble, nothing was left.

Drax's eyes were wide at the amount of destruction that was caused. _'What the hell! What is something that powerful doing in the weakest of the four seas? That captain must have been to the grand line to come across something this powerful. That amount of power is ridiculous in this sea.'_

"With these Buggy balls and my devil fruit powers, we'll easily conquer the grand line, right Nami?" Buggy spoke

 _'So he wasn't to conquer the grand line Hm. Well, he certainly is ambitious I'll give him that with the shitty powers of the Chop-Chop fruit, he'll be lucky to last a few weeks as most, especially with a crew as week as this one. Speaking of which, I can sense Zoro has arrived, he sure took his time'_ Drax turned his attention back to the captain and listened in

"Aw, but it's my destiny to conquer the grand line, and then I'm going to be king of the pirates" Luffy declared, making Drax smirk.

"I can see why you're fed up with him Nami" Buggy sneered.

"Yea I know, he never takes anything seriously, he thinks that life's a big game, he acts like a little kid" Nami heartily chuckled.

 _'Well she's got you there Luffy, you do don't you but I guess that's just who you are, or at least that the mask you wear. You're still hurting after Sabo, we all are. I don't think it will ever stop hurting, I still regret not being there, not being able to prevent it, is still and will always will be my greatest shame, and not what happened after I will never regret that I will live with what I did for the rest of my days and never will I regret it'_ thought Drax as he watched the scene.

"I see, well how about I give you a Buggy ball to blow away your old boss" Buggy grinned

"Hu" Nami looked like she was taken back a second.

"It will be a great opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to me your new captain, Men!" Buggy smiled before calling to his men.

 _'Shit, this doesn't look good but I'm wondering something, let's see how it goes'_ Drax thought as he narrowed his eyes.

The cannon was positioned and loaded, Drax narrowed his gaze and watched ready to intervene and get Luffy out of there.

"That's ok captain, you don't have to finish him off just yet, let just get back to the welcoming party and have more fun" Nami proposed

Drax looked at her, _'she's trying to put it off. She doesn't want to kill him. I see so she's just a little girl after all'_ Drax looked to Luffy, _'so what's your game here Lil bro'_ Drax watched as Buggy put a box of matches in Nami's hand and the rest of the crew started chanting to fire

Drax watched on at the Nami, she was reluctant to fire and watched for Luffys reaction.

"What's the matter? Your hands are shaking. That's what happens when you take on pirates with half-assed resolve" Luffy spoke

"Resolve to do what? To kill someone like it's nothing! Is that a pirates resolve!" Nami snapped

"No, you gotta be willing to risk your own life" Luffy spoke with no emotion getting his point across

 _'Too right Luffy, we're all like that, if you want to gain it all, you gotta risk it all'_ Drax mentally agreed

Suddenly one of the pirates snatches the match box, "here new girl quit being such a tease, let me show you how to light the cannon"

Drax felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as the man stuck the match and went to light the cannon, then suddenly out of nowhere Nami pulled a three piece pole and knocked the man out. _'Girl's got skill with a pole I'll give her that much, with a little training she'd make one hell of a fighter'_ Drax applauded mentally

Everything went quiet as Nami realised what she had done.

"Nami what the meaning of this outrage" Buggy snapped.

"I'm sorry," Nami said bowing hoping to get out of this alive now.

"What's the big deal just shoot him already," Buggy asked and ordered.

"So what gives, now you've decided to save me?" Luffy piped up.

"Don't be so stupid I'm not doing this for you, you idiot! I just don't want to lower myself to the level of these inhuman pirates" Nami said as she took a stance with her staff between her and the pirates.

"Oh ok, thanks anyway," Luffy said unsure what she meant.

"Pirates took the life of a person very dear to me, I'll never be one of them" Nami spoke with pain in her voice.

Drax's eyes grew cold, ' _so she knows the pain of loss also, it seems that no matter where you are there is always pain I guess that is just how it is in this world'_

"AH NAMI THE FUSE!" Luffy yelled

Drax's eyes grew wide as he looked to the smoking fuse, _'shit it's lit'_

"So you think pirates are just inhuman filth is that right, get her men!" yelled Buggy

The pirates charged at Nami who swung for their legs. They jumped and came at her from above she blocked but was forced to let go of her Bo staff or lose her hands when another swung for them. With only one option left Nami legged it for the cannon. Only to grab the lit end with her hands and scream in pain.

 _'What the hell is she thinking!? That's going to burn like hell!'_ Drax though in shock his eyes widen by what he was witnessing, _'such recklessness I haven't seen this kind of stuff, since my old teacher, she reminds me of her in a way, clever wise-ass, and caring to even strangers, a good heart'_

Then three pirates jumped at her from behind to kill her, Nami braced for the inevitable pain of the swords, but they never reached her.

She hears clunks behind her and looks to see two men standing with their back to her but holding sheathed blades in their hands and decking the pirates that were about to attack her, they slumped to the ground.

The one with black hair and white tips turned his head to her, "you alright girl" he said lowering his sheathed blade.

Nami looked at him, his eyes were gentle and his voice full of concern. _'Who is he?'_ she gulped and nodded, and a small smile came to his face.

"Good," he said as he turned his attention back to the front. "Nice to see you finally arrive Zoro, what happened you get lost of something?"

"Shut up" the green haired one now known as Zoro, responded.

"Thanks, big bro. Zoro good to see you caught up" Luffy called from the cage

Nami gulped slightly, _'big brother, oh no hopefully he's not too upset I used Luffy like this if he's his brother that would make him a pirate too, and the pirate hunter Zoro, what have I gotten myself into'_

"Zoro, I'll handle these clowns, go free Luffy" Drax ordered.

Zoro nodded and moved to the cage, "How does your brother keep getting himself into these situations? First, a bird flies off with him and now he's tied up in a cage"

"I've lost count of how many times I've asked myself that same question" Drax sighed.

"It's an interesting story actually" Luffy replied, as the pirates start talking realising who Zoro is.

As he started to walk away, Buggy stepped forward. "So your Zoro, if you're here for my head, you've got quite the struggle ahead of you"

"No not interested, I gave up pirate hunting, I'm here for my friend," Zoro said in an uninterested voice.

"But I'm interested, killing you will bolster my reputation," Buggy said in a matter of fact tone.

"If you try you'll die," Zoro said plainly as he turned his glare to him

"Oh is that so" Buggy grins swing one of his knives in his hand

Zoro sighed "I tried to warn him"

Drax takes a few steps out of the way and readies himself to step in for any funny business, Buggy's crew starts cheering for their captain. Zoro readies his blades as Buggy charges at him and in half a second when Buggy lunges yelling, "Die flashily!" and Zoro blitzes through him cutting him into three pieces and drops to the ground Zoro looks back, as everyone is silent.

Nami flinches seeing what she thinks is a man cut to bits, and Drax just scowls knowing about the clowns' devil fruit powers already.

"Oh wow, he's weak, way to go Zoro" Luffy calls.

Nami is still stunned, but she looks in confusion at the crew who are starting to laugh

Zoro does to, "care to fill us -"

Zoro didn't get a chance to finish as he feels something moving at him but too fast to counter he closes his eyes for the impact, but it never comes, and everyone gasps in shock. He turns around to see Drax standing behind him his hand out gripping something, Zoro's eyes widen. It was a hand with a knife in it, looking closer Zoro couldn't see any blood coming from the wound he had inflicted before, _'what the hell is going on here!'_

Drax looked back at him giving him a nod in apology for interfering when it wasn't his fight, but Zoro nodded in acceptance, knowing what he was nodding for (it's a swordsmen and honour thing)

Drax squeeze the hand making Buggy yelp in pain as his body reassembled, "that hurt you brat!"

"Brat? Haven't been called that in a while" Drax smirks letting the hand go and it floats back and reattached to Buggy, and then Drax points his sheathed blade at him, "if you're not going to fight with honour don't fight at all"

This got some chuckles from the clown crew and the clown himself started laughing, "Honour, I'm a pirate what does honour have to do with anything"

"I'm a pirate too, and last I checked there's honour among pirates we have our own code and there are some lines you just don't cross, and pulling a sneak attack with a weak devil fruit power is low, but what else do I really expect from a man whose nickname is "the clown", I mean the Chop-Chop fruit, what an absolute joke" Drax scoffed.

Nami looks at him and then to Buggy, _'Chop-Chop fruit, devil fruit. What is he talking about?'_

"Tch, don't get cocky boy, with the powers of this devil fruit I can't be killed by the sword, I'm as good as immortal hence my nickname Buggy the immortal" Buggy boasts.

"Ha-ha-ha please, don't make me laugh I know about a hundred guys who are way more impressive than you and your paramecia devil fruit. Go up against someone with the powers of a Logia and then tell me your immortal" Drax smirked

"You seem to know quite a lot about devil fruits boy, too bad it won't do you any good, now **Chop-Chop double cannon** " Buggy said as he fired both fists at Drax.

Both his hands shot at Drax who just stood there as they both impaled him with all five knives. This got cheers from the crew and a gasp from Nami and widened eyes from Zoro, Luffy just sat there his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you see, now die like a dog" Buggy laughed but Drax remained upright and didn't even look to be affected at all.

"Oh, Buggy one thing I probably should have mentioned earlier," Drax put his hands on top of Buggys and smiled, "I'm a Logia" before his hands sparked and Buggy screamed like he was being electrocuted, before falling to the ground unconscious.

Drax looks to Zoro and gives him a smirk and a nod, Zoro nods back and runs over grabbing Nami and heads over to Luffy as they quickly make their way off the roof.

"Wait a minute you're just going to leave him, to face all of them" Nami protests, "One guy against an entire crew"

* * *

 **Scene break**

Back on the roof, Drax simply just walks over to the cannon with the Buggy ball still loaded, as the clowns' hands fall of their blades. Drax pulls each blade out one at a time, dropping them with a clank, until he's in front of the cannon. His wounds spark and then disappear not even his clothes are cut. He looks at the cannon and grins, putting his foot under it and it turns black for a second before tapping the cannon and it flips over aiming for the pirates who all gulp

Drax then starts walking away, as he raises his finger. The pirates let out a relaxing breath, but Drax snaps his finger lighting the fuse before dispersing into static as the cannon fires.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Back on the ground Luffy, Zoro and Nami land and look back up just as the roof explodes.

Nami looked on in shock and horror at the explosion, she turned to see both Luffy and Zoro looking on no sign of any emotion what-so-ever, _'How can these two be so heartless? Wasn't he, their crewmate and Luffy's brother'_ , Nami rages mentally disgusted with them, "well I hope you two are happy your friend's dead"

Luffy just looked at her, "it will take a hell of a lot more than a little explosion to kill my big bro"

Nami was about to yell at them, when an unharmed Drax walks out of the shadows, "Lil bro's right, it will take a lot more than that to put me down or even scratch me for that matter"

Nami looked at him stunned not a scratch on him. "Wait a second. How did you get down here before us? And what was that explosion?"

Drax smirked, "cannon misfire." Everyone shivered at his rather creepy tone, "But that won't be enough to keep them down for long, let's move" he finished as he walked behind Luffy's cage and gestured to Zoro to give him a hand. _'I could just bust the top with Haki but explaining all that now would be a pain, well get him out some other way'_ Drax thought as they began pushing.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The four of them quickly made their way out of the area, well Nami walked behind while Drax and Zoro pushed Luffy's cage, "we really need to get you out of this Lil bro"

"Yea tell me about it, I'm getting hungry," Luffy said as he rubbed his stomach before he was slapped on the head "OW!"

Drax clonked Luffy through the bars, "that's not what I meant dumb ass"

As they pushed Nami watched on in curiosity at the three of them, "So, I'm Nami"

Drax looked over his shoulder as he pushed, "Monkey D. Draxsis. Call me Drax"

Zoro just grunted Drax grinned, "and Mr Grunt over here is the infamous Roronoa Zoro, now retired bounty hunter, my Lil brother in the cage you've already met"

Luffy grinned and Nami chuckled nervously, "so~, Drax how did you know Buggy wasn't cut back there on the roof, while the rest of us were stunned"

Drax through for a second before speaking, "unlike my Lil brother, I did my research before we set out, I heard the stories about Buggy and his so-called immortality. I immediately came to the conclusion he possessed devil fruit powers. After that, I just had to wait and watch to see what they were" Drax reasoned

"Sounds reasonable enough, but what the hell are devil fruits? You mentioned them on the roof" Nami asked.

"Yep, they are rare fruits that can be found on the grand line. Fruits that once eaten give the one who eats them, strange abilities, but takes away their ability to swim, Buggy ate one of those fruits and as a result can't be cut" Drax explained

"Interesting, and where did you get all this information?" Nami asked again.

"Luffy and I grew up near a port town. So there were always ships and sailors passing through I was able to listen in to their stories and put things together" Drax shrugged.

Nami just nodded as Luffy confirmed Drax's story as they continued on, they came to a stop when a small dog sat in their path in the middle of the street.

"OH DOGGY!" Luffy said with excitement as he started wiggling his cage over to the dog and poking it.

"Is he always like this" Nami asked, Drax nodded and a smirk as he watched the scene, up until the point where the 'doggy' has enough and bites Luffy's face.

There were a couple of seconds of silence at the shock, but then Luffy started to yell and try to shake the dog off, Zoro face palmed, Nami just stood and watched the scene with a "WTF" look, and Drax rolled on the ground laughing his ass off at Luffy's stupidity.

Luffy kept shaking until a voice broke through, "Hey leave Chouchou alone"

Everyone looked to see an elderly man coming over wearing leather armour

Drax stops laughing hearing the man's voice, he shoots the man a glance making him stop in his track, "Start talking old timer. Who are you? You don't look to be with those pirates from earlier, so I'm guessing that makes you a resident of this little town."

"…so you had a run in with the Buggy pirates. You're lucky none of you is injured." the man said.

Zoro winced at that as he remembered the knife Drax had saved him from and frowned, _'I can't let that happen again, I let my guard down and he had to save me, not ever again'_ Zoro thought as the man continued.

"I'm the mayor of this, now tell me who are you and why are you hurting Chouchou?" the newly identified Mayor asked

"Check again old man, it's the dog hurting my brother. Now calm down" Drax gripped his sword, "or I will put you down," Drax said letting out a little killing intent just to let the man know he means business.

The old man felt it and nodded, at that point, Chouchou lets go of Luffy and took up a stance in front of the mayor growling at Drax, who looked down at the dog and grinned.

"That's a loyal dog you have there" he released the grip on his sword and knelt down holding his hand out letting the killing intent dissipated. Chouchou looked at him for a second before walking over and letting Drax pet him, leaving the mayor stunned. _'Chouchou has never let anyone who isn't a villager pet him before, Chouchou must sense something in this one'_

The mayor relaxed his guard and walked into the store and came out with some dog food setting a bowl down for Chouchou who happily starts eating,

"He's not my dog he belonged to an old friend of mine" the mayor informed them with some sadness in his voice

"Belonged? ...I see. You have my condolences" Drax said with a bow of the head

"Thank you, but it was actually over three months ago, after fighting his illness. He actually owned this store, that's why Chouchou is out here guarding it" the mayor explained

"Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master to return all this time?" Nami said sadly.

"That seems to be the consensus" the old man sits down on the porch of the shop and takes out a pipe and starts smoking. "But I find that very hard to believe. Chouchou is a smart dog, he's probably known for a while that his master isn't coming back"

"Then why does he stay here at the store?" Nami asks

Drax walks over and leans against the post opposite the old man, taking out a paper packet and putting a cigarette into his mouth he was about to light it when he saw Zoro was nodding off. "Hey if you're going to sleep, go sleep in one of the houses, so we don't have to listen to your snoring"

"My house is over there just don't break anything" the mayor points.

Zoro trudged off to the house as Drax lit up. "Think about it Nami, in a sense, this store is all that Chouchou has left of his master, it's his treasure and he's protecting it" Drax explains exhaling some smoke.

The mayor smiled, "your right, I've tried to take him back to my place so he isn't out in the cold, but he won't take so much as a step away from here"

As they listened to the old mans' story Drax took a few drags of his cigarette looking up at the sky, _'dog's got a heart of gold, you and Luffy would get along well together'_ he thought as he felt something nudge against his leg, her looked down and it was Chouchou. Drax knelt down and pet the dog on the head, "You've had it rough haven't you, keep up the good work" Drax smiled.

"Chouchou seems to have taken a shine to you boy, that's rare for anyone outside of the village," the mayor said looking at the two of them.

"I guess I'm just good with animals" Drax smirked as he scratched Chouchou behind the ear.

As Drax said that they all heard massive footsteps and then roars of an animal in the distance. And the mayor's eyes wide.

"Ah, what's that sound?" Nami asked

"Oh no, its beast tamer Mohji we gotta run!" the mayor yells grabbing Nami and running off with her screaming asking him what he meant by beast tamer.

Drax takes one final drag out of the cigarettes before turning what remained to ash from a static burst from his fingertips, "Luffy I think I just found a way to get you out of that cage. Stay put I'll be right over there" Drax said before dispersing into static leaving Luffy with Chouchou.

Drax landed on the rooftop just a bit off the area and watched as a massive lion came round the corner with a man riding on it.

He was wearing a slack blue pair of trousers and a yellow sash around his waist, he was fairly slim but still muscular, with what looks like a white fur shirt covering his top chest, but he was also sporting a type of teddy bear hair style that went the full way around his head with teddy bear ears on top.

 _'Damn that guy needs to really rethink his fashion, he looks like a hairball his lion coughed_ up' Drax thought as he watched the man get off his lion and proceeded in trying to 'tame' Chouchou, only to get bitten in the process, Drax chuckled slightly, _'good doggy'_

After that Drax proceed to watch as the guy in the animal suit called for his lion to attack Luffy, he instantly shattered the cage to bits, making Drax smirk, _'worked like a charm'_ , only the next second later Luffy got sent flying and crashed into a house from the lion's right paw, _'he'll be ok, he's got a rubber head'_ , Drax was about to static to Luffy's side but then the lion stopped at the pet food store, Drax turned his gaze on it. _'Oh no you don't'_ Drax burst into static on cue.

Chouchou was barking at the lion trying to defend the store but the lion simply raised its clawed paw and swung at Chouchou, who flinched waiting for the blow to land and likely take his life, but the blow never came, he opens his eyes to find a man standing in front of him.

Drax had formed down to the ground and shot in front of the lion and caught the beast's massive paw with his sheathed blade with a scowl on his face. Putting a small bit of his full strength behind a push he knocked back the lion's paw and then shot forward and drove his electrified fist into the lion's chest as it suddenly shot backwards crashing into the building along with its master.

As the fur man pulls himself out of the wreckage Drax reaches into one of the pockets of his shorts and takes out a single metallic disk, no bigger than a two pence piece he began twirling it in his fingers as Luffy came over.

"Hey, bro. What ya doing?" asked Luffy as he came over dusting himself off.

"Oh just considering how to make this bastard pay. He was about to destroy the pet food shop and hurt Chouchou here, I think some payback is in order to teach him not to fuck with other people's treasures" Drax informed Luffy.

"Oh let's kick his ass," Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles

"Oh I couldn't agree more," Drax said turning to the man who was now quaking listening to the two of them.

Drax smirked before tossing his disk into the air and catching it before putting it in his hand between his index and middle finger.

"So fur-ball-brain tell me something, have you ever heard of how a weapon known as a rail gun works…no? Shame. It's a weapon the marines are developing for a replacement for cannons, but it's years away from being implemented, though it's actually quite ingenious. You see when an electrical current is passed through two parallel bars or conductors, and a metallic object is placed in-between them completing the circuit, the metal object is shot forward at speed. Again it all depends on how high the current is that is being fed through the conductors. Take my fingers, for example, they are the conductors and the metal disk complete the circuit, and when I feed oh let's say ten kilowatts through it, you get this... **_Ten-kilowatt shot_** "

Saying that Drax's fingers sparked and the disk fires out of Drax's hand in a flash of light and a crackling boom like thunder. The disk penetrated the wall of the house behind the man (if anyone had been following it, it shot through two houses before shattering a well and rolling to a stop). The man's eyes were wide open as he grew pale with fear.

He quickly dropped to his knees, "P-P-Please don't hurt me, I swear I'll go right now you'll never see me again, I-I-I'm sorry"

Drax shook his head as Luffy spoke, "you tried to destroy this dog's treasure,", "and for that, we're going to kick your ass"

Luffy's hand shot out and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his fate as both brothers drew back their fists, Drax knuckles coated black and they both drove their fists into the man's face sending him flying backwards crashing into his lion and crashing the pair of them into the house behind them as it collapsed on them.

Both brothers looked at each other and smirked before Drax held up his hand as it statics for a moment and the small metal disk from before came flying back and he caught it only to drop it back in his pocket and turned to pet Chouchous head, "very good doggy"

As Drax's petting Chouchou, Nami and the Mayor come round the corner.

"What was that noise? It was like a thunderclap" Nami asked visible shaken from the sound of Drax's railgun shot.

"Shishishishi, that was big bro just having some fun while protecting the store" Luffy chuckled.

"Yea, fur-for-brains over there was about to trash it, so I stepped in" Drax shrugged.

"But why, why would a pirate protect a store from another pirate it doesn't make any sense," Nami asked

Drax stood up straight and looked at her for a moment, _'whatever she's seen in the past it's obviously set everything she sees in two colours black and white, kind of just the opposite of me in a way'_ , Drax grins. "Simple, because everyone has something they wish to protect in this life, be that a physical object or a dream, and whether you're a pirate or not, no one wants to have something like that taken away. We're all only human after all" he finished with a smile.

Nami listened intently to his words, _'this one's different, he's not like any pirate I've met before, what's up with him'_ , she then looked to Luffy who takes off his hat before looking at it with a grin and then putting it back on and pulls it tight to his head.

At this point, the mayor walks forward clenching his fists until the point where he bursts out in anger. "I just can't stand it anymore! It's just so miserable, so miserable, Chouchou and you youngsters are fighting like this, but I'm just sitting here and doing nothing while this village, my treasure, is being trampled on" Nami tried to calm him down but to no avail, "to a real man, there are some fights that can't be avoided! Isn't that right you two?"

Luffy grinned to him, "that's right, mister"

Nami snapped at Luffy for encouraging him, while Drax crossed his arms looking at the old mayor, "….I suppose in the end it's just a matter of weighing up what's more important to you old timer. This village, or your life? The village can always be rebuild, but your life, you only get one of those and don't try to kid yourself. If you, a normal civilian, takes on a veteran pirate with devil fruit powers and the rest of his crew, you will die there's no arguing against those facts." Drax finished plainly stating the facts.

"I DON'T CARE! Forty years ago this place was just a barren wasteland, and then the town's folk settled here and we built everything from the ground up after our last village suffered under pirates as well. We build houses, stores, soon our town flourished and grew. It's grown into a successful harbour village, a village we made, the village and its people are my treasure what kind of mayor doesn't protect his own village, so damn it all if I die, at least I'll die, protecting the one thing in this life that has brought me pride and joy!" the old mayor yelled in anger

Drax closed his eyes and lowered his head sighing, ' _old timers going to get himself killed, looks like we're going to have to deal with this clown'_ Drax looked up to speak but as he did suddenly a massive explosion went off as another entire row of houses were blown to bits, everyone gasped, either out of shock, fear or anger, Drax stared at the rubble wide-eyed.

"SHIT, Zoro!" he yelled but a few seconds later rubble started moving,

"Ouch, that's one hell of a wake-up call," Zoro said as he climbed his way out of the rubble and came over to them.

Nami just starred, _'What the hell is with these guys!? One somehow survives a massive point-blank explosion, another survives being put through a house, head first, and this guy just had a building dropped on him, and calls it a wake-up call'_ but she was snapped out of her thoughts when the mayor started yelling.

"That tears it, I'm not about to stand around and let our town be destroyed a second time by pirates, I'll fight" the mayor yelled.

Nami quickly rushed to him to hold him back but he turned to her with tears in his eyes, "I know it's reckless!" Seeing the tear Nami was taken back as he raced off, "You just wait, I'm coming for you Buggy the clown!"

Drax watched him run off, spear in hand and just rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes and shook his head, "he's going to get himself killed" then he looked over to see both the large lion and his master were gone, "oh perfect fur-for-brains and his overgrown kitty are gone, just what we needed" but then he smirks and looks to Luffy who has a smirk on his face, _'oh I know that look all too well'_ , Drax just grinned as he leaned his sheathed sword on his shoulder, "right then we'd best go after him before he gets himself killed" he says as he starts walking in the direction the mayor ran off in.

Luffy followed after him, "Well if we want to get to the grand line, we're going to have to steal that chart back", he then turned to Nami, "you going to join our crew or what? Come on" he said as he held out his hand to her

Drax turned as she spoke, "I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate" she then smirked as she slapped Luffy's hand away, "but I suppose we could team up to achieve our common goal".

Luffy chuckled and grinned, Drax smirked at the scene, _'you may prove to be interesting yet, and if Luffy's took a shine to you, you've got to have some good in you, and I can't help but feel like I've met you before, must just be my imagination'_ , "well come on then, we'd better hurry or the old man's a goner" Drax said as they all started off to the town square, where the pirates were.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The four of them came into the square to find the mayor currently being held off the ground with a hand wrapped around his throat, Drax looks up to the roof to see Buggy laughing like a mad man, laughter which is cut short when Luffy pulls buggies hand off the mayor and squeezing it for good measure.

Luffy lets the hand go as Nami, Zoro and Drax all walk up to him and stand between the mayor and Buggy. Nami leans down to check the mayor while Drax crosses his arms his blade leaning horizontally on his shoulder, perfectly flat, as he looked up to a raging Buggy.

"Damn, you straw hat, how dare you, you just can't waltz up to me and treat me like this, I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Buggy yelled.

Drax smirked, "he's got a set of lungs I'll give him that, they're about as big as his ego, and that nose of his"

Nami smirked, but then went serious, "listen to me, all I want it the treasure and then I'm out of here you got it"

Drax merely nodded and then gripped his blade still sheathed and looked to Buggy, all ready to fight.

The mayor started to get up coughing, "get out of here. Why'd ya follow me? You're outsiders leave this to me This is my fight that I need to be the one to protect my town" he then stood up with spear in hand, "Buggy is my fight"

Drax simply walks up to him staring him right in the eye, "He has the powers of a devil fruit, he can't die by a blade and yet you think you can kill him with a spear you're either stupid or not thinking straight, if you fight him you will die"

"I would rather die than let these pirates stay here another minute. This is my fight you lot just stay out of-". That's all the mayor got to say before Drax placed his hand on his shoulder and the next second later the man drops to the ground but Drax catches him and lowers him to the ground gently, and Nami starts snapping at him.

"What the hell did you just do to him!?" Nami snapped in shock

"I just knocked him out" Drax sighed.

"Why'd you do that, I'm sure you could have just talked him down!" Nami yelled.

Drax shook his head. "No he was dead set on fighting, and had he started he would have died, this is better, besides if I hadn't done it, Luffy would have", he finished standing up and gesturing at Luffy who nodded at his words.

Nami sighed, "Alright I suppose that's reasonable, but just how did you do it, you just touched him one second and he was down the next"

Drax smirked and tapped his nose, "sorry only official members of the crew get to know that secret" he chuckled as Nami huffed, with her arms crossed in a pout.

Drax shook his head and then looked at her more gently, _'that pose I haven't seen that since…damn it's been a long time eleven years at least, that's it I'm definitely paying them a visit'_ snapping out of his thoughts Drax looks to Luffy, "shall we get this started then"

Luffy grins, "yep, and I know the perfect way" Luffy leans in close and whispers into his elder brother's ear, Drax listens and then blinks a time or two sighs and shakes his head.

"It's so childish, but still oh so funny. Alright, let's get this over with" Drax says as both he and Luffy turn to face Buggy and take in a breath earning confused looks from both Nami and Zoro before they finally spoke, or rather yelled.

""BIG NOSE!""

Nami's eyes grew as wide as dish plates, Zoro smirks and every one of the Buggy pirate's jaws hit the floor, Buggy himself was standing in rage, eyes white and face shadowed, but it wasn't really that intimidating considering he had lipstick on and a big red nose.

"That's the worst thing you could have said to him" Nami paled

Drax simply smirked as he looked up at Buggy who hadn't moved.

"You damn flashy idiots, I won't stand for this, take aim and fire the Buggy ball!" Buggy yelled as the cannon flipped and aimed for the four of them.

"Why'd you two have to piss him off?" Nami yelled as she started running.

Zoro simply takes a few steps back not sure what his commander and captain were going to do.

Drax grinned, "I think you can handle this one Lil bro"

Luffy grinned as he took a step forward.

"TIME TO DIE, FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy ordered

The cannon fired but the ball didn't explode as Luffy just grinned and, " ** _Gum-Gum Balloon_** " after yelling Luffy filled with air and expanded like a balloon catching the cannonball getting slack-jawed looks and wide-eyed stares from everyone. At least for a few seconds before the round shot back and blew the building to pieces as a shockwave of dust and smoke went everywhere, Drax simply waved his hand, waving it all away, "that was a big boom, nice one bro", he said as the two of them bro fisted each other

"What the hell kind of monsters are you two!" Nami yelled look wide-eyed at them

Drax looked at her and then back to Luffy with a smirk, "I think you freaked her out Lil bro"

Luffy just laughed. And Nami went up to him, "I knew something was weird when you survived that fight with that lion, and you ***point at Drax*** knocking people out with a single touch, and taking knives to the gut and not even flinching, no human beings can do whatever it is that you two can do, now start explaining, what was that balloon inflate thing you did just now"

"That was the Gum-Gum balloon," Luffy said with a childish smile.

"I don't care what you call it just tell me how you did it, what are you some kind of freak…" Nami started yelling but was cut off by a falling sheath

 ***whack***

"OW" Nami winced at the sudden pain from her head she went to glare at its cause but froze at the source.

Drax was leaning his sheath back on his shoulder and was shooting his own glare at the orange haired girl who gulped under his gaze.

"Call either me or my little brother "monsters" or "freaks" again, and you'll find out how I knocked the mayor out personally am I understood," Drax said as he glared at her.

His glare made her stand up straight, it reminded her of the way her adoptive mother used to look at her when she misbehaved when was younger, which was a lot. It had always put the fear of all things into her, but just for a second, this was the exact same, and the feeling after was to, she felt bad.

"Sorry," she said softly

Drax put her hand on her head and rubbed it, "apology accepted Nami"

For some reason she really liked it, his hand on her head. It was warm, comforting, strong and gentle. It was a little rough but what hard working man's hands weren't, she even felt a small smile tug on her lips for a second but that's all it was because the next second he lifted his hand off and she felt slightly sad that he had, she was enjoying it. But she was pulled behind him suddenly when he stood in front of her as she looked to see the reason, Buggy was pulling himself from the wreckage with two bodies floating in the air in front of him as a shield.

"Scum!" Drax yelled scaring Nami slightly. "What kind of captain uses his own men as a shield!?"

Both Zoro and Luffy glared at the clown along with Drax, then from the rubble at the side another figure came out, Mohji, who held his head before starting to look around but then upon seeing Drax and Luffy, began freaking out.

"AHHHHHHHH, IT'S YOU TWO!"

Luffy just smiled and waved, Drax looked over and smirked, "oh so there you are fur-for-brains, I thought maybe you would have wised up and run off with your tail between your legs, but I guess that was just me thinking too much of your intelligence"

"Ahhhhh! Captain, it's that damn straw hat and his scary friend, we have to be careful, they both have devil fruit powers, the boy's a rubber person and the other one can do this weird thing with currents and his fingers" Mohji nearly screamed still fearing Drax.

Drax instantly face palmed, "I spend five minutes giving you a detailed description of how I did what I did, before I did it, and all you can say is: I do this thing with currents and my fingers, do you have any idea how that sounds, your making me out to be a freaky bedroom toy" Drax snaps before he pulls out a disk from his pocket and before Mohji could say another word Drax raised his fingers, " **half-kilowatt shot** " Drax yelled as in another flash the coin fired catching Mohji in its path and sending him into a pile of rubble behind him in a dust cloud, Drax crossed his arms and smirks. _'Though freaky bedroom toy…..not a bad idea'_

Everyone but Luffy is staring at his wide-eyed, Zoro was shocked, he knew Drax had power but that was something else, he send a guy flying with nothing but his fingers and a small disk, Nami, on the other hand, was completely freaking out.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT!" Nami screamed.

Drax sighed, "if you were listening to the fur ball and paying attention to my little lecture earlier, you would have already figured out, that the clown over there isn't the only one here who has eaten a devil fruit, both me and Luffy have, he ate the Gum-Gum fruit making his entire body rubber, where I ate the Surge-Surge fruit, turning me into a Surge man. My body can create, emit and even turn into electrical currents" he explains as he holds up his hand as a few sparks come off his hand as a demonstration. Nami looks at him in shock and then to Luffy who pull on his cheeks stretching them out making her completely freak out, and earning a slap to the back of the head, from Drax. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, no matter how many times I see it, it still creeps me out"

Everyone then turns their attention back when another figure emerges from the rubble a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face, wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat, reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other.

He was holding up the large lion that Drax had fought before and tossed it aside, Drax narrowed his eyes, _'coward just like his captain, using allies as shields, scum the lot of them'_.

"How to you intend to respond to this insult, captain?" the new man asked.

"Oh Cabaji, I don't know I'm too angry to even fart" Buggy responded.

Drax gripped his sheathed blade as he glared at the two of them, Luffy looked to him and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, Drax looked to him and their eyes met, as they had a silent conversation, to which Luffy nodded and then Drax, as they looked back to the enemy pirates.

"Captain Buggy?" the newly named Cabaji asked

"Yes Cabaji" Buggy responded

"Allow me to repay their disrespect" Cabaji requested

"Fine, but make it a good show for everyone" Buggy cackled

The tall man smirked as he lunged into the air and into the sun Drax kept his eyes down and watched as the man landed on a unicycle with a sword drawn and he shot towards them.

"You may call me acrobat Cabaji, captain Buggies chief of staff, you will pay for your insolence" he snarls as he readied his blade to cut Luffy down.

But before he can get to him, in a sudden burst of static Drax reappears in front of Cabaji, sheathed blade out and caught Cabaji's slash.

"It's **_not_** my pleasure to meet you, I am Monkey D. Draxsis, commander of the straw hat pirates first division, and I will have the dishonour of being your opponent, and I feel it's my duty to inform you that you're out of your league" Drax snarled

Luffy moves away from them as does Zoro, but he keeps his eyes on Drax wanting to see how strong the commander really is.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken it is you who are out of yours, **_arsonist technique_** " Cabaji pulls down his scarf and then spews flames at Drax.

But before they can hit, Drax dissipates once more out of range of the flames, and before Cabaji has time to counter, Drax swings his still sheathed sword at Cabaji, while it was surging with electrical currents, it impacts Cabaji's side and blast him to the left and puts him through the wall of the house.

Drax then swings his sword a final time as it slows and lands on his shoulder and he sighs, _'I can't wait till we get to the grand line, all these east blue swordsmen barely have any skill'._

Zoro whistles, "that didn't take long, do you actually every draw your sword?"

Drax just shrugs, "a good swordsmen never draws his blade fully unless he is prepared to take a life, besides it's not like I ever need to, not in these waters at least" Drax then turns to Luffy, "big nose is all your's Lil bro, come on Nami, we have some treasure to pilfer" he grins

Nami's eyes turn to berri symbols as the two of them start down an alleyway, Zoro just shrugs, "well since I'm not needed, I'm going to take a nap, the commander took the only swordsmen they had, oh well"

Drax and Nami snuck around the buildings to the back of the rubble, they both crouched as Luffy was standing in front of Buggy cracking his knuckles preparing for a fight, while Zoro had set his swords up against a wall and had leant back to take a nap.

"You three aren't normal. You know that right" Nami whispered to Drax who just smirked.

"Define normal, I find normal people to be overrated, plus they never have any fun, now come on" Drax gestured to keep low and follow him.

They quickly rushed over to a cellar door and pulled it open and made their way into the lower level, they made their way past an unconscious man with an empty bottle of booze in his hand and came to a door, Nami picked up a pole and was about to break the lock when Drax stopped her and gestured, _'Quiet, don't want those above and the drunk sleepy fool behind us to wake up'_ , she sighed and then gestured, _'Any ideas then?'_

Drax smirked as he, gripped the lock in his hand as it flashed for a second and then turned completely black and a second later the lock was in bits in Drax's grip, and Nami was looking at him wide-eyed.

They made their way into the room closing the door behind them. Nami started snapping flint trying to light the oil lamp and Drax came up behind her and touched the fuse with his index finger, the next thing it was lit, she looked to him, "ok is there anything your devil fruit powers can't do"

Drax smirked, "that lock wasn't my devil fruit powers, that skill came from a lot of training and hard work, devil fruit powers are only as good as the one using them, and if the person using them uses them like a crutch to fake being strong, then they aren't truly strong"

She blinked at his words, "you sure have a way of putting things"

Drax grins, "Well when you've spent most of your life as I have you tend to have your on view on a lot of things, now turn around and prepare to smile"

Nami's face blushed red at that moment and she was about to swing for Drax, when he sighed, "no, I didn't mean it like that, I mean at the mountain of treasure over there"

Nami blinked and then turned and a huge grin came across her face, "look at all this loot, and every last bit of it is mine"

Drax smirked but then froze on the spot when a sword was placed at the side of his neck, just out of courtesy.

"What do you think you two are doing with our treasure?" came a voice from behind them.

Nami turned instantly to see a Buggy pirate with a sword to Drax's throat, but she saw no concern on Drax's face instead all he did was touch the tip of the blade with his finger and the next thing that happened was the Buggy pirate shot backwards and crashed into the wall out cold.

Nami blinked, "ah what did you just do"

Drax shrugged "I just sent a large current of electrical charge through his sword and into him, the current had nowhere to go so it blasted him back, no biggie"

"Your power can be scary sometimes" Nami gulped.

Drax smirked. "Only to my enemies, and I find it preferable to the hundred million I would have gotten had I sold the identified fruit"

Nami's eyes go wide, "one hundred million berries!"

Drax raised an eyebrow, "Yea. One hundred with six zeros after it. Why what's up?"

"It's just that I've been trying to save one hundred million for a while now," she said in a low voice.

"Any reason for that specific amount?" asked Drax.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" she smirks and then sticks out her tongue in a childish teasing manner as she turns and starts bagging all the loot.

Drax just shook his head with a smirk as he then looked around her to a small wooden lock chest that looked familiar, he walked over and kneels down and takes the chest in hand, before turning his finger black and in one thrust popped the lock and opened the chest, "Bingo, one chart of the grand line" he says as he takes it out of the box, "and my part of the haul"

"Hey is that really fair, that map is worth at least twice all this treasure" Nami complained.

Drax looked at her, "I'll tell you what, you're more than welcome to try and take it from me if you think you can" he says as he puts the map into his coat and his hands begin to spark.

Nami gulps slightly, "Ah, on second thoughts, I'll just take the treasure, thanks"

"Thought that would be your answer" Drax grinned as he joined her in bagging the treasure.

They hoisted the bag over his shoulder to leave and they rush up the stairs to the exit, they peek out of the hole to see Luffy and Buggy still fighting at it

"Wow they're still going at it," Nami said in shock.

"Yea guess that Buggy must be tougher than I thought, but I have no doubt Luffy can handle him, now come on let's move to get a better view of this fight," Drax said as he scanned the area

"And by that, you mean further away right," Nami asked hopefully.

"Higher or with cover is better, don't you want to see my little bro knock ten shades of black and blue out of the clown" Drax grinned.

"Ah…..it's tempting, sure why not, it's not as if I could persuade you otherwise" Nami smirked and sighed.

Drax smirked, "don't worry I've got your back now let's move".

The two of them quickly moved from the hole and made it behind a wall, just as Luffy flew past them and crashed into the rubble, Drax and Nami made it to cover and kept low and watched.

" ** _Chop-Chop cannon_** " Buggy yelled as he fired his hand with four knives in its grip at Luffy, who caught it simply, but Drax's eyes widened, _'shit'_

" ** _Separate_** " at that command, the hand parted again, and shot at Luffy knocking him back and cutting his face, and slashing through his treasured straw hat.

Drax's eyes widened and then narrowed with rage as he started pulsing in anger as he looked on as Luffy picked up his hat and looked at it in disbelief

"You bastard" Luffy snarled

"How that is was I not supposed to scratch your face or something" Buggy joked

"Bastard, no one damages my lucky hat and walks away from it alive, this hat is my only treasure besides my brother, and anyone who lays so much as a finger on it is going to pay!" Luffy yelled

Drax watched around the corner still raging at the scene and then Nami spoke, "And I didn't think there was anything that could phase him, but just look at him, he's getting so worked up about a hat"

Drax looked at her, "With good reason, that hat is his most treasured possession, it was given to him by a man that saved his life, I owe that man a great debt for that day, and anyone who would disrespect Luffy or him by damaging that hat, will suffer" Drax gripped his sword and took a deep breath, and calmed himself, _'kick his ass Luffy'_

"So that hat is important is it, is it really that special" Buggy chuckled as his hand from before tossed a knife at Luffy forcing him do dodge it and leave the hat wide open as the hand shot at it and speared it with the remaining three knives, "then you should protect it better"

Luffy crashed to the ground as the hand flew back to Buggy and reattached. "How is this old, tattered hat a treasure, treasure refers to sparkling gold, silver and jewels, and all those things reflect how great their owners are, you really consider this straw hat to be a treasure such as those"

Drax's grip tightened on his blade he was raging, wanting to static in front of Buggy at that very moment and run a Haki covered blade through his skull, but he knew he couldn't, this was Luffy fight and he wouldn't like it if he interfered.

"Shut up, when Shanks gave me that hat I made a promise…" that's what Luffy said before buggies eye went wide

"What!? So you're telling me this used to be Shanks hat" he then tossed the hat to the ground in disgust, "no wonder it looked so familiar, he always wore it when I knew him"

"So you and Shanks were members of the same pirate crew?" Luffy asked

"Yea back when we were pirates in training, we were Nakama, that damn detestable red haired bastard" Buggy snarled and then stomped on the straw hat, both Luffy and Drax let out growls of anger, Drax was on the verge of drawing his blade and cutting Buggy to ribbons right then and there, but Luffy shot at him.

Drax's eyes narrowed, _'same crew, Buggy doesn't seem to be one to follow Shanks orders, so it must have been the crew where they both earned their stripes as pirates, then that mean, he was a member of the pirate kings crew, talk about how the once mighty have fallen'_

"Shanks is a much better man than you'll ever be, you don't have the right to call him Nakama! And don't you ever bad mouth him again!" Luffy yelled as he sprinted at Buggy drawing back his fist

Buggy being cocky grinned, "time for my **_Chop-Chop quick escape_** " he yelled as he head and neck came off thinking that was Luffy's target, only to be surprised when Luffy landed a left fist in his chest and sent him back and to the ground on his back. "I don't ever want you to mention Shanks name to me again you bastard"

Drax smiled seeing the clown hit the ground, _'now give him one hundred more of those and we're even'_

The clowns head reattached and he starts coughing as he speaks, "I can say whatever I want about that red-haired bast-" but that's all he got to say because Luffy was on him again planting a foot on his face.

"Bastard how dare you rip up my treasured straw hat, tell me what happened between you and Shanks!?" Luffy yelled

The clown forced himself up rubbing his jaw. "Do you really want to know?" he snarled, "he's the one person that I loathe, I'll curse his name for the rest of my life, as long as there's breath left in my body Shanks, I will never forgive you. In all my life I'll never be as mad as someone as him…" the clown kept talking and then Drax blinked a time or two.

"Sweet, Luffy got him reminiscing about the past, come on let's move while he's distracted, it's probably a load of bull anyway, knowing Shanks he probably saves the clown after he nearly killed himself by accident or something let's move" Drax whispered as he and Nami started running.

But as they did Buggy spotted them, "hey no-one skips out on one of my flashbacks get back here you treasure thieves" the top of his body broke off from his bottom and shot at Drax and Nami, "death to those who try to pilfer my treasure!" he yells as he comes at them.

"Crap run!" Nami yells as she and Drax started running away as Buggy comes at them, Drax tosses the bag of treasure to Nami as he turns.

"Why the hell am I running, you want some clown come and get it," he says as his fists start sparking, "I'll beat you so bad your nose will be ten times bigger"

"DIE YOU SPARK PLUG!" Buggy yelled as he shot at Drax, "AND DIE FLASHILY!"

Drax thrust his fist at the clown as he came in but the clown stopped just before he and the fist met, eyes rolled back to the top of his head, mouth ajar in pain, and letting off small noises of pain. And then he just drops to the ground in pain.

Drax looks at him confused for a moment but then looks to Luffy who had his foot planted hard between the clown's legs. Drax eyes immediately shot open as his own hands shot to his own junk and winced. "What the hell Luffy! I don't care if he cut up your hat or not! Ball shots are never alright! Ow! That's going to hurt for a month, no man deserves that!"

Buggy is wincing on the ground, "Ow my balls, my balls, that was a cheap shot!"

Luffy smirked, "He's my fight bro"

Drax shakes his head, "Well I was going to leave him to you, but given the fact how he's been bad mouthing Shanks, I can't let that slide… I'm the only one who's allowed to call him a red-haired-bastard!" Drax grinned chuckled before turning to Nami, "Hey find some cover this won't take long"

She nods before turning to run when Buggy groans "I won't let you take my treasure"

Nami looks to him "As if this is my treasure, I'm a thief who steals from pirates, and I just stole a lot of treasure from a really dumb one with a big red nose, so that makes this my treasure now understand"

Luffy grinned "that makes sense"

Buggy snaps, "that's pure nonsense, that's my treasure and just because you stole it from me doesn't make it your's you dirty sneaky thief"

Drax pulls out his sheathed blade and then slams it down on Buggy's nose and pins him to the ground, "that's a load of bullshit clown and you know it, one of the great pass times of pirating is stealing other people and pirates treasure, it isn't her fault if you can't look after your own stuff"

Nami snaps at Drax, "Are you comparing me to a pirate!" she yells teeth sharpened"

Drax looked at her and was about to respond but suddenly Buggy yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, **_CHOP-CHOP FESTIVAL_**!"

Then both parts of Buggy's body broke up into sections, and swirled around in the air, "TIME TO DIE"

Drax grinned, "I don't think so, **_Surge shock wave_** " he said as he held out his hand and a pulse of electrical energy erupted from it in a five meter area in front of him catching all of Buggy's part's in its radius and the clown's bits fell to the ground twitching with sparks of electrical current coming off them.

Drax took a breath, "Nami, go now!" he yells, the orange haired girl nodded and took off running for cover, or at least she tried but was stopped when she looked back to see both of buggies hands on the bag.

"Like hell, I'm letting you ***twitch*** get away with my ***twitch*** treasure!" Buggy snarled through his twitching

"Damn you just won't stay down will you, take this **_Surge_**..." but Drax didn't get to attack when Luffy came out of nowhere,

"I already told you, you haven't finished dealing with me yet" he levelled as he jumped up and planted a foot in Buggy's face and sending it and the treasure bag into the house causing a mini crater in the wall, scattering his body parts on the ground in pieces.

He landed on the ground and Drax sighed, "quit stealing all the fun, leave some for me to" he said as he walked over to Nami and helped her up , "sorry about that, sometimes I think that Gum-Gum fruit turned his brain rubber too."

Nami took his hand, "thanks" but as he helped her up and she dusted herself off Buggy rose up with an ominous aura around him.

"This isn't over yet you bastards!" Buggy growled.

Drax sighed, _'I can't believe this clown is still up and moving after all this, I guess that devil fruit of his make him more durable. Let's see how long he can keep it up'_. Drax then smirked but saw Nami moving out of the corner of his eye, he looked slightly and grinned. _'Damn that girl is quick on her feet and quick thinking, nice one'._

"How dare you flashily do this to me, you'll pay for this, **_Assemble Chop-Chop Parts_**!" Buggy called out, Luffy took a stance ready to fight, but both he and Drax just stared at the sight in front of them Drax tried to hold back his laughter but failed to do so.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, what's wrong Buggy, feeling a little on the small side! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah" Drax bellowed with laughter

"What's wrong Buggy missing something" Nami called to him as she finished hog-tying his parts

"Ah my parts!" Buggy yells in disbelief and anger.

Drax grins as he finally stops laughing and goes to his brothers' side, both share and look and then grin and nod as both turn to their target.

Luffy throws both his hands back as they stretch down the open street and he grins, Drax cracks his neck to the sides before dropping to a sprinters stance hands outstretched, back arched and a big grin on his face.

Buggy's eyes go wide, "N-Now wait can't we talk about this"

""Nope"" they said as Luffy shot forward and Drax's eyes sparked as he watched his brother go.

"Now **_Gum-Gum_** ….." Luffy yelled

" ** _Surge_** ….." Drax yelled as he shot forward in a burst of static lighting

Both brothers timed it perfectly as they made contact at the same time and called out the hit.

 ** _""BAZOOKA!""_**

Both Luffy's hands and Drax's fists caught Buggy in the face and gut and in an electrical blast sent him flying into the air and out over the ocean disappearing with a glint. Both brothers stand up and watch him disappear, and turn to each other and high five, sparks still coming off Drax's hands

Nami sweat drops at that as she starts picking up the scattered treasure, "hey either of you two want to lend a hand"

Both brothers look at her and then nod coming over to help

"Wow, Nami look at all this, don't you thinking you maybe have a bit much," Luffy said sweat dropping

His answer came as a slap to the back of the head from Drax, "idiot you can never have enough treasure"

Nami grins, "Damn straight if anything those clowns new quality treasure when they saw it. I'm betting I can sell this all for ten million berries"

Drax smirks and whistles at her guess, "not a bad haul overall"

Nami sweat drops, "yea about that, here," she says pulling out the chart of the grand line from nowhere and handing it to Luffy. Drax immediately checked his coat pocket to find the chart missing, blinking a few times he then darted his gaze back to her with a very peeved look on his face, Nami gulped and then chuckled nervously, "sorry about that", Drax just sighs as he turns and starts walking down the street.

"So does this mean you'll be joining the crew," Luffy asks with no tact what so ever, Drax looks back as he picks up Luffy's hat.

"I told you no matter what, I'll never join a Pirate crew…but ok, hanging around with you three seems profitable enough, just remember this, I'm only joining you cause it's in my interest" she finishes with a smirk

Drax comes up behind Luffy and slaps the hat onto his head, "well this worked out well, in the end, Luffy I'll fix that hat up for you when we get out to sea, for now you two gather up the last of this treasure, I'm going to go wake up Zoro, lazy bum slept through all the fighting"

Drax starts walking and finally comes to Zoro who is still sleeping, Drax gives his foot a kick. "Hey wake up you shouldn't sleep in the middle of the street you know"

Zoro stretches as yawns. "Yea well there was nothing for me to do. You took the only swordsmen they had"

Drax grinned rubbing the back of his head chuckling, "yea sorry about that, but next time I'll hold off and let you have some fun sound fare"

Zoro nodded as Drax turned and started to walk over to the mayor to wake him up, but a large group of civilians came round the corner with weapons, "you there, you're not a resident of this village", "what was all that cannon fire we heard, it sounded like a battle", "look the mayors down", the group immediately run to help the mayor, "what happened who did this"

Drax's scowled, "I did, the old fool was going to…" but they didn't let him finish

"You did this!" "You bastard" they hurled a pile of stuff at him but he turned to static and it all passed through him and only served to make his scowl deepen.

"Well that's a hell of a way to thank someone who saves your mayors life" he growled out glaring at them.

"What are you talking about you said?" one of the townsfolk started to speak before Drax interrupted.

"I said I knocked him out, he was being a fool and tried to run the pirates out of town himself. He was outmanned, overpowered, and was going to die. He didn't listen to reason and knocking him out was the only way to keep the old man from committing suicide by pirate" Drax spat out as he started sparking with anger, "but sure to hell with playing to good guy, if you lot just judge people straight away here that's fine with me" he said as he turned around and walked away, "don't expect help from me again". _'Arrogant pricks'_

Luffy, Nami and Zoro heard the commotion and came running to see Drax walking towards them scowl still in place, "let's go, I don't want to spend another second in this ungrateful town"

The three of them looked back to see the townspeople looking on with sad expressions but turned to follow Drax, "Bro what happened" Luffy asked

"Ignorant jackass decided to jump to conclusions before hearing the full story, that's what happened, self-righteous pricks" he snarled making Nami pull back slightly, "I tried to explain how the old man was trying to fight by himself, and how he was going to get killed and that I had to knock him out, I even used the smallest voltage in just the right spot, so he wouldn't even feel a thing, but before I could get to that part, what do they do, try to spear me that's what, bunch of ungrateful ass the lot of them, that's the last time I try to save an idiots life"

Luffy sighs, Nami moves beside him, "is he always like this" she asked

Luffy looked at her, "well wouldn't you be angry if someone put a spear through you and you only trying to help….he'll be fine he just needs a few minutes and to blow off some steam"

Nami frowns slightly thinking, that would suck a lot if that happened to her, _'bunch of pricks'_ , she sighed and then looked to Drax who was still a little miffed as they walked, only to stop when Drax did, she looked around to see Chouchou standing in front of him, Drax looked down and sighed before petting the dog.

"Yea I know, hey take care of that old mayor, will ya, this is a good town, if a little quick tempered" Drax walked past Chouchou followed by everyone else and Drax just raised his hand and waved back, "see ya later dog", **"*RARF*"** Drax smirked as they walked

Nami watched Drax the entire time and as they walked to the dock she couldn't help but smile at him slightly, _'this one's not actually too bad'_

They came to the boats that were conveniently side by side at the peer.

"Hey is this your boat," Luffy asked "it's great"

"Yea, it's nothing special, but I guess it'll do. I stole it from three dumb pirates a few days ago" Nami explained as they stopped at the boat.

Drax looked to her with a raised eyebrow, _'three dumb pirates, I wonder if….'_ He didn't have long to think when voices come from the deck of Nami's boat.

"That's some mouth you've got there," pirate one said

"We've been waiting on ya thief," pirate two said

"Never thought you'd run into us here did ya girly," pirate three said

Nami sweat dropped seeing them but watched as Drax walked forward

"Oh so it's you three" Drax looked at them cracking his knuckles as sparks came off them, "perfect timing, I'm in need of a punching bag, or three~" he said as he approached the three, whose eyes widened upon seeing him and they start to cower away from him.

Moments later the townspeople are shaken as screams of the three pirates fill the air along with the sounds of thunder and the flashes of an electrical charge, everyone one of them consultative gulped fearing that could have been them had the man from before not chose to spare them.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax walked back to the boats leaving the three pirates buried up to their necks in the sand and each was charred black from Drax's 'venting'.

Drax put his hands on both boats and pushed them off the beach and into the water as he jumped up and onto one of them and smirked happily again.

Nami looked at him, "was all that really necessary?" she asked.

Drax grinned, "yep, it's never a good idea to let your emotions bottle up, it can only cause you trouble, in the long run, I learned that the hard way once," he said looking at the horizon as they sailed out.

Nami looked at him curiously for a moment but then smiled slightly as she looked forward as well, but they all turned and looked back to shore when they heard yelling

"Hey, wait, young ones!"

They looked back to see the mayor without his armour on the peer breathing heavily, Drax just turned his head

"Thanks, thank you!" he yelled to them

Making everyone smile, and Drax just smirked too, _'now that's how you thank someone'_ , "No problem, take it easy old timer" Drax called back

"Yea don't worry about it take it easy" Luffy yelled

They sailed for a few more minutes before Nami screamed, "where is it!? Where is it!?" she screamed.

Drax looked over to her, "lose something Nami" he asked

"I can't find the second bag of treasure I stole from that clown," she said looking everywhere

"So let me get this straight you lost a bag of treasure worth five million berri, and here I thought Luffy was the clumsy one, ha-ha" Drax chuckled

"No, I didn't lose it I….." Nami's eyes widened, "Luffy, where did you put the treasure, I gave you a bag to carry," she said calmly but with a chilling air to it.

"Oh that, I left it back on the island, they'll need it to help reb-" that's all Luffy got to say as the next second Nami was dunking his head in the sea screaming at him.

"That was my treasure, my treasure, do you know how hard I worked to steal that, why did you do that" Nami yelled while semi-drowning Luffy

"Stop I can't…swim" Luffy gasped.

"That's the whole idea!" Nami yelled.

"If you want it…..just go back and get it then" Luffy yelled as he tried to force himself free, but to no avail.

"I can't do that, you go get it!" Nami yelled putting him back under.

"This is dangerous…..I could….die you know" Luffy cried.

"I don't care!" Nami snapped

"Bro…Zoro….help…me" Luffy called to Drax.

But both Zoro and Drax were just watching the scene laughing out loud at the sight, and Drax just shook his head.

"Let this be a lesson to you and anyone else, no one touches Nami's treasure, ha-ha-ha-ha," Drax grinned as he lay back and looked up at the sky. _'Well things are finally moving along'_


	4. Chapter 4- Syrup Village- Usopp and Kaya

**(AN: Ok everyone it's that time again to update, I know quite a few people have been looking forward to the next update, so here it is, this is the longest chapter so far for this fic, though I can guarantee that it won't be for long, this chapter is just over 34k words and took me the better part of two weeks to right as I was trying to think of how to work some parts, and I kept changing my mind. And then to even further screw things up, last week I checked my One Drive account where I store all my fictions so I can work from anywhere, I find out that it hadn't saved properly so I lost the last third of the chapter, so I had to bust my ass another three days trying to remember how I did it, so the last part of the chapter is a little rushed and different than I had originally planned.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it covers the entirety of the Usopp arc up until they leave, make sure to comment and let me know what you think of my changes to the original and what you think in general, I always enjoy reading reviews, I don't mind criticism but please don't post complete flames of my work for no good reason, I've had a few of them in the past and it just ruins the fun of writing, I look forward to reading your views)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"There is no way we will make it to the grand line in this condition" Nami plainly stated gaining looks from both Luffy and Zoro as Drax just kept lookout atop the cabin on Nami's ship looking for any islands around.

"Nami's right, we can't possible go to the grand line in this condition, for starters, we're in two small fishing boats that wouldn't even make it past the main entrance to the grand line" Drax agreed as he looked out.

Nami looked to him, "you seem to know something about the grand line already, care to enlighten us as to how?"

"Oh that's easy, big bro has already been there" Luffy grinned.

Both Nami and Zoro looked at Luffy and then to Drax in shock, ""you've already been there!"" the said in unison.

Drax nodded, "I spent just a little over five years training throughout the grand line under different teachers. I learned how to fight, use a sword and survive. I grew strong there, so I know the majority of what we're going to be going up against already"

"Well care to fill the rest of us in then" Nami chivvied.

Drax shook his head, "sorry no can do, captains orders. Luffy doesn't want any spoilers of what's to come, isn't that right Luffy"

Luffy nodded and just kept eating his apple.

Nami and Zoro just sighed, "Alright then, but still regardless if you've been there or not Drax, we still aren't ready to go there like this" Nami said shaking her head.

Luffy finished his apple and spun on his seat, "she's right, we're going to need a whole lot more meat, eating fruit every day is for the birds"

Zoro grinned, "Yea and we're also going to need a whole lot a booze" earning an apple to the face complements of Nami.

"Shut up you boneheads, I mean honestly, do men think of anything but your guts," Nami sighed and then looked to Drax, "and I suppose you want the same as these two morons"

Drax didn't even turn just kept an eye on the horizon, "I wouldn't mind that actually, every man's gotta eat and drink and a man can only survive on apples for so long, but I'm just hoping this next island has a good bookstore, my last good book went down with our first ship"

Nami looked at Drax shocked for a minute, _'wait a minute he can read, and here I though most pirates were illiterate morons who would rather use a book as kindling than actually read it'_

Drax rubbed the back of his neck, "Besides sailing without something to keep you occupied is a pain, my third teacher could do it but he was a bit of a loner, always sailing on the seas in his little boat just letting the currents and winds carry him, and he always dragged me along with him, I was stuck on a boat with nothing to do for weeks at a time, and I don't want to do that again anytime soon. But our first priority is to get us a single large ship, one that can actually last through the grand line entrance"

Nami gulped at his words, "you make it sound like just getting to the grand line is dangerous"

Drax grinned, "oh it's a ride and a half getting there, but the real fun is when you're there, it will be the voyage of a lifetime….and it's coming ever closer LAND HO!"

Nami blinks for a second and then quickly peers around to see what Drax was yelling about, it was it was land, finally, they had arrived at the next island.

Luffy leaped from his perch onto the top of the Nami's cabin to get a better look almost knocking Drax off and tipping the ship, but Drax turned to static before he hit the water and reform beside Luffy and dropped his fist on Luffy's head, "watch it rubber-band-brain, neither of us can swim, dumb-ass so I don't fancy a dip thank you very much"

* * *

 **Scene break**

The two small boats pull up to the shore of the island and Drax jumps off the island and pulses Haki to get the lay of the land, not wanting to send an electrical pulse seeing as their standing on a beach right next to the ocean. Drax closes his eyes and smirks feeling the presences on the cliffs. He looks to Luffy.

"Hey we've got company," Drax said as the next second flags started to rise up from the hedge lines all bearing the same skull and crossbones, though they were raised slowly and only in groups of three.

And then suddenly shots are fired from above aiming for Luffy's feet as he starts jumping up dodging them. Drax smirks, the shots were slower that bullets and there were no sounds of gunfire. Whoever was firing at them wasn't using a deadly weapon, not that a pistol would work on either him or Luffy anyway. Drax turned his gaze up to the top of the cliff where a figure stood.

He looked to be the same age a Luffy, a slim teenager with medium-length black woolly hair and a long nose, wearing an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath and a yellow satchel on his right side.

Drax made a judgement call straight away, _'liar',_ and his judgement was proven right as soon as the teen started talking.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I am Usopp, leader of the invincible nation of pirates who rein over this island, you stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived! I am the great captain Usopp" the so called legend declared.

Drax blinked for a second and then looked to Luffy and in that split second they both shared a single thought, _'Usopp... As in Yasopps son?'_

"Surely you realise that attacking this island would mean death, my army of eighty million super mean pirate soldiers would squash you like bugs!" he bellowed

Drax just raised his eyebrow at that declaration. "Eighty million super mean pirate soldiers, what are you seven, come on at least put some effort into your lying and make it somewhat believable" Drax deadpanned.

"Awesoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooome!" Luffy yelled

Drax instantly slapped his forehead. "Of course, my rubber-band-brain, thick skulled Lil brother would just have to believe him. Why gods? Why would you curse me with such a stupid little brother? It's just so unfair" Drax wines as Nami comes up behind him patting him on the shoulder as he mopes at Luffy's stupidity.

"Here cheer up, would tearing apart the lies make you feel any better" Nami proposed to Drax whose head was still hanging

At her words he raised it slightly, "it might, ***sniffle*** , you go first"

"Ok" Nami smiled turning, "you really expect us to believe that!"

"Ahhhhh! She knows!" Usopp screamed

"Well now I do" Nami smirked

Usopp face palmed "I'm such an idiot I practically told her I was lying"

"It's not as if your lies were believable to anyone with a brain in the first place, eighty million that's half the world's population all crammed on one island not possible" Drax snipped

"And them all being pirates not a chance" Nami commented

"Yea like the marines would let pirates create a town or inhabited an entire island for that matter and form a nation, get real" Drax continued

"Yea I'll admit eighty million may have been a slight exaggeration, but I have a great many men under my control" Usopp tried to counter, at that a few of the flags start moving and rustling in the bushes.

Nami looked to Drax. "How many you want to bet he has? I'm going with three."

Drax smirked. "Yea three sounds like a good bet" as he said that.

The three kids burst from the bushes screaming, "Ahhhhh, they do know" before running away screaming. And Usopp just looks at them screaming, "Hey where are you guys going! Come back!" before turning back to Drax and Nami while sweating bullets.

Drax smiled as he and Nami high-fived, "feeling better now?"

"Yep thanks, I really needed that" Drax grinned before they all looked up at Usopp whose knees were shaking.

Drax just walked over to Luffy and bent down and picked up some of the small pellets in the sand, "a pirate using a sling shot, Hm, well now I've seen it all" he said dusting the pellet off.

Luffy started laughing, "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that's pretty cool ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Usopp clenched his fists. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you, I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it" he yells as he pulls out a green slingshot and readies it taking aim, Luffy stops laughing seeing this, "this is your last warning, or you'll get to see why they call me proud Usopp and not push over Usopp, is that clear"

At this point Luffy lowers his hat to shadow his eyes, Drax reaches into his pocket and pulls out a disk holding it between his index and middle finger as he looks to Luffy.

"You've already seen how good I am with this thing I can match any man with a pistol and then some" Usopp continued.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you prepared to use it" Luffy said as his hat shadowed his eyes, Drax looks to Luffy and smirks remembering those words, "guns aren't for words they're for action, are you willing to put your life on the line"

Zoro looks to Luffy and then to Drax and the two share a smirk before looking to Usopp, "I can assure you the three before you are real pirates, I would consider your next move very carefully" Zoro calls to Usopp.

Drax took aim with his fingers setting his sights on Usopp as he spoke, "and if you decide the wrong course of action, I can guarantee it will be the last mistake you ever make" Drax finished.

Usopp starts sweating bullets as the four of them stare off. The air becomes thick with pressure mostly from Drax who is excreting Haki making Usopp sweat even more. Until finally, the pellet in his sling shot dropped to the ground and then Usopp hits the dirt with his knees and then to his hands, gasping for breath as Drax lowered the pressure, he looked over to see Luffy giving him an, _'I felt that'_ look Drax just shrugged.

"Pirates certainly do pack a lot more punch behind their words, that because at least they can back it up" Usopp wined.

And Drax smirked and the looked to a smirking Luffy and Zoro at which point the three of them burst into spontaneous laughers as Drax pocketed his disk and Zoro sheathed his sword.

"That was good Luffy, you really had me going there, stealing that line from Shanks that was good" Drax laughs.

Usopp goes wide-eyed and stares at them. "You're kidding me, you three know red haired shanks? You guys really are pirates!"

Drax grinned, "Yep, well my Lil bro here and I do. We met him a long time ago when he came to our island, and we know your dad too. You're Yasopps son aren't you?"

Usopp looks at them in shock and then the next second he's falling down the cliff face in shock and he smacks the ground, he groans and pulls himself up, "Y-You really know my dad?"

* * *

 **Scene break**

The five of them are all sitting around a table eating and drinking away, and laughing, both Luffy and Drax had big slabs of meat in front of them and they were chowing down, Zoro was downing mug after mug of booze and Nami eating away at a plate of sushi.

"So you two really knew my dad?" asked Usopp in glee.

"Yep, we met him back when Luffy was still just a little kid. When he came by he was part of shanks crew, the two of them were Nakama" Drax answered with a smirk.

"Wow, my old man sailing with famous pirates who'd have thought it," Usopp said with a smile

"Yea he's the best marksman I've ever seen. Hey bro, remember that one time Yasopp actually shot an apple off your head, from a hundred yards away" Luffy laughed.

Nami blinked at this, and then looked at Drax, "you were actually dumb enough to put an apple on your head and let someone point a loaded gun at you"

Drax shook his head, "not a chance in hell, the lot of them pinned me and then tied me to a chair and then tied the apple to my head, and I was cursing them every name under the sun while they were doing it to, I'm not stupid enough to pull a stunt like that willingly, regardless of how good a shot your old man is Usopp, I'd rather keep my head without the extra holes thank you"

At that, everyone bellowed out laughing for a good five minutes after while Drax just crossed his arms eye twitching in annoyance. Eventually, Luffy spoke again.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, yea Yasopp sure did like to show off a lot," Luffy said through his laughter.

Drax sighed "And talk a lot, I can't remember how many times he talked about you Usopp, he talked about you so much I think our ears nearly bled from it" Drax smirked taking another swig of his drink.

"Wow, I sure am proud of my old man, he left to have a pirate's life on the endless sea, he chose a life of real adventure," Usopp said in awe and admiration.

"Then maybe you can help us. Do you know someone who can provide us with a decent ship or anyone who knows how to sail?" asked Nami resourceful as ever.

"Even a place where we can stock up on supplies till we get to the next island would help" Drax compromised.

"Well it is a really small village" Usopp sighed, "I doubt there's anyone here that can help you in that way"

Drax narrowed his eyes, _'I find that hard to believe that there's no one that can help us, heck Foosha village was a small town and even it had its own market area where it could sell supplies to passing ships, there's something he's not telling us'_

Zoro looked out the window, "what about that huge mansion?" Usopp flinched and Drax saw it, "the one on top of that hill over there"

"Hey do you know them Usopp, I'm sure with all that money I'm sure they could help us get a ship" Nami asked hopefully.

Then Usopp's expression turned sour, "you stay away from there!" he snapped making everyone look at him.

Drax smirked, _'well looks like we've found what he's hiding, and it's got something to do with that mansion'_

Usopp looked like he realised he said to much, "a…I just remembered something that I really have to do…..ah, everyone knows me in this place so stay and eat as much as you want….gotta go" he called grabbing his bag and sprinting for the door, Nami peered round the corner and watched him leave.

Drax just raised an eyebrow, "did that seem strange to anyone else?"

Luffy just bit into an apple as Nami turned back, "yea it did seem like he was in a hurry to get out of here" she said

Drax just sighed before looking out at the mansion again before shrugging, "oh well I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, but for now let's eat" he grinned picking up the slab of meat and starting to tuck in.

* * *

 **Ten minute time skip**

Drax and Luffy lean back in their seat both with big grins and big bellies, "ah I'm stuffed, I can't remember the last time we chowed down like that bro" Luffy sighed happily

Drax was patting his belly, "me neither, well there was that one time after we brought back those five grizzlies, six wild-boars, and two croc's from the jungle, man that was a good feed"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Luffy grinned as he tossed his plate on the pile, of which there were ten stacks of fifty plates each all stacked up behind their chairs reaching to the ceiling

Drax pulled a toothpick out of his pocket and began picking at his teeth, but stopped and blinked when he saw both Nami and Zoro staring at them mouths agape and eyes as wide as the plates. "How is that possible, how can two guys eat so much?", "it shouldn't be physically possible."

Drax grinned, "simple, Luffy's body is rubber so he can stretch to accommodate his food intake, and he moves around so much that he burns it off in no time flat, whereas my body takes any excess food and fat and burns it down and converts it to energy for my powers and stores it for later use" he says this while his body is slowly shrinking back to its originally size he licks his lips as he pours a glass of sake and lifts it, "yet another great prop of being a devil fruit user, never having to worry about your waistline" he grins before drinking, making Zoro chuckle and Nami glare at him thinking , _'lucky bastards'_

Just then the door bursts open and the three kids come rushing in.

One was a freckled boy with short spiky purple hair that covers his eyes, an orange one with a frill at the top and the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front, and a face that ends in a pointed chin; resemble a carrot. He also wears a black sweater hoody, a reddish-brown sash, light orange pants, and dark brown shoes, with light brown on the bottom.

Another was a boy with straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top, making his head reminiscent of an onion in appearance, and tiny eyes. He wears square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest jacket over it. He also wears a dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes, with grey on the very top and bottom, with tan buckles

The third was a boy with dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wore a lighter green short sleeves shirt with the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front. He also wore a light blue sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes with grey laces, and grey on the bottom and very top.

They charged in with wooden toy swords declaring out loud, "the Usopp pirates have arrived"

Drax just looks at them as he set down his glass, _'so we've got a carrot, an onion and a pepper, where's the pea, sweet corn and lettuce'_ Drax smirked

The three rush over to the table holding their toy swords high, "fess up you filthy pirates, what have you done to our beloved captain, tell us now!", "yea tell us now!"

As they finished speaking, Luffy set down his mug and patted his still large belly.

"Ah that meat sure was good" he sighs happily

Hearing his words the three kids froze up in fear, "ah, what meat", "I told you these pirates are cannibals" the boys shrieked

Nami held back a chuckle, and Drax looked to Zoro and they grinned at each other they both had a plan.

"What have you done? You savage's." The pepper yells

Zoro just rested his hand on one arm and grinned evilly, "if you're looking for your captain…we ate him" Zoro said in a very creepy way,

Drax followed suit in the same manner, "but there's always have room for dessert, maybe a kiddy meal would do" he grinned and spoke in the same creepy manner as Zoro as his hair shaded his eyes and one glinted red at them.

The three boys just screamed and then collapsed like falling trees flat on the ground out cold, at that everyone burst out laughing at the three boys.

Nami face palmed, "did you have to do that Drax, I think it was a little overboard"

Drax shrugged, "does it really matter it was hilarious all the same" he grinned

Nami sighed and took a drink, _'he's right about one thing, that was hilarious'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

A little while later the group of them were coming up on the outside of the large mansion, a large metal fence and hedgerow that was to keep intruders at bay as they came up to in.

Drax looked around, "so this is where Usopp comes this time of day, you're sure"

The one with the onion head nodded, "yep if the captain ran off, this is the place he'll be"

"Wow, its huge" Luffy exclaimed in amazement, looking at the mansion. "So what does Usopp come here for?"

"He comes here to lie" replied the carrot boy

"To lie, that's terrible" snapped Nami

"He's not a bad guy he's great isn't he" the pepper kid protested, "yea he's awesome" the onion agreed

Drax turned to look at them and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation

Zoro looked at them, "and just how is a liar awesome"

The kids then started to explain how, the girl that lives here, Kaya, has been sick with a terrible depression since both her parents passed away suddenly, and that Usopp comes here to cheer her up by telling her about these amazing adventures he's been on, all lies of course, but they help to cheer her up.

After listening to the story Drax just turns to the house and blinks a few times, ' _well I guess even liars have their purpose in life'_ Drax smiled slightly at the thought.

He listens to the three boys praise Usopp for being him and just smiles then knowing what was coming next.

"Great, I think we should ask her for a ship after all" Luffy declared

Zoro deadpanned, "we're not the ones who make her feel better, Usopp is"

Drax nodded, "but it wouldn't hurt to ask, the only problem is getting in, I can get in easy but I'm not so sure about the rest of you"

But then Luffy grinned as he jumps up to the top of the fence and leans down to the ground his arms stretching, "I can take care of that now, **_Gum-Gum_** …."

Seeing this the three kids freak out at Luffy's stretching, Drax facepalms at his brother's actions as Zoro and Nami rush to stop him, so do the kids after a second but it was too late.

"Pardon, the intrusion ….. ** _Rocket_** " at that Luffy, Zoro, Nami and the three kids shot up into the air and over the metal fencing.

Drax just brought his hand up to shade his eyes watching them fly and blinked giving a whistle, "well I guess that works"

Drax shrugs before simply walking to the wall and phasing through the metal railing and continues on walking. He reaches the mansion about three seconds before the three kids land in the bushes to soften their landing and then next comes Zoro who meets the stone pavement head first, followed by Luffy who met the ground the exact same way both leaving small craters and spiderweb cracks in their wake, Drax looks up to see a falling Nami coming down from above him, screaming with her eyes closed. He simply held out his arms and catches her bridal style. Nami stops screaming immediately when she didn't hit the ground like she expected but instead was met two every strong, very muscular arms, and a familiar comforting warmth.

Nami blinked a few times and then opened her eyes to find herself staring into two gentle deep brown eyes, she immediately felt a blush come across her face realising she had been caught and saved from falling.

"You ok?" Drax asked as he still held her

Nami's blush deepened and she turned away and jumped from Drax's arms to her feet, "Y-Yea, thanks for the save" she said facing the other way trying to hide her blush, but Drax caught it.

Drax gave a smile taking a guess at what it meant but decided to leave it for now as he set her down and turned to Luffy, who was getting up, and drew back his fist as he whacked Luffy on the head.

"That worked well" Luffy smirked before ***WHACK*** *OW!"

"Are you trying to kill them, dummy? They aren't rubber like you, hitting stuff at high speed hurts them" Drax chastised Luffy.

Luffy rubbed his head furiously "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! They why does your fist always hurt like grandpas"

Drax folded his arms and smirked, "you know how, now quit complaining" he then started walking over and gave Zoro a hand up

"Your. Brother. Is a. Moron." He said in breaths in a bit of pain, but more from the adrenalin of the fall.

"Yea I know. You get used to it after about a month or so, and then you begin to anticipate his actions" Drax smirked

"Um, hello" came a voice from above them, Drax looked up to see a young slim teenage girl with long blond hair, her skin was pale and she was wearing a sky blue dress. And Usopp was sitting on the tree branch just outside her window _'must be the lady of the house that the vegetable boys were telling us about'_ , "um can I help you"

Luffy stepped forward, "yeah, we came here to see you, we wanted to ask a favour"

"A favour from me" the girl responded

"Mhm, I was wondering if there was any way you could help us get a bo-" but Luffy didn't get to finish as a voice cut him off.

"You there" the voice was cold and sharp and everyone turned to look at its source.

Drax narrowed his eyes at the sight of the man.

A slim man with glasses and slicked black hair approached them, he wore a black suit with two golden markings on it, over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man asked harshly as he approached them.

As the man approached them Drax walked into his path and held up his sheathed blade and pressed it against the other mans' chest, there was something about this one that he just didn't like, the man had the air of a mangy black cat around him and Drax had never been a cat person.

"That's far enough," Drax said glaring at the man.

The girl in the window whom Drax identified as Kaya, spoke softly but Drax still heard it, "Klahadore"

Drax narrowed his eyes, _'Klahadore, now that's a fake name if I've ever heard one…..I feel like I've seen your face somewhere before but I just can't remember where exactly'_

"I'll ask one more time then, what do you think you're doing here," the man said returning Drax's glare.

"My captain came to request something from the lady of the house" Drax answered pointedly.

The man Klahadore narrowed his own eyes, "then you should have made an appointment first, now I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, all of you" he said while he fixed his glasses using the palm of his hand, which Drax caught, "I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing"

"Ah actually Klahadore, these people are my…" Kaya tried to speak up but Klahadore cut her off

"Not now Kaya, you can tell me after all this riff raff has left, now all of you get out, leave now unless you have some business with me" he ordered.

Drax pressed a little harder against the man with his scabbard, telling him to watch it, the two men exchanged glares and Drax could see it in his eyes, the look of a murdered, the look of one that had taken a life it was unmistakeable, the small pinprick pupils they test any man's resolve, but Drax didn't falter he gave back as good as he got and then some. Then Luffy had to jump in.

"Alright, do you think you could help get a ship," Luffy asked

Klahadores' eyes went to Luffy and he lifted his hands and adjusted his glasses with his palm again before he answered, "certainly not" he snapped before his eyes darted in another direction, "Usopp!" he yelled making the skinny long nose teen flinch, "you have quite the reputation, you are very well known in the village" he said smugly as the teen pulled himself back onto the branch he was on moments ago.

"Hehe, sure am" Usopp chuckled nervously

"I hear you've been on many an adventure, quite impressive for someone as young as you" Klahadore jested.

Usopp was about to reply, but Drax beat him to it, "watch your tone, butler, I don't give a damn about what you think, bad mouth a friend of mine or his son, and I won't hesitate to introduce you to the end of my blade"

"Ha-ha-ha, so you know this one's father do you, well he also had something of a reputation around here" Klahadore began grinning

"What!" Usopp snapped

Kaya noticed Usopp's distress and spoke up "Klahadore, please just stop"

"You'll never be more than the son of a filthy pirate" Klahadore continued. Drax gripped his blade tighter, and Luffy tilted his hat upwards as he looked at Klahadore from under it. "Who knows what sort of trouble you're up to now, all that I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone"

"A filthy pirate" snarled Usopp.

"You and she are from completely different worlds, and you know it. Is it money your after how much do you want?" Klahadore insinuated

"Stop this at once Klahadore" order Kaya almost screaming at him, "apologies to him"

Usopp looked to Kaya who was almost falling out the window yelling at Klahadore, defending him, Usopp raised his hands to try and calm her down, "hey calm down Kaya" he started but Klahadore continued

"I don't believe there is any reason to apologise to this savage young man my lady. My goal isn't to slander, I am merely stating the truth, I sympathise with your situation. You must hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his, wife and his village in his mindless lust for treasure"

"Klahadore stop" screamed Kaya

"Don't you ever insult my father again!" yelled Usopp as he jumped from the branch as a grappling hook attached to it and zip-lined to the ground between the others and Drax, who still had his sheathed blade to Klahadores chest and he was gripping it tight seething with anger but doing his best to keep it contained. Seeing that Usopp had landed Drax had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do so he lowered his blade and took a few steps to the side still glaring daggers at the butler.

"Why have you gotten so worked up Usopp" Klahadore chucked while fixing his glasses again, "its times like these when you should do what you do best and lie, tell me how your father is really a travelling salesman or how you're not really related by blood"

Drax was about ready to snap, but Usopp beat him to it, as he shot forward and slugged Klahadore across the face with a right hook, levelling the butler and knocking him on his ass.

Kaya and the kids gasped in shock, Drax and the rest of them just watched, while Luffy watched his big brother, feeling his brother was on edge at this knowing that talking ill of those that he considered comrades was one of his buttons that if pushed could really end badly for those who risked pushing it.

Klahadore hit the ground with a thud and Usopp stood up glaring at the butler, as the vegetable kids called in shock, """Captain!"""

Klahadore groaned before rolling to his front and fixing his glasses again, now sporting a swollen cheek, "case in point, he resorts to violence, I guess the apple never falls far from the tree does it"

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled making Klahadore pull back slightly at the sudden outburst, "my father listened to his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure, I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the sea, your right I have been known to exaggerate from time to time, but I will never lie about who my father is, I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage! I am the son of a pirate!"

Drax looked to Usopp and started to smile, but it faded as soon as Klahadore started talking again.

"Pirates are brave warriors of the sea, are they? Ha-ha-ha, that's quite the twisted way of putting things." He chuckled as he got up and started to dust himself off, "you don't seem to understand you are living proof of his savage blood. You run around spouting lies and use violence when you don't get your way, to top it off, you cosy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune" he accused.

Usopp when wide-eyed, "you're wrong, I only-" Usopp started but Klahadore cut in with a yell

"Your father is a filthy no good pirate, treachery is in your blood, of course, you would hatch such an evil scheme!" he half-snarled, half yelled

Usopp had had it, this time, he grabbed the butler by the collar and drew back his fist ready to slug him again, "you won't let up will you!"

But before he could Kaya called down to him, "stop it Usopp, please no more violence I can't take it" that made Usopp hold back his fist, "Klahadore isn't a bad man, he's just, he's just trying to do what best for me and sometimes he goes too far"

At that Usopp loosened his grip on the butlers shirt and he slapped it away, before fixing himself Drax came up beside him and put his hand on his shoulder and they shared a glance and Drax nodded, before Usopp walked away, "this is the last you'll see of me around here again" he said as he walked away, the three vegetable boys ran up and were about to start yelling at the butler but Drax fixed them with a glare and they kept running right out the gate after Usopp. Kaya closed the window not wanting to hear any more, devastated at how upset her best friend was and the events that had just occurred.

Luffy watched his brother, he knew this wasn't over by a long shot, he could see his brothers signs he was seething in anger and whoever he was about to unleash it on would know it.

Klahadore was smirking at his small victory but it was short lived when he felt something pressed to his chin.

Drax's had raised his blade and put it to Klahadore chin as he walked into his path and their gazes met again, this time, it was more intense as everyone felt the massive surge that was radiating off of Drax as he released a low-pressure wave of Haki, Luffy's eyes widened he knew his big bro was pissed and he knew what happened to the one(s) foolish to risk pissing him off to the extreme, and this dumb butler had done just that, Drax wouldn't have been exerting Haki unless that was the case, but he knew his brother was still in control, this pressure was tame compared to what he could really release if he really wanted to.

 **"YOU POMPOUS ARROGANT SELF-RIGHTEOUS SNOB!"** Drax roared as he released a burst of Haki with every word. "You prance around in your fancy suits, silly shoes and slicked back hair, looking like you've got a twelve foot flag pole rammed up your ass, well I've got a news flash for you, _Klahadore,_ you know nothing of the outside world, you sit here safe behind your walls behind your lovely stain glass windows and your frilly curtains, you've probably have never had to go a day without food, or a warm bed to sleep in at night, or even spent one day out in the wilderness surviving off the land so you can just shut up, as you have no right to stand there and speak ill of others who chose to live life as they see fit! People like you disgust me and I don't give a damn what your excuse is, no one bad mouths a comrade of mine or their son in front of me!" Drax yelled, everyone around was sweating bullets as the pressure that was exerting off Drax, Luffy knew this wasn't the full extent of it, Drax was holding back a lot of his pressure, he didn't want the butler passing out, had he released his full Haki he would have on the spot, as well as everyone within a three hundred meter range, but what Luffy was worried about the most was if his brother decided to use his devil fruit powers in his rage, that was something he never wanted to see again. Quickly Luffy pushed through the pressure and made it to his brothers said and put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to snap him out of it.

Feeling the touch, Drax took a breath and some formation of calm, but he was still angry, "I'm ok Luffy, you three get out of here I'll be right behind you" he said as he lowered the Haki target area so it was just hitting Klahadore, Zoro and Nami gulped nervously as they got the feeling in their limbs back, they were about to ask what that was when Luffy gestured for silence and for them to follow him.

"Alright bro we'll see you outside" was all he said before they walked off as Drax watched them clear the corner and then his gaze fell back to the butler as his eyes started sparking from his devil fruit powers.

Drax instantly cranked the pressure up to a point where sweat was racing down the butler's forehead and neck like he was in a tanning bed, as he was trying desperately to stay on his feet to retain some kind of dignity under this pressure.

"Alright Klahadore, or whatever you want to call yourself, I don't really care much either way, but understand this, and understand it well for it could cost you your life. Insult someone who I consider a friend again, be it directly or indirectly, even so much as think it and I will make you live the rest of your pitiful existence regretting it" as he finished he lowered his sheath and increased the pressure again as the butler's eyes bulged like someone had just punched him in the gut, Drax just smirked before walking past him but still focusing his Haki pressure on him till the very last second when he was out of sight.

After which Klahadore dropped to his hands and knees gasping for air having not taken a breath the entire time with that pressure on him, he was sweating extremely as he panted even more so trying desperately to keep himself conscious after that ordeal, shakily he turned around and looked at the corner where Drax had left before he dropped to the grass and passed out.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax walked to the fence and phased through it once more before looking left and right but not seeing the others in sight, he quickly sent a burst of static through the ground and found their general direction, before bursting into static himself to catch them.

Drax reformed about thirty meters from them as they walked up to find Nami sitting on the fence, Zoro on the ground using the post as support with his katana leaning beside him.

When he reformed almost instantly both of them looked to him, Drax knew what they were going to be asking about, _'I just had to act the hard man back there, great looks like I'm going to be answering a lot of questions'._

He came up to them and before they got a chance to speak he cut them off.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked looking around

Zoro put his hands behind his head and looked at him, "he went off after Usopp a short while ago said for us to wait for him here"

Drax nodded as he walked over to the tree on the other side of the fence before turning to static and phasing up to a large branch and lying down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, hoping to get comfortable for what was to come, he didn't have long to wait.

"….You going to tell us what that was back there at the house," Zoro asked from below.

Drax took a small breath, not really wanting to answer that just yet, he decided to try and play it off as nothing first, "what was what Zoro?"

"Don't give us that, that pressure back at the house when you confronted the butler, it was like breathing in water the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife" Nami snapped.

Drax sighed realising he wasn't getting out of this without answering some questions but he wanted to find out what they knew first. "Didn't you ask Luffy about it?"

"We tried but he said to ask you as you could explain it better than him" Zoro responded.

Drax leant his head back touching the tree with his crown, _'great Luffy didn't even try to play it off as nothing, and then threw it all on me...guess it's my own fault them'_ , "ok then I may as well try to explain it then. What you two both felt was, in essence, my will, or as it's known in the grand line Haki"

This got both Zoro's and Nami's attention as they both looked to him as he continued.

"Now, everyone has a will in them, the will to live, the will to survive and such, but in some people the will is stronger than most and in these cases that it can manifest itself in ways. There are two common ways for will, Haki, to manifest itself, one is armament Haki or Busoshoku Haki, in this sense the person can actually create a thin but strong armour around their body or parts of their body, it strengthens their attacks and protects them from harm. Then there is observation Haki or Kenbunshoku Haki, this is less a physical manifestation and more of a sense, a sixth sense if you will. It allows the one using it to predict the enemy movement to an extent to allow them to counter or dodge them, in a sense you're actually reading their minds to hear their next attack, it comes in useful for fighting" Drax says as it's no big thing

Zoro chuckled. "Yea right like that's actually possible you're just yanking our chains"

Drax grins, "alright then" he says as he statics down and pulls Zoro's bandana from around his arm before he can act and proceeds to wrap it around his head and eyes, "I'll prove it to you, Zoro come, attack me any way you want, even use your katanas if you want, see if you can even land a hit"

"So what you'll just phase through them all like before," he said raising an eyebrow

Drax shook his head, "no I won't, now come unless you're chicken"

That did it, Zoro narrowed his glare standing up pulling out one of his blades and taking a stance, Drax just smirked with his eyes covered as Zoro swung for him.

Drax simply quieted his mind as he felt the voice of Zoro's body call out to him and Drax acted as he had before, and he simply twisted as the blade fell past him, Nami's eyes widened as she watched Drax dodge Zoro's blade while blindfolded and then again, and again he dodged it barely showing any effort at all. Then Zoro pulled his seconds blade and started swinging and her eyes widened more as he kept dodging not even moving from the one spot, and then Zoro tossed one blade in the air as he pulled out his white-handled blade and took it in his mouth before grabbing the falling blade and resumed swinging, still always missing, this continued for another five minutes before Zoro began to slow down and then stopped and started panting.

"How….the…..hell…..did you…..do that?" he panted as he started leaning on his sword for support

Drax smirked before taking of the bandana blindfold, "simple, everything in life has a presence, a voice if you will, and when you move it's like your body announces in the split second before you do it, what it is going to do, if ever so silently. Kenbunshoku Haki, allows me to hear this voice and move accordingly to dodge, when people become agitated the voice gets louder with their anger, hence the saying never attack out of anger" he finished with a smirk tossing the bandana back to Zoro.

"Alright I believe you," Zoro said sheathing his blades, "so what about this other one Busos-whatever."

"Busoshoku Haki, it's the physical form of Haki" Drax says as he lifts his hand and clenches his fist and in a flash his fist and down to his elbow are covered in a black metallic substance.

"I've seen that before," Nami says in shock, "you used it back in Orange town when you broke that lock in the cellar"

Drax nodded, "that's right, this form of Haki as I said before improves all strengths of whatever it is applied to" Drax says as he walks over to a large stone on the ground and picked it up, "strength and damage mostly" he then grips the rock hard and it shatters into bits. Nami and Zoro shielded their eyes as the debris flew everywhere. "Think of it as your will both attacking and defending you, with this, you can even harm logia devil fruit users like myself. If someone threw a Haki fist at me, I wouldn't be able to phase through it, and I'd have to dodge or dissipate before it hit"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "you said whatever it is applied to. Can this be used on more than just your body?"

Drax nodded, "yes it can, with enough training in this Haki form, you can coat almost anything in it, most highly skilled swordsmen on the grand line use this to reinforce their blades so they don't break as easy and do more damage, marksmen, coat their bullets in it before firing to counteract devil fruit powers, and most higher up bounties use Haki in some aspect, whatever advantage they can get to reach their goals"

Zoro listened intently to the swordsmen part. _'Looks like I've found the next part of my training, but how good really is it?'_ , "how much does it improve a blade?"

Drax smirked, as he raised his sheathed blade gripping the scabbard, and pulling it revealing the metal straight single edged blade inside, it was pristine, no temper pattern and was made out of pure silver, gleaming as it caught the light, Zoro eyed the blade, "a very fine blade, may I" he said gesturing his hand out for it, Drax nodded and handed him the blade

Zoro took the blade and held it straight, it was extremely light the heaviest part was the handle, the blade weighed practically nothing, "a finely made blade, it must be a dream to use"

Drax smirked, "that it is. It was given to me by my third teacher after a year of studying under him, having finally attained what he describes as finesse with a blade" he said as he took the blade back and turned towards the wooden fence and put the tip of the blade to the wood and added some pressure to it pushing the blade into the wood fairly easily, "this is what a blade can do without Haki" then he raise the blade pointing straight out as his hand flashed and then turned metallic black as the blade soon followed coating the metal in the darker shade, he then lowered it and merely inches away from the fence the plank splintered and split in two and Zoro's and Nami's eyes widened, "a Haki covered blade wound is infinitely more severe than a regular one, with great enough Haki control nothing cannot be cut, one can even cut mountains, I even witnessed my third teacher cut whole galleons in half with a single swing of his blade, and part the very sea"

' _Ok that settles it'_ thought Zoro, "I want to learn how you use it"

Drax grinned, "I knew you would, but be patient, once we've got a ship and a few more members I'll begin teaching all of you how to use it, but just a warning, learning how to use Kenbunshoku Haki, can be a real pain in the ass, and then learning how to use Busoshoku Haki, is a long process, and can be painful for some, but those skills will save your life if you come up against a tough opponent"

"Ok my turn for a question" Nami said pushing herself off the fence, "back there at the house, what form of Haki was that"

Drax grinned, "that was me using the third and most rarest form of Haki, it is a skill that only one in every several million Haki users can use, Conqueror's Haki, or Haoshoku Haki, put simply it was my willpower that you felt, though I was holding back a lot, Haoshoku Haki, is the most devastating of the three Haki's, with it, a single man can take down an entire army by simple willpower alone"

Nami and Zoro's eyes widened, Nami went to speak, but before she could both her and Zoro felt the same pressure again it was light but it was there and they both felt the chill and the hairs on the back of their necks stand up as Drax sheathed his blade.

"Before you have a chance to argue it is impossible, I will give you a demonstration, though I won't go as far as knocking you out" Drax spoke as he began to increase the pressure, and both Nami and Zoro's eyes widened as it kept growing, it continued to grow as both of them began sweating and then began to shake, seeing that he quickly stopped the pressure, "sorry about that, but that was impressive, holding your own under that level of Haki, most normal folks pass out in the first two seconds, so now do you see how with it one man can fight an entire army, I was still holding back Haoshoku Haki, overpowers the weaker willed and knocks them out, when we begin training, I plan on exposing everyone to this gradually, so you'll all get used to it, it helps build character as well, at least that's what my teachers told me"

After calming down a bit both Zoro and Nami regained their composure, Nami still looked a little shaken from the more intense pressure, while Zoro looked more determined if that was even possible.

"If you've known how to do all this for so long, can we assume Luffy does too," Nami asked Shakely

Drax shook his head, "He knows about it. But I never taught him it for the simple reason he was too immature. You've both seen what he's like now, he means well and he can figure things out when he wants to, but emotionally he's still a little kid, and he was a lot worse back then until I returned and straightened him up some. So teaching him how to use Haki then would have been asking for trouble, he would have wrecked the whole house time and time over, though he still did even without Haki, but I wasn't about to make it easier on him by giving him techniques like those, his devil fruit powers are troublesome enough"

Zoro chuckled, "so that would make you more powerful in a sense. So why aren't you captain, instead of Luffy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Drax slotted his sword into place and crossed his arms. "Simple, Pirate king is Luffy's dream not mine so that makes him captain, though out abilities even us out, his rubber powers negate my surge powers, so I even without Haki he can still hit me, and I use my Haki to hurt him so we're even on those points, I may have had more training, but you should never underestimate Luffy, ever…. besides I have my own dreams that I'm reaching for, and being commander is the perfect position to make them happen from" Drax semi-smiled

"And just what is your dream, Luffy is always open about his, but you're the complete opposite," Zoro said with the same smile, making Drax chuckle.

"Now-now Zoro that would be telling. For now it is of little concern, my dream lies in the grand line, and it has been something that I have been looking for a very long time, and I know that I won't be able to do it alone, that's why I knew I had to go with Luffy, and together we will sail the grand line and make our dreams a reality" Drax finished clenching his fist with passion, _'yes we will, or I will die trying, it will happen, I will make it happen'._

"So then does Luffy know your dream then, seeing as you two are brothers, you were have bound to have told him once before," Nami asked

Drax nodded slightly. "He knows but only some of it, it's a little complicated to explain even to educated people, so you can guess what it would be like for Luffy" Drax said with a sigh as he statics back to the tree branch and leans back, "all will be revealed in due course, for now it is of little consequence, let's just wait for Luffy to return and then figure out how to get our ship, and then we'll go from there, wake me when Luffy's coming back, I could use a snooze" Drax said as he let his head sag and close his eyes falling asleep. Nami and Zoro nodded and went back to their spots to relax as the sun shone down and Drax just sighed contently but didn't get long before the vegetable kids came running up the road yelling about something.

Drax looked down to see each of the kids panting like they had just run a lap of the island, they each looked worried. "Alright calm down you three, onion head, talk what's got you three all in a rut"

"We were going to try… and talk with the captain, but….. Before we could catch up with him we ran into this really weird nut job…. The guy only walks backwards…. and he's on his way here" the small boy exclaimed while trying to catch his breath.

"Only walks backwards…..eh I've seen stranger," Drax said as he shrugged and then yawned

"Ah, here he comes" yells the carrot head while pointing down the road.

Drax, Nami and Zoro all look out of curiosity and sure enough some guy was coming up the road walking backwards, _'ok why is this guy walking backwards, strange dude, or is it a chick, I can't tell with the long hair from behind'_ Drax thinks as he tilts his head sideways out of curiosity.

But it was a dude, as the man came walking up (backwards) along the road holding his hat on his head with one hand before stopping in front of the group. He wore a blue blazer, and a loose white shirt, green trousers, held up with a brown leather belt and white knee leg warmers and black shoes, he had long grey hair and wore brown leather gloves, and a pair of red heart shapes glasses, he had thick lips and a what appeared to be the stem of a black and pink mushroom growing out from the end of his chin.

Drax blinked at the sight of the man, _'how does a mushroom grow out from a man's chin? Is that even physically possible…I can honestly say, I have not seen stranger, but that's just freaky'_

"Now which one of you people have the nerve to call me weird?" the man ask while shuffling on the spot, "I'm just a normal guy"

 _'So it's the 'weird' part he's insulted by and not the 'nut job' part, ok I take back everything I said before, this guy is weird on a whole other level'_ thought Drax as he looked the man up and down.

"Is that so" stated Nami, "you look insane", she stated plainly.

"That's putting it mildly, you look like a three course meal of crazy, for starts a lovely slice of nutty as a fruitcake, and for the main dish, bat shit crazy with a side of mentally disturbed and for desert a lovely whipped, mad man, topped with nut case and a few loose screws" Drax stated as he leaned his head back looking up at the sky through the tree canopy.

"That was rude dude, and don't be silly little lady, I'm just your average run of the mill hypnotist" the man tried to defend himself.

"I rest my case, whacko," Drax said in a chuckle.

But the three vegetable boys were amazed _, 'wait weren't they just calling him weird a few seconds ago'_ though Drax as he shook his head

"Come on show us something" the three boys cheered

The man got dark for a split second, "what you idiot, what makes you think I would want to show off my masterful hypnosis techniques to a bunch of roadside strangers" then he pulled a complete one-eighty in personality and pulled out a disk on a string, "ok you convinced me" he said with glee as he started letting it swing back and forth in front of the three veggies.

Drax eyes the small disk, _'that things no hypnotist tool it's a weapon, this nutter could be dangerous'_ Drax though in his head but didn't let it show on his face, "instant personality switch yet more evidence to my crazy diagnosis" Drax said with a smirk.

The man groaned slightly as he swung the small disk, "ok when I get to the count of Jango you will fall into a deep sleep"

"Replacing numbers with names, coo-coo, coo-coo, coo-coo~" Drax said as he smirk grew as he started making coo-coo noises, making Nami giggle and Zoro smirk.

Tick marks came up on the man's forehead as he swung his pendant, "alright are you ready, one, two, Jango" as soon as he said it, all four of them fell backwards and started snoring, Drax blinked at the scene

"…..this guy is just making this to easy" Drax said as he shook his head and finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax was sleeping peacefully when he felt something nudge his foot, he opened his eyes to see Zoro nudging him with one of his swords. "Time to wake up, your brothers coming back"

Drax opened his eyes fully to see Usopp coming sprinting at them at full speed and Drax narrowed his eyes. _'Why is he running like a man possessed, and where is Luffy?'_ he thought as he phased down from the tree to the ground flexing his neck as he turned and watch Usopp come running right at them.

"Hang on I thought Luffy was supposed to be with him," Zoro said in confusion.

"Hey where Luf-" Nami started but didn't finish as Usopp ran straight by them, Drax saw the look in his eyes and narrowed his own letting the boy pass him, and he looked to Nami, "wow he looked really upset" she said as she watched him run, "think he's still mad at the butler?"

Drax took in a breath as Usopp sprinted into the distance and he shook his head as the three veggie boys spoke up.

"No that wasn't just a mad face" carrot boy started.

"That look was different" the pepper boy continued.

"It was the look of sheer desperation" and onion head wrapped it up.

Drax looked at them for a slip second, _'do they plan things like that or is it some kind of vegetable telepathy'_ but he shook his head and then looked back down the path Usopp had taken, "whatever it was, I'm betting Luffy has somehow gotten himself mixed up in it. He tends to do that"

Zoro turned to the three veggie boys, "hey, can you three lead us to that shore" he asked but then all three of them were huddled together whispering.

Drax listened in for a few seconds hearing something about the next great adventure of the Usopp pirates, Drax just sighed as he pulled his sheathed blade and delivered three whacks to each of their heads, small ones, making them all whine, "enough yammering already, take us to the shore now" he barked making them stand to attention and salute, "aye, aye sir" before starting off.

Nami came up beside Drax as they walked, "you sure do have a way with kids don't you" she giggled remembering her childhood.

Drax smirked, "Yeah, learned it all from my first teacher, she had an iron fist and didn't like back talk during training, though she loved to goof around any other time, guess I picked up a few of her traits in the short time I was with her, that or she hammered them into me" he chuckled.

After about ten minutes walking they finally arrived at the shoreline, atop the cliff edge.

"This is the place", "our captain always comes here to think and to be alone", "It is nice" the three veggie boys comment looking around.

Drax just facepalmed, _'what are these idiots doing, do they really think just standing around gawking like that, that isn't looking, sensei would have put her size ten sea-prism-stone-capped-boot up my ass if I had gawked around like that',_ he then closed his eyes and sent a pulse through the ground all over the cliff, but nothing, "no sign of Luffy up here"

Zoro looked at him, "how can you tell? Haki?"

Drax shook his head, "no sense exerting Haki over a small area like this, I just sent my static through the ground, to scan the top of the cliff, if Luffy were here I'd know" Drax explained

Nami peered over the edge of the cliff, "well what about below the cliff" she reasoned, as she looked over, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see it was Drax.

"Careful, you can never tell about cliffs, they could give out at any moment," he said as he held her shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

She nodded her head in appreciation and then peered over the edge, and then her eyes widened, "Look down there" she said in shock.

"What, Luffy!?" Zoro said in shock.

"What, wow" onion boy said in shock

"Hey look it's that straw hat guy" pepper stated obviously

"And his butt" commented carrot top.

Everyone peered over the cliff and their eyes widened. Well, all but Drax who just facepalmed, _'what a moron', "_ well come on then let's get down there" Drax said as he started walking to the way down so casually.

After getting down and reaching Luffy, Nami gasps, "Luffy what did you do? How did this happen?"

Luffy was currently bent in a very awkward pose, head, shoulders and neck all flat to the ground, his spine bent in such a way that his shins were touching the ground and his hat was off to the side.

"He fell", "he's a goner", "so that's why our captain looks so upset," the veggie boys said their piece.

Drax just shook his head and gave a smirk, Nami looked at him like he was crazy, "are you disturbed or something, your brother is dead after falling from a cliff and your just smirking like it was nothing" she snapped

Drax looked at her for a moment and then burst out in laughter, "sometimes I think you forget to think, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Drax laughed starting to piss Nami off, "remember what Luffy is made out of? You really think a blunt fall or any blunt damage can hurt him. Na it will take a lot more than a little tumble off a cliff to kill Luffy, trust me it's happened plenty of times before, probably why he is the way he is now that I think about it, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Nami glared at Drax, "then why is he still lying there if he's not dead then, explain that"

Drax smirked like it was the simplest thing in the world and was about to speak when a massive snore from Luffy answered the question for him, making Drax close his mouth and smirk again, "that's why" he said as he made his way over to the snoozing Luffy, as he heard Zoro call him a lazy bum, Drax pulled his sheathed blade and gave Luffy a hard poke, "OY, get up you lazy bum, now's no time to be sleeping"

A few seconds after poking him, Luffy rolled over pulling his head out of the ground shaking the gravel from it and grinning, "good morning guys" he said in the most casual way.

Nami slapped him across the back of the head, "don't give us that, why the hell are you sleeping at the bottom of a cliff" she snapped.

Luffy looked up at saw he was indeed at the bottom of the cliff, he just blinked, "I'm not too sure, the last thing I remember I felt my eyelids getting heavy because of some weird looking guy with a mushroom on his chin said they were and then nothing until waking up down here"

Drax blinked for a moment, "Wait, mushroom on his chin, heavy eyelids, damn it Luffy you were hypnotised, and by the looks of things you fell from the top of the cliff due to that fact, if I ever see that crazy bastard again I'm going to slug him one… wait a minute when I went to sleep back at the tree, he was already asleep on the road. Where'd he go?"

"Well while you were asleep that butler guy came and woke him up and they left together, he was very weary of you, after that we woke the brat's up and then about half an hour or so Usopp came running by, and the rest you know" answered Nami, Drax just nodded in thanks before looking at Luffy when Luffy made a noise,

"Ah! the butler guy, we've got to go, trouble is coming," Luffy said getting up as Drax came to his side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Luffy calm down and tell us what you're talking about," Drax says calmly.

After which Luffy began explaining about how he had come to talk with Usopp and during their talk, Luffy had spotted the butler walking along the shoreline with the hypnotist, and how the hypnotist referred to the butler as captain Kuro, and they discuss his plan on obtaining the girl Kayas fortune through tragedy legally, by Kuros old crew attacking the town and the hypnotist Jango hypnotising her to write Kuro or Klahadore into her will as her only beneficiary, and then explained how he had confronted them with Usopp but then Jango had hypnotised him and that how he fell from the cliff.

Drax sighed, "I thought I recognized that damn butler, now I know were, I saw his ugly mug on the wanted poster when I was training, Captain Kuro of the black cat pirates also known as "Kuro of the thousand plans" though I never put his face to it, given that Kuro was meant to be executed five years ago, now it looks like he faked it and has been hiding out here ever since with this plan in the works" Drax rubbed the back of his head sighing, _'well this is just troublesome isn't it, I knew I should have killed that damn butler the second I saw him, oh well live and let learn'_ he thought.

"What!", "Pirates are going to attack the village…..and they're going to kill Kaya!"The veggie boys started yelling in shock.

Drax had to cover his ears at the yelling was so high pitched, he groaned before fixing the three with a stare, "yes that is what my brother just said, and we don't need the high pitched repeat thank you, now Usopp is probably on his way to warn the villagers and Kaya of the appending attack", _'though due to his history with telling lies I doubt they'll believe him'_ , "so you three should get going too, if you want to live long enough to start shaving, so Move it!" Drax yelled at them as they saluted and then sprinted off into the distance, leaving Drax with a smirk.

Nami looked at him, "what was all that about?" she asked curiously as to why he just sent the boys away

Drax rubbed his eyelids as he took a breath and held up three fingers, "three reasons, one we don't need those kids getting involved in this sort of business. They'll just end up getting killed, or getting in our way. Second it will keep them busy while we sort out what to do so we don't have to worry about them showing up again anytime soon and thirdly, those three vegetable brats are annoying as hell, if they had talked for one more minute I was going to bury them in the ground and wait and see if they start sprouting vegetables themselves"

Nami sweat dropped at this, but then Luffy let out a gasp, "OH NO!"

They all looked to him and Drax spoke, "what is it Luffy?" hoping his brother actually had something relevant to say.

"Ahhhhh, we need to stock up before the meat shop guy leaves," Luffy says like it's the most important thing in the world making Drax facepalm.

"Zoro would you kindly do the honours," Drax says through his hand as he runs it down his face not believing someone could actually be this stupid

Sure enough, Zoro nodded before slipping behind Luffy and jabbing him in the back of the head with one of his sheathed katana, making him fall over and smack his head on the ground. "Come on Luffy that really isn't the biggest issue here is it" Zoro states.

Drax, sighs before turning, "come on we can talk and walk, we need to find Usopp and see if the villagers and Kaya actually listened to him" he said walking away

Nami looked to him, "and why wouldn't they" she asked, "surely they would believe him if it's the truth"

Drax looked to her, "think about it, he's a chronic liar, the veggie brats said it themselves, he lives to lie, so there is practically no chance they'll have believed him, but I figured I'd put out hope, now come on we need to find him and figure out our next move" he said as they started catching up to him.

Zoro slotted his katana back in place while looking to Luffy and Drax, "you know sometimes it's hard to tell which one of you to is actually the captain around here, with Drax giving all the orders"

Drax smirked, "not exactly orders, just stating the obvious, Luffy has all the heart I got all the brain"

"And the muscle is split between us" Luffy finishes with a grin.

"Yep," Drax said as they both bro-fisted, "though I got all the looks" he chuckled

Making Luffy pout and Nami and Zoro laugh.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax looked at the three kids they had run into again, they said they had gone to town but no one was packing up to leave, Drax had thought that would have been the case, and asked them where the main road was that Usopp was likely to come down. The three boys had led them to the road and they waited there for about an hour, the sky was getting red from the sunset as they waited but sure enough Usopp showed up, walking looking rather down, or at least he did until the three boys called to him making him cheer up and turn with a happy face on him.

"Hey how's it going guys" he called when he saw them but then his eyes fixed on the now conscious Luffy and rushed over to him, "wait, you're alive again!" the boy yelled in amazement

"Alive?" Luffy stated confused until Drax sighed.

"He means after taking your little header off the cliff onto the rocks below, most would have died from that" Drax said as he patted Luffy's shoulder before putting him in a headlock as a joke, "but not my rubber brain, thick skulled little brother no sir, it's not enough to even phase him"

Pushing out Luffy grinned, "Oh yeah that" Luffy stated in realisation, "and I had a pretty good nap," he said with a grin on half his face.

"He was sleeping the whole time" the pepper boy stated.

"Captain we heard all about those pirates and their evil plan" the carrot top announced.

"Yea and we'd better hurry and warn the people in the village, you were away warning miss Kaya already weren't you, that's why you haven't warned them already right," the onion boy asked.

Drax looked at them and then looked at Usopp, and then saw that he was hiding his right arm and that he had a worried look on his face, _'it's just as I though then, so what are you going to do now Usopp?'_ Drax thought as he watched a series of thoughts stream through Usopp's head before the boy lowered his head, and for a second he though Usopp had started crying the way his head was bobbing, but then the really unexpected happened, he burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, well obviously I'm lying like usual, that butler made me so mad with what he said, I thought I'd get him back by saying he was a pirate" he stated in a fit of laughter, which Drax and the others could easily tell he was lying through his teeth to the younger boys. And a few seconds later the boys burst out laughing right along with him at his cruel joke/lie.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I get it you put the straw hat guy up to it too, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" the onion kid laughed

But then the three of them walked past him, Usopp turned confused for a second, "hey guys where are you going?"

"Honestly, you've really disappointed me," said the carrot kid.

"Yea" agreed the pepper head

"Even though that butler guy is a jerk, I thought you were better than lying to hurt someone, and I admired you for being such a kind-hearted person" stated the onion boy, "and to think we respected you this entire time"

The look on Usopp's face said it all, hurt, those words hurt him, hearing them from the little kids who had looked up to him for so long, who had mock played as his crew, as they just walked away.

Drax walked up to beside him and put his hand on his shoulder, "it had to be done, they couldn't do anything about it anyway, come on let's get that wound of your looked at"

Usopp looks at him and nods sadly as they start walking back to the cliff.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Usopp is flinching and letting out little noises as Nami cleans and bandages his gunshot wound to his arm, it was only a graze and wasn't any bigger than one you would get from scraping your knee after falling, but that didn't stop him from whining like a baby.

Drax was sitting down on a rock just a bit back shaking his head and sighing, "for the love of the gods Usopp, man up, I swear I've gotten bigger paper cuts, now quit whining or I'm just going to knock you out and let Nami continue" he snaps getting irate with all the whining, making Usopp immediately shut up.

Nami pulls the bandage tight as she finishes with the wound and stands up, "there all done"

"So how come you lied to them?" asked Luffy.

Drax looked up at the sky to watch the stars as he listened to the conversation.

"Because all I do is lie, there was no way anybody was going to believe what I had to say," Usopp said while looking at his feet, "why should they?"

"Because it's the truth" stated Zoro

The waves crashed against the shoreline and Drax just took in a breath looking up at the sky with a solemn expression as the silence of that statement continued.

"They are coming" Nami spoke, "and they're going to level that whole town," she said sadly.

"Yea well what am I supposed to do" Usopp asked plainly with a hint of anger, "they'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them, everyone in the village things tomorrow is just going to be another normal day" he clenched his fists and eyes, gritting his teeth in anger, he then looked up with an angry look in his eye, "they think I'm lying and that's all they need to think, I'm going to stop those pirates at the beach tomorrow myself!" he stated in anger

Drax snorted and then burst out in laughter, "ha, that's the single most hilarious thing I've heard from you yet. Do you honestly think a kid not even eighteen yet, with no deadly skills or training of any kind, can face an entire crew of bloodthirsty crazed pirates, and their captain, who last time I checked, when he was still wanted had a bounty of sixteen million? You try to take on those pirates alone and you'll die, plain and simple."

"I don't care!" Usopp yelled at Drax in rage, "this is my village, I don't care if they chase me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm, this is my village, I love everyone in it and I'll be damned if I'm just going to let it they die like this" tears started streaming down Usopp's face as Drax watched him, "I have to protect them" he sobbed.

Zoro grinned, "You're a heck of a good guy sending your cronies away and going into battle alone" he stated resting his hand on his katanas on his hip

"Just so you know I have Dibbs on all the pirate treasure, you got it," Nami said with a smirk

"So you want a little help or what," Luffy said flexing his fists with a serious look on his face

Usopp turned to them tears streaming down his face still, "you guys, you're going to help me fight all these pirates. I don't get it."

"Well you said there's a whole bunch of bad guy's right," Luffy said crossing his arms

"And you look scared out of your mind" stated Zoro with a smirk

"For your information, I have nerves of steel, I'm perfectly ok with tonnes of bad guys, you're looking at the brave warrior of the seas captain Usopp known for his courageous attitude and …" Usopp said angrily but was cut off when…

Drax whacked him over the back of the head getting up, "and legs of jelly. Listen just shut up we're helping you already, so you can stop with the recruitment speech" Drax said as he walked over to Luffy as he flexed his neck.

"I don't need your pity" Usopp yelled, "if you guys are sticking around because…"

Luffy turned to him, "you think we'd be foolish enough to risk out lives out of pity"

"Besides" Drax smirked, "we'd never be able to face Yasopp again if we let his only son die at the hands of these pathetic excuses for pirates"

Usopp looked at them all in awe for a second as tears streamed down his face filled with gratitude as the moon shown down on them.

Drax had a grin on his face looking at the moon high in the sky, _'this should be fun'_ , "right come on we need to plan" Drax said as he started walking in the direction of the nearest path up followed by the rest of them.

Usopp whipped his tears and started walking with them. They soon made it to the slope as he started talking.

"Ok at daybreak the pirates will be landing at this shoreline to begin their attack. Which means their only way to the village is up this slope, the rest of the coast is a sheer cliff. So this is where we attack them, their numbers mean nothing in this narrow strip" Usopp said as they walked up

Drax nodded, "good strategy, sound and safe, well for you guys at least"

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked confused.

Drax just waved it off, "oh it nothing, I'll explain at a later time"

"Ok then, if we're going to be fighting together I need to know what you guys can do, what are your strengths," Usopp asked

"I cut," Zoro said resting his hand on his blades

"I stretch," Luffy says still flexing himself up

"I steal," Nami says proudly

"I hide" Usopp whines

"""Well, this time, you're going to fight""" yells all three of them as Drax just shakes his head with a smirk, _'I enjoy being the oldest, it's like watching a comedy act sometimes'._

"Ok, ok just making a funny" Usopp said as he tried to breathe, he then looked to Drax, "what about you what can you do?"

Drax grinned, "I'll let you see that in battle, you have to see it to believe it"

"Um ok I guess," Usopp says with a sweat drop, "I'll just put you down as cutting as well with that sword of yours"

Zoro looks down the slope, "even with the lot of us fighting, we'll be outnumbered, we need to figure out a way to slow them down more" Zoro says gripping his blades.

Drax walked up beside him, "we could cut up the walls on either side and narrow the slope further, but if we can do that, why not just block off the entire pass completely, make it so they can't climb up here at all, but then they'd just find another way and we'd be screwed. We need to slow them but how?"

Usopp snapped his fingers, "I know how to do it, I'll be right back" he says as he speeds off

Drax just shrugs as he sits down back to the cliff and gets comfortable, _'this is going to be a long night and morning may as well get some shut eye'._

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax awakes to the sound of thick liquid being poured out about half an hour later, he opens his eyes to see three barrels of oil spilling down the slope, Drax stands up and nods looking at it as he walks to beside Usopp.

"I've got to hand it to you Usopp, this is actually a good idea. It will definitely slow them down" he says as he pats Usopp on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Yep, I'm a genius. There's no way they'll be able to get up this slope now, this will definably keep they occupied while we go to work on them" Usopp grinned

"Well it will certainly work well for long reaching attacks, but it cuts off our close combat, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Where did you get all this anyway?" Drax says and asks

"Oh I got it for the machine shop in town, the man won't miss it he's got tonnes of it" Usopp grins

"Well let's just hope none of us slips on that oil and ends up down there with them because that would be like falling into a meat grinder," Nami says as she walks to the edge of the oil looking at it with a smirk

"Yea, for them if it's me" Drax grinned as he walked to beside her.

Luffy was on the ground touching the oil with his sandaled foot, "Usopp, you sure know how to fight dirty"

"Of course, I am, there isn't anyone alive that can beat me with a slingshot or at the art of fighting dirty" Usopp announces proudly as he crosses his arms and stands proud.

Drax looks to him with a smirk, "is that second one really something to be proud of?" he asks gleefully making Usopp face flaunt.

Drax turns back to the slope and Zoro comes up next to him, "it's almost daybreak, they're coming" Zoro said with an eager tone

Drax pulls his blade out of its sheath slightly and smiles evilly as the light catches the shiny silver, "good I've been itching for a little exercise, I just hope they can at least make me sweat some"

* * *

 **Scene break**

Sunrise has come and past and Drax stands, tapping his foot as his eyes scanning the horizon, still no sign of any ship.

"Come on where are they, I thought we were going to fight, the sun's up what's the deal" Luffy whined.

Zoro crosses his arms "maybe they slept in"

Usopp shakes his head, "no that wouldn't happen, we must be missing something" he ponders as Drax takes in a breath but stops when he notices Nami moves her head. "Nami what is it?" he asks as he walks over to her.

She holds up her hands for silence, "Quiet for a second I hear something" she says as she cups her ears and listens.

Drax closes his eyes and listens to, _'she's right there is something on the wind. What is that …..voices …..yells …..battle cries.'_

"Maybe I'm hearing things but it sounds like battle cries from somewhere" Nami speaks

Drax opens his eyes and the air ripples as Drax sends out a wave of Haki scanning the coast that's when he feels it, _'shit. The other coast'_

"It can't be," Usopp says holding his head in shock

"What can't be?" Asks Zoro

Drax turns, "they came up on the north shore. We're at the wrong slope"

""We're at the wrong shore!"" Zoro and Luffy yelled and then they looked to Usopp

"Well this is where they had their secret meeting so I just assumed this is where they'd be coming from," Usopp said rubbing the back of his head

Nami and Drax both hold their heads at the screw-up.

"We need to hurry, before they make it to the village, where is i?t" Luffy asked

"it's directly north of here, if you run you can make it in three minutes, the terrain is almost exactly the same, so all we need to do is stop them at the slope" Usopp explained

"Don't worry we'll…" Luffy started but was cut off by Nami screeching

"Oh no, if those pirates are on the north shore they've already seen out boats, they'll take our treasure" Nami screamed in horror

"I'll be there in twenty seconds," Luffy said taking off fast

Drax looks to Nami, "don't worry I'll get there and stop them they won't get a single coin", he says as he lowers himself to the ground and disperses into static leaving Usopp wide-eyed

"What the hell, where did he go!" Usopp yelled.

"Never mind that get into gear and go protect my treasure". Nami yelled making Usopp turn and start running.

"Come on let's go," Zoro says as he turns to start off

Nami goes to follow him but sets her foot on the oil and starts to slide, she reaches out for the nearest thing which just so happens to be one of Zoro's swords and ends up pulling him down

"Hey, what are you…" Zoro says as he lands flat on his face in the oil, Nami sees her chance and jumps on him and pushed herself clear and starts off running.

"Sorry about that, but you understand it's for the treasure, that oil won't be a problem for you will it!" she calls as she runs

Zoro glares at her as he slides down the slope, "damn devil woman!"

* * *

 **Scene break north shore top of the slope.**

Drax reappears as the static forms from the air and he takes a breath before looking down the slope seeing the pirates coming up it yelling. He smirks before he takes his sheathed blade and embeds its end into the ground to keep it up straight as he then sits crossed legged at the top beside it and smirks.

' _Well this should prove to be fun'_ he thinks as he reaches into his pocket pulling out a small bag tied closed with string, he sets it down and opens it showing it full of his metal disks, he takes a few out. _'It's been a while since I've had some target practice'_

Drax then takes a coin in his hand between his fingers and aims don't the slope, _'I can't exactly miss can I'_. **"half-volt shot"** the disk fires down the slope catching one of the pirates and sending him back knocking down two others in the slide, Drax grins as he takes the next coin firing again, and again knocking back the pirates with non-lethal shots, all the while with a grin on his face. _'Luffy would be pissed if I killed them without reason, and Zoro would be annoyed if I hogged all the action so is just to keep them occupied till friendlies get here'_. He then sends out a burst of Haki and smiled _'which will be any second'._

And right on cue Usopp arrived beside him panting as he caught his breath, Drax smirked.

"Hey Usopp glad to see you finally made it, pull up a patch of ground and start firing, I'm having all the fun here" Drax grins as he fires another round

Usopp looks at him wide eyed, "wow how are you doing that, and how did you get here so fast"

Drax grins, "Oh you haven't guessed yet, I ate a devil fruit"

"Devil fruit? You mean one of those fruits that take away your ability to swim and give you strange powers" he says in astonishment

Drax grinned. "Ah so you do know of them, that's good saves me going into detail, long story short I ate the surge-surge fruit, which gave me these abilities and gave me my awesome hair, not much more to it really"

"So that's how you can do all those things, how you got into the yard of the mansion without getting hurt, how you disappeared into thin air and get here before me?" Asked Usopp

"Yep, it's also how I'm firing these little disks, and how I can match anyone with a pistol simply" Drax grinned

"Oh yea I bet I can beat you with my slingshot!" Usopp declared

Drax grinned. "Alright you're on first to knockout over half these pirates win"

"Bring it" Usopp yelled as he sighted up and both he and Drax started their little contest.

"What's taking so long!?" yelled Jango from the bottom of the slope watching his men fall like flies, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Captain, there are two at the top of the slope firing at us we can't even get close" pirate flunky one called

"What?" Jango yelled.

Jango who was now wearing a longer version of his blue blazer from before that now reaches down to halfway down his shins with circular blades along one side, looks up to see both Usopp and Drax at the top of the hill picking off his men one at a time.

 _'It's that long nose, and that disrespectful bastard again, I though captain Kuro said the long nose would be no trouble'_ though Jango and he gritted his teeth

Drax squinted his eyes for a second spotting Jango, before grinning and waving like a mad man, "hey, Mr crazy-hypnotist-guy, nice to see you again, nice day for a walk isn't it"

"You disrespectful bastard, what do you two think you're doing to my men!" Jango yelled

Drax grinned, "Men? You've got to be kidding me, these are nothing but a bunch of tamed pussycats, I mean come on look at those ears, how much more of a pussy can you get!?" Drax laughed

The pirates started glaring at him as Drax grins and Usopp starts sweating.

"Hey what are you doing don't piss them off more" whispered Usopp

Drax looked to Usopp, "they already want to kill us, may as well give them a reason to" Drax grins as he fires another shot, "and that's twenty to me"

"Captain! Look at this" one of the pirates called from the smaller boats holding up a large bag, "I searched the boats and found a huge load to treasure, it's gotta be at least five million berri worth"

"What!" Jango said eyes as wide as heart shaped dinner plates.

"Wow, where did you guys get all that berri?" Usopp asked

Drax loaded up a coin and was sighting up, "Stole it off some other pirates on the way here, but that's Nami's money so don't you dare…" he tried to warn him but he didn't listen.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Usopp says as he takes in a breath, "I see you've found my loot, well you can have it"

"You're just going to let us take your treasure" pirate flunky two said

"Sure, just take it and go and forget all about this place" Usopp called back

"I didn't think people this stupid actually existed," pirate flunky three said

 _'I know the feeling'_ , thought Drax, "Usopp, Nami is very protective of her treasure I don't think you realise what hell you've just brought on yourself by saying what you just said"

"Oh come on I'm sure she won't…." But that's all Usopp got out before a wooden poll descended on his head knocking him flat, but it didn't stop there.

"THAT'S" ***WHACK*** "MY" ***WHACK*** "TREASURE" ***WHACK*** "YOU" ***WHACK*** "JERK" ***WHACK*** "DON'T" ***WHACK*** "EVEN" ***WHACK*** "THINK" ***WHACK*** "ABOUT" ***WHACK*** "GIVING" ***WHACK*** "IT" ***WHACK*** "TO" ***WHACK*** "THEM" ***WHACK***

Usopp lay flat on the ground with a mountain of lumps on his now smoking head, with Nami, sharp teeth and all standing over him holding her pole, looking very-very-very pissed off.

"That treasure belongs to me, and I'm not letting you have a single berri of it, so keep your hand off it!" she yelled

Drax walked over to the moaning Usopp at her feet and knelt down, "see told you she'd be pissed"

"Damn straight!" Nami said whacking him again for good measure, "hey where Luffy, I thought he would have beaten Usopp here"

Groaning Usopp got up "ow, what hit me it feels like someone hit the back of my head with a tree".

Drax smirked, "Nami's divine judgement with her bo-staff that's what hit you, now did you see Luffy on your way here"

"Actually, now that you mention it no. I thought he had run here ahead of me, but since he's not here, I'm guessing he got lost or chickened out" Usopp said rubbing his lump mountain.

Nami sighed, "The only thing that could keep Luffy from a fight is getting lost, just when we need him to."

 _'Or an entire mountain of meat, but that's unlikely'_ thought Drax. "yep he's probably lost somewhere, guess we'll have to hold them off until he arrives", _'well, I could just clear them out simple but then that would leave nothing for Luffy and Zoro and I promised I'd leave something for them after the last island'_

"Alright then, since Luffy not here, I'll take charge, get down there Nami, we've got your back" Usopp ordered with a thumbs up.

"Are you crazy!? That's suicide!" Nami yelled, "Why don't you go and do it!"

"Why me, listen under this cool and calm exterior beats the heart of a coward," Usopp said shaking.

"Oh you're scared, well I'm so scared I'm literally about to cry" Nami yelled

"Please your eyes are completely dry, you'll have to do better than that. Liars can smell their own" Usopp smirked

"That's just your upper lip" snapped Nami.

The two of them started bickering among themselves as the pirates below looked on not sure what to do with the scene in front of them. But then Jango orders them to attack and they start pressing the advance.

Drax just sighed at the sight. _'well if you want something done right, ya gotta do it yourself'_ he thought before walking between the two of them and pushing them apart and walked past them pulling up his sword and slotting it behind him as he walked and pulled out a coin as Nami and Usopp watched.

"Where does he think he's going?" Nami said wide eyed

"Does he actually think he can take them all on himself," Usopp said wide eyes

The pirates see Drax coming down the slope and start their advance again ready to kill. Drax simply takes the coin between his fingers and holds it out to the side as he walks his hand then flashes before turning black and the coin followed.

Nami looked at it wide-eyed knowing what it was now, Usopp blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed them before looking to Nami, "hey are you seeing this, what happened to his hand"

"Shhhh!" Nami hushed as she watched on unsure what was going to happen

"This is your last chance to leave before I get a little serious, I will not ask again," he says as he aims his hand forward his glare fixed on the pirates still charging him.

"You're joking" pirate flunky four laughed

"One on fifty that's bullshit" pirate flunky five yelled

"You're going to die boy" pirate flunky six grinned

Hearing their words Drax closed his eyes as they came in close, Nami and Usopp held their breath as their blades closed in on Drax, time seemed to slow down as the blades fell, but that changed the second Drax opened his eyes.

 **"FIVE HUNDRED KILOWATT RIFFLE!"** he yells as his fingers spark and the disk flies out, at incredible speeds.

As it does it sends out a sonic boom that catches the pirates in front of him and knocks them back down the slope as the entire area shakes slightly from the massive sound and then the next second when the disk impacts the ground at the bottom of the slope catching five of the pirates and embedding them in a massive five meter wide by one meter deep crater, making all those watching look at him wide eyed and jaws hanging.

Drax looks at them his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a narrow line showing he was serious, as did the tone of his voice when he spoke next. "You've been warned!" he says as he rests his hand on his sword handle, "leave now, or all of your lives will end by my blade, I will not tell you again!"

Jango gulps before grinning at his thought. "We can't back down now. We have a job to do, it's only one guy, a kid and a skinny bitch, just kill them and move on, we're running out of time here!"

All the pirates start growling at that and start charging at Drax who doesn't say a thing as he grips his blade tighter before resting his other hand on the sheath and goes to pull on the handle releasing the blade and pulling it free. Holding it by his side he begins his descent into the coming hoard of pirates, eyes still narrowed as they come at him, but before he can make a move, several projectiles zip past his head from the top of the slope each knocking the pirates back.

Drax turns to see Usopp coming down the hill firing as he comes, and then stops a few meters back still firing, Drax grins, _'we may make a pirate out of you yet Usopp'_ , he thinks before charging into the fray and begins to carve up the pirates, one swung at him but in two swipes the pirate found his hammer in bits and himself lying on the ground with a fist indent into his skull. Another two tried to cut him in thirds from two different directions, Drax just stood there as their blades pass through him leaving the pirates at a loss, only for Drax to grin then spin before leaving both of them shredded before they can even do a thing. The one-sided onslaught continued as Drax mowed down the pirates with Usopp shooting any of those that got past Drax.

One pirate got into Usopp's blind spot and clocked him across the face with a stone sledgehammer, Drax hears the smack and sees Usopp go down but can feel he is still alive Drax growls, _'I should have just ended them and not even given them a chance to even breath'_

Drax watches as Usopp grab a hold of another pirate and tries to stop him but the pirate goes to stab Usopp with a blade only to get blocked by Nami, she gets knocked back and Drax statics over landing a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of the pirates head sending him crashing into his buddies.

Drax helped Nami up, "get Usopp to the side, I've got your back"

Nami nods and starts dragging Usopp over to the side of the slope as Drax defends against the still attacking pirates but the majority of them are still continuing up the slope.

Usopp coughs, "don't worry about me, stop them. They can't get to the village"

Drax grins before taking Usopp's other arms and putting him to the wall, "relax I think my little bro and Zoro has that covered"

Usopp and Nami look at Drax like he's crazy but then the air above them is scattered with flying pirates as they fly back down the slope.

Drax looks at the sight and grins, before looking back up the slope and see both Luffy and Zoro standing at the top looking rather annoyed.

Zoro glared at Nami, "YOU, after leaving me down there, you're lucky I'm not kicking your butt too!" he yelled

Luffy went apeshit at Usopp, "Usopp you big bone head, you never told me which direction was north!"

Drax shook his head and sighs as he hoists Usopp on his shoulder and helps him to the top of the slope. Luffy and Usopp argued as Drax set him down at the top and then turned back to Zoro

"Thanks for saving some for us," Zoro says with a grin

Drax smirks, "well I did owe you for the buggy pirates, this time, try not to fall asleep when things are just getting good"

Zoro chuckled once and was about to counter when Luffy interrupted, "hey guys. What's that weirdo doing with that ring?"

 _'That sounded so wrong in so many ways'_ Drax thought as he looked in the direction Luffy was looking at and then narrowed his eyes seeing Jango swinging his hypnotic disk, "crap looks like hypnosis, he's trying to make them stronger than they are", _'well hopefully that will give us me a decent challenge'_

"Tch, yeah like that will work" Nami smirks with confidence.

But as Nami speaks the crew of pirates at the bottom of the slope let out a massive yell making her gulp and then pale as one of them busts the cliff face with a single punch causing a landslide.

Drax smirks. "What was that Nami?" he looks at her with a smirk while she nervously chuckles.

"That one guy completely destroyed the cliff, now that's what I call power," Zoro says in astonishment as Drax comes to beside him.

"Aw~ don't tell me the big bad bounty hunter is scared of a few itty bitty supercharged pirates now," Drax said talking in a baby voice, "oh well I guess more for me then" Drax smirks .

Zoro chuckled, "Don't go getting ahead of yourself, I'm betting I can take them all down myself

"Oh, now who's hogging all the fun" Drax quipped.

The pirates let out another roar as they start charging up the slope, Nami and Usopp gulp and Drax smirks, "hey you two clear back a bit, let the three of us handle it from here" Drax says and Nami nods as she starts shuffling away with Usopp on her shoulder, Zoro pulls out a sword and looks to Luffy.

"Right, hey Luffy lets g…" he started but Luffy had other plans.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luffy yells out as he raised his fists in the air

"Crap he's been hypnotised too," Zoro said in shock

"Idiot" Nami cries as she and Usopp move off

Drax smirks, "he's always been that way"

Luffy sprinted down the slope headlong into the oncoming pirates and then starts roaring, " **GUM-GUM…GATLING!"** he yells as his punches start blurring as pirates start flying.

Drax lets out a laugh, "that's my little brother for you, always good for a laugh, a one man freaking army! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Zoro smirks, "well at least I didn't follow a weak captain"

"Nope just a thick skulled one" Nami commented.

Drax smirked, "actually his skulls normal just made out of rubber like his brain," he said as he watched Luffy continue sprinting down the slope with all the pirates running screaming from him, and then he…ran right past them.

"Where is he going?" Zoro asked watching the scene as well

His question was answered when Luffy got to the black cat's ship and grabbed the hull of the ship and yelling even louder he began pulling at it, Drax smirked realising what he was doing, "he's going for a weapon"

Zoro looked at him and then back to the ship as it started to creak and splinter, Nami with Usopp still on her shoulder was cheering, "Wooooo, that's right tear it down!"

And he does just that as the front hull of the ship along with the cat head was pulled off, and Drax could have sworn he saw the cat head sweat drop as Luffy pulled.

Luffy then began making his way with the massive makeshift hammer to the pirate crew about to smash them as they ran away yelling for their captain to do something, quickly thinking Jango pulled out his hypnotic disk and let it swing and moments later Luffy stopped yelling and dropped bringing the ship hull along with him, semi-crushing Jango and sending a few black cat pirates flying from the impact.

Drax face palmed, "why did he have to look at the disk, things were just getting interesting to, oh well at least he got some of them and put on a good show while doing it…..but now he left none for the rest of us to have fun with, great I didn't even break a sweat, I'm going to have to start training again to keep in shape at this rate"

Usopp lifts his head, "aren't you worried about Luffy, he's trapped underneath that thing I mean just look"

Zoro scoffs, "relax he'll be just fine, you should really be worrying about yourself, you don't look so good"

Drax closed his eyes, "come on there's got to be someone left to fight, I want to stretch my legs and shake off these cobwebs" he says as he pulses his Haki and then smiles, "oh goodie, we're in luck Zoro there's two more left on the ship and they seem to be a cut above the rest of them, so looks like we'll have some fun after all"

Zoro smirks hearing that "good, for a second I was worried"

They both look down the slope as two figures shoot off the black cat ship and land on the ground, "come forth Nyaban Brothers!"

Getting a good look at the two brothers the straw hats were left speechless at the sight of them.

One was an overweight man who wore an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. He has pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, wearing a hat that covers one of his eyes, that has cat ears on it. His pants were stripped black and white, with a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes. He wore a blanket looking cape on his back, that is stripped light purple and dark purple, with a white fluffy brim. He wears a shoulder pad on his left arm and pale blue gloves with claws at the end.

The other was the complete opposite in size, a man of regular height who is very skinny. He also has a hunched back, making him look smaller than he actually was. He has hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out from the top of his head. He has green, cat-like eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also had light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them, also dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end.

Blinking a few times Zoro just looked to Drax "so these two are the ones you said were a cut above the rest, they look weirder than that weirdo hypnotist".

Drax shrugged, "their aura says differently, so be on your guard".

"You called for us captain," the small one said.

"Well did you" the larger one added.

"Sham", "and Buchi", ""together we are the Nyaban brothers, at your service"" they said putting on a little act.

Zoro blinked and looked to Drax again, "really?" Drax just nodded putting his hand to his blade.

"Buchi, Sham, we absolutely must get up this hill, but as you can plainly see, out path is being blocked, if you would be so kind as to remove these obstacles immediately" Jango ordered

The two cat brothers looked up the hill and shivered slightly as Drax and Zoro glared down at them, faces shaded over eyes pin pricked pupils.

The two brothers gulped, "no way we couldn't do that, they look too strong, right Buchi", "oh yea they're strong, way stronger than us"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked to Drax who hadn't budged, _'guess I'm just going to have to trust the commanded, he hasn't been wrong yet, but these two look pathetic'_

"You shouldn't judge a book by their covers, the same can be said for people, you never know when all you see can be just an act, I know what I felt," Drax said to Zoro plainly who looked at him and then back down the slope with a nod.

"Besides we just guard the ship, not fight people", "he's got a point, we're really not the type of guys you want to send into battle", the brothers protested as they backed away in supposed fear.

"So they're a couple of pansies" commented Usopp, "I guess they're not the trump card after all"

Nami nodded but then looked to Drax, who hadn't budged at all his hand still resting on his blade and his eyes still fixed on the enemy, _'if they're not a threat, why does Drax say they are then, something doesn't add up, either Drax was wrong or they're putting this whole thing on as a way to lower our guard'_

"Buchi, Sham, just do it already" Jango ordered.

"Ahhhhh, what please not me" Sham screeched.

"And hurry!" Jango yelled worried about their time limit.

"Alright we'll go, just stop yelling" Sham cried as Buchi coward.

Nami blinked, "the guy is crying like a baby, what are they doing down there"

Sham started running up the slope like a wimp flailing his arms, "ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, I'm going to tear you up with these claws just you wait and see I'm a vicious killing machine and I'm coming for you, you bad people"

Zoro walks forward, "you come any closer and I'll cut you in half" Zoro declared as he held one of his swords ready to strike.

Drax just watches, _'come on show the real you, drop this charade already I can feel your strength, unlike your captain Kuro, you don't know how to suppress your strength and aura, I can read you like an open book'_

As Sham comes running at Zoro suddenly his expression goes dark and he disappears in a blur of speed, Drax narrows his eyes following his movements, _'and there it is the curtain drop, shows over now the fight begins'_

Zoro's eyes widened as he raised his katana just in time to block a set of cat claw gloves coming at him as Sham appears in front of him in a blur, "too bad it seems you fell for my little act" Sham sneered before leaping back with the same speed, and landed a bit back, "I'm impressed you blocked me, considering what a brilliant performance I gave, but don't let the tiny bit of skill you have cause you to underestimate Sham of the Nyaban brothers" Sham then licks his glove like a cat.

Zoro's eyes widen seeing the swords on his back, he then looks to the side to see both his are gone, _'damn it, I let my guard down, the commander was right'_

Drax face palms _'Damn it what did I say. And what kind of a swordsman lets his swords get stolen, if I did that back in training I'd have been running for my life for weeks, that old hawk was a harsh man, and an even harsher master, but I learned, and by the looks of things Zoro is about to learn the hard way, always be mindful of your sword and never underestimate your opponents, screw up either of those and you're in for a headache'_

"Give me my swords back" Zoro growls in anger gripping the one he still had tighter in anger, Drax watched the other cat man who was still behind Jango yet to make a move.

 _'Looks like this is Zoro's fight, may as well relax until he needs some help'_ Drax thinks as he loosens his own grip and watches

"Your swords? But you already have a sword, how greedy can you be" Sham says as he takes them off his back, "say goodbye swords, goodbye" he talks to himself before tossing the swords behind him like trash

Zoro eyes go mad with rage and Drax tightens his grip right back up and they both share similar thoughts, _'how dare he do that to my/his swords, does this shit have no respect'_ , Zoro shot at Sham.

"You should take care of other people's things" he yells as he slashes through Sham but no blood came out as Zoro went for his swords, only to be grabbed from behind by Sham, who wasn't harmed at all and pinned Zoro by his arms and skidding him along the ground.

"You should take care, because I'm agile as a cat, Buchi you're up" Sham called with Zoro pinned under him

Buchi nodded before sprinting faster than expected at the two of them and jumped high into the air leg extended, going for a guillotine leg drop on Zoro's head, Drax narrowed his eyes, _'two on one isn't a fair fight, plus I want some action'_ and then disappears in static and reappears in the air with Buchi only to swing into a spinning roundhouse kick to the fat cats head and sending him crashing into the cliff, Zoro took the opportunity and broke free from Shams grip and pushed back dodging his slashes and landed back up the slope. He looked to Drax.

"Thanks for the assist" he panted grateful for the help

Drax nodded pulling his sword out of his sheath, "think nothing of it, I'm sure you'd have gotten out of there before he landed his attack, but I prefer even fights, so mind if I give you a hand and we take these cats down together seeing as your down two-thirds of your blades"

Zoro nods before looking back at their opponents. "One sword techniques, not my forte so I don't mind the assist, perhaps you could help me with that when we start training?"

Drax nodded and took his stance. "Just try to keep up"

"Damn didn't expect the other to move that fast, one second he was on the ground and the next he was on me in a second, how did he do that" Buchi said rubbing his head

"I don't know, but it was bound to be a fluke, come one they won't get away from us a second time" Sham sneered

"Right" Buchi nodded

"let's go Buchi" right Sham let's do it" " **pussy willow ma** "

The two of them shot at Drax and Zoro and started clawing at them while both, Zoro keeps Buchi while Sham attacks Drax, both straw hats keep the slashes at bay, Zoro looks like he's struggling while Drax isn't even breaking a sweat.

Nami's eyes widen, "not good Zoro's on the defensive"

Usopp lines up a shot, "I'll give him some back up then, **special attack lead** … Boom!" the small capsule exploded into bits, "what the hell was that!" he was shocked because it had never happened before, and it was just a led pellet nothing special about it so why did it exploded? Drax called up before he tried again.

"Don't be an idiot" Drax yelled making both Nami and Usopp look at him, "are you trying to get yourselves killed, don't attack opponents stronger than you if you want to live, we can handle this on our own!"

Nami and Usopp gulped, "he's right if you had hit one of them, they would have come after us instead, and we wouldn't have stood a chance against those two"

"So Drax made my pellet explode to keep us safe, damn the guy is looking after us, and I'm not even part of his crew" Usopp paled, _'what a guy'_

Drax was keeping Sham at bay and looked to Zoro, "hey Zoro how you holding up"

Zoro didn't answer he was too busy defending from the onslaught of slashes, Drax refocused on his opponent but saw Nami jumping off the slop and springing down the track.

 _'Cleaver girl she's going for Zoro's swords, he could use them'_ but he then saw Jango coming up the slope and he saw Nami, _'crap'_ , "Nami look out!"

But it was too late, she grabbed the first sword but was stopped by a foot, and her eyes widen as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she gasped from the pain and skidded to the ground in it past Jango who was wielding his blade hypnotist disk.

Drax gritted his teeth, _'enough playing games'_ , he looked to Sham whose eyes paled and in a split second took the butt of Drax sword to his face and then felt its blade run through his own foot causing him to yell out in pain, but was silenced when Drax foot met his jaw smashing him into the side of the cliff, Drax disappeared into static and reappeared at Nami's side seeing the large slash wound on her shoulder, it was at least half an inch deep and was just off a major artery, she was bleeding heavily, this would need stitches, Drax clenched his fists in rage, but suppressed it to see to Nami's wound, he would deal with the nutty hypnotist after.

Zoro was still defending from Buchi's attack but saw what had happened and he saw Drax reaction, he couldn't blame the guy, Nami may have been a troublesome girl but she was part of the crew and anyone of the crew is family, and no one hurts family. He was about to push back when suddenly the attacks stopped, Zoro stopped as well and looked at the fat man to see he was cowering in fear at something behind him, Zoro turned to see what it was.

Drax was trying to stop the blood from Nami's wound, she was twitching in pain from it, and Drax was trying to hold her so she didn't do more damage to herself, the last thing she needed was to make it worse, then Drax noticed the silence, no metal clanking, _'did Zoro win'_ , Drax looked up the slope to see Jango frozen in fear same with the Nyaban brothers, Zoro was looking up the slope too, Drax followed their lines of sight and sure enough standing at the top of the hill was the butler, Klahadore, or rather Captain Kuro holding what looks to be a small leather carrier bag, Drax narrows his eyes, _'so the bastard finally makes his appearance, good I need to cut something, and he'll do nicely'_

Kuro fixed his glasses glaring down at them, "the night has long since passed. So why is it that you seem to have made no progress on the plan?"

All the pirates start shaking seeing Kuro arrive and start babbling excuses and pleas for mercy in fear, Drax hears them, _'what kind of captain is he that his own crew, his Nakama, fear him?'_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kuro bellows in rage at the sight he is seeing. Kuro drops his back taking a breath, "to think these brats have held you back, how the black cat pirates have fallen. What have you got to say for yourself, JANGO!"

Jango gulps, "well, I. err, you said, err sorry sir but you said letting the kid go wouldn't cause us any problems, ha-he-ha" Jango nervously laughed

"I did say that what's you point he's an idiot, I knew no one would listen to his warnings, and he would come stumbling back here to make a stand against us, the one thing I hadn't taken account for was your inexcusable weakness!" Kuro yelled

"Sir were not weak it's just that….err" Jango started and then gritted his teeth but was brought out of it by other voices

"Who are you to call us weak?" hissed Sham, as he pulled himself over from the cliff Drax had kicked him into.

"Watch what you say captain Kuro" growled Buchi as Sham joined him.

Both Nyaban brothers sharpened their claws against each other glaring at their former captain.

"You used to be quite the killer, but face it Kuro, it's been three years, and we haven't exactly been living the good life waiting on a rich girl hand and foot" Sham snarled

"Yea, for three long years we've been out hunting pirate ships and massacring villages" Buchi growled.

Kuro simply blinked at their tones, "very good, finished?" he spoke in a monotone voice obviously not impressed.

"No you've done nothing this whole time, we've been killing" Sham yelled

"You butler, there's no way you can beat the Nyaban brothers" Buchi roared

Both brothers spread past Zoro, Sham hyped up on adrenalin ignoring the stab wound Drax inflicted both brothers raced at Kuro in rage, Jango called for them to stop but they ignored him, Kuro simply lifted his bag once again.

"You are not our captain anymore" Buchi cackled.

"So sorry but we have to kill you" laughed Sham.

Drax narrows his eyes seeing Kuros feet move so fast they leave afterimages as he tossed his bag into the air and then vanishes as the brothers slash it instead of him, _'it's almost like Soru that the cypher pole divisions uses, but a lot slower, now I see why he's been able to win so many of his own fights in this sea a technique like that is impossible to beat, unless you are used to those speeds'_

Both brothers are shocked seeing him move like that and that they only slashed the back, and then quickly turned when they heard him behind them.

"Who were you going to kill," Kuro asked as he moved his fingers as ten katana sheaths drop to the ground and he raised his hands spreading his katana blade cat gloves out reflecting the light.

The brothers turned to attack again, but as they did Kuro moved again and Drax watched closer as he saw the movements, _'so that's how they did it, kicking the ground multiple times in a millisecond to move, three at the most, but Kuro is doing it five or seven times, too many wasted movements, he'll tire himself out eventually, thanks for helping with that, I'll get right to practicing that after this mess is over'_

Jango gulps, "t-the **pussyfoot manoeuvre** "

 _'Pussyfoot, what the hell kind of idiot calls it that, I've never heard of such a ridiculous name in all my life'_ Drax shakes his head hearing Jango speak.

Kuro manoeuvres behind the Nyaban brother with his techniques and wraps his arms around them claws spread, and positions his thumb claws in the brothers' mouths.

"You know something, your right I do feel a little sluggish after all these years," he said in a monotone voice.

Drax measured him up on the spot, _'so that explains how he positions his glasses, he uses his palm so as not to scratch his face with the blades, that's proof he hasn't lost his touch, those two idiots attacked him thinking he had grown soft, well that's what you get trying to mutiny'_

"You're lucky I'm feeling somewhat merciful, maybe all these years on land have made me soft, I'll give you five minutes" Kuro retracts his blades, "if you can't deal with the situation in five minutes, then I'll kill every last one of you" Kuro steps back holding his claws high and at the sides, the Nyaban brothers look to him, "now have I made myself clear"

Drax narrows his gaze, _'he's going to kill his own crew, what kind of sick fuck is he, how could any captain even dream of saying such a thing to his Nakama, this bastard has no pride what so ever, I'm going to make you suffer for this Kuro'_

The entire black cat pirate crew look at him scared to death, Jango gulps, and then chuckles nervously breaking out in a cold sweat, "Oh yes, Hm-Hm, oh yes of course perfectly clear, thank you for being so forgiving, all we have to do is kill these two fools that's all, five minutes will be more than enough time"

Both Nyaban brothers shot at Zoro with renewed vigour claws at the ready, "we almost had him a few minutes ago and not without his friend helping him he's as good as done", "we won't even need one minute to finish him this time"

Drax narrowed his glare and was about to dispersed into static to help Zoro but before he could, Nami shot past him. _'What!? When did she wake up, she was out cold just a few seconds ago'_ , she raced past Jango in a desperate attempt put one foot on the katanas and used the other to kick them into the air, "Zoro!" she yelled as she sent them flying through the air towards their owner.

Zoro freaked out seeing his swords being kicked, "hey careful you can't just kick them those are my swords"

"How about thanks" Nami smirked in pain.

Zoro smirked tossing his one sword in the air and then catching the other two in a spin while unsheathing them, he placed the white one in his mouth and caught the first one again. "Yea thanks, I owe you one"

Nami nodded, before stumbling back to be caught by two strong arms again, she looks and sees the same brown eyes from before.

Drax smiled, "nicely done, I'm surprised you can still move with a wound like that, you're stronger than you look girl"

Nami smiled back but flinched at her wound, making Drax frown as he looked to Zoro, "alright let's see what you can do Zoro!"

Zoro readied for the brother's attack

"You fool it won't matter how many swords you have" Sham yelled

"Now you'll die holding three of them", Buchi laughed

"You just don't get it….. **Tora Gari** " Zoro said as he attacked

The Nyaban brothers attacked but in a single move, Zoro shot through them carving them up effortlessly, leaving them soaring through the air eyes rolled to the back of their heads, passed out in pain from Zoro's attack the two brothers crashed to the ground in heaps.

"Carrying three swords won't help you at all unless you know three swords style" Zoro grinned.

"The clock is ticking" reminded Kuro his blades on standby, and he wasn't looking impressed at all, but then again was he ever.

Drax stands up holding Nami and carrying her to the wall to rest as he watched Zoro, _'not bad at all'_ he watched as Buchi tried to get up only to collapse at Jango's feet.

Zoro pointed his blade at Kuro, "don't worry I promise you, everything will be taken care of in less than five minutes" he glared at the ex-butler.

Kuro semi smirked as he fixed his glasses, "three, that's three minutes remaining"

Drax narrowed his eyes at the hidden threat and then suddenly he looked when he saw movement, Buchi grabbed Jango leg, "captain please I can do it, hypnotise me"

Drax glared at him and was about to move to stop it, but dared not leave the injured Nami who was still in pain.

Zoro turned to see Buchi start buffing out as he muscles expanded and he grew into a beast, Drax blinked, _'holy shit, where can I get what they're putting in this guy's food, instant-buff'_ , the psycho Buchi started moving towards Zoro.

Drax grabbed his blade ready to defend Nami, but then looks back to see that she's gone again, he looked down the slope to see her running, he looked where she was heading and then realized, _'she's going for Luffy, to wake him up, that would help'_ , but then he looks to see Jango spinning his disk on its string looking at Nami, _'not a chance shit head'_ Drax disperses into static and reappears swinging a kick at Jango's head it connects but the disk breaks off its string and goes right for Nami. Jango crashes to the ground moaning in pain, and Drax lands and looks to Nami, "Nami Look Out!"

By some miracle of the gods, Nami steps on Luffy's face waking him up and at that precise moment she hears Drax's yell, she turns to catch sight of the disk coming at her, she didn't have time to react, but she didn't need to, Luffy woke up and shot up making her slip as the disk fly over her head.

"Nami! You cannot just go around stepping on people fa…" the disk impacts Luffy and forces Luffy's head back as he catches the disk in his teeth.

Drax's eyes widened and he put his put his hand to his mouth flinching in pain, "Ouch, damn that will sting for days, and it will definitely leave a mark"

Zoro shoved his two black blades in the ground and rested his other across his shoulders, "that's either the best timing or the worst timing in the world, I can't tell"

Drax grins, "Nope that's Luffy timing, no one can explain it, we've seen all the best scientist in the world and none of them can explain it, I just figure its sheer dumb luck"

Luffy dug his heels in the sand to keep from falling back and stood up biting down on the disk shattering it but keeping his mouth open. Nami looked at him nervously for a second, Luffy then touched the sides of his lips and yelled in pain, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Drax nodded _'Yep gonna sting for a month'_ , then Nami went to fall back from exhaustion and Drax disappeared and reappeared catching her again and resting her against the wooden frame, "ok that's enough moving around for you, any more and you'll pass out from blood lose so just take it easy"

Nami nods lightly as she grips her wound in pain, blood starts seeping through her shirt and Drax narrows his gaze in anger.

 _'She's still bleeding out, gotta stop this bleeding'_ , Drax looked to Luffy who was looking at Nami worried, "I got her bro, you just go kick some ass, I'll patch her up"

Luffy nods and starts walking towards the fight

Nami raises her fist with a grim smile on her face, "go do it for the treasure" she said grimly, only to receive a light bonk on the head from Drax as he raised an eyebrow. _'What's with this girl?'_

"That's enough out of you, not come on, I've got to deal with this bleeding, I can't stitch you up out here but I've got something that should help in the meantime" Drax says as he raises his hand and lets it spark, the next thing his sword sheath that he had tossed to the side came flying to him and he caught it with ease.

Twirling the end around, he twisted the end revealing a small compartment with a brown paste in it.

"This is going to sting a bit, but it will stop the bleeding, it's better than passing out from blood loss and possible dying," he says as he moves part of her shirt to the side to get at her wound.

Nami flinched and clenches her eyes in pain while Drax treated her.

Moving her shirt to the side Drax could see the wound clearly, it wasn't as bad as he originally thought, it wouldn't scar, but she was definitely going to need stitches, it was a clean slash no jagged edges at least it was a sharp blade that did it, moving her shirt more, he saw something that made him skip a breath, it was a tattoo, or at least part of one, most of it was hidden but he narrowed his eyes at the sight of it, he knew it.

 _'Why the hell does Nami have Arlongs mark on her, what's going on here?'_ Drax looked at Nami's face but she was still screwed up in pain so he filed it away for asking later as he began smearing the paste over and around the wound sealing it off and blocking the blood from escaping as it quickly hardened like a shell and became like a second skin.

"There that should do it, just don't move too much and you'll be fine" he says as he moved her t-shirt back covering her wound and tattoo, Nami takes a few breaths adjusting to the feeling and then looks to Drax with a nod, "thanks", Drax nods back before his eyes widen as he feels a presence approaching the sloped, he turns on his heels looking up the slope and cursing under his breath, _'what the hell is she doing here, is she trying to get herself killed'_ before dispersing into static.

Luffy was at the bottom of the hill, Kuro at the top and Buchi, Jango was back up and standing, Zoro in between, Kuro stood up on the flat of his feet preparing to attack when he heard someone coming at him from behind, readying his claws he swung round ready to cut whoever it was to ribbons.

Kaya was coming up behind him running, Kuro swung round to attack, but as he did, Usopp sprinted between them and lunged at Kaya pulling her out of the way just in time to avoid Kuros slash.

Drax reappeared between Zoro and Kuro eyes wide, _'Usopp saved her good, I thought I would have to there for a moment'_ , his eyes rested on Kuro, _'now to end this'_ Drax things as he lowers himself into a stance blade re-sheathed and behind him in a low crouch, eyes narrowed looking for an opening.

He then saw Kaya with Usopp still on the ground and narrowed his glare, _'crap with them there I can't do anything big or they'll be caught up in it, guess I'll have to bide my time'_

"No, Usopp are you ok," Kaya asked her voice hysterical in the moment.

"Kaya, what are you doing here?" Usopp groaned in pain.

"Usopp, I'm so sorry, I don't know how you'll ever forgive me, I just couldn't believe it, Klahadores a scheming murdering pirate" Kaya spat disgusted with herself.

"Never mind that, why are you here" Kaya started to tear up at Usopp's concern, "Kaya your life is in danger, I told you to run somewhere safe"

"I won't your still here fighting, I won't run!" she yelled tears in her eyes, "you fought for me after I treated you so badly, look at you, your barely alive, but you're still so brave I just…"

Drax watched the scene, _'damn the girl's got a heart, she loved him really, you got a keeper there Usopp. Don't let that one get away, they're one in a million'_

"This is no place for a lady, madam please leave" Kuro spoke kindly trying to convince her to leave

Kaya's face contorted in rage, but she still tried to remain civil speaking through clenched teeth, "please stop, don't do this"

Kuro seemed taken back for a second, but then reverted to his usual cold demeanour.

Kaya lost it and sat up completely filled with rage and anger, "Stop, Stop this right now, Klahadore!"

Kuro's eyes widened at her outburst as she stood up, "I know what you're up to, Merry already told me about everything, Klahadore please just stop this, if you want my fortune just take it, take it and leave this village right now, I'm begging you"

There was a seconds silence before Kuro responded, "I'll gladly accept your fortune miss Kaya, thank you" he said as he fixed his glasses, "but sadly you see just acquiring wealth isn't enough, I need more, more than anything else I want peace"

"You want piece" Kaya repeated confused slightly

"Yes just peace, peace of mind, its simple really, I have spent the last three years earning the trust of the entire village, and to be honest I find this new sense of peace and tranquillity quite comforting, when my plan comes to fruition I will live with this sublime peace of mind" Kuro spoke with a sparkle in his eye.

Kaya backed away a few steps scared of what he meant, she reached into her coat, and slowly gripped something, her hand shaking.

"Yes, the glorious comfort of a peaceful life, will be mine for ever and ever" he said mock hugging the air, before turning around and holding his hand outspread indicating to all, "in short these pirates are coming, and you" he pointed his other hand at Kaya blades straight, "will leave your fortune to me and die, miss Kaya these things will happen"

"No you can't," Kaya said Shakely as she began pulling out something from her coat, Drax narrowed his eyes seeing the butt of a pistol. _'Girls got guts'_

Usopp grabbed her leg, "Kaya you've got to run get away from here…" he fell silent seeing the pistol as Kaya pulled it out and pointed it at Kuro.

"You're not Klahadore, no you're not!" she yelled steeling herself

Usopp looked at her in shock obviously never seeing this side of her, Kuro just looked on un-phased. Drax narrowed his eyes watching the scene ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Leave here now and never come back" Kaya ordered gun aimed

"Oh" Kuro mock exclaimed, "you'd point a gun at me"

"Stop it just leave, GO!" she yelled in anger, hands and pistol shaking

Kuro closed his eyes, "yes I see you're all grown up now, so much has happened in the last three years, miss Kaya, don't you remember the things we went through, we spent so much time together" he said as he took off one of his cat claws, "even before your dear sweet parents passed away, you were more than my master, you were my best friend" he fixed his glasses, "so much time"

Drax could see Kaya wavering her eyes shaking as she heard his words

"So many memories, together we suffered, and together we rejoiced, like family"

"Klahadore," Kaya said softly her eyed beginning to tear

"I took you on shopping trips to the city, I looked after you so diligently when you were ill, and we used to talk for hours and hours"

Kaya was now completely in tears and Drax narrowed his eyes, _'tricky bastard is playing mind games on her'_

"Kaya, listen to me. I was devoted to you, for so long so very long" Kuro reached out slowly and grabbed the pistol gripping it tight, then his whole demeanour changed, "I endured it"

Kaya's eyes widened in shock at his words, illusion gone. Kuro's expression changed to one of complete rage. "I quietly suffered so that today I could end your life and take everything I deserve," he said ripping the pistol out of her soft grip

Kaya's eyes began to tear more and she bit her lip, realising she had failed

"I who was once the feared and respected captain Kuro, had to bow and humble myself before some snot nosed little girl," he said as he dropped the pistol and pulled his cat claw back on, "it went against every fibre of my being"

Kaya's eyes were like waterfalls tears streaming down at Kuro's words, all the memories they shared. They were all lies, three years of friendship that never existed

The pistol hit the ground with a thud, and Drax watched it fall and then saw Usopp's face, it was one of complete rage and anger at Kuro's words, Drax could see his anger and saw what he was looking at, he knew exactly what was going on inside the snipers head, blow a hole in Kuro's head.

"Can you understand the depths of these daily insults?" Kuro said soft whisper like voice, "can you understand the rage created by those transgressions against my pride!"

Drax gripped his blade even tighter, he was beginning to shake with anger of his own, Luffy was at the bottom of the slope watching and listening as his face was shadowed by his hat, but his emotions were clear, he was just as pissed.

At that very moment Usopp reached and grabbed the dropped pistol, Kuro heard the noise and looked down, just as Ussop rose up with the pistol in his grip aiming for Kuro, "KURO!" he yelled as he fired the shot, Kuro dodged it with ease and moved behind Usopp swinging his claws,

"Ah Usopp that's for reminding me, I still owe you for that punch," he said as he swung his claws to cleave Usopp's head in bits

But before his blades connected, his eyes widened as the air warped with static and a figure took shape and his blades and another's collided, as Drax appeared in the fray blocking his attack.

Drax grinned, "Not today you don't!"

And then from behind a fist shot out of nowhere catching Kuro clean in the middle of his face and sent him hurdling through the air and crashing to the ground, leaving everyone who wasn't a member of the straw hats speechless, as Luffy's arms retracted back to him, both monkey brothers shared a look and they thought the exact same think, _'if this guy hates getting hit so much, then he's in for a really bad day'_

Everyone was speechless at what they had since, and both Drax and Luffy were in a heated glaring match, but that silence was shattered when three figures shot out of the bushes makeshift weapons held high.

"The Usopp pirates have arrived" the veggie boys yelled as the brought their weapons down on Kuro's head, which consisted of a shovel a bat and a hammer

Usopp's eyes went wide as did Kayas, as they yelled for the boys to stop but they didn't, they just kept hammering away at the downed Kuro

Drax blinked watching the show while keeping a plain face on the outside but inside his mind there was a mini Drax screaming, _"yeah go get him veggie brats, pound his skull in, pound him till there's nothing left, oh yea give him another and another, oh I hope he felt that one!"_ , Drax just blinked.

After a few moments, the three boys stopped swinging and bent over catching their breath while glaring at the frowning Kuro who hadn't even budged.

"Alright, this time, we'll let you off with any more brutality, this time," barked the pepper head.

Drax watched on not even blinking while inside his head the mini-him was waving a giant banner with the words way to _"go veggie brats!"_ on it while cheering their praise, before getting caught in a net and dropped down a hole by an identical more serious looking mini Drax, "and stay there the boss doesn't need any more of you noise in his head" before closing a trap door. Drax only blinked then as he heard Jango sweating about how those brats will have only pissed Kuro off and how they're all screwed.

The three boys run over to Usopp and Kaya, "Captain! I knew it you were fighting, that is so brave and totally awesome", "I thought there were no secrets between us pirates, why didn't you tell us", "that's right we're supposed to tell each other everything"

"Who cares about that!? Look this is important you guys gotta get out of here, Run!" Usopp orders

The kids froze feeling eyes on them, Kaya and Usopp started to sweat as Kuro rises. Kuro fixed his glasses only for the glass to shatter as Drax steps between Kuro and the kids hand on his blade ready to defend them as Kuro starts walking forward and walks past them to Usopp and plants his foot in Usopp's face sending him skidding down the slope, Drax disperses into static again and reappears down the slope and stopped the sliding Usopp with his foot.

Kuro's eyes went to both him and Luffy, "that hurt, and that speed technique of yours, both are quite strange, tell me, do you both have powers from that of the devil fruits?"

Drax grinned, "So you figured it out, yep both of us did, I ate surge-surge fruit I'm a man made of lightning"

Luffy smirked, "yep I ate the Gum-Gum fruit I'm a rubber man"

Every one of the black cat pirates start to freak out, "Ahhhhh, they're insane", "made of lighting that's crazy", "that one's arms can stretch, that's impossible", "they're both monsters"

Drax hears them and smirks a bit, _'monsters Hm, you lot don't have even the slightest clue what real monsters are like, how could you living in this weak sea'_

Kuro straightened up, "Jango, continue with the plan, I'll handle these two, you take care of miss Kaya like we planned, have her write her butler into her will and then kill her" Kuro ordered as he spread his cat claws, "as for the kids they're an eyesore eliminate them"

"I'm on it" Jango nods before starting to walk up the slope but was brought to a halt when Zoro lower his blade down in front of the hypnotist.

"Stop right there, if you want to make it to them, you've got to go through me first," Zoro says as the sunlight glints off his blade,

Jango looks to his right, "BUCHI!"

The large cat man jumps into the air aura pulsing, Drax's eyes widen as he disperses into static and the fat cat man comes down crashing his leg into the ground where Zoro had been previously standing, causing it to rupture and crack and then lift followed by a massive crater and caused the cliff to shatter tossing the black cat pirates and Usopp into the Frey.

Zoro stands strong in the smoke as it clears, but suddenly turns to block a large set of cat claws back up with monstrous strength forcing him back and cratering him in the side of the cliff, the dust clears to show Zoro blocking and with a foot in the face of the large cat man both grunting trying to push back the other.

Jango continues on up the cliff, Usopp tries to push himself to save Kaya but he is in too much pain feeling like his entire body is broken, his body shaking from the strain of moving, his vision blurring. _'No stop stay away from her, don't touch her, no, NO!'_ he takes in one deep breath. "Usopp pirates!"

"""Yes sir!""" the three boys respond to their captain

"I need you to listen carefully," Ussop says in a strained voice.

"We're not running!", "Not after they did this to you", "We won't abandon you"

"Protect Kaya!" the three boys are speechless, "do as I say get her way from here, it's the most crucial task right now, I know I can count on you three keep her safe, take Kaya and run as far as you can, head for the village, and don't stop, use the forest, we know it like the back of our hands, we grew up here, that whacko won't be able to follow you there now go! This is the reason we wanted to be pirates, to protect those and that which is dear to us, now go RUN!"

Kaya looked wide-eyed in shock as tears started from her eyes, _'Usopp….'_

The boys got to their feet holding back their own tears and then went to Kaya and started leading her way into the forest, she followed them as best she could.

Everyone was just watching the scene happen and Kuro glanced to his left, "Jango?"

"Err, yea sorry I was gawking" he then goes to follow them but meets the ground when a lead pellet hits him clean in the centre of his back

Usopp is leaning off the ground panting with a grin, "he-he…take that **lead star** "

Jango is very annoyed and pulls his blades about to cut Usopp in two. "Why you little son of a…"

"JANGO! Stay focused!" yelled Kuro, making Jango look like he was about to wet himself.

"Right, on it," he said Shakely and then turned only to meet a fist out of thin air as Drax statics in.

"Oh you didn't forget about little old me did you, fruitcake," he said with a grin and then looks to Luffy, "Bro I'm headed to keep Kaya and the veggie brats safe, you got this?"

Luffy responds with a grin and a thumbs up before Drax nodded and dispersed into static again.

Jango pushes himself off the ground snarling, "That static disrespectful bastard, I'll cut him in two" he yelled as he started sprinting after the kids and Kaya.

Kuro smirked and readied his blades as he saw Luffy coming up the hill, "Buchi!" he called down to the large cat man who was still fighting Zoro.

Zoro was pushing against his grip and finally caught some slack, "so just losing to me once wasn't enough for me Hm, I told you to get out of my way you big tub of lard now move it!" he yelled as he slammed his boot down into the man's foot and then in a fluid motion, he pulled his other two swords and slices him through the middle where he had been cut before and then throws his blades into the air catching them in their sheaths just as the fat man hits the ground dead.

Just at that moment a loud crashing noise was heard in the forest, Usopp hears in and fears the worst and tried to get up when he hears the same again

"That is the sound of destruction, Jango is probably tearing the place apart, go ahead see for yourself" Kuro sneers in a smirk at Usopp who is writhing in agony trying to move

"Heartless…..bastard, don't you even have a shred of pity, you lived with that girl for three years!"

"No I told you she was just the means to getting the life I have long desired and deserved, nothing more than a pawn in my game, when she is dead then I'll be grateful to her"

"Bastard" Ussop growled in pain.

Zoro slotted his swords back into place, "this guy is a monster"

"Yea we should put him out of his misery," Luffy said pounding his fists together.

"Ahhhhhhh!" cries Usopp trying to get up but his body gives out and he collapses

"Oh? Can you still move? How impressive." Kuro chuckles

"Shut up I refuse to let you have your way! You went and betrayed the villager's - and Kaya's - feelings I refuse to let you have your way anymore!" Usopp yells in anger as he tries to get up but finds he can't move, "D-dammit I can't move"

"You really are a riot!" Kuro laughs aloud, "I betrayed them, you say?! Cut the crap! This was all part of the plan! A kiddie pirate captain like you has no place to talk all-knowingly! Just stay on the ground there, even if you did catch up with Jango, you'd be no match for him anyway. This way is probably safest for you!"

Usopp turns his head and looks Kuro right in the eye "Even if I am no match Even if I am no match for him I will protect them! I'm captain of the Usopp Pirates, a brave warrior of the sea! On my word I won't let you lay a finger on the village!" he yells in rage and anger as tears come to his eyes

The pirates down the slope all start chattering and laughing

"What's with him?", "He's yelling something!", "Check it out, he's crying'!"

Luffy hears then and then grabs part of the broken cliff face and slams it into the middle of them with him standing on top, "What's so funny?!" he yells shutting them all up

While all this is happening Zoro has made his way up the slope and has Usopp hoisted over his shoulder, "Luffy! Me and Usopp are gonna chase that Hypno-freak and catch up to the commander and give him a hand! That a problem?!"

"He won't need it, no way that freak can even lay a finger on big bro, but go on ahead I've got things handled here!" Luffy calls as he jumps off the cliff face

Zoro nods and begins walking.

"T-thanks" Usopp stutters weakly

"I'd actually be much faster by myself, but they're inside some woods." Zoro states as he climbs, "I'm gonna need your directions to catch up to them" he finished as they come level with Kuro.

"Hold it, you two. Where do you think you're going, who said you could go anywhere?" Kuro said in an arrogant tone.

"I did" Luffy yelled as he launched a rubber fist at Kuro who only just moved to the side as it shot through the spot where Kuro's head used to be, "Usopp, Zoro! Get going" he said as his body flew up the slope at Kuro, "have another!" he yells as Kuro pushed himself back out of the way as Luffy landed on the ground hoping a bit as he slowed himself down.

Kuro appeared behind him and slashed at him with his claws but Luffy went to a handstand putting his feet together, "Now, **GUM-GUM SPEAR**!" shooting his legs and feet out at Kuro who used his speed to dodge it disappearing entirely, "damn it, he disappeared again" he said as he legs came back and he landed on his feet, _'good the others got away, bro should be able to handle that hypnotist_ guy' he then looked to see Kuro reappearing

"Before I kill you, I want to know, why do you fight, this has nothing to do with you, so why bother yourself, why not just leave," Kuro asked

Luffy smirked, "simple because there's a man in this village I don't want to see die"

"That is simple, tell me are you ok with that being the reason you die?" Kuro smirked.

"Yep! Sept I'm not going to die here" Luffy said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Kuro yelled spreading his claws ready to attack but Luffy thrust his hands forward grabbing Kuro before he could move and pulled himself in, Kuro twisted his body and slammed Luffy face first to the ground but Luffy wasn't done yet.

 **"Gum-Gum Whip!"** Luffy yelled as he twisted himself around and threw his leg out like a whip, which Kuro simply leapt over showing his agility, Luffy saw that and cocked back his fist, **"and Pistol!"** he yelled as he fired his fist and Kuro disappeared, only to land on Luffy's outstretched arm like it was nothing.

"Is this really all you can do?" Kuro said with a methodical smirk not even trying.

"Why you son of a," Luffy started yelling until Kuro shot along his arm and slashed at him with his claws, Luffy pulled back but was still sent tumbling down the slope, he got up and whipped his mouth flinching at the pain, he looked at his hand and saw a small amount of blood, "you Damn He cut my mouth" Luffy said before spitting out the blood and standing up ready for another bout.

Down the slope, the black cat crew was muttering and cheering

"That straw hat guy's insanely strong", "and yet T-that's Captain Kuro for ya!", "Get him!", "Hurray for Captain Kuro!", "Captain Kuro!", "You're awesome, Captain Kuro!"

Kuro glared at them before yelling, "Don't call me that name! Do you still not get it?! IDIOTS! This plan is so I can be completely rid of the name" he looked to Luffy, "countless attack by marines, not a moments rest, attempts from weak bounty hunters, endless victories, never a challenge, I grew so tired of it, I'm sick and tired of that entire cursed life! Do you understand, boy? I cannot allow this plan of three years to fail! My plan will not be disrupted! I will have the life I seek! So what if an entire village and some snot nose bitch has to die for my plan, they should be grateful to even be considered in my plan!" he yelled as he ran as Luffy claws at his side.

Luffy saw him coming and reached his arms back grabbing the cliff piece he threw earlier and put it in front of him just in time as Kuros claws went to stab him, instead they embedded themselves in the rock.

"It would seem you can do a lot more than just stretch," Kuro said startled slightly

"that's right, I've been training to be a pirate since I was a little kid, and my brother has been training longer than me, he helped get me into shape, so now I'm ready to be one" Luffy yelled as he cursed the rock even more and then pulled it to the left snapping five of Kuros claws off, "you know what if you don't want a reputation, Don't be a Pirate!" he yelled as he smashed Kuro into the cliff with the rock slamming him hard, "your just greedy Kuro, but I, have ambition!"

* * *

 **Scene break**

The three veggie boys and Kaya are running through the forest, Kaya panting hard, barely able to keep herself moving, they keep running, Kaya looks behind them to see if anyone's coming but then suddenly is halted when she bumps into the three boys, they stopped and she turns around just as Drax forms in front of them out of static.

Drax raises his finger to his mouth and gestures for silence before closing his eyes and sending out a blast of observation Haki, which maps out the area for him, he opened his eyes and points in a direction to the west and speaks softly, "there's a cave about two hundred meters west of here go there and hide, I'll take care of the hypnotist, now go."

The three boys nod to him in thanks and start pulling Kaya with them, she stops and looks to Drax, "what about you, are you sure you'll be alright"

Drax give her a kind smile, "yes I'm sure, I've been at this a long time, worry about yourself and go, you're the priority right now, I'll come to you once it's all over" he smiles and gestures to go on.

Kaya nods and starts off after the boys, Drax smirks and turns himself in the direction they came from as he heard a buzzing noise, he quickly pulls out one of his own disks and takes aim, **"half-volt shot"** he yells as the disk fires and then collides with the bladed disk coming in his direction before knocking it back to Jango, Drax starts walking as his hand sparks and the disk comes back to him.

Both he and Jango enter into the clearing, Jango with his blades ready and Drax with his disk once again between his fingers as he draws his sword.

"You should have just stayed a hypnotist, nut job, it's a much safer profession" Drax grins as he brings his blade level catching the light with a glint.

Jango sneers before tossing one of his disks at Drax, who fires a disk at the pendant knocking it away as they run at each other, Drax defects Jango's first slash with his sword in his left hand before knocking it back and tossing the sword in the air and in a fluid spin catching it with his right and blocked the second slash.

Jango reached and grabbed the second disk from his coat and began slashing at Drax, pushing him back, Drax just grinned the entire time, _'that's right fruitcake, keep coming, just a bit more'_

Then Drax's back hits a tree and he smiles as the second slash comes in and Drax sides step's it and using his blade cuts through the tree making it fall in Jango's direction, Jango gasps and lunges out of the way just in time as the tree hits the ground.

Before Jango could get up he felt something touch his back and then an electrical charge course through his body making him feel like he was on fire for a few seconds before it stopped and he dropped to the forest floor out cold.

Drax lifted the butt of his sheathed sword away from Jango's back and sighed, "what a pathetic excuse for a pirate, not even a challenge", he then closed his eyes and pulsed observation Haki once more and then opened his eyes and looked back to see Zoro and Usopp coming through the trees, he waves to them.

Zoro trudges over with Usopp on his shoulder, and then looks at the downed Jango, "I guess Luffy was right you didn't need our help, though I wish I could have knocked this one off, he was a pain"

Drax grinned, "Sorry, you'll have to be faster next time"

Usopp got to his feet from Zoro's shoulder still a bit shaky, "where's Kaya?"

"Don't worry," Drax said trying to calm him down, "I sent her and the veggie boys to the cave two hundred meters that way" he pointed.

"Oh good," Usopp said relieved and then he thought, "Wait, how did you know there was a cave there?"

Drax smirked, "observation Haki, I'll explain it later, now come on let's go and tell them it's safe," he says as they begin walking to the cave, Usopp still leaning on Zoro's shoulder.

* * *

 **Back with Luffy**

"That leave only five left of those swords of yours" Luffy grinned with Kuro laid out on the ground at his feet, rubbing his head from the wound Luffy inflicted.

At the bottom of the slope, the black cat pirates are shocked and soon start mumbling amongst themselves.

"It's alright, he can still fight! Right, he's still got his other hand.", "Slaughter that guy, Captain Kuro! "Hey, ain't that name taboo?" I'm sure that he's known as Klaha-something around here", "Then, we'll let's just call him ''Klaha''.", "Klaha, kill him!", "Klaha, kill him!", "Klaha kill him!", "Klaha!"

"You fools SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kuro yelled getting up off the ground his head bleeding, making all his former men shut up instantly, "I will end you all after I finish with this brat, that fool Jango too!"

"Why do you wanna kill us?", "Don't kid us around like that, Captain Kuro.", "If we were to attack the village now, it still shouldn't be too late.", "Besides, as long as Captain Jango gets that girl to write the will, the plan will be complete!"

"You don't need to worry about the plan anymore. When all of you are dead, the survivors will know who to blame for this atrocity. I never planned to have you guys leave this village in the first place." Kuro said as he straightened, up, "for my plan to succeed in its entirety, no one that knows me from my former life as captain Kuro can be allowed to live"

"No way!", "So, you've already had plans to kill us all?"

"That's right. It was all part of my plan, everything. Everything was planned!" Kuro said as he flexed his remaining cat claw.

Luffy just snorted "you guys are all full of bull shit, and your plan so uncool"

Kuro looked at him like a bad joke, "Uncool Hm, A pirate crew is merely a bunch of dogs which aren't fit to live in a civilised society. Without my plans laid out for them, what can they do? It's always been my plans that they follow. A crew is just pawns at a captain's disposal. Whether they live or die, it's all up to me! If I tell them to fight they will fight, if I tell them to die they had better do it, or they will meet a fate far worse that that" Kuro says plainly like it has always been that way and that it the way it is.

Kuro looks to Luffy who looks back at him, eyes plain and unbelieving, piercing right through his being, they look right through him, like he's not even there, it unnerves him startling him for a moment, but then he felt angry that look it wasn't the look of someone paying close attention to something, it was the complete opposite, like one who knew he knew better, this enraged Kuro. "This is how pirates are! Don't you dare talk down to me, boy!"

"Even if a captain like you had tens of thousands of men you can never match Usopp." Luffy states plainly arms crossed

"What'd you say? I can't compare to that long nose brat, pretending to be a pirate!?" Kuro yelled insulted

"That's right." Luffy nods not even blinking.

Kuro breaks out in laughter "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that's really funny." He then points his cat claws at Luffy, "Don't think too highly of yourself just because you took care of one of my hands." He then disappears with his speed and comes up behind Luffy, "Where can he surpass me? Tell me!"

"He's got heart" Luffy stats confusing Kuro

"He's got what?" Kuro asked in confusion making him stall long enough for Luffy to get his bearing

"A guy like you doesn't know the real meaning of being a pirate!" Luffy yells as he swings his foot round and stretches his arm out like a whip catching Kuro and slams him into the cliff side cratering him, making his crew gasp at seeing their former captain take a hit.

Luffy lets his arm momentum carry him as he swings in the air and lands on his feet and knee with a smirk.

The dust clears showing Kuro still conscious _'That bastard He can actually keep up with my speed'_ , Kuro thought as he glared at Luffy as he got up "You dare insult me. You really want to know what a real pirate is like, then let me show you right now. I'll show you the true meaning of fear." He said in a whisper as he began to sway from side to side blades clanking.

Luffy watched confused for a moment but then hers Kuros old crew start worrying he listens in.

"That pose could it be?", "He's going to use that?", "He's got only one enemy.", "But no doubt about it!", but its only one guy, there's no reason to use the out of the back attack!", "We shouldn't just be standing around here. We're within range too!", "Is he going to kill us too?!", "Didn't he say that earlier?!", "Please stop, Captain Kuro!", "Don't do it!", "We'll do anything you want!", "Please, Captain Kuro!"

 _'What's going on? Isn't he just swaying back and forth?'_ Luffy thinks as he looks back to Kuro who is still swaying from side to side, Luffy narrows his eyes and lowers his stance fists raised, _'well whatever's coming, I'll handle it'_

* * *

 **Back in the forest**

Drax walks into the cave opening, only to raise his hand to catch a bat coming at his face as a hammer and shaven phased through him, he sighed, "it's me you veggie brats" he says in a monotone voice.

Usopp and Zoro come up behind him and the three boys rush to him, "Captain!" the say as they run up and hug him, Kaya comes out and tears start to flow the second she sees Usopp, "Usopp" she cries as she rushes to him and pulls him into a hug, him still in pain but not telling her to stop.

Drax watches and smiles, ' _yep you got a keeper there Usopp, hold on to that one'_ , he then pulses another wider range of observation Haki and feels what's going on at the slope, he narrows his gaze and looks to Zoro, "hey, I'm heading to give my bro a hand, you got things here, don't want any surprises"

Zoro nods as Drax smirks before dissipating into static, Zoro grins, _'that static never gets old'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax reforms alongside Luffy as he flexes his neck as he draws his sword and looking at Kuro swaying and then to Luffy.

"Hey little bro, what's the butler up to?" he asks confused by his movement.

Luffy shrugs his shoulders still in his stance, "beats me by his crew looks like they're about to shit a ship, whatever it is…." Luffy didn't get time to finish before a cold wind blows through and Drax and Luffy both look to Kuro whose eyes are white

 **"Out of the back attack!"** Kuro yells and then all of a sudden he's gone

Drax narrows his eyes, _'that technique! He's moving at inhuman speeds, is it even possible for him to see where he's going or, what he's attacking'_

* * *

 **Scene break with Nami**

Nami on the Black cat ship is lugging a large bag of treasure up from the hull of the ship while clutching her shoulder. _'what a bunch of morons, this was a wasted trip, you'd think a ship this size would have more than just this little amount on board'_ stopping at the top of the ship Nami sighs, "I wonder if those boys are finished their fight yet" she says as the pulls the bag over to the edge looking out over the slope, but she was shocked to find everyone was standing still, "what is the battle over" she said to herself but then her eyes widened, "wait where is that butler guy?"

* * *

 **Scene break**

Both got their answers seconds later when they heard screams from the bottom of the slope, Drax and Luffy both turned to see man after man falling with slash wounds on them, and then seconds later Drax looks as slashes cut into the side of the cliffs next to them, then something blurs and cuts through Drax but phases through him, Luffy gets a cut on his cheek, but doesn't flinch and some of his clothes get cut to, and then more men fall, both Luffy and Drax watch the slaughter, Drax phases a few more times as more attacks hit him, and both he and Luffy start to clench their first in rage as more and more black cat pirates dropped.

Luffy bursts out, "don't you have any honour those men are your friends!"

Drax follows after, "bastard! How can you do that to your own men!?"

Suddenly Drax sees something move behind them, he acts and pushes Luffy to the side as Kuro flies past them, Luffy hooks him and smashes him to the ground.

Kuro was about to get up when he's blindsided by Drax who meets his face with his boot sending him flying into the Cliffside with a crash.

Luffy pants for a moment getting his breath back as Drax joins him, Kuro, as the dust settles from the impact pulls himself out from the creator he made in the cliff snarls.

"You foolish idiots, you should have just accepted your fates, now look at what you've done" Kuro growls gesturing to the men at the bottom of the cliff writhing in pain and agony, "thanks to you two my little pawns are still alive, It would have been better just to let them die in the attack"

Walking forward he flexes his last claw, "so what now you want to say something"

Luffy nods, "yeah, no matter what happens I will never be like you" he states plainly

Drax puts his hand on his shoulder, "damn straight you won't. I'd never follow a captain like that, brother or not"

Kuro laughs, and raised his claw pointing it at the two brothers "well you don't have to worry about that, someone like you can never be like me, because" he says lowering his claw and walking back "both of you are going to die here today"

Drax shakes his head, "for someone so smart you sure are stupid, your plan has failed, Kuro. Jango has been beaten and Kaya is safe you won't be laying a finger on her, it's over"

Kuro stops and smirks, "it's of little significance now, I'll simply kill you both and find Jango and Kaya complete the plan and that will be that there is always a plan B"

Drax shakes his head unsheathes his blade, "not today there isn't Kuro, someone is going to die here Kuro. A bastard like you doesn't deserve a quick death but that's what I'm going to give you because I can't stand looking at you a second longer, a man that discards his name, his friends and his past can't be called a man at all, your nothing more that an animal not even fit for slaughter, and I'm going to put you down" Drax walks forward blade at the ready,

Kuro scoffs, "let's see how long you can last, I'm going to carve you up and I'm going to enjoy it"

Kuro starts swaying back and forth and disappeared just as Luffy tries to stop him.

Drax grips his blade and looks to the sides trying to spot him, it's only a small glimpse be he sees him as he takes a swing for his throat. Drax brings his blade up and stops his claws and glares angrily at Kuro.

"The main problem with that little attack of yours to many wasted movements, you use to much energy and you slow down, guess what I can see you" and at that he charges lightning through his blade cutting off his final cat claw.

Luffy sees Kuro stationary and wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls back his head, "this is over, **Gum-Gum bell!"** , the head-butt sounds and it sends Kuro flying backwards, as Luffy let go of him launching the man down the slope and lands with a sickening thud.

The wind blows through the area like a graveyard as Luffy stands up and walks for his hat as Drax tosses it over to him.

They hear stones moving and look to see Kuro standing again, "it's not over, as long as I draw breath, I will not let my plan fail me, take this **out of the back atta** -" Kuro was about to attack again but Drax just sighed before transforming into static and shooting at Kuro.

 **"Surging spear"**

The man's eyes widened as the static blur shot at him and then through him. Stopping about five meters behind Kuro he stops, Kuro now chard back eyes wide, and mouth gaping in silent pain before falling to the ground not making a sound but wheezing breaths.

Drax turns back from static he slashes his sword to the side leaving a trail of blood before sheathing it again. Drax sighs as he looks to Luffy who is looking at him disapprovingly.

Drax shakes his head, "Don't worry Luffy, I didn't kill him, I know how you hate meaningless death, I ran my blade through his core, he's lost all use of his legs, for his crimes I think that's a suitable punishment as any, he'll be trapped in a chair the rest of his life but he'll live, if you can call that living, his days at sea are over."

He turns to the black cat crew glaring, as they gawk astounded that the two of them beat captain Kuro. One starts to ask "who are these two?"

Both monkey brothers share a grin,

"Monkey D. Luffy, Captain" Luffy answers first

"And Monkey D. Draxsis, First division commander" Drax sounds off after

Luffy sighs fixing his hat "the only time a pirate should lose his name is when he dies".

Drax nods, "there's no way either of us would lose to such a coward, who ditched is name, his friend and his life, such a man deserves no respect"

The pirates down the slope start muttering saying they've never heard of them.

Drax scoffs hearing their words "it won't take long until you do" he says as he walks down the slope hooking Kuro under his foot and with a kick throws him into the crew, "now get out of here before I decide to roast the lot of you as well" he yells making them all jump and start clambering for the ship.

As they all immediately scamper off, as Drax turns as Nami comes down the slope holding Luffy on her back, Drax smirks sitting down at the side of the cliff, "now's a good a time for a rest as any"

Nami smirks "I'd expect anyone to collapses after the fight Luffy has been through" then she looks to Drax "but you've done practically nothing"

Drax blinks once and gives her a look before yelling, "Excuse me, I took out Jango, saved Kaya, and then jumped halfway over the island in my static form to help Luffy end that bastard, do you have any idea how tiring traveling in static is, it's like running a marathon while towing a battleship"

Sweat dropping at Drax's response she puts her hands up in defence, "easy I didn't mean anything by it"

Drax sighs, _'she really needs to think first'_ he thinks shaking his head.

Sitting down Nami looks at the pair of them, "hey why were the two of you so mad earlier?"

Drax raises and eyebrow sighing looking to Luffy, before answering, "That bastard doesn't deserve to call himself a pirate, he has no honour"

Luffy nods still lying flat on the slope "I really hate guys like that, that's not how friends should act"

Nami sighs, "What world are you two living in, nice pirates, there's no such thing, I'd say that Kuro guy was pretty standard for pirates that they're not all honourable as they make them out to be"

Drax looks to her and put his hands behind his head, "then the same can be said for any person regardless of their profession or way of life, we may play different roles but we share one thing in common, we're all human"

Nami looks to him not sure what to say, and Luffy ruins the mood by saying "I want some meat"

Nami smothers him with his hat saying he's unbelievable, Drax laughs at the scene and his brothers' misfortune. Just as Usopp and Zoro come to see Luffy getting his. Not sure what to say, Zoro plonks himself beside Drax, "you going to help him?"

Drax laughs "Na it will take a lot more to kill Luffy"

After about five minutes of Nami torturing Luffy, she finally stops and Luffy takes a much-needed breath, as they all sit there in silence for a few moments before Usopp takes a few steps forward.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks, I wouldn't have been able to protect the village without you guys," he says with a sad smile

Zoro smirks, "hey give credit where it's due if you hadn't done anything neither would I"

Drax smirks "it was an interesting scuffle and was worth the little effort it took, nothing more than that, no thanks needed"

Luffy nods agreeing with them both, Nami just hugs her big bag of treasure, "who cares about any of that, I've got my hands on this sweet-sweet treasure now and I couldn't be happier", but then she flinches when her wound cracks causing her pain

Drax looks at her with a sigh as he gets up, "come on Nami lets go, we need to get that wound of your looked at before it gets infected" he says as he walks over and hoists her over his shoulder carrying her up the slope.

"Hey I can walk put me down" she cries out

Drax shakes his head, "I know you can but the last thing we need is for your legs to give out from blood loss, so just lay there like a good girl, hold on to your precious treasure and I won't have to zap you unconscious for the trip ok?"

Hearing his threat she immediately nods and holds on to her bag of loot as they walk up and into town, she can't help but feel a little bit warm when she feels the muscles on Drax's shoulder and back as he carries he, pouting a little that she could be snuggling into his chest, if he carried her bridal style, _'what wow, where did that come from, I don't feel like that…do I. His chest was warm when he caught me at the mansion, but do I really want him to hold me like that again'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

Nami is sitting on the bed in the inn room they asked the owner for the use of to patch up her wound, she was biting her bottom lip nervous now at what was going to happen, _'come on Nami think, you can't let him do this, if he does he'll see the mark those bastards put on me, and then everything will be out the window, but maybe it would be easier that way, I could just leave now and head back I've got enough for this trip and things are getting a little dangerous with them, they're nothing but trouble magnets'_

Drax was in the bathroom running the water till it was nice and hot to sterilise the needle before treating the wound. Looking back he saw Nami looking worried sitting on the bed, putting two and two together he sighed, "Nami, you should take that shirt of yours off it will only get in the way, I left a towel out there for you to cover up anything you don't want me to see" he called silently giving her a hint to cover up her mark, as he used his foot to close the door to give her privacy.

Nami blinked hearing about the towel and grinned, "Thanks" she called back slowly taking off her shirt so as not to aggravate her wound more, before taking the towel and doing just that, covering over her bust and her tattoo as well, before lying down on the bed back facing up. "I'm ready" she called hearing the door to the bathroom open fully and Drax coming out making a lot of noise so she knew where he was.

He set the bowl with the needle in it down on the bedside table sitting down on the bed just across from her waistline he put his hand next to the wound, "Nami I need to run an electrical current through the wound and the paste cover, this will break and clear the paste along with numb the skin and kill any infections, it will tingle a bit"

Nami nodded gesturing for him to go on ahead, normally she would have just told him to piss off and let her do it but the wound was in such and awkward place and with her being a righty couldn't reach it well or treat it with her left hand, it would have just resulted in her hurting herself more.

Seeing the nod Drax proceeded, in a short burst of static the covering cracked and fell away, the wound had stopped bleeding but it needed to be stitched or it would leave a nasty scar, taking up the needle and thread Drax proceeded to stitch the wound shut. Though surprisingly for Nami she didn't feel a thing, _'wow it actually worked'_ she thought not feeling anything as he began stitching the wound shut.

After several minutes and fifteen stitches later, Drax tied off the end and dropped the bloody needle back in the bowl, before taking a larger tub of the paste from his pocket and covered the wound again. "There we go all better, the feeling should return in an hour or so. You shouldn't move around too much, the extra layer of paste will keep the stitches set, but you can never be too safe," he said as he stood up.

After he walked back into the bathroom she stood up and took the clean shirt he had bought her beforehand, is was just a plain yellow t-shirt with an orange band around the sleeves and waist, but it was good as she sleeves went down to her elbows there was no way anyone would see her mark. "Thanks, Drax", she called before quickly pulling it on but being careful about her stitches.

Drax came out of the bathroom and leant against the wall looking her up and down as she was fixing her hair she looked to him curiously as to why he was just standing there but then he spoke, "so tell me Nami. Why do you have one of the marks of the fish men pirates?" he asked bluntly.

Hearing those words she froze, "Y-You saw?" she stuttered in fear.

Drax nodded slowly, "at the slope, I didn't see all of it, just enough to know what it was. If my memory serves that mark belongs to Arlong, a former member of the sun pirates under Fisher Tiger, he, unlike Arlong, was a great man, and last I check Arlong has a deep hatred for humans and a serious species superiority issue, well that's what I was told anyway" Drax pushed himself off the wall, "and judging from the way you're not showing off that mark proudly, I take it you didn't get it on good terms, and seeing as you have a deep hatred for pirates, I'll just assume that's where it stems from am I right?"

Nami just stood there wide eyed, shocked and afraid about what he was going to do next, but then he turned and walked to the door while talking.

"I'm not going to push you to talk to me about your past, everyone is entitled to their own secrets. Trust is one of the most important things to Nakama, without trust how can you put your life in another person's hands. Every day you're on a ship, any second a storm could come up and make no mistake your life is in the guy's hands beside you. It's them who watches your back, that's why we tell each other everything and let our friends help us when we need it. It takes time but eventually you will trust us, just as we trust you, I hope you tell us in your own time and let us help you with whatever it is that has you so worried. I know the past can hurt, I know that all too well, but friends make life bearable" he said sadly before opening the door and walking out leaving Nami speechless in the room.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax walked out of the inn and out into the small little village in all the hustle he hadn't had time to look for a bookstore, walking down the little road he smiled seeing the sight ahead, it looked to be a market selling all items, with a smirk he walked into the stands looking over what they sold, to his delight he found one selling books and found a few that peaked his interest, purchasing them and took them and bundled them up and was about to head back to the inn when he noticed a clothing stand, looking down on himself he smirked. _'A new shirt wouldn't hurt'_ he thought walking over to the racks

As he sorted something caught his eye, it was a long dark blue dress, a snug fit and long sleeves with a black feather scarf, something that a high-class lady would wear. Seeing it gave him an idea, _'well the Baratie is close to here, three or four days at the most last I checked. And I've always wanted to eat there. I may as well dine in company, and it might help her open up'_

Purchasing the dress and scarf and a new shirt for himself, he walked away from the store with a pleasant smile.

As he walked down the road back to the Inn, he heard a voice calling him, Drax turned to see Kaya running to catch up to him he smiled and waited until she had, "good even Kaya, you're sure looking better"

She smiled happily, "yes, well I can't stay in my room forever, it was the events from this morning that made me realise that I have to move on, and put the past in the past, my parents would want that"

Drax nodded in understanding, "yes those we've lost can weigh heavily on us, but it's all about looking forward and looking for others to fill the void they left, like you and a certain long nosed pirate to be" Drax smirked

Kaya blinked and blushed, "you noticed"

Drax shook his head, "kind of hard not to, the way you look at him, the way you listen to every word he says like it was the last thing you'd ever hear, you kind of telegraph it"

Kaya put her head in her hands and shook furiously in embarrassment, and Drax grinned, "so what are you going to do, you know he's going to end up joining us and heading out to see, that's a five-year trip at the most, and when he comes back he'll likely have a bounty and he'll be a changed man"

Kaya looked down hearing that, "I know, I just can't bring myself to tell him, what if he decides to stay here and give up his dream just to be with me I don't know if I could forgive myself if he did that, or if he didn't return those feelings and went anyway, I'd be heartbroken, I-I'm just so worried"

Drax sighed with a smile, "Well if that's the case then there's really only one thing you can do"

Kaya looked to Drax eyes wide, "what?"

Drax grinned a Luffy grin, "Join the first division of the crew that way you can tell him, and still be with him, plus I've been looking for people to join up"

Kaya looked shocked as she heard Drax's words, and she wondered could that really work, could she really be a pirate and join Usopp as he lives his dream, and find her own, she smiled, as she nodded, yes she could.

"Thank you for the offer commander I accept" she smiled

Drax chuckled, "welcome to the crew, I'm heading back to the hotel, you might want to go get ready, a new outfit might be best, high seas, silk sundress, and high heels don't normally mix well" he smirked looking at her outfit

She giggled, "Yes, I suppose you're right, I'll see you back at the inn, I have a gift I want to give everyone as a thank you, and I have still to get it prepared"

Drax nodded, "I'm sure whatever it is will be wonderful" he finished and turned back to walk to the inn.

* * *

 **Time skip, two hours later**

Luffy, Zoro and Nami were all sitting down at the inn's dining room, Luffy was finishing his fish, while Zoro was finishing a final drink, Nami was just looking around nervously, _'did he really not tell them?'_ she thought to herself, she had been worried when she first found them again certain that Drax had told them about her mark and they would have written her off, but nothing happened they just went to get something to eat, she had been jumpy the entire time, which Zoro had noticed but never said anything.

Drax pushed open the door into the dining area and came in in his new shirt, it was a sky blue short-sleeved dress shirt which he wore open showing off his rock hard chest a physic, he had tossed the other one back into his rucksack when he got it from the boat, he now carted it over his shoulder for safe keeping.

Luffy and Zoro greeted him as he walked in, Nami looked to him hesitantly, but her eyes widened seeing his muscles, _'holy crap, he's build like a rock'_ she thought looking at him.

Drax caught her eyeing him up, "Nami my face is up here," he said with a chuckle.

She blushed beet red and turned away, as Drax sat down and grabbed himself a drink, "so little bro, when do we set out?" Drax asked before downing the thing

"Anytime really" Luffy grinned.

Zoro crossed his arms, "we should head now then since we've eaten, there's nothing left for us to do here"

Drax nodded, "fair enough let's get going," he said as he set down his drink and tossed a coin to the waiter as he lifted up his rucksack again.

As they were about to leave the door opened up into the dining room again, and in came Kaya, dressed in a blue shirt, with sleeves down to her elbows, she wore black trousers down to her lower legs with a pair of boot on, she had a white sash around her waist with the pistol, from the slope, slotted in it, and around her head was a red bandana holding back her blond long hair which she had tied back in a ponytail.

Drax looked to her and looked her up and down giving an approving nod at her new attire, _'we may actually make a pirate out of you yet Kaya'_

His looking got the others attention as they all looked to Kaya also with looks of shock confusion and curiosity on them, Drax walked over to her, "I haven't told them you've joined yet, I wanted to see the looks on their faces when we tell them"

Kaya giggled, "Ok, I know when we can tell them"

The two of them walked over, and Luffy smiled, "good evening miss"

"Good afternoon, I was hoping I would find you all here" Kaya smiled,

Nami looked her up and down, "nice clothes Kaya, so this is what you usually wear"

Kaya shook her head, "I'm going away for a while so I thought I would dress as needed, I just came to say thank you for all that you've done, as thanks, I've even prepared a gift for you all, I hope you'll accept"

Drax smiled, "we'd be happy to"

Kaya smiled, "please follow me"

The group got up and began making their way down to the shore, arriving they were all shocked.

In front of them was a small ship with a wooden frame, white railing and a goat head. **(AN: you all know what the going merry looks like so I'm not going to describe it)**

Drax smirked looking the ship up and down, _'Yep she'll make it to the grand line, it's going to be cramped as hell though and a rough ride, but she'll make it'_

Kaya was smiling at their reactions, Luffy had stars in his eyes, Nami was putting on a big grin and Zoro had a smirk.

"It's a real Carrabelle," Nami said with her smile.

As they spoke a man stepped off the ship with a smile he was tall, dressed as a formal butler who seemed to take on a lamb themed appearance. His hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and has two lamb horns sticking out of it, Drax looked at them and blinked a few times.

 _'Am I the only one seeing this guy has horns in his head, did he eat the lamb-fruit or something'_

But Drax snapped out of it and looked back to the ship as the man smiled at them.

"Are you actually giving this to us!?" Luffy yelled excitedly

Kaya nodded with a big smile, "yep, it will be our ship for the voyage, I hope it's big enough"

Nami, Zoro and Luffy looked to Kaya as they heard the OUR, part of the sentence, they were about to speak, when Drax spoke up, "well I guess the cats out of the bag now" he smirked getting them to look at him, "I asked Kaya to join the first division, she's my first member, figured it would be for the best"

Hearing this Luffy ran over to her and took Kaya's hands and started dancing and singing welcome to the crew, Nami just face palmed and shook her head, Zoro looked to Drax.

"You sure she's a good choice?" he asked his commanded, "She looks a little frail"

Drax waved him off, "don't worry she'll grow strong fast, the sea changes people, and with the rest of the crew there to look out for her she'll do just fine"

The lamb butler smiled at them all as Nami walked over to him and asked him for all the specifications of the ship to which he happily explained, but one thing Drax heard was the name.

Drax stood looking up at the figurehead, "the going merry Hm, I think that's a perfect name, maybe something a little more scary or something to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies for the next one but for a first ship it works"

Luffy came up alongside him, "wow that figurehead is so cool"

Drax shook his head listening to his brother and then sighed, "this is the ship that's going to take us to the grand line, I can't wait to see it all again, it's going to be a blast"

Luffy grinned at his big brother's words as Kaya came over, "Commander, Captain, the ship is fully loaded with all the resources we'll need for the voyage, its ready to sail any time"

Drax nodded, "perfect as soon as Usopp gets here we're good to go"

No sooner had he said that than a familiar sound of screaming was heard coming from the top of the slope, everyone looked to see a large boulder shaped backpack rolling down the slope with a familiar long-nosed boy attached to it.

Drax looked at it blinking twice before raising his hand, "ah is anyone else seeing this or did someone slip something in my drink back at the inn" looking to see a lot of confused reactions to the sight Drax nodded, "good so it's not just me then, so either that is really happening or we've all been drugged, given that its Usopp I'm going with its actually happening"

Getting multiple nods, Luffy stepped up watching Usopp bounce all over the place, "that looks like fun"

Drax shook his head, "for a rubber person maybe but I'm betting he's hurting right now"

Zoro sighed, "We'd better stop him he's on a collision course for our ship"

Drax nodded, "agreed"

Luffy was on Drax's left as Zoro came to his right as all three of them lifted their feet and braced as the backpack boulder and Usopp came in and impacted with their feet stopping it dead, of course, the place where their feet ended up was Usopp's face. Removing said feet the long-nosed boy whimpered in pain slightly, "thanks, guys"

The three nodded as they pried him loose from the backpack. Standing him up Usopp's eyes fell to Kaya and her new attire, he blinked a few times looking her up and down making her blush slightly, Drax smirked, at the sight, _'oh I'm going to fix you two up some time, that is of course after I whip you both into shape'_

Seeing the two of them look to each other, Drax sighed, "Luffy, Zoro. Let's give these two a moment, come on let's go check out our new ship"

* * *

 **Time skip**

Drax came out from below deck and walked to the back of the ship to see Luffy waiting, "ready to go, captain?"

Luffy gestured with a thumb over his shoulder, Drax looked to see Usopp and Kaya hugging, Drax smirked, "hey you two going to get on sometime today, we're ready to go here"

Usopp looked up to them, "what are you talking about you can't leave without me I'm the captain"

Drax laughed and Luffy put his foot on the railing ready to fight, "like hell I'm the captain"

Usopp gulped, "fine then I'm commander then"

Drax laughed evilly as his hands sparked, "that's my position Usopp, but I welcome all challengers"

Usopp started sweating bullets, "n-n-n-n-n-n-no thanks, I'm good"

Everyone burst out laughing at Usopp's antics as he and Kaya got on boards as they pushed off the lamb butler waving as they sailed off into the seas.

Fifteen minutes out Drax carted up a barrel of booze and set it up before tapping it and pouring drinks as Luffy grinned, "Cheers, to a new ship and two new crewmates"

""""""Cheers!""""""

* * *

 **Done, and that's the Usopp arc covered, chapter 5 which covers Sanji's arc will be up in the new year, so I'd just like to say merry Christmas, happy holidays and happy new year to all my readers as this will be my last update until next year, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a wonderful new year.**

 **Psychopath556**


	5. Chapter 5- Baratie- Sanji and Gin

**Ok one and all, it's time for the latest chapter in the one piece: the fourth brother series, this chapter covers the whole of the Baratie Arc and the battle with the Krieg pirates, it gives more of a look into Draxs past and his time in the grand line and adds even more of my original workings to the series.**

 **I just want to say thanks to all the readers who have taken an interest in this fiction so far, your comments and messages are brilliant, I enjoy taking in all your ideas and trying to incorporate them into my work as I go, there have been some really good ideas I never even thought about for in the later arcs, I hope that they continue after this and only grows, as it stands the overall views for the fiction is a little disappointing but it's still early days, and hopefully this chapter will make more people take notice of my work more. Yes there are time in the chapters where I skip some dialog but that just because I'm not going to completely copy everything down if I did this fic would already be over 200k words and that's just insane considering this chapter is 34k and chapter 4 was 35k, and chapter 6 is 25k words, and to answer some peoples inquiries, I will be doing a three chapters later on during the 2 year skip period devoted to the three periods of training of Draxs youth, so look forward to them, and I've been watching ahead so I have already come up with some more funny moments that will be happening later on in the series, and given that I'm finally caught up on my coursework I have time to write again which is a big load off my back, and was one of my reasons for using my 2 week rotation system for my postings, to give me time to write between postings as these chapters take time to write as well as writing multiple fictions, any way I've kept you all long enough enjoy my latest chapter.**

 ** _Once more I don't own one piece or any of the character of it, I own only my OC's_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Baratie**

It was about two hours out on the voyage, Drax was up on the mast of the ship book in hand enjoying the peace and quiet as sea gulls flew high in the sky, he took in a relaxing breath of salty sea air and looked down to the deck below. Everyone seemed to have the same mood he was in, Nami was looking at her charts talking with Kaya explaining their route. Zoro was relaxing on deck with his swords by his side as he yawned, Luffy was painting something on a black cloth, but Drax couldn't make it out due to the way Luffy was leaning over it.

Then the silence was broken by Usopp Role playing captain, "ATTACK THEM, SHOW NO MERCY!" the long nose yelled as he jumped off the railing with a stick sword in hand, but then stopped and looked at the rest of the crew who were just lazing around.

"Usopp" Drax called down, "stick a cork in it, you're a pirate now, try and actually act the part, don't call out an attack order when, A, you aren't captain or commander, and B, there's no one to attack"

"I was just goofing off, I thought you'd all be a bit livelier than this" Usopp said rubbing the back of his head disappointed

Drax just scoffed. "It's a nice day and everyone's relaxing, take the hint"

Then Luffy grinned and jumped up with a big black cloth in hand, "IT'S FINISHED!" he yelled as he held it up.

Drax looked down, before disappearing in static, reforming on the deck he put a place keeper in his book before closing it, "What's finished lil bro?" Drax asked as he walked over and Luffy turned round making Drax cringe at very poorly the flag.

"Look it's out pirate flag, now that Usopp and Kaya have joined that's six people almost a whole crew….." that's all Luffy go out before Drax slapped him across the back of the head

"There is no way I'm flying under a flag like that, it looks like a child drew it, but then again you do have the art skills of a four year old" Drax said rubbing his temple

"Well I'm captain and I say it's our flag" Luffy says as the two of them butt heads,

Zoro looks over and cringes like Drax, "UH, Luffy is that really going to be our mark"

"YES" Luffy cheered

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Drax yelled, "I did not leave a great crew already in the grand line to go train and then come and help you to become pirate king, in order for you to brand us with a mark that looks like something a cat drew. No way in all the seas I'm I letting that happen!" Drax said in an out burst

This got Namis attention, "you were in a crew in the grand line?"

Zoro looked to Drax as well, who just shrugged, "yep, so I know what a great pirate mark is meant to look like and that is not it"

"Whose crew were you on?" asked Usopp, now curious

Drax grinned as he took off his shirt and turned around and gestured to his back they all looked besides Luffy and blinked at what they saw.

Lower down his neck was a symbol, a black cross with a crescent shaped curve jutting out from the bottom. Every one blinked looking at it, and Zoros eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zoro said in shock

"You recognize the mark?" asked Nami

Zoro nodded still in shock as Drax put his shirt back on, "I was a bounty hunter for years, there is no way I wouldn't not recognize that mark."

"Well out with it then, whose mark is it?" asked Usopp

Drax smirked as he turned, "Edward. "Whitebeard". Newgate"

…..There was a stunned moments silence before both Nami and Usopp completely freaked out, ""WHAT!"", Zoro gulped, and Kaya blinked confused.

Drax just smirked and Kaya walked over, "um I'm sorry but I'm out of the loop, who is this whitebeard?"

At that point Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Drax all just looked at her and then looked at each other in stunned silence.

"Um did I say something wrong?" she asked

"No, it's just rather strange to meet someone who has never heard of the one man to actually rival the pirate king Gold Rodger himself" Nami states still shocked, Kaya eye went wide hearing that.

Drax grinned seeing Kayas shock, "you see Kaya, the grand line has two parts, and they are separated by an expanse of land called the red line, now, the second half of the grand line is ruled over by the four emperors of the sea, and one of them is whitebeard, and the mark on my back, is one of the two marks he has for his crew, I served on it for two years when I was training in the grand line when I was under my second teacher, and technically I already have two bounties and last I checked both are up there, but I was always in disguise so I would be able to continue my training and return to Luffy after I was done without any problems as long as I kept my mark covered up, it's my pride as part of their crew, and once you're part of a crew, as long as you leave on good terms your always considered part of the family" he finished with a smile

Kaya smiled at that also, they all did, but Luffy just huffed, "I still say this is our mark"

They all sweat drop and look at Luffy not sure what to say

Drax just looked at the mark again and shivered, ' _is it just me or do the eyes follow you'_ Drax thinks with a shiver looking at the others who have the same creeped out expression as him, _'good so it's not just me'_

"Our mark is meant to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies" Zoro stated

"If our enemies are already terrified infants this would be perfect" Nami sighed.

Kaya supressed a giggle and Drax just smirked and then Usopp started wagging his finger.

"You guys really should have told me about this, it's a well-known fact that I am an artist" Usopp states proudly, "when it comes to drawing graffiti I'm in a league of my own, I've been drawing for fifty years straight" he blatantly lies

Luffy looks at him in awe, and Kaya giggles, Nami shakes her head and Zoro raises an eyebrow, Drax just face palms, "so what does that make you then, sixty Usopp, well I must say you look good for someone who should need a walking stick"

That makes Usopp fall flat on his face and lie as Drax just shakes his head and disappears into a burst of static back up the mast as he opens his book to read again.

About fifteen minutes later Usopp grins, "Done", as he lifts up the pirate flag, Drax looks down, "a priceless peace of pirate art", Drax raised an eyebrow, the skull had a long nose and a sling shot behind it with a bandana around its crown Drax was about to speak when Luffy did it for him.

"That looks a lot more like you on that flag, Jerk" as both he and Zoro whack him across the back of the head making Drax shake his head and go back to reading for another fifteen minutes until Usopp called "Done" again.

Drax looked down and nodded in approval seeing the proper flag, a white skull and cross bones with a straw hat on it with a red sash around its crown, _'well we are the straw hat pirates it suits the name'_ , "nice one Usopp" Drax calls down as he smirks

"Yep that's perfect, hey Usopp draw one on the sail to" Luffy ordered Usopp nodded and got to work.

Drax sat and watched as Usopp painted and then he looked up and out at the clouds, _'I wonder how you're doing old man, it won't be long till I see you guys again, I hope you're all kicking ass, I can't wait to have a drink with you all again, it's been eight years, just another two and I'll see you all again, I miss you all'_

* * *

 **Time skip 2 Days Draxs POV**

Is had been two days out on our voyage so far, we touched land the other day but left after a day, the island was full of creatures that were just plain strange, I honestly didn't see any point of getting off so I just stayed on the boat and read, though after we set sail I did feel the presence of something new on the ship when I pulsed a wave of observation haki in training.

When I went looking it was absolutely the oddest thing I had seen in a while, it was a small fox kit, but one of the most peculiar thinks about it was it had nine white tipped tails, I found it curled up on my hammock of all things, when I had approached it I noticed its golden eyes, which I found strange, but not the strangest colour I had ever seen, I reached out my hand and stroked its fur it seems oddly calm around humans and I smiled at it and looking into its eyes I shrugged _, 'well if Luffy can offer a scrub brush a place on the crew I don't see what the problem is with a fox'_ , "want to join the first division of the straw hat pirates?" I asked and it nodded its head, I smirked, "welcome aboard"

And so here we are, I was at the back of the ship currently on my back with a crate of cannon balls held above my head as I was bench pressing it.

"489, 490, hey Kyūbi, you just going to relax all day, 491, 492" I said in-between counting

The black fox kit now named Kyūbi, was of course was sprawled out on one of the deck chairs lounging in shade of the umbrella, I just shook my head, _'493,lazy fox, 495'_

"496, 497, 498," I count as I feel eyes on me

I glance for a second to see Nami peering round the corner at me blushing slightly no doubt due to the fact I'm currently shirtless and the fact that I'm ripped as hell, I smirked.

"It's alright if you want to watch me you know Nami, 499, I'm just finishing up and 500"

She jumps slightly and blushes more now that I've caught her and I smirk at her, before pushing the box up and catching it with one hand I set it down and stand up flexing my shoulders as I reach for the towel to dry my brow.

"That's crazy you know that" she states as she comes round the corner with a smirk

I look to her, "oh and what this that's crazy?"

"That training, of yours, it's ridiculous, that's got to be at least five hundred kilo your lifting, that's insane" she sweat drops

I shrug, "I work it out at a little over six hundred and a little under six thirty, I'm trying to keep my training light seeing as were on a ship any ridiculous weight would bust up the decking"

She gawks at me, "you call that light, you just lifter six hundred and some kilos five hundred times, I'd consider that insane"

I chuckled, "well as my first teacher always said "if you're not going to go all out, you may as well not do it at all""

"Well he sounds like a hard ass and a sadist, if that kind of work out is any example" she snipped

I chuckled, "my first teacher was a she, though you'd never know it, she could go toe to toe with any man and knock their block off, in fact I can actuality remember this one time a vice admiral made a rather crude comment about her figure, she beat him black and blue with the sea stone knuckle dusters she was using to train me and then proceeded to knocked me about when I slacked off from my training to laugh and watch, she taught me the meaning of hard work and how to look after myself and my friends, she was like a mother I never had I suppose you could say, though I only knew her for a short time but I can honestly say they were some of the most enjoyable months of my child hood training under her"

"Well she sounds like a monster to me" shivered Nami

"No she wasn't, she just care for me and wanted me to get strong so I could protect those I care for. Ok yea she could be a complete hard ass at times and she never thought twice about calling someone on their bullshit, you actually remind me of her in those areas, both of you have a fire in you that just screams confidence and I think you could give any man a thrashing they pissed you off" I grinned

Nami smirked, "ok I think I'm actually starting to like this teacher of yours now"

I laughed, "Yea something tells me if you two met up you'd get along, I was actually thinking about asking Luffy if we could make a detour after our next stop and swing by her island just to have a drink for old times' sake"

Nami smiles, "That sounds like a good idea, I'm actually wanting to meet this teacher of yours now. What's she called anyway?"

"She's called B-", ***BANG!*** I never got to finish when a cannon fired off

Both Nami and I looked to see it came from the front. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my shirt and pulled it on as Kyūbi crawled up my arm and on to my shoulder as we went to the front of the ship.

"Hey what's so loud down there", called Zoro from on top of the cabin as me, Nami and Kyūbi came round the corner.

"That's what I want to know" I called coming around Kyūbi resting around my neck

"Cannon firing practice but it's not going very well" Luffy responded thumb to his chin

Kaya was behind them watching as Usopp smirked, "like I said let the expert aim the thing"

I looked at him and smirked, _'let's see if he really is Yasopps son'_

No sooner had he said it than it was re-loaded and he was taking aim at the small rock island just a bit away from the ship, he started reciting off aiming calculations that should be basic knowledge to most, he shifted the cannon slightly and lit the fuse.

 ** _*Boom!* *Crash!*_**

The cannon ball hit the island and I smirked as it took the top part clean off in a trail of smoke, _'yep looks like he is Yasopps boy after all'_

"Wow awesome, you hit that thing on the first try" Luffy said in awe

"I-I did?" Usopp states in astonishment actually shocked he hit it,

"Brilliant aiming Usopp" Kaya applauded from behind, as Usopp rubbed his head sheepishly

"Well what do ya think I'm pretty impressive when it comes to aiming, so you impressed yet" he finished saying that last bit to Luffy

"Yea you bet, that settles it your our sharp shooter" Luffy says patting Usopp on the shoulder

I just smirked taking out a disk from my pocket, I put my arm on the railing and Kyūbi climes off and sat on the railing.

"Hitting that thing with a cannon is all well and good let's see how it matched up to me" I grinned putting the coin between my two fingers and holding my right arm out aiming and then putting my left arm on my upper arm to brace, I could see Luffys eyes widen slight as he gulped _'he knows what's coming'_

I then looked and say Kaya, Zoro and Nami watching in curiosity and Usopp was grinning at his latest achievement probably thinking I can't top him, 'think again'

I sight up and smirk, as my arms start sparking with static,

"Bro don't sink the ship please we only just got it" Luffy says with a gulp

I smirk again, "don't worry Luffy I'm not going over board, just flexing some unused muscles", Luffy nods and then everyone else gulps, I grin as I aim **"TEN MEGAWATT, CANON"**

And at that the coin shot out of my fingers with a massive surge shooting off at high speeds, breaking the sound barrier and sending a shock wave back at us making the boat rock a bit and then the next thing it met the small island and blew it to bits as chunks of rock rained down from the sky and started splashing into the water all around.

I brought my fingers back to my mouth and blew on them while grinning looking back to see everyone bar Luffy and Zoro on their butts from the shockwave, I looked to Luffy and we both smirked and started laughing. As Kyūbi hooped up onto my shoulder and I swear I could hear her laughing also.

* * *

 **Time skip later in the day**

Everyone was in the cabin having lunch, well I was just lying in the corner with Kyūbi lying on my chest snoozing I grinned and then sighed listening to the conversation.

"Whatever I'll humour you for now, but, the second you do something cowardly, I'm taking your post" Usopp states proudly

Luffy shakes his head, "sorry but if that happens then big bro takes command as commander it's his spot, and then following seniority after that, meaning Zoro, Nami then you"

Usopps jaw hits the floor, "but then that leaves me as captain of one" he mopes

I chuckle and pull out the leather bound book from my bag and start reading, _'I've read this so many times I could probably recite it, but these got to be something I haven't found yet'_

As I'm reading I can hear Luffy take on his captain tone, "You know guys I've been thinking",

I chuckle, "that's always a dangerous thing with you little brother, you and thinking don't get along"

Nami chuckles as dose Kaya and Usopp Zoro grins, Luffy looks at me in a pout, "that's not funny Drax"

I grin, "Sorry couldn't resist. So what diabolical thing have you been thinking of?" I ask in a makeshift apology

Luffy grins, "I've been thinking there's still one more crew spot we have to fill before we can head out to the grand line"

I sit up paying attention, "actually there's about three we need that are vital to our well-being but go on"

Luffy nods, and then Nami pipes up, "well I would mind taking the roll seeing as the kitchen in this ship is so nice I wouldn't mind"

I looked at her, "you just want it so you can claim double the take on the treasure then since you're also the navigator to, am I right?"

Nami grinned, "You got it", and I shake my head, _'why didn't I think of that'_

Zoro sighs, "It is a vial roll on the ship"

Then Kaya sits forward, "I always used to watch the kitchen staff in the estate and I think I picked up a few things so I wouldn't mind doing it"

I nod, "at least everyone is thinking along the same lines"

Luffy chuckled, "No decent pirate ship should be without one… a musician"

I face palm at that second, _'I swear I am not related to this one, it's got to be the Gum-Gum fruit that has done that to his brain, and he was such a nice kid'_

"You idiot" Zoro sighs at Luffys logic

I shake my head, "Luffy there are still the shipwright, doctor and cook roles to fill on the ship, you've got to look after the ship and crew, and you need people that know how to do those things"

"But pirates sing a lot so we need a musician to" Luffy argues

I sigh and reach into my side pocket taking out a small wooden case and tap it with my knuckles, "you forgetting something Luffy"

"Oh yea, you can play Big Bro, but we've got to find one who knows lots of instruments, not just one or two" Luffy says with a grin

Kaya and Nami look to me, "you know how to play an instrument, Drax" Nami asked

I chuckle, as I pop the latch on the small case and take out one of my oldest possessions

A silver and brass harmonica, with a wooden front and sides, on the front there were kanji inscribed on it, "a mother's son is her pride" and on the back "and her daughters are her love".

I smiles as I ran my fingers over it and then raised it to my lips, and was about to play when there was a crash on deck and we all looked to the door when we heard someone outside.

"Come out here you filthy pirates" someone yelled in anger

I blinked as Luffy went for the door I sighed putting my harmonica back in its case and getting up placing Kyūbi on the ground as I waked to the door.

"He won't need help" Zoro says as he looks to me

I shrug, "I know, I'm just going out to stretch my legs for a moment"

I open the door and step out as soon as I do I feel the entire middle part of my body turn to static on instinct, I blink once unimpressed by the cause, some knuckle head just tried to cut me in half with his sword, no haki though so I didn't even feel it, my body just dose that naturally on instinct, parting when a blade comes at it, after so many years of training its complete instinct.

I look to this unfortunate man who had just tried to attack me like a fool, he's an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin, wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that is the kanji for "sea", he has short, black hair, wearing a pair of baggy white trousers, a purple shirt and a blue hoody that is smaller than the shirt.

The second his sword hits the deck he stops and looks to me when I'm reforming and his eyebrow raise in shock. I glair at him, _'this guy just tried to cut me in half, oh I can't let that slide'_

I ball my fist and plant it in his gut making him keel over and then planting a strong left foot in the side of his head sent him into the air above the deck where Luffy jumps up and grabs him before slamming him into the lower deck before Luffy lands and I jump over the edge looking down on the fool.

He moans out, "lost, by a hair"

I grip him by his shirt collar and hoist him up off his feet, "I don't appreciated being cut in two, it may not hurt but it's a pain in the ass" I growled out as I drew back my other fist to knock the idiot out. But then Zoro came out the door.

"Johnny tell me that isn't you" Zoro says in shock

The man in my grasp slowly turns his head and looks up to Zoro and I see shock on his face, "Big Bro Zoro is that you"

"Johnny it is you" Zoro states in shock

I sigh, _'great they know each other'_. "Does that mean I can't pound this idiot for trying to cut me in two?"

"I'd appreciate it commander" Zoro responds with a sweat drop.

I shrug, before slugging the now identified Johnny slamming him to the wall as he dropped to the ground with a moan, "I'll let you off with that, and seeing as you and Zoro are friends I won't throw you over board" I say in a sigh

Zoro smirks, "I appreciate your leniency commander"

I nod as I look at our unwelcomed guest as he pulls himself up off the ground.

"Johnny, where's Yosaku? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Zoro asks Johnny

As those two are talking Luffy comes to my side, "um do these two know each other?"

I nod my head, "looks like it, but I'm still annoyed the bastard cut me in half"

Luffy puts his hand on my shoulder and pats it trying to console me, but doing it as a joke. I sigh and shake my head and then look to see both Zoro and the guy Johnny going over to the side of the ship, Luffy and I join them looking over.

We see a small boat anchored by a grappling hook to the marry I look closer to see someone lying out flat on the small boat, a man wearing a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark boots, he has bandages wrapped around his waster but we can see blood seeping through them and there's a trail of blood coming from his mouth and it looks like he's missing a few teeth. I narrowed my eyes, he doesn't look to good.

* * *

 **Time skip Authors POV**

They had brought the sick man identified as Yosaku on board and laid him out on the deck of the ship, Drax crossed his arms as he watched, and listened to Johnny talk.

"Up until a few days ago he was healthy and full of life, and now he keeps fainting and getting really pale, I have no idea what's causing it" Johnny started crying, "his teeth started falling out and his old wound opened up and he started bleeding he just got…"

At that point Drax closed his eyes, _'are these two morons this is all the signs of scurvy, talk about a couple of idiots'_ , then he started listening again,

"But then I thought maybe we just rest on a little island but then a cannon ball came in flying from this ship and the next thing we knew the entire island blows to bits" Johnny cries

Draxs eyes bulge as dose Luffy and Usopps who both immediately bow, ""we're sorry!""

Drax clenches his fists and whacks both of them over the heads planting them flat on the deck, "You idiots, didn't you check before opening fire, you idiots almost made me kill those guys if I had used one of my stronger shots it would have vaporized them!"

"Big bro, give it to me straight is he going to die" Johnny asked Zoro who seemed to tense at the question.

Draxs fists unclenched and he sighed before he looked to see Nami coming over.

"So dumb" she states as she bends down to Yosaku and starts examining him by checking his gums and eyes

Johnny sees this and gets angry and grabs Namis arms tight and she flinches in pain, "stop it your mocking his death, just..."

That's all Drax let him say before he swung his sheath blade catching Johnny in the chest and slams him to the deck of the ship hard, "That's enough, I don't give a damn if your friends to this crew or not, lay a hand on one of my Nakama again and I'll see that you lose that hand, you hear me" Drax growled out as his eyes started to spark with electrical surges making Johnny gulp and start nodding very quickly.

Drax releases him and looks to Nami who gives him a small smile and nod as thanks, Drax then looks to Zoro who gave him a single nod of understanding.

Nami stands up, "do we have any limes on board?"

Drax nods, "Usopp, Luffy I saw some limes in a barrel in the storage room, go get them NOW!" he yelled making them both jump and rum for the limes getting stuck at the door at the both try to go in at the same time. Drax just shakes his head and sighs when they finally get in, and then looks back to Nami, "its scurvy isn't it?"

Nami nods, "yep shouldn't be too hard to help him if we're not too late."

At that point Kaya comes down with Kyūbi in her arms who and jumps onto Draxs shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, Drax rubs her head and watches as Usopp and Luffy come back and starts squeezing the juice into Yosakus mouth.

"Oh my. What's wrong with him?" asks Kaya seeing his state.

"It's survey" Nami states

"Scurvy?" asked Johnny confused

Drax nodded "yep, it's a disease the plagued sailors' years ago, it's to do with the lack of nutrients in the body from being at sea for so long"

"That's right, if we got to him on time he'll be just fine in a few days" Nami finishes

"Really big sis do ya mean it, Thank you big sis…" Johnny tries to thank her but Nami coves silences him

Nami covered up Johnny's mouth shutting him up, "please done call me that it sounds so dumb" Nami snipped at him.

Drax sighs, "and that goes double for you" and then he looks to see Luffy and Usopp cramming lime after lime into Yosakus mouth saying if some is good then a lot is gooder making Drax face palm. _'Idiots'_

"Wow, you're smart, you're like a doctor" Luffy says in awe

"Well how about that, I was right she isn't dumb, Hm" Usopp says with a smug look

"No your right she's smart as a tack" finishes Luffy

"You two are morons, every sailor should know about scurvy!" Nami yells at the two of them.

"Even I knew about it Luffy" Drax says in a sigh, "but common sense and luck won't keep us alive out here we need someone trained in the medical field to survive"

Luffy stands up, "right there cane we find this field?" he asks completely clueless getting a slap to the side of the head from Drax.

"I meant a doctor you rubber brained idiot" Drax sighs, "we need to get a doctor to look after the crews health, a cook to look after our food and dietary needs and a shipwright to look after the ship, looking after the crew comes first, then the ship second, everything else comes after that got it", Drax says sternly getting a nod from Luffy

Drax nods his head with a smile thinking he finally got through to Luffy, as Yosaku spits all the limes that were stuffed in his mouth out sitting up, both Drax and Nami blink, and then gawk when both Johnny and Yosaku start dancing around the deck arm in arm, singing about how it was a miracle he's cured.

Both Drax and Nami get tick marks on their brows, ""YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY!"" they yelled in unison.

At that Yosaku drops to the deck pale once again, Drax sighs and walks over as Johnny moves him back to the mat, Drax narrows his eyes seeing his wound was bleeding more heavily, _'idiot was going to bleed to death moving so much'_ Drax thought as he held up his hand letting out a spark and his sword came out of the cabin to his hand as he cut Yosakus bandages and rolled up his shirt, before popping the end of his scabbard and starts smearing the ointment over his wound, Nami and Kaya peer around.

"Drax what are you doing?" Kaya asks curiously

"I'm apply this hardening ointment to stem the bleeding, the wound isn't deep but where its located is a dangerous spot, its only muscle damage as far as I can see but he could still bleed out, this ointment will keep that from happening as the wound heals, as long as this idiot doesn't move around too much he should be healed up in a week or so" Drax stated with confidence

"Wow you seem to know what you're talking about, and that ointment is the same you used on me back at the beach, where did you get it anyway?" Nami asked

Drax shrugged, "I got it from a friend of the woman who taught me about the general basics of medicine, she was the meanest old bat you'd ever meet and he was the craziest old coot you'd ever see" Drax said in a laugh and a smile, "but both were the best doctors you'll ever meet, his methods were a little bit strange though"

Luffy grins, "Why don't we recruit them then, seeing as you already know them I'm sure they'd join us"

Drax chuckles, "good luck with that, the old bat will skin ya alive and the old coot gets sea sick" he then lifts Yosaku and starts walking up to the back cabin to lay him down.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Let this be a lesson to you" Nami stated

"Yep this is the kind of trouble you run into when you choose a life on the sea" says Zoro as a matter of fact.

"If you don't eat right you're in for a world of trouble" Drax finishes crossing his arms

"Right we need a cook" Luffy declares

At that Drax drops to his knees, and raised his hands to the sky, "hallelujah, we finally got through to him, it's a miracle that proves it there really is some deity out there watching over us" Drax cries

Making Luffy pout and everyone else chuckle with a sweat drop.

Johnny grins, "Hey if you need a cook I know where you might be able to get one and it's close to"

Drax smirks, "you mean the Baratie?"

Everyone looks to Drax who smirks, "I've had us on that heading for the past few days we should be coming up on it in by tomorrow evening at the earliest, the food there I've heard is the best in the whole east blue so I've been dying to try it and this is the perfect excuse"

"Well alright then, set sail to the Baratie" orders Luffy making everyone cheer and Drax yawns.

"Well I'm beat, so I'm hitting the hay, good night all" Drax yawns as he walks past Luffy high fiving him as he went as he listened in to the conversation and then froze slightly hearing what was said.

"This place is quite close to the grand line and Zoro it's been rumoured a certain hawk eyed man has been scene in the area" Johnny said as Zoro gripped one of his swords with an eager grin.

Draxs grip tightened on his own blade and he tenses and keeps walking out and below deck, _'What is that idiot doing? Why is he in this sea? There's no challenge for him in this weak sea, so why is he here. Oh well at least it will give Zoro a taste of what level he has to reach, and I may actually get a decent spar again, I hope we cross blades soon old friend'_

Drax head down the hatch to below deck and opens the door to the women's quarters and enters pulling back a dividing curtain to a quarter of the room.

A single hammock swings with three pegs on the wall a wardrobe and a completely metal chest sitting on the floor under the hammock, on one of the pegs hangs a black knee length coat that he brushes down as he lays his sword across the three of them and walks over to his chest and waves his hand over it as a current rises up and is absorbed by his hand, he then touches the lock and it opens as he unlatches it and opens it up.

Placing the leather bound book inside from his person and taking out another before closing and locking it again, and with another wave of his hand the chest sparks again.

Drax sits into his hammock as Kyūbi hops up and lies on his chest as he opens the book and starts reading focusing intently on it.

The cabin door opens a few moments later and Kaya and Nami enter the room, Nami glairs at the chest underneath Drax who just chuckles seeing her glair.

"It's your own fault for being so nosey" he says with a grin.

Nami pouts, "No it's your fault for taking up residency in the women's cabin"

Drax shrugs, "majority vote, and besides you didn't seem that upset with it at the time, and even you have to admit, four guys sleeping in the one room is cramps and stinks to the high heavens, even I have living standards"

Nami pouts and Kaya just giggles as they go to their hammocks and Drax closes the curtain.

* * *

 **Flash back**

The voyage is under way and Nami and Kaya go down to inspect the woman's cabin, they open the door and enter to find Drax setting up his corner.

"Hey what do you think you're doing this is the women's cabin, no guys aloud" Nami snaps seeing him

Drax turns and shrugs, "the other cabin is two cramped as is, four guys sharing one cramped room, too much of a sausage fest for me, so I set up camp in here"

"No way not a chance, besides it's inappropriate for a guy to sleep in the same room as two ladies" Nami argues

Drax stood up "yea I figured that, that's why I set up a boarder" he said as he pointed to the curtain he had set up as a divider, "that way we'll all have privacy should any of us need it" before smirking, "beside Nami, I won't peek if you don't"

Nami immediately blushed crimson red at that and that's when Kaya speaks up

"I don't mind if you stay in here, the commander seems like a trust worthy man, and I trust him to keep his eyes to himself" Kaya says with a smile

Drax nods, "thank you Kaya, there you see Nami" he then locks his chest and touches it before standing up.

"What's in the chest Drax?" Nami asks curious seeing it's totally made of metal

Drax turns and his tone changes to a more serious one, "it's private, for my eyes only so please keep your eyes to yourself where it is concerned"

Kaya nods in agreement and then goes to her own hammock, Nami shrugs and goes to hers, as Drax heads back up to the deck, pulling the curtain before he goes.

Nami lies in her bunk glancing over at the curtain thinking to herself _'what could be in the chest that's so important that he doesn't want anyone to see, treasure, jewels, gold, all three'_ she squirms before giving in and getting out of her hammock and going over pulling the curtain back.

"Nami what are you doing "Kaya asks

"I'm curious as to what the 'commander' is hiding in this chest, what's so important that he doesn't want to share it with the rest of us" Nami states as she leans down to the chest

"I'm curious to, but the commander asked us to respect his privacy, I would want him to do the same for me" Kaya states as she watches Nami lean down.

"Oh what harm could one little look possible do" Nami says as she touches the metal only to stop for a spit second before her eyes widen as her muscles tense and a very powerful electrical current passes through her body and electrocutes her, only for it to stop after three seconds and let her fall on her back twitching,

Kaya rushes to her, "Nami are you ok"

Nami twitches from the aftershocks, "Sneaky Bastard"

 **Flash back end**

* * *

Drax closes his book and smiles putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, while Nami is shivering remembering the experience.

* * *

 **Time skip next morning**

Everyone is on deck as Johnny calls out.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Kyūbi growls from Draxs shoulder, "and foxes, I present to you the sea restaurant the Baratie"

As the restaurant comes into view Drax looks at it blinking, _'ok who in world designed that monstrosity, it looks to be the same guy who designed the Moby Dick, and whoever designed that thing really needs to be slapped across the face a couple dozen times with a raw fish, I mean that's just…..wrong, in so many ways'_

"Wow it's a big fish!" Luffy states in total amazement

"This is the coolest place ever!" Usopp yells making Kaya giggle

Zoro raises an eyebrow at it and Nami looks pleasantly surprized. Drax shakes his head and then something catches his eyes and he looks to the right, "Hey guys we got company, and not the friendly kind".

They all look right to see a small marine vessel slightly larger than the merry come alongside them.

"The marines" Luffy states

"What's a marine ship doing all the way out here?" Nami states in shock

Zoro places his hand on his blade ready for anything, Usopp gulps and looks on nervously as Kaya goes to his side, Drax notices that, _'I've got to remember to try and get those two together, though Usopp is a little childish so I might see about getting Kaya to make the first move maybe get Nami to help convince her, girl to girl'_

They hear footsteps and look over at the other ships deck as someone steps forward. Drax immediate narrows his eyes reading the man and sizing him up.

Judging by the way he carried himself he was obviously a marine lieutenant that was out of uniform, he was of average-sized, wearing a white pinstripe suit. His pink hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

Sizing him up Drax made a judgement call about him straight away, _'pussy little piss-ant'_

"Hm I've never seen that flag before" the marine states as he walks to the railing putting his hand down on it with a thud, making Drax raise an eyebrow, _'great the little shit is going to give a speech'_

"I am lieutenant "iron fist" Fullbody, but you can just call me sir" the now identified Fullbody states like it's the most important think in the world.

 _'Yep, called it'_ Drax thinks to himself as he rubs Kyūbis head on his shoulder with a smirk, _'little dogs tend to bark when they don't got a whole lot of bite in them'_

"You there who's the captain, identify yourself" Fullbody calls as Luffy steps forward along with Drax

Luffy steps up, "My Name is Monkey D Luffy, Captain"

Drax joins him, "Monkey D Draxsis, Commander"

Usopp steps forward to, "And my name is Usopp, got it"

Luffy steps forward again "we only made our flag the day before yesterday" Luffy states making Drax sigh.

 _'Little brother you didn't have to say that much now he's just going to act even more high and mighty'_

"And I'm the one who drew it" Usopp calls out proudly making Drax sigh and put his hand on his shoulder shocking him making him drop to the deck.

"That's enough, your embarrassing yourself, and the crew" Drax says as he and Luffy stand next to each other

Kaya just sweat drops at Usopp lying flat on the deck twitching.

Then Fullbodies attention gets taken by something on deck he looks at Johnny and Yosaku, "You there, I've seen you two before, your that bounty hunting duo that go after the little fish, so finally got captured by pirates did you, well it was only a matter of time"

Before Johnny and Yosaku respond a woman with a slim figure, in a dark pink dress and long blond hair takes Fullbodies arm " hey come on baby let's get going" she asks making Drax raise an eyebrow again

 _'Using marine resources for your own little cruse, I bet his higher ups don't even know about this, but then perks of the job'_

Drax then looks back hearing Johnny, "hey wait a minute, you think small time bounty hunters would go after these guys!" Johnny yells in anger as he throws a bunch of bounties posters into the air, but Fullbody just walks away.

Drax just watches them go and snorts at the idiot, before looking to Nami as she goes down the steps looking at one of the wanted poster, Drax watched her pick it up as he see the emotions play on her face one of pain, Drax looks at the poster and he eye widen it was 'the fish man Arlong' rewards 20,000,000 berri, and he narrows his gaze, _'Jinbe, was it really a good idea asking for his release'_

But his attention is once again drawn as noise comes from the marine ship they see the cannon being pushed out and aimed right at them

"Shit they're firing on us" Zoro says

Luffy moved before Drax can say anything, "I've got it" Luffy yells as he runs into the cannon balls path and wraps his limbs around areas of the ship and then takes the cannon ball into his gut, letting the kinetic energy pull him back.

 **"Gum-Gum sling shot"** Luffy yells as he is about to fire it back, but as he tries his arm loses grip and he fires it wide right at the restaurant, but Drax sees this and is immediately on it disperses into static as Kyūbi jumps off him.

The cannon ball still in mid-air is cut in half and the two pieces miss the restaurant entirely and Drax reappears on the ship sheathing his sword with a smirk making every one look at him in awe at his speed they didn't even see him in the air.

Drax then approached Luffy and them completely out of the blue, whacks him with a fist on the head, "you dumb ass, that's it, no more new move privileges for you, from now on you run everything through me, the balloon would have worked enough for that no need to reinvent the wheel"

Everyone sweat drops at that, while the marines start shaking a little bit, Drax just looks at them with a smirk.

"Oh don't think I forgot about dealing with all of you", Drax grins as he pulls out a disk from his pocket and aims, "if you think a cannon ball is powerful as close range what until you get a load of me"

 **"five hundred Kilowatt shot"** the shot rings out shaking the merry slightly but the second the disk hits it literally splits the marine ship in two as the going merry sails away, as Drax blew on his fingers smiling as he watched it sink, before holding up his hand as his disk returns to him and he pockets it with a grin.

Kaya looks at him wide eyed, "commander, was that really necessary"

Drax looks to her, "they tried to sink us only fair we return the in-kindness"

They were still a bit out from the restaurant so they walked don't to the main deck

Kaya looks at all the papers, "ah what exactly are all these"

Johnny looks, "oh these are all bounty posters, the government posts them to warn people and offer rewards for their capture"

Kaya picks some of them up same with Usopp, "wow some of these guys have huge bounties" Usopp says in awe getting everyone's attention, Nami shies away

Luffy chuckles, "Hey big bro here your last one"

Everyone looks to Luffy, even Nami glances over and then all of them look wide eyed making Drax rub the back of his head in embarrassment

 ** _Second division commander: Blue Volt of the white beard pirates,_**

 ** _Bounty 450,000,000 berri_**

"Holy crap look at all those zeros" Usopp yells out

Then Kaya looks closer at the picture, "ah commander how old were you when this was taken"

It was a picture of a young boy no shirt on but completely ripped with a ovular blue mask covering his face with a single slit for his eyes, and a black lightning bolt down its left side, wearing black combat trousers he was in mid ait surrounded by blue static electrical current, and Drax just smirk looking at it.

"Oh yea I remember where that was taken, I think that was maybe three months into my career as a pirate, that would have made my just younger than fourteen at the time" Drax grinned making them all blink at his statement

"So let me get this straight you've been a pirate since you were fourteen years old, and in three months you accumulated a bounty of that much" Usopp yelled in shock

Drax shook his head, "oh no, by three months my bounty was around the 190,000,000 mark, the larger one is from when I left after two years, but now I'm working on a new bounty for this crew so that doesn't really matter considering none of the marines ever even knew who I was under the mask they just called me the blue volt due to my devil fruit powers, I changed the colour of my surges hiding my devil fruit identity"

"Why did you join their crew in the first place? if you don't mind me asking" Zoro stated with a raised eyebrow

Drax smirked, "the whitebeard pirates are filled with devil fruit users I joined at the start to learn how to use my devil fruit to its fullest, and after a short time it became a home and shortly after that a good friend of mine recommended me for division commander a position I gladly took, but that's enough reminiscing about the past" he then looked over to Nami, "hey Nami come on below deck"

She looked at him curiously, "Why Drax what's up?"

"I've got a gift for you, I'm sure you'll love it" Drax smiled

Hearing that her eyes sparkle and she goes with him, faster than the cannon ball, making everyone sweat drop.

A few moment later Drax comes up on deck wearing a long dress coat, black jeans, white dress shirt with red lining, he had left his sword in the room but was sporting two none discreet 24' inch curved blades on either side of his waste.

The blades were both solid silver, with rose embossed designs weaved down one side each with the kanji for "yin" (陰) and "yang" (陽) inscribed on the opposites sides on each blade.

Zoro took notice of them, "those are some pretty nice blades. I didn't know you knew two-sword-style"

Drax nodded, "I know both one-sword-style and two-sword-style, my third teacher though it appropriate I be well versed in both forms of sword play, though I prefer single sword more focusing that way, I just though a change in weapons would be good and these are slightly more discreet than my other blade"

Zoro nodded and then looks to see Nami coming up also, wearing the dress that Drax had bought back in Usopps home town.

"Its lovely Drax I love it" Nami says as she give a little spin making him smirk, "I suppose it's appropriate, seeing as we're going to a restaurant to dress for the occasion"

Drax nodded and then took her hand as they docked and got of the ship.

* * *

 **Scene break**

They entered the Baratie to be greeted by a rather hefty man, with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard, wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, light blue on the end of the sleeves, knee-length shorts that are the same colour as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He has two heart tattoos on his left arm. And a big shit eater grin on his face

"Why hello you damn dirty crooks, how can we serve you today?" he asks

Luffy was about to speak but Drax covers his mouth with his hand and walks forward with Nami on his arm, and Kyūbi perched on his shoulder.

"Good evening, we'd like two tables if you could" Drax responded, Kyūbi yipped, "and a dog bowl"

"Do you have reservations?" the man asked

Drax then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out two solid gold coins sparkling in the light, "I believe these are our reservations" he says with a smile

The man takes the coins before testing its metal and then grinning, "Why of course sir, and how many will you be seating"

"One table for four and another for two, close by if at all possible" Drax smiled,

"Of course right this way" the man nodded pocketing the gold coins and asking them for follow

* * *

 **Flash back**

Both Drax and Nami entered into the women's cabin Drax opens up the wardrobe ant takes out the dress and hold it out to her.

Namis eyes sparkle at the dress she takes it and holds it up to herself and spins with it, "Drax it's gorgeous"

Drax smiles as she twirled, "I'm glad you like it"

Suddenly Nami stops twirling and points her finger at Drax, "what's the catch?"

Drax chuckles, "well spotted, I was actually hoping, if I might persuade you to accept a little invitation to join me separately for a meal once we get to the restaurant, I'd like to get to know you better, you're a rather interesting woman, and beautiful to boot"

Namis cheeks blushed red like mad at the comment and looked away for a moment _, 'What can I do? I can't just play him, he's too smart for that, he definitely isn't Luffy. But then what could one meal and a conversation really hurt, besides he's paying for it, and he's not bad in the looks department himself and unlike the rest of the male population on board he actually has a brain'_

She turned back with a smile, "alright sure, I'll let you treat me to dinner and besides you're not bad looking yourself" she said with a wink

Drax smirked, "thanks for the complement, see you in a few" he said as he pulled the curtain around to give them privacy to get dressed.

 **Flash back end**

* * *

Every one sat down at their tables, Nami and Drax at the couple table and everyone else at the other, Kyūbi hopped onto the floor and joined the others.

Nami looked to Drax, "so where did you get the gold Drax?"

Drax smirked tapping his nose in a "my business way", making Nami pout and he smirked bigger as he opened up the menu, and had just start reading when the doors to the restaurant burst open.

Standing in the doorway was a very wet and very pissed off looking Fullbody who looked like he had just been dropped in the ocean…..oh wait he was.

"Bastards!" Fullbody yelled as he set his sights on Drax and started walking towards them fists clenched, "You think you can do that to a marine ship and just get away with it, well!"

Fullbody raised his fist to smash the table when Drax touched it with his foot and put haki into it just before Fullbodies fist hit it, it didn't break, getting a shocked reaction from as he looked at Drax who was just continuing to read the menu like Fullbody wasn't even there, resulting in Fullbody balling his fist again and drawing it back to swing for Drax when a voice came through the room.

"Excuse me sir but is there a problem here" said the voice making Fullbody look around and Drax to look up from his menu to look at who spoke.

It was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face, wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, blue buttoned shirt.

Drax smiled to him, "no, no problem here, would you mind sending a waiter over, I'm ready to order and I believe my date is also" he smiled making Nami blush hearing _'date'_

The man smirked, "my apologies sir, but all the waiters ran off yesterday, due to some incidents so I'll be taking your orders this evening"

Drax nods his head, "very well then, I'll have the Flambéed lobster, surprize me with the presentation and serving and whatever red wine you would recommend, price isn't a matter"

The man nods and looks to Nami, "and you miss"

"Oh I'll have whatever is recommended by the chef" she says with a smile

"Of course miss" the man says before turning and staring to head back before Drax speaks up.

"Excuse me" the man turns, "dose this restaurant have policy on fighting amongst guests?"

The man shrugs, "we normally don't, so long as any damages are paid for"

Drax nods in thanks as he stands up full height in front of Fullbody making the man gulp Drax was a good few inches taller than him.

Drax gestured towards the door, "let's take this outside I'd hate to disturb these lovely people meals with our disagreement, and I wouldn't want my date to see how badly I leave you beaten" he says making Nami blush calling her his date again.

Nami looked away, _'Why do I keep blushing, just cause he calls me his date, but then I suppose this is actually the first time, I…..no I can't think like this, first chance I get I've got to get away now, I can't left my emotions distract me, I've got to much at stake here'_

Both Drax and Fullbody began to walk towards the entrance/exit to go outside. Fullbody shaking before glaring at the back of Drax and balling his fist.

Drax senses what was coming and shook his head, before moving his head to the side as a left straight shot past his head and Drax grabbed the man's arm, "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Drax says before swinging his right elbow back and slamming it into Fullbodies gut before releasing his arm letting him fall backwards as Drax drives his knee into Fullbodies chin knocking him back up, before Drax braced the back of Fullbodies head and brought his other knee up into it also, before grabbing the man bodily and slamming him over head onto the ground moaning in pain.

Drax stood up brushing his coat and was about to walk back to his table but then Fullbody got up,

"What? Is that all you got? Get back here, I'm not through with you yet, and after I'm done with you I'm going to lock up your entire crew, and turn that red head slut of yours into my own little whor…"

That's all Fullbody got out before Drax turned on him and planted a solid right boot into his face seeing the man hurdling back and crashing through the doors and straight into the water.

 _'No one talks that way about my Nakama, especially Nami….wait why especially, I'd admit she's drop dead gorgeous, but, oh who am I kidding she's a total babe but why…',_ Drax simply stood up shaking himself out of his thoughts and straitening up and narrowing his glair before turning around and bowed to the other guests.

"My apologies for the violence, please continue to enjoy your meals" Drax says before he turns hearing someone coming down the stairs Drax looks at the man.

It was an elderly-looking man with blonde, combed back hair, underneath an extra-long chef's hat. He had a plaited long mustache and beard. He wore a chef's uniform, with a blue ascot, and white apron. Also, he has a peg leg and he seems to have no trouble walking with it judging by the way he was easily coming down the stairs.

"What's all the racket down here" the old man growls

Drax bows to him also, "my apologies, I was merely removing an unwelcome loudmouth from the premises and things got physical, after he threw the first punch, it won't happen again" Drax states before returning to his seat. _'So it appears the rumours were true, red foot Zeff is still alive and kicking'_

As he sits down he notices the rest of the crew looking at him wide eyes and gawking Drax merely smirked, "What? You've got to hold yourself to some standard when in the public eye, otherwise everything starts to slide."

After a few minutes the man arrives with their food, the others had ordered while Drax was fighting.

Drax elegantly lifts his fork and begins eating stopping at the first bite and savouring the exquisite taste, the man notices he stopped eating. "Is there something wrong sir?"

Drax shakes his head, "nothing at all, it's just been so long since I've tasted food of such calibre it's marvellous"

The man nods his head with a smile and says thank you before walking back to the kitchen.

As Drax takes another bite Nami just looks at him in curiosity, he was enjoying being the focus of her gaze, Drax notices and swallows his food before speaking, "is something wrong?"

Nami shakes her head, "no, I'm just trying to figure you out? Like how you can be related to that" she says as she points to Luffy who just dropped a booger into Zoros drink while Usopp distracted him, only for Zoro to cram it down Luffys throat making them all giggle and laugh.

Drax just shook his head with a smirk, "I ask myself that question every single day, I suppose it all comes down to how you're raise and the responsibilities you grow up with, I was born five years before Luffy, and as his older brother I had to look out for him, that tends to mature you when you have someone who tends to get into a lot of trouble. Then there's how I grew up, at the age of twelve I left home to train under my first teacher for a period of months, my grandfather insisted after he found out I had devil fruit powers, I didn't argue, as I wanted to be strong enough to protect my brothers"

Nami blinked, "wait brothers, you mean there are others besides just you and Luffy"

Drax nodded, "yea, there used to be four of us, I was the eldest, Luffy the youngest, both of us were biological brothers by blood, but Ace and Sabo, well you could call them adoptive brothers of sorts, we had our own little ritual of sorts a few nights before I left, kids' stuff really but we swore that night to be as brothers and to watch each other's backs like brothers should, …like I should have"

Nami frowned slightly, "Why? What Happened?"

Draxs hair shadowed his eyes, "I said there _used to be_ four of us, now there are just three" hearing that Namis heart sank as the realised what he meant, "during the months I was away, things happened, I returned to find Luffy in a coma and Ace in a hell of a state, I wasn't there, and the next day we got word of Sabos death, he had been murdered in cold blood and no one did anything, it was a dark time in my life, in all our lives, but it was the moment that changed my life and showed me the world I had been living in was nothing but a dream, and I made my choice on the life I would lead" Drax stated in a monotone voice like he had said it to himself a hundred times, it was without feeling.

Nami just looked down, she knew the tone, it was the same tone she used at times, like a record on repeat, you say it until what you are saying is just words so you don't feel the pain any more until you're numb, our until you just run out of tears to shed, she looked at him and he had a small frown on his face at the memories, _'why do I feel sad when I see he's in pain, he's just a mark right'_ she reached over and placed her hand on his, and he looked to her, "hey, could you tell me more about your first teacher?"

Draxs face brightened up at that as he nodded, "yea, sure, well I'm not even sure where to begin, she was one of the most hard ass women I have ever met, present company excluded of course" he said making Nami smirk at him, and Drax just chuckled, "and then there was that daughter of hers, just as saucy, I mean for a ten year old she had a tongue on her that was just as bad as her mother, I guess you could say in those months we became like brother and sister, we were always getting in trouble together, which always ended with us getting lumps on our heads when we got caught"

Nami smiled seeing Drax happy again and Drax looked to her "it's nice, your smile, it's so warm and caring, you should do it more often"

Nami looked at him and smiles sadly, "there haven't been many reasons to smile for me lately, I've only just found some"

Drax smiled "well, I hope you can hold on to those reasons, no one should hurt all the time"

Nami smiles sadly and nodded, _'if only that were true…',_ suddenly Nami was pulled from her thoughts as the door burst open again.

The doors opened again showing a completely drenched Fullbody panting and looking extremely pissed with a busted face, black eyes and a bleeding nose and missing a few teeth. When he saw Drax he immediately charged for him, Drax however saw him coming and phased behind Nami and lifted her as Fullbody crashed into the table and took all the food with him.

Drax set Nami down and then looked to all the spilled food and shakes his head ignoring Fullbody, "such a waste, and that food was gorgeous to" he then looked to Nami, "are you alright sorry about the scare, but I didn't want you get food on your dress"

Nami blushed in his arms once more but shook it off and smiled, "yes I'm fine, thank you for watching out for my clothes, can I expect every date you take me on to be this lively" she teased

Drax shrugged, "it depends on who's around, but let me just take care of this one now and we can just order some more" Drax then looked to Fullbody who was back up on his feet and Drax stepped forward his right hand on his right blade gripping it tight and was about to pull it out, "this time you won't be coming back"

But before Drax could pull his blade, a black-Blond blur shot past him and as the man from before delivered a spinning round house kick into Fullbodies already battered face, he was clearly pissed.

"Those meals took days to prepare, we bust our back making sure we have the freshest ingredients prepared to the highest quality for our guests, and you just go and waste all our hard work" the man snapped .

Drax could fell the hate in his words, as he lets his hand off his blade and stepped back "he's all yours, just make it hurt." Drax says as the man rushed Fullbody who was completely unprepared for what he was about to revive, as the man delivered kick after kick to every part of Fullbodies person in a brutal beating.

Drax watched on, _'Hm, only kicks, well it looks like Zeff took on an apprentice'_

Moments after Fullbody is left on the floor in a heap, the man from before who was watching the door comes over.

"Damn it not again Sanji, what do you think you're doing to our customer" the hairy armed man yelled as he came over

The newly identified Sanji looked to him, "get your facts straight, Patty, this one isn't a customer, he barged in twice and assaulted one of our customers, not only that but destroyed the food we had prepared for them, an obvious insult to the cooks here, I was merely teaching him some manors" Sanji finished as he lit a cigarette and took a drag.

The man called Patty crossed his arms, "that alright then, but can you at least take it outside so as not to disturbed the rest of the customers"

Sanji was about to reply when the door opened again and the old man came out, "Sanji what's with all the racket out here are you going on another rampage"

Before Sanji could reply the front door opened showing a marine who was beaten up badly, "lieutenant Fullbody" the marine called, making Fullbody look to him from the ground

"What is it?" the lieutenant groaned in pain

"We've got trouble, Sir he's escaped, pirate Krieg's henchmen, he attacked us and vanished"

Fullbody looked to him in shock, his pain forgotten, "what, that's impossible, when we picked him up three days ago he was on the brink of starvation, and we haven't given him anything, where he get the strength to beat eight men"

Drax looked to the conversations and blinked, _'eight men and about to starve to death, impressive I'll say that much'_

Before the marine could get another words out a shot rang out and the marine dropped dead, showing a figure behind him holding a pistol, which he lowered as he began walking inside slowly.

Draw watched him as he sized him up.

He was a relatively thin man of average height with short, scruffy, hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight mustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, looks to be from lack of sleep from interrogations. He wore an open grey jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, grey pants matching with his jacket, a grey headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical ruby pearl earrings on each ear. He looked half dead, and Drax made a judgement about him right then, _'bad ass S.O.B'_

The man takes a seat at an available table and groans, "I don't care what it is, just bring me something to eat and make it quick"

As this is going on Drax hears mutters going around the room from the other guests, "Krieg pirate, their said to be the strongest in all the seas", "going against them is just asking for death"

Drax just shakes his head and sighs, _'as if, that title of strongest in all the seas goes to old man White mustachio'_ Drax chuckled, _'all the Krieg pirates are all a bunch of babies they only get their strength from numbers put them against my old crew and they'd be done before they even fired a shot'_

Drax was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash, he snapped back to reality to find the Krieg pirate on the ground moaning in pain as patty stood over him, "sorry pirate but our policy is to only serve paying customers"

This gets cheering form the other guests and cooks cheering for patty to kick the pirates' ass. Drax hearing this narrows his eyes and gripped his swords but kept them sheathed. But then his attention is drawn by Sanji who begins to walk towards the kitchen, and Drax smiles releasing his blades and looked to Luffy.

Drax motions to Luffy to follow him, Luffy nods as the two of them walked towards the other door as patty starts beating on the pirate

Luffy looks to Drax, "what's up bro?"

Drax grins, "I think I've found the perfect guy for the cook position, on the ship, meet me at the back of the restaurant you'll see then" Drax says before turning to Nami, "Nami I'm afraid we'll have to cut our date short, but go ahead and order anything you want off the menu, and eat with the others, my treat, I should be back to re-join you all shorty" Nami nods as she goes to join the others.

Drax goes out back to meet with Luffy they are both on the second level of the ship looking out the back of the ship when the door opens and Patty comes out dragging the Krieg pirate out after him and drops him on the ground in a heap.

"And please never come back" Patty says as he slams the door on his way back inside.

Both Luffy and Drax watch as the pirate groans in pain, Luffy looks to Drax who motions silence with his finger to his lips only for the next second the door to open again and Sanji to come out and set down a tray of food and water for him. And sit down using the railing as a chair back, "eat up"

The pirate gulps smelling the food but turns away, "take it way, I won't accept charity, it doesn't matter how down and out I am, just take this stuff away now"

Sanji takes a drag of his cigarette before sighing, "stop your whining and eat it already, I don't give a damn what they say in there, what matters to me is that anyone who is hungry is a customer"

"Sorry but I'm not your customer" the pirate states his stomach growling

Sanji sighs again, "it's amazing how beautiful this ocean can be, but it's also clue and unforgiving, and it's a death sentence out here to lose your food and water, I know what it means to go hungry because of the sea more than anyone. You can die for your pride if you want, but if you eat and survive now, that will give you a chance to live and fight for pride worth having now and in the future"

The pirate gasped and then gulped again before quickly starting to eat making Drax and Luffy grin at the sight.

The pirate started crying, "thank you, thank you, I honestly thought this was it, I truly thought I was going to die" he said as he continued to eat through his tears, "this food is delicious, I've never tasted food this good before"

Sanji grinned, "of course it is"

Drax shook head at the comment. Then Luffy spoke up getting their attention, "you're Lucky he gave you some food, you weren't looking so good there, I thought you were a goner" Luffy chuckled, "so listen Mr Cook, why don't you leave this boat and join my crew? I could use a cook like you on my pirate ship."

Drax smirks at Luffys bluntness, _'little bro you have no tact what-so-ever'_

Sanji blinks at the question and then looks to the older man, "I take it you're a part of this knuckle heads crew"

Drax nods "yep, I am, I am the commander of the straw-hat pirates, first division and I would ask that you refrain from further insulting my captain, he may be a little bold sometimes but he is my little brother and captain, and I take any offence to him or the crew personally and I will deal with it as such" he says in a tone daring Sanji to push it, Sanji doesn't and nods his head in an apology.

"So come on join already" Luffy asks again pushing even more as he jumps down

"I'm sorry but I can't, there's a reason I work here in the restaurant, and I can't just walk away from it" Sanji tries to explain

Drax nods, _'everyone has their responsibilities I guess'_

But of course Luffy didn't accept it "No way I don't accept"

"What!? You don't accept?" Sanji yells in confusion

"It's very simple I refuse to accept your refusal" Luffy states plainly

Drax holds his head and groans "ow, Luffy sometimes your logic just hurts"

Then the pirate who had finished eating speaks up, "I'm sorry to interrupt, my name is Gin, and I'm a member of Don Kriegs pirate fleet, if I'm understanding this correctly, your both pirates" Gin looks to Luffy, "what is it exactly that you seek?"

"Oh that's easy, the one piece" Luffy says in glee.

Gin looks at Luffy in shock, "you can't have been pirate that long, if you don't even have a crew yet"

Luffys chuckles, "nope, he's only the eights member, with two of the others in bros division of the crew"

"I told you I'm not joining" Sanji snapped

Gin sighs, "that's what I thought, look your still young, and your only just starting out, there are plenty of places to explore all over this ocean there's no need to go and die there"

"I'm not worried about that, big bro survived there in training for years so I'm sure it can't all be that bad" Luffy said with a grin making gin look at him and then to Drax wide eyed

"You survive in the grand line for years, how, how is that possible" Gin asked in shock

Drax shrugged, "I went there when I was thirteen, and started off my training by joining one of the greatest crews out there with my teachers recommendation, I learned how to be a pirate and learned how to survive, the grand line may be a rough ride but all it takes is the knowledge to survive and it's not all that bad"

Gin looks at him completely in awe, "you say you went there when you were, thirteen! How many years did you train there exactly?"

Drax looked out at the ocean, "five straight years till I was eighteen, I then returned home knowing I had to train this one up to make sure he had some skills, I haven't been there in five years, it will be fun going back"

Gin looked at Drax not knowing what to say, _'he said he survive on the grand line for all of his teen years, how was that even possible to survive that sea at such an age, it shouldn't be.'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

Gin was boarding a boat and was about to set off while still telling Luffy to live a little first,

Drax sighed "don't bother trying to convince Luffy not to go, he's got his mind set on becoming the pirate king and nothing will stop him from achieving that, once he has his mind set on something there's no changing it, he's as stubborn as a pack mule" Drax sighs shaking his head and then turns to walk inside, "well good luck to you Gin" but then Drax stops and looks up to see the old man looking down on them. Everyone sees the old man then

Gin gulps, "I'm sorry, you'll probably get in trouble for giving me that food for free"

Drax grinned before, looking to Sanji, "hey cook, how about some target practice"

Sanji looks to him and shrugs tossing the dish, glass and cutlery into the air and Drax pulled out a handful of small metal balls, **"SURGE, SHOTGUN"**

The balls fires shattering them as the remains fall in the ocean and sink, Drax smirks, "no evidence no worries"

Gin bows to them both, "thank you both, I will never forget your kindness" he says as he sails away and Luffy and Sanji head back inside

Drax rotates his neck and looks up as the old man as the two of them stare off at each other, after five minutes Drax speaks first.

"So what's his story, red foot", Drax smirked

Zeff smirks "I haven't been called that in a long time, Blue volt"

Drax grins, "And I haven't been called that in a long time ether"

Zeff nods, "and I can see that….. Sanjis' story is his own, and if you want to know ask him yourself"

Drax nods "fine, Luffy won't stop asking now anyway"

Zeff smirks, "maybe joining a crew would be just what he needs"

Drax nods as he walks inside leaving Zeff to his thoughts, upon entering inside he comes across the trolley of food that had been destroyed during the evening with all the fighting, Drax lifts up one of the unbroken bottles and dusts it off pouring himself a glass, as Sanji comes over, Drax holds it up smelling its scent, and smiles

"Gewurztraminer, marvellous choice, I'm more a sake man, but with lobster there is nothing more sublime, such a pity the dish was waster on such a thick skulled moron", he said as he took a sip,

Sanji smirks "I'll have another order prepared for you on the house for your troubles"

Drax nods holding his hand out and Sanji takes it in a hand shake, as Drax leans in saying, "I saw you eyeing my date, I don't mind seeing as were not officially a couple yet, just two friends out for a meal, but kindly afore me the curtesy of finishing my date before you try to making a move on her, and as for the blond at the other table, she's already got her eyes set on another so it wouldn't be advisable", _'wait a minute why am I getting so defensive over Nami is iT because she reminds me of…..na it couldn't be'_

Sanji smirks "thank you and may she choose the best man", he says before pulling back, and turns to head back to the kitchen as Drax takes another sip of the wine with a smirk.

* * *

 **Time skip after the meal**

Drax savours the final bite of his meal as he swallows he raises the wine to his lips and takes a sip enjoying the rich taste after having joined the rest of the crew at the larger table.

Luffy pats his belly "ah I'm stuffed, I don't think I could eat another bite"

Draxs eyes open wide and he looks around franticly getting the rest of the crews attention, "something wrong Drax" Nami asks

"Just looking for other signs of the apocalypse, Luffy just said he's full, it's got to be the end of the world right?" Drax stated plainly as they all burst laughing except for Luffy who is pouting at Drax who just smirk before leaning back in his chair, dropping a bag of gold coins on the table, "in all seriousness though the food was exquisite" but then he takes off his coat and hangs it on the back of his chair along with his sword belt getting a strange look from Nami.

"Drax what are you doing?" Nami asked curious

Drax smirked, "getting comfortable, we're going to be here a while, Luffy has his eye on the chef, Sanji, for our cook, only thing is he doesn't want to go so it's down to a battle of who can hold out the longest, and Luffy has never lost in a battle where the thickest head wins, so it's only a matter of time before Sanji gives in because Luffy doesn't know the meaning of the phrase, literally"

As their talking Sanji comes over to collect the plates and looks to Drax who give him a praising nod over the meal.

Sanji smiles, "well will you all be going now or do you have other business"

Drax nods, "captains orders, we're here till you join up, so expect to see us for a long time, but that means I'll at least get to enjoy this marvellous food for a few more days"

Sanji sighs before disappearing in a blur and reappears in front of Nami holding a rose.

"Oh dear ocean thank you for this treasure from your depths, oh yes my love I can't bear this hardship of admiring you from a far it's too much for my heart, I am now prepared to sail to the ends of the earth as a pirate, if it means someone of your rare beauty will be by my side" Sanji recited with pounding love hearts in his eyes. "To be together sailing the seas but how tragic a great obstacle blocks our way"

Drax raised an eyebrow at the sight, _'guy doesn't waste any time dose he, the meal only just ended'_

As Sanji finished Zeff comes around the corner arms crossed, "and that great obstacle would be me right, Sanji"

Hearing Zeff the heart eyes instantly disappear, "ah, stupid geezer"

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up, why not join them and become a pirate, I have no need to keep you here in my restaurant" Zeff lectures to Sanji needless to say he doesn't take it well.

"Listen up you old fart, I'm the sue-chef of dump, so what do you mean you don't need me"

"You fight with customers all the time, you flirt with every women over eighteen and below eighty that walks in here, you can't even cook a decent meal, your more worthless to me than chum after brunch that's what I mean, oh and let's not forget how the other cooks avoid you like you were poison, so just run off and be a pirate or whatever but just get out of this restaurant" the old chef rants

"That's how it is" Sanji growled

Drax looks at the old chef with curious eyes, curious as to what his motives are behind his lying, until Zeff says for him to go and be a pirate, and Drax puts two and two together and smiles, _'the old man is trying to chase him away, but he doesn't want to go, that's one way to go about it I suppose'_

"You shoot of at the mouth, and expect that I'm just going to take it old man" Sanji says as he walks towards Zeff his eye shadowed by his hair, "I could blow off everything you said, but I won't listen to anyone trash my cooking I'm staying here as a sue-chef and that's final!" Sanji yells before grabbing Zeff by the collar and holding him up pissed off, "you hear me!"

"What do you think you're doing grabbing your boss by the collar" Zeff snaps before reversing the rolls and tossing Sanji over head, "You ingrate!"

Seeing Sanji incoming, Drax lifts his glass of wine, and everyone lifts their plated before Sanji crashes into their table, and Drax just sighs before drinking the last mouthful of his wine

"Enough with these games old man" Sanji says as he stands up brushing himself off, "you can try to kick me out but I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere old timer, not till your dead and gone"

Zeff Tchs and starts walking away, "dead, ha, I've got another hundred years left of kicking your ass left in me"

"He's always got to have the last word" Sanji says as he shakes his head

Drax just shakes his head at the two of them and sets his glass down, _'though I don't doubt he's got another hundred years left in him, I mean just take a look at gramps and old white mustachio, both are old enough to be in retirement homes but they're still kicking ass, old timers like those just don't know the meaning of fading out gracefully'_

Sanji quickly fixes the mess and sets the table as he sets out some fresh fruit desserts for Nami and Kaya and pours two glasses of wine, "my apologies ladies, I hope I can make it up to you both with these fruit Macedonia my princesses" Sanji swoons them as he pours the wine

Kaya smiles, "why thank you Sanji"

Namis eyes gleam, "wow, your to kind, it looks wonderful" Nami says clearly playing it for all she could.

Drax grins and walks over to Nami and leans down to her ear, "nicely done, not milk him for all he's worth!" Drax says with a grin

Nami smirks and the two of them low five each other before Drax pull on his coat and blades heading for the door and waves back at them, "have fun Casanova" he calls to Sanji who he looks back to see in a row with Usopp and Zoro, Drax just shakes his head, _'when you do join the crew, it will be a whole lot more livelier'_

Drax walks out of the restaurant and walks back to the merry finding Kyūbi lying on the deck chair at the back, Drax looks to the fox, "you sneak out when things got lively, can't blame ya"

Drax leans up on the railing at the back and looks out over the railing scanning the horizon with narrowed eyes, 'you're _out there somewhere Mihawk, but where.'_

* * *

 **Time skip 4 Days**

It's been four days since they docked with the Baratie. Everyone but Luffy is on the merry, as a thick fog has set in.

Usopp sighs, "when are we leaving, it's been four days now"

Nami shrugs with Kyūbi on her lap, "it's not that bad, and the food is free for me and Kaya, and half price for Drax"

Usopp snorts, "Yea because the waiter is a lover boy for you two, and Drax has been a kiss ass about the food"

Drax shrugs "I just recognises good food when I taste it"

Usopp looks over the bow and sees Luffy on the other boat, "hey Luffy, when are we leaving, come on lefts just get out of this place already"

Luffy sighs, "just sit tight a little longer, Sanji is about to agree to join us any minute now"

Drax walks up to the front now wearing a white t shirt and his coat over the top with his combat trousers on and his sword by his side, "hey bro, you need a hand convincing him, maybe another voice could help"

Luffy grins, "Sure"

Drax nods before jumping off the boat and landing on the Baratie deck, he stood up straight but then his eyes widened and he stopped moving and just looked out into the mist, Luffy did the same and they both look out for another few seconds before looking to each other and nodding Drax turned to the merry, "way anchor, and dock behind the restaurant, we've got company"

Nami comes to the front, "what kind of company?"

Drax simply points out into the mist to an appearing outline of a massive ship making Nami gulp and start rushing to the helm.

Drax then put his hand on Luffy shoulder, "come on let's see what going on" before the two of them went in the side door of the restaurant

As they look out the window inside the restaurant at the incoming galleon Luffy whistles, "wow that thing is huge"

All the guests start panicking, "that flag it's the Krieg pirates, the hour glasses mean our time is up"

Drax scoffs, _'yea right what a cliché of a phrase, the Krieg pirates are a joke, a few strong members and a bunch of babies, a joke'_ then the mist starts to fade and Drax narrows his eyes seeing the state of the ship it looked like it had been through a hurricane, _'looks like the old hawk has been having fun'_

There was silence for a few moments before they saw movement on board and they all watched as a man with a heavy build made his way off the ship in a slouch and came aboard.

Everyone watched as the man's shadow made its way past the windows hearing his heavy footsteps, all eyes were on the door as it opened.

Two figures stepped inside, one was gin holding the other man up, the man was a good two foot taller than Gin, a tall, muscular man, with short cut grey hair and long sideburns, he had gauze wrapped around his head looked to be a minor injury , wearing a fur-lined coat over a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs. Around his thick neck there is a big golden chain and light-purple pants and his black shoes, Drax narrowed his eyes looking around his neck he could see the armour underneath. The guy was a tank. Though he looked considerably weak from hunger.

"I beg you" moaned Krieg in a low voice, "I need food and water, we have money lots of money, please it's been so long I can't even remember the last time I ate, please sir, I need food and drink, I'm begging you"

Drax watched as the man put on his show, Drax could easily tell it was all an act but didn't say a thing and just watched as Sanji walked off towards the kitchen, Drax listened to the others who started mumbling in confusion saying this couldn't possibly be Krieg, where was the man they had all heard about who ruled over the east blue with an iron fist.

Then Krieg lost his legs and fell to the ground in moaning pain, Gin was by his side and saw his captains' state, and looked to all the chefs, "please help him our captain is on the brink of starvation, he could die, he hasn't had a bite to eat for days! Please we have money we can pay!"

Then patty starts laughing aloud, "this is hilarious, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time the great Don Krieg kneeling before us"

"We can pay, here hear as customers this time" Gin pleads

"Do you really think us that stupid" Patty laughs, "someone get a hold of the marines right away, he's finally weak enough to be captured, and this may never happen again, I'm not giving him a bite to eat to change that"

People started nodding in agreement saying patty was right that there's no way of knowing what Krieg would do once he had his strength back.

Drax watches the whole thing unimpressed and watched as Krieg got on his hands and knees still acting.

"I won't do anything, I won't do anything, once I eat I'll leave here quietly you have my word, please I need food and water"

"You're a king Don Krieg, please don't lower yourself by begging" pleaded Gin as Krieg continued to bow

"I promise, I'll take the scraps, I'll take anything please just give me something to eat I'm begging you" Krieg continued

Drax just watched on with Luffy as the silence continued on only to be broken by a voice, "Hey move it" and then a foot meeting the back of Pattys head sending him over the stairs and to the ground

Everyone looked to see Sanji coming over with a bottle of drink and a bowl of stir-fried rice and placing it in front of Krieg, "here eat up"

"Sanji, thank you" Gin says in shock

Krieg wastes no time and starts eating the food as fast as he can making Drax raise an eyebrow, _'maybe he was actually hungry after all'_ Drax then shrugs as he sits down on one of the chairs and puts his feet up watching on as the other chefs snap yelling for Sanji to get the food away from Krieg.

"Don't you realize he's a cold heartless killing machine, this is the man known as the ruler of the east blue the most treacherous of all pirates, it all started back in prison, he pretended to be a marine, and when he decided to declare his pirate ambitions he killed his commanding officer, he would raise the marine flat to enter port and then lay waste to the unsuspecting villages and passenger ships there, he even raised the white flat when entering battle he did anything to secure victory, he's also unmatched in physical combat you think he'll just leave us alone, I've got news for you that's not possible with a blood thirsty killer like him he deserves death" the chef yelled

Then there was a resounding silence as Krieg finished his drink and slammed it down making everyone freeze except for Drax who looked on unamused, but then narrowed his eyes reading Kriegs body movements and then disappeared in a burst of static.

Krieg went to close line Sanji with a right hook, but before he could make contact he was stopped by Drax everyone went wide eyed at the sight mainly because of what they had heard of Krieg about how he was the strongest in the eat blue, and Drax just stood there with his arm out stretched stopping Kriegs fist with his pinkie finger looking at Krieg like he was an irritating fly.

Krieg looked at him wide eyed but didn't get to long before Drax planted his boot in Kriegs face putting him back a few paces, Drax lowered his hand and rested in on his hilt and looked on a Krieg wiped the blood from his mouth.

"That was a good kick" Krieg said glaring at him as he stood up, "and that food was delicious I feel alive again"

Of course at that all the guests ran off screaming as Drax and Krieg stared each other down, Gin got to his feet

"This is not what we agreed on, you gave me your word you wouldn't harm anyone in this restaurant, or the men who saved us" Gin yelled in anger

Krieg goes to grab Gin but in a burst of light a disk shot past Kriegs hand and imbedded itself in the wall making Krieg flinch and look back to Drax who was standing with his hand out again with another disk between his fingers.

"I think it's time you two should be leaving before I decide to get serious, and should that happen, I don't think anyone would be left alive" Drax says his voice completely cold and his arm sparks with static making Krieg flinch but only for a second before he completely ignored him and looks around the interior of the ship.

"This is a pretty good ship, I believe I'll take it" Krieg grinned.

Sanji scoffs at that

Both patty and the other chefs start cowering seeing Krieg standing at his full height towering over them, Krieg looks at them all before turning and pointing to his ship, "as you can all see my ship is a wreck, naturally I'll be needing a nice new one, so after a few chores you will all leave this ship, on board my ship are one hundred still able bodied men, if you value your lived you will prepare meals for each of them, I've lost to many men to hunger and thirst already"

Drax smirks "feed the Executioners what a daft thing to say",

Gin drops to his knees "Sanji, Drax, I'm sorry, I didn't want this"

Drax nods in understanding, and Sanji seems unmoved, before turning and heading to the kitchen leaving Drax smirking knowing exactly where he's going.

As Sanji walks off, patty looks to him "hey where are you going"

"Where do you think, to the kitchen, it looks like I've got another hundred meals to prepare today?" Sanji says exhaling smoke

Everyone around looked at him shocked at what he said getting a resounding, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!" from the chefs, Drax grinned, "well better get started you've got 100 last meals to cook, better make them good, they won't last long after they attack"

but before Sanji could take another the other chefs surround Sanji with large knives and forks and….spoons, Drax just looked at the spoons _'what the hell why spoons, that just ridiculous what's he going to do spoon Sanji to death, well there is some king of spooning that is pleasant but…..spoons really'_

The chefs start yelling at him calling him a traitor and saying they can't let him near the kitchen, Sanji held out his arms.

"Alright stop me if you wish, I know, it's no secret the don Krieg is a terrible man, and has done terrible things, but none of that matters to me, after they eat who knows what might happen, but what I do know is that I am a cook no more no less, if someone is hungry it is my duty to feed them, what do you say it that wrong" Sanji spoke aloud his reasoning

Then Patty knocks him over the back of the head from behind, "hey somebody grab him, you bring free food to the crooks I throw out of here over and over again and I'm not about to argue with you who is right on this subject, but this time your just plain wrong Sanji, and look at what this has brought on this place, luckily we're no strangers to fighting here, we're going to protect this place, it may be Don Krieg but we've got numbers on our side and what can he do against all of us, and here we know just how to deal with pirate scum bags like him" Patty says as he pulls out something from the cupboard, "I really hope he saved some room for desert because I've got a secret recipe that is truly to die for, open wide"

Patty swerved round holing a massive hand cannon with a lobster or shrimp design to it and pulled the trigger, "fire. **Meat ball of doom**!"

The cannon fires and shoots at Krieg point blank, Drax simply watches the whole scene and certain thoughts go through his head, _'who the hell designs a hand cannon as a lobster or shrimp, what the hell, and who calls an attack the meat ball of doom, what's it meant to do give you heart burn'_

The resulting explosion sends a smoke dust everywhere, everyone shields their eyes from the shockwave, Drax just stands as it whips past him, not taking his eyes off where Krieg was and narrows his eyes knowing that Krieg had been armoured up so the cannon ball wouldn't do shit.

With the smoke still clearing Sanji looks to patty, "so what do you suggest to do with the rest of his men on the ship?"

Patty smirks, "cover them in batter and deep fry'm for all I care"

As the smoke clears Krieg speaks through it, "are you a chef or a comedian, because your jokes are lame and that was the worst desert I've ever tasted!" he yells as the smoke clears, showing him in gold pated armour with fur linings.

As Krieg yells out as his armour opens up and he shows off his many guns.

Drax grips his blade and readies for combat as Krieg opens up firing. Everyone goes for cover but to everyone surprize none bullets hit anywhere, they look over to see Drax sheathing his blade as all the pellets fall to the ground cut in half.

Drax douses a glare on Krieg "You should have left when you had the chance now things are going to get messy".

Krieg scoffs at him "what can you possible do to me, you will not defy me, I am by far the world's strongest man, arms made of solid steel, Wootz steel body armour, impenetrable, and a diamond fist that can pound this world to dust, I am this world's strongest man"

Drax chuckles at that getting Krieg glaring at him, "you the world's strongest man, what a joke, you are nothing more than a little boy with some fancy toys, take those away what have you a little boy that can't play with the grownups, there is one man in this world that holds that title you claim to, that man I once called captain, Edward whitebeard Newgate, and if you think you can even hold a candle to that man's greatness I will pound you to dust for your insolence"

Krieg laughed "you a whitebeard pirate give me a break, and whitebeard has long past his prime he nothing but a relic from a forgotten age, I am the world's strongest…." That's all Krieg got to say

Drax shot at him and drove his knee into Kriegs chest electrocuting him through his steel armour and them swung round back handing him into the wall of the restaurant, "shut your mouth now you bastard I will not stand for anyone badmouthing the old man, choose your next words carefully as they might be your last"

Krieg was about to speak again but then a large sack was set in between them, Drax looked to Zeff who was looking at Krieg, "here's one hundred meals, make sure your men eat immediately"

The look on Kriegs face was one of shock seeing the old man, "you…you're red foot Zeff"

Drax narrows his eyes, _'crap someone else recognized the old fart, Troublesome'_

Zeff turns and starts walking away and everyone asks him why is he feeding men that will just attack the restaurant?

Zeff sighs, "that they might if they still had the will to fight, tell me" Zeff looks to Krieg, "did your will survive defeat?"

Everyone starts talking about its impossible for the great don Krieg to be defeated, Drax sets his sword butt to the ground listening and sighs, _'true, not many of the ones who return from the grand line after entering half-hearted come out the same in defeat, and here I was hoping for a fight'_

Then the other chef spoke up. "Wow not even 50 ships could make it through the grand line".

Krieg ignores it looking only at Zeff eyes wide, "it is you, isn't it, your red food Zeff," then his eyes grow cold, "so you are alive, the unrivalled pirate captain who was also the ships cook"

Zeff looks to Krieg, "yes that's right I'm still alive, but what does any of that matter I chose the life of a simple cook"

Krieg laughs "choose the life of a cook yea right to live as a cook now because that's all you can ever be after losing your famed foot, you were known far and wide for your lethal kicks, never using your hands in combat, it was said with your legs you could crush bedrock to dust and even leave foot prints in steel, you got your name from your boots which were soaked in the blood of your enemies as you viciously kicked them to death, such a pity you lost that leg leaving you defenceless" Krieg grinned

Drax smirked _'not so defenceless he can still kick some ass from what I've seen'_

Zeff sighs, "Enough about reminiscing about the past. What do you want from me?"

"You and your crew sailed the grand line and came back unscathed, you should have a log book from then with all your travel logs in it, give it to me" Krieg ordered

Luffy looked to Zeff in admiration and Drax glared at Krieg, _'how dare he ask for such a thing'_

"Never" Zeff stated, "You ignorant brute, that log book is sacred to me, it's all I have left of the crewmen that I sailed with, and I won't let you defile it by so much as looking at it"

"Fine then I'll just take it by force then, with that I should easily concur the grand line, we had everything to do it, men, ships, weapons, ambition, regrettably all we lacked with information, I just didn't know enough, but that log book will fix all that, with it ill form another fleet and I'll easily concur the grand line and sense the one piece for myself, and rain atop this pirate era as king"

Drax let his head sag with a sigh as he hears that, _'not a chance'_ he hears Luffy walking over he knew what was coming, but let his little brother go ahead.

"Now hold on its me that's going to be king of the pirates" Luffy stated plainly but with force making Drax smirk, as he and Luffy both glared at Krieg, as the chefs yell for them to stop being foolish.

"Did you say something brat? This isn't a kid's game!" Krieg growled

"Yea I know, I'm still going to concur the grand line" Luffy stated with a grin

Krieg lost it then, "no you won't, and if your just so arrogant, I'll wipe you out right here" he yelled as he opened up his guns again ready to fire but stooped feeling something pressed to his throat. He looks to see Drax with his sword across his throat, with a blank look on his face making Krieg look at him wide eyed at his speed.

Luffy looked to Drax, "hey bro he's my fight"

Drax narrows his eyes at Krieg "sorry Luffy he's been pissing me off so I want a piece of him too".

Then Zoro and Usopp and Kaya come down the stairs

"What's going on commander, we got a fight on our hands" Zoro asks, "need a hand"

"If not that's ok to" Usopp says shaking a bit

Drax looks up at them and then back at Krieg with a smirk, "no I'm good Zoro"

Krieg just starts laughing, "that's all you've got in your crew don't make me laugh" Krieg puts his guns away and Drax sheaths his blade stepping back to beside Luffy as Krieg laughs.

"That's not all I've got three more" Luffy states holding up three fingers, at which point Sanji yells he's not part of the crew.

Krieg slings the bag over his shoulder, "I'll deal with you two later, right now I'm going to feed my men" he then turns to the door, "all those who wish to keep their lives should leave now, all those who stay, I have no problem burying you all at sea" he says as he exits the ship, leaving Gin speechless and an emotional wreck.

Gin collapses on the ground "I'm so sorry Drax, Sanji, I never thought it would be this way"

Zeff sighs, "You have no need to apologies sailor".

Drax grinned, "Yea it's not your fault your captain is a complete Bastard"

"Everyone here did what they thought was right, that's all there is to say about that" Zeff finished

"But boss, why are you acting if your taking Sanjis side, this mess is his fault" patty yelled

"Yea he's right Sanji is responsible for this whole damn thing", "Yea boss that idiots going to put your precious restaurant out of buss…"

"YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Zeff yelled cutting off all the chefs bad mouthing Sanji

Drax looked to the old man listening closely curious as to the blond haired cooks' history.

"None of you have any idea what it's like to be on the brink of starvation, to have no food or water on the open ocean, there is no way you could understand what a terrifying prospect that is, it's the most difficult situation a man can ever face, the difference between Sanji and all of you is that Sanji knows

The chefs start muttering "what Zeff means"

Drax sighs, "isn't it obvious you idiots he's saying that unlike all of you Sanji is one of the few in this room who knows what it's like to almost starve to death, the excruciating pain of that experience will change a man, and will make them look on life in a way that most others would never do, all I can say is pray, pray and hope you never have to go through that experience"

Everyone looked to Drax and was silent from his words, both he and Sanji shared a glance.

"How long?" Sanji asked

"Fifty two days, fifteen years old, you?"

"Fourth eight, nine years old"

Both Zeff, Sanji and Drax shared looks while everyone around was speechless not sure what exactly to say but then all three of them just nodded to each other with a respect, and Zeff turned around.

"If all the rest of you are going to do is gripe, then leave this place and never come back" Zeff said coldly making all the chefs look at each other and stay silent for a few moments before they all started moving and lifting weapons.

"Well I for one am staying I couldn't live with myself in defeat" Patty said gripping his weapon

"That's right this is our restaurant to", "And it's our job to defend it"

All the chefs start rallying saying they aren't going anywhere, Gin watching slams his hands down on the ground, "What are you all doing!? You saw how powerful Don is right, if you stay you'll all be slaughtered"

Sanji walks forward flipping a table over with his foot, "hey Gin, listen up because I'm only going to say this once, feeding someone who is hungry is my sacred moral duty, but now that your crew is well fed I have no obligation to them, now I've got no problem beating every last one of them into the ground, if anyone attacks this restaurant, I have no mercy for them"

Sanjis words make Gin gulp and Drax smirk, _'that kind of makes him the last supper cook, he'd feed someone and then snap their neck the second their spoons hit the empty bowl. I like his style'_

"Hey Gin" Luffy called, "I thought you said you knew nothing of the grand line yet you've been there, what's up with that"

Drax looks to Gin also, "fifty ships in seven days, Hm sounds like an interesting experience", _'looks like the old hawk had some fun'_

Gin gulps and looked down at the floor, "noting makes any sense any more, what happened to us all on the seventh day through that cursed sea, I don't know if it was a dream, or a nightmare, because it can't have been real, I just can't bring myself to believe what I saw…..but I know in my heart it was, that entire fifty ship fleet, to be completely eradicated by just a single man" Gin says as pants in shock

"WHAAAAAAAT!" yelled everyone, everyone was completely shocked at what they heard all but Zeff and Drax.

Drax inhales and lets out a sigh as he listens to Gin

"It all happened after this man appeared he began to systemically sing our ships one after another, if a storm hadn't come on us when it did, I'm sure that monster would have sung our flag ship as well, it all seems like a nightmare burned into my memory, I just want to forget, his eyes they were that of a hawk, his gaze alone felt like the sharp grip of death" Gin said as he shook

Drax nods as he hears Gins description of the man's eyes and looks to Zoro as he gasps. Drax mentally nods knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Well then" Zeff spoke up making everyone look to him "that can only be the one known as hawk eye, your description of his gaze isn't proof of his identity in and of itself, but the way he decimated your fleet proves without a doubt it was him.

"Hawkeye Mihawk" Zoro states while shaking making Luffy look to him

"You know him Zoro?" asks Luffy

"Yea I do, he's the whole reason I set out to sea" Zoro said calming down and Luffy nodded.

Sanji takes a drag of his cigarette and exhaled, "could his man have had some kind of grudge against you guys, I highly doubt he just attacked out of the blue"

Gin looked to Sanji, "we didn't do anything to him"

Drax sighs shaking his head as he sits down putting his feet up, "it's obvious, you poor hopeless fools disturbed his nap, and that sealed your fate"

Zeff looks to him as dose everyone else even Zoro, Zeff raises an eyebrow "You sounds like he know the man, known as Hawkeye"

Drax nods "of course I know that old hawk, he was my third teacher, the one who taught me grace with a blade, and the one thing I learned while traveling with him, if you value your life never disturb that man's nap"

Gin went wide eyed, "he attacked us just for disturbing his sleep"

Drax nodded, "the old hawk is just like that, oh and he never leaves a job undone"

Gin gulped, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Drax smirked, "I mean exactly that, Hawkeye Mihawk is world renowned as the world's greatest swordsmen, he doesn't leave anyone alive, are you sure he didn't follow you here"

Gins eyes widened and he started shaking at the very prospect.

Drax then looked to Zoro, and states it plainly, "you're not ready for his level yet, I doubt he will even take you seriously Zoro, I'm not saying this to be insulting I'm just stating fact, very few are recognized by that man as true swordsmen" Zoro looks at him like he's looking straight through him, Drax holds his gaze a moment longer before looking away, "if you fight him at your current level you will die"

Usopp is crying "hey Luffy do we really have to go there!"

Luffy begins shaking his hat shadowing his face only for it to lift second later showing a massive grin "he-he this is so awesome I can't wait to go there now, this is going to be a blast", making Drax smirk

Zoro grips his sword, "finally my life's goal is within my grasp, and I'll achieve it on the grand line, he's out there and I'm going to find him"

Sanji looks to Zoro, "Are you that stupid. Its idiots like you who wind up dead"

Zoro looks down on him, "that may be true but lay of the name calling, I devoted my entire life to becoming the world's greatest swordsmen. I made my choice so I'm the only one who gets to call me stupid"

Drax smirks at Zoros words, _'Mihawk might actually take a shine to you, you've get plenty of determination even after I tell you you'll fail you still want to fight, good for you Zoro'._

Then Patty comes forward "enough, need I remind you all of the situation"

Drax sighs "no need to remind us the threats coming any second now" Drax stands up as they hears battle cries, Drax then goes to pulse a wave of observation haki to find out where they're all at but his eyes widen when he feels the presence, _'looks like I was right after all'._ before he pulls his sword out half way checking the blade and then sheathing it, before taking a deep breath getting Luffys and Zoros attention as he says quietly, "he's here"

All of a sudden noise is heard as the massive galleon creaks and is cut in three, crashing into the ocean and everyone grim faces in shock at the sight, Drax narrows his eyes

Everyone loses their footing as the waves rise up, Zeff orders for the anchor to be raised as Luffy rushes outside with Zoro, Kaya and Usopp, Drax disperses into static and re appears beside them his eyes looking at the galleon now in bits.

""hey big bro!"" called two familiar voices, every one of the straw-hat look over they see Yosaku and Johnny floating swimming on the sea to the restaurant with Kyūbi on Johnny head

"Yosaku, Johnny!" yelled Luffy as they pulled them aboard the restaurant.

"What happened to the ship? Where's Nami? Is she alright?" asked Zoro worried

"I'm sorry you guys. I don't know how to say this, but…..big sis Nami, she took all the treasure as sailed away?" the two of them whined

Drax narrows his eyes, as Luffy, Usopp and Zoro questioned them and they explained Nami took the ship and treasure.

Kaya looked worried as she hugged Kyūbi "but why would she do such a think?"

Drax shakes his head and sighs, "what the hell is she thinking?"

Luffy looks to Drax, "bro do you know something, why did Nami do this?"

Drax sighs, "I'm not sure, all I know is Nami has been hiding some pretty big secrets from the rest of us, secrets that are hurting her, I think she needs our help but is just too scared to ask for it, but we're going to have to worry about all that later, because we've got more pressing matters at hand"

"Hey guys I can see it still I can see the merry" Usopp yells as he leans over the railing

Drax looks to the horizon with everyone else seeing the small ship on the horizon.

"Bro can you static over there and try to turn it back" Luffy asks

Drax shakes his head, "no it's too far out, remember I'm limited to a hundred meter range when not on land or traveling to something other than land"

Luffy nods "alright then, Johnny Yosaku where's your ship, you six will just have to follow her, while me and bro try to sort things out here"

Zoro sighs, "do we have to, can't we just let her go, she's more trouble than she worth"

Luffy shakes, "she's the only one I'll accept as our navigator"

Drax steps forward "besides all our stuff is on board."

Zoro looks to him, "just get new stuff"

Drax raises an eyebrow "fine lets drop your swords in the ocean and we'll just pick up you new ones at the next island" Drax smirks making Zoro cringe and grip his blades,

"Fair point, I just had to settle with a high maintenance captain and a commander who is just as stubborn" Zoro sighs

* * *

 **Time skip**

Yosaku and Johnny bring their ship round so Zoro, Usopp and Kaya can get aboard

Zoro looks to Drax and Luffy, "you two sure you'll be alright here"

Drax nods, "yea we'll be fine we still have Krieg to deal with and Luffy has the cook to recruit"

Zoro nods, "Ok, just be careful things could get real bad really fast"

Drax nods _'no shit'_

Then Drax closes his eyes and pulses haki again, feels the pressure again his eyes open wide _'no doubt about it, he's here'_

Then they hear shouts "he's here, he followed us back, the man that destroyed our fleet",

Drax looks over and sees the small boat floating between the wreckage. Drax rest his hand on his blade as he glances at Zoro who had the same wide eyes look as Zoro grips his sword, as he sees the boat as well, Zoro gulps, "that man is…"

 _'Shit, here we go'_ Drax things as he looks back to Mihawk, _'what are you thinking coming here of all seas, why, just cause they disturbed your nap…..yep that's exactly why, you're probably board out of your mind'_

Luffy walks up to beside Drax, "hey bro who is that?"

"Old Hawkeye Mihawk, my third teacher, it's been a while since I've seen him, he looks just as stoic as ever" Drax says in monotone

Luffy looks to Zoro, "so that's Hawkeye"

Zoro nods and gulps nervously. "Yea the greatest swordsmen in the world"

Drax watches as Mihawk floats through the wreckage and listens in as one pirates yells at him and fires shots at him, Drax grins as Mihawk pulls his sword gracefully and deflects the shot.

Drax smirks, _'deflecting bullets is child's play to people like us. He always did like to toy with his prey'_

"What but I aimed straight for him" the pirate yelled

"He diverted them using the tip of his blade" said a voice behind the man.

Drax looked behind him to see Zoro was gone and then looked to the wreckage.

 _'How the hell did he get over there so fast, he's not even wet ….ow my head hurts?'_ Drax thinks as their conversation continues.

Drax watches as Zoro unties his bandanna and ties it around his head, "you've got spare time so let's do this" Zoro says pointing his blade at Mihawk

Drax sighs, _'well here we go, no backing out now'_

Mihawk lands on the deck of the wreckage, "what arrogance, if you truly are a competent swordsmen then you should sense the difference between us even before we cross blade, so I ask you why challenge me, is it your courage or simply your ignorance"

"My ambition drives me, I've been told by my commander that I'm nowhere near your level yet but I won't let that stop me, I made a promise that I intend to keep" Zoro says as he puts his sword in his mouth.

"Then your commander is wiser than you are, and you would have been wise to listen to him, but if not what can be done" stated Mihawk

"There's not a person alive who can beat big bro he's already the best in the world" Yosaku and Johnny yell.

Drax just sighs "you have no idea how wrong you are" getting the attention of everyone else on the restaurant, "in all the seas this one is considered the weakest, so even someone considered strong here would be considered to be average, if not hopelessly weak, in any of the others, Zoro will lose this fight don't think any differently. He may have the drive, but that will only get him so far" Drax says leaving no room for argument as he watches Mihawk take off his cross neckless dagger.

 _'At least give him an honourable death Mihawk, he's got balls for challenging you, try not to cut them off'_ he sighs remembering that knife it was what he used to train Drax with for the first three of the months he was under him

Everyone watches as Zoro rushes in angered at Mihawk only to be blocked straight away by the small knife making everyone gasp and Drax sigh, "like I said, he is going to lose this fight"

Zoro pushes off and starts slashing but Mihawk deflects easily and then puts Zoro on his arse, Drax sights remembering the number of times he was put on his arse in those three months the number of times he was humiliated.

"You're just toying with him right", "come on fight for real big bro" Johnny and Yosaku call to Zoro to win.

Zoro rushes in and keeps swinging and Drax leans up against the railing and watches and says "Mihawk always dose love to toy with his prey before finishing them, I just wish he would put on more of a show"

That comment gets Johnny and Yosaku mad, "what are you talking about", "there's no way big bro is going to lose"

Drax looks at them, "Mihawk is easily beating Zoro with just a pocket knife, he hasn't even drawn Yoru yet, that blade can cut galleons in half, Mihawk has yet to even start fighting, he's just toying with him, trust me I trained under that man for two years, I know his strength, and Zoro is nowhere near it" Drax says as he gestures back to the fight

Zoro was charging Mihawk who jumps over Zoro, Zoro charges him making Mihawk deflect more and more, Drax raises an eyebrow as that, _'looks like Mihawk is enjoying himself for once. That isn't good for Zoro means this will be over shortly'_

Then Zoro freezes for a split second and Drax spots it, Zoro is to slow and is knocked to the ground by a chop from Mihawk.

Drax closes his eyes and sighs, but opened them to see Zoro standing up again though wobbly on his feet, he stumbles over and takes a swing at Mihawk who just side steps it as Zoro falls to the ground panting, Drax watches as Zoro tries so hard when the outcome was clear from the start

 _'Just stay down Zoro, stay down only to rise back up in the future, don't throw your life away'_ Drax thinks as he watches Zoro and Mihawk exchange words as Zoro gets to his feet, Drax looks to Mihawk, _'why is he taking his time, I've seen him in other duel,s he dispatches the other in seconds, without so much as a word, so why is he talking such an interest now?'_

"…..Speak up weakling" yells Mihawk

Drax crosses his arms and sees Johnny and Yosaku about to rush him but Luffy pins then telling them to stay out of the fight, Drax looks back to see Zoro standing again.

"No I refuse to be defeated" yells Zoro as he takes a stance.

Drax narrows his eyes as Zoro takes another stance and rushes Mihawk, only to be stabbed in the chest, Drax holds his breath gulping as the blade meets flesh and watches drops of blood hit the deck. Everyone remains quiet.

"You are defeated, yet you won't step back why not?" Mihawk asked

"I don't know. But I will not run even if I retreat a single step I will be shattering the promises I've made, I can't run, I would lose my honour, without that there would be nothing left for me here" Zoro started as blood ran from his mouth

"That's what defeat is" said Mihawk slightly irritated

"Hm, then I won't accept defeat" Zoro said looking Mihawk right in the eye

"Then you'll die" scoffed Mihawk

"I'd rather die than give up, perhaps death would be better" Zoro said without missing a beat

Drax watches as Mihawk pulls out the knife and puts it way, "sir, state your name" he says as he backs up

"I am, Roronoa Zoro" Zoro said as he took his stance

"I'll remember it, it's been a while since someone as strong as you has come by" Mihawk says with a grin

Draxs' eyes widen as Mihawk draws Yoru, _'that blade!'_

"As a swordsmen's curtesy I'll use the world's strongest sword to finish you" Mihawk says holding Yoru out.

Drax can't help but smile for Zoro, _'to use that blade means he recognizes Zoro as a swordsmen, nice job Zoro, you've done Luffy proud in my books, it took me five months to earn that respect'_

The two stand off and everyone holds their breath as the two clash for the last time, Draxs eyes are on Zoro as his blade shatter and he gets cut all the way up his chest and he puts his blade away

Drax sighs "this was how it was always going to turn out, he just isn't ready for Mihawks' level, nowhere near it"

Draxs eyes widen as Zoro stands up and holds his arms to the side showing his body.

"What now?" Mihawk asked

"Scars on the back are a swordsmen's shame" Zoro grinned

"Well said" Mihawk nodded with a smile

Drax grips his sword but holds himself back knowing Zoro wouldn't forgive him for interrupting his fight nor would Mihawk take too kindly to it and so regrettably watches as Mihawks swings his blade.

"ZOOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" yells Luffy

Zoro is slashed from shoulder to hip and lands in the ocean.

Drax winces and grips his sword more tightly before turning and glaring at Mihawk and disperses into static.

Luffy shoots his arm over to the wreckage and gabs the railing as he shoots at Mihawk to close line him, but as Luffy comes in Mihawk moves and Luffy crashes into the wreckage.

Mihawk looks to Luffy, "are you that one's comrade I'm impressed you….." Mihawk was cut off and made speechless as the air sparked around him making the old hawks eyes go wide as a human form takes shape a few meters in front of him finally forming into a very, very pissed off Draxsis.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd run into do here of all places, it's been a long time Draxsis" Mihawk said with a smile

"Yes is has been, six years now if I recall, so care to explain why I just watched you take the life of a comrade of mine Mihawk" Drax says as both of them look on at each other

Mihawk raised an eyebrow "oh that was a friend of yours?" he says as he looks to where Zoro had been, "my apologies I would have given him more of a fight had I known, no need to worry he's still alive, I take it you are the commander he mentioned that warned him not to fight me"

Drax nodded as he looked to the side to see Zoro being pulled onto the boat by Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp as Kaya was getting the first aid ready.

Drax grinned "he impressed you didn't he? You wouldn't have used Yoru otherwise"

Mihawk nodded, "he has some skill" then looked to Luffy pulling himself free, "so who's the boy that tried to close line me, another friend of yours"

Drax chuckled, "that's Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, **_my_** little brother"

Mihawks eyes widened slightly and a smirk came on his face, as Luffy pulled himself out "another monkey boy, Garps line is growing"

"You know our grandpa?" asked Luffy shaking slightly

Drax eye twitched at the nickname, "watch it hawk, you know I don't like that name"

Mihawk chuckled slightly before turning to Zoros direction, "It's still far too early for you to die, my name is Hawkeye Mihawk, you're strong but there is much for you to learn, no matter how long it takes I will hold this title and wait for you, until then hone your skills, then **seek me out Roronoa Zoro!"**

Mihawk turned to Drax and Luffy, "and what do you two now seek from life"

Drax closes his eyes "that's my business", _'but it's not the marines any more, they're just lap dogs'_

Luffy grins, "To be king!"

Mihawk looks at him and then to Drax, "both of Garps grandkids as pirates oh that old dog is going to throw a fit when he finds out, I'd hate to be you two"

Luffy shivers more and Drax just shakes his head, "let him, he never could land a hit on me"

"He's alive" yelled Usopp making the three look over to them, "he was just unconscious"

"Big bro if you're alive then say something" Johnny cried

Zoro lifted his sword high coughing blood, "Luffy, Draxsis, can you two hear me"

"Yea we can hear you" Luffy responded

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Luffy, and commander, I'm sorry for failing after you said not to, I know you both need nothing less than the greatest swordsmen in the world, I've let you both down, please forgive me, so from this moment on I swear, I will never lose again, not until the day I defeat him and take his title, is that ok, KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"He-he-he, yep" Luffy chuckles.

Drax smiled and nodded and then looked to Mihawk who's walking away, "hey hawk, where do you think you're going, don't think I'm going to let you walk off without at least a five minute spar old man, I've been stuck in this sea so long the opponents don't even give me a decent fight any more I think I'm starting to get rusty along with my blade, so what do you say we spar for old times' sake"

Mihawk looked back and raises an eyebrow and a smile at the challenge, "I was hoping you'd ask, it's been rather dull since you left, without that red haired bastard to spar against, you were all that gave me any entertainment, let us see how you've grown into your own style since we last crossed blades"

Drax gripped his handle, "hey Luffy, mind giving us some space, head over to the restaurant, things are going to get a little rough here" then Drax glanced to the boat, "hey, Yosaku, Johnny, hoist Zoro up, he's not going to want to miss this"

The two of them looked at Drax but nodded before hoisting Zoro up while Usopp and Kaya tried to patch his wounds.

Zoro flinches at the pain but watches on regardless, only for his eyes to widen at the sight he saw.

Drax gripped his blade and pulled it from its sheath and in a flash it turned black Zoro knew it was haki from what he had been told earlier, but then looking to Mihawk who actually pulled out his sword from the start Zoro gulped and watched intently, _'he uses that blade straight away with the commander, dose he respect him that much'_

Luffy shot his arm over to the Baratie and pulled himself over and turned to watch the fight gulping nervously, remembering the last time he saw his brother this serious and knew he shouldn't get in his way.

Drax tossed his sheath to the side before doing the same to his coat and cracking his neck holding his blade diagonally in front of his body and grinning

"Let's give them a show shall we Hawkeye" grinned Drax

"Yes lets" Mihawk grinned before shooting at Drax.

Drax grinned before pushing forward intercepting Mihawks slash with his own, the two blades clashed and sent a resounding shockwave out shaking the wreckage of the galleon and rocking the small boat and restaurant knocking a few people on their backsides in shock from the impact.

Drax pushed up on his blade forcing Mihawk to swing back, Drax took the opportunity to slash at Mihawk who pushed back to avoid the slash and then thrust at Drax who spun his grip and caught Mihawks thrust with the side of his blade and re directed it under his arm.

Drax saw an opening and twisted his blade again and swung for Hawkeyes neck, but Hawkeye blocked the swing with his Yorus guard before reversing his own grip and forcing Draxs blade down and using his sword as a leaver jump kicked Drax in the chest pushing him back and in the same leap, pulled his Yoru out of the deck and brought it down in a vertical arc on Drax, only to be block by Draxs blade horizontally at the two hit a dead lock.

Everyone looked on completely in awe at the fight how both Hawkeye and Drax were fighting on as equals neither giving an inch in their fight while both with grins on their faces.

"Just like old time isn't it boy" chuckled Mihawk

"Who you calling boy, old man, you haven't called me that in over seven years" chuckled Drax

"True, but you seem a little out of practice and you haven't even used your powers yet, or even made me break a sweat I thought you wanted a fight" asked Mihawk as a joke

"Fine I loosen the reins a little, but it's still too early for me to go all out, not until my friends get stronger, I can't risk my past catching up to me" sighed Drax

"I look forward to the day that you do once more, you have nothing to be a shamed of you know, they all deserved what they got" Mihawk stated with a sad look on his face looking at his former student.

"I have never regretted that day, nor any choice after, I have embraced what I am and I will not run from it, when the time comes that I have to answer for my deeds I will welcome death with open arms as long as I am not alone in answering for my crimes" Drax stated in a tone that left no room for misunderstanding

Mihawk shook his head, "you always were hard to read, there was no crime committed that anyone would blame you for that day, you were removing a cesspit from existence they deserved no mercy, Garp doesn't even blame you for it, had it have been your brother that day, I'm sure he would have done the same as you did"

Drax pushed back hard on Mihawks sword and made the man leap back before the next slash connected.

Both stood across from each other and Drax sighed, "Enough reminiscing about the past Hawkeye, what's done is done there's no point in talking about it"

"Very well, shall we continue?" asked Mihawk

Drax grinned, "oh yes, you've given your attacks now it's my turn"

Drax points his blade towards the deck as he raises his right heel off the ground and closes his eyes as Mihawk hold his blade at the ready

Suddenly Drax rushes forward at Hawkeye and slashes at a low upward angle, only to be blocked my Mihawk, their blades bounce of each other a Drax spins turning and slashing horizontally at Mihawks side as he blocks it again Drax disperses into lighting and then reappears above him looking down Mihawk raised his blade as Drax releases a flurry of thrusts down on Mihawk who deflect them all. Before throwing his own in an opening

Drax dodges and runs his their blade off each other going for Mihawk only for Mihawk to tilt his as the last second and block Draxs advance and pushes him back.

Drax lands and skids to a halt smiling, Hawkeye too.

Drax narrows his eyes as he coursed lighting through his blade and turned it black, "time to take this up a notch" he points the blade at hawk eye with a bent arm and then shoots forward " **surging shot** "

The two of them clashed with hawk eyes flat of his blade intercepting Draxs thrust as they held of each other's advance, as sparks flew off the blades as the touched, Drax pushed into his advance Mihawk kept it at bay but showed slight strain.

Before Drax grunted and pushed back as he began to pant, before sighing and bursting out in laugher followed by Mihawk, as they both stopped and looked at each other with smiles But Mihawks grin fades when he sees Draxs blade sparking.

Draxs raises his sword into the air as the static grows until it pulsing with current, "come on you old hawk lets wrap this up with a bang and show them what true masters of the sword can do"

"You always were one for big finalises, sure why not" smirked Mihawk

Hawkeye raised his blade is it glowed and an aura formed around it and both swordsmen looked at each other and smiled as they both brought their blades down in a slash

Both let off massive energy waves, one a florescent green from Hawkeyes side, the other a florescent lighting white from Draxs side with electrical charge pulsed off it the attacks collided and shattered the decking the men were standing on as Drax and Hawkeye leapt off it riding the shockwave to their separated destinations, on separated bits of floating wreckage.

Both were grinning like mad and then looked to each other with a nod, Drax held out his hand and his sheath flew to him, with his coat on top of it, he held out his blade and it sheathed itself before he pulled on his coat watching Hawkeye sheath his sword.

"You've grown strong boy" Mihawk grinned with a nod of respect

"And you've grown stronger old man" chuckled Drax

"It was good seeing you again, I hope our paths cross when you return to the grand line, that is where you can truly shine, you being gone for five years has truly made things boring" Mihawk said with a small smile to Drax

"I'll be back in the new world in a year or so after I've got this crew whipped into shape, can't have them dying first week in can I, I look forward to another duel" Drax said with a bow

"With you as an instructor they are sure to be strong after all I trained you didn't I, fair well" Mihawk said as he tuned, Hawkeye moved to jump to his boat only for a voice to call to him.

"Hey, Hawkeye, I was under the impression you had come to take my life, aren't you hear to kill Don Krieg ruler of the east blue" Krieg said as a matter of face

Hawkeye looked to him, "now whatever gave you that idea, no I have no interest in weaklings like you"

"Weakling Hm, I'll show you who's weak", Krieg yells before opening up his guns, "time to die!"

"He just won't learn will he" Hawkeye smirked before causing a massive shockwave she shattered the wreckage even more.

Drax disappeared in static and reformed on the restaurant deck, beside Luffy, as he looked back, "what an idiot" Drax said shaking his head, _'though that old hawk always did know how to make a great exit'_

Luffy looked to Drax who gave a nod before Luffy looked to the boat, "Usopp, you guys go on ahead I'll leave Nami to you guys"

Usopp nodded before taking the helm of the boat and they set off.

Drax and Luffy looked to Sanji and Zeff

"Why are you two helping" Sanji asked looking at them

Drax grinned, "Krieg is an ass, he's pissed us off so he's earned a beating of a life time, so we'll give you guys a hand"

Luffy grins, "yep, no one's going to be pirate king sept me, this is going to be fun"

"So kid you said you were going to be king of the pirates, were you serious" Zeff asked looking at Luffy

"Yep without a doubt, I'll sail the grand line and become the king just you watch" Luffy said his voice steadfast.

"Hm, I've seen a lot of pirates in my day, but you're the first to state your desire so clearly and without doubt" Zeff grinned

Drax grinned, "that's just the kind of guy Luffy is, brains made of rubber nothing seems to faze him, he'll be king old timer, I'll make sure of that"

Zeff smirked, "well after the show you and Hawkeye just put on I have little doubt about that"

"Hey old man, I heard back in the day you were a pretty awesome pirate yourself, so did you want to be king of the pirates to?" Luffy asked

"I do my best to forget about the past, I'm the owner of Baratie now and that's quite enough for me" Zeff said looking up at the sky

Drax looked to Sanji who had hurt in his eye hearing that, Drax nodded and closed his eyes, _'he probably did have that dream once, but losing his foot lost him it, but it looks as if he thinks it was all worth it in the end, but Sanji blames himself, life can be twisted some times'_

Drax opened his eyes when he hears Sanji call for the fins to be raised and a cook runs off.

Luffy looks to Drax, "hey bro I'm going to get started on all the fun, want to come"

Drax shakes his head and lean against the railing, "Na I'm good lil bro, I'm just going to wait here and let them come to me"

Luffy nods before wrapping his arms around the railing and pulling himself back, "Now **Gum-Gum rocket"** Luffy yelled as he shot at the enemy, Drax watched as Luffy stretchered his arms wide, "and **Gum-Gum giant scythe** " he yelled as he close lined ten guys and sent them all into the water before stretching himself over to the fallen mast grinning like a mad man.

The cooks start cheering like a mad for Luffy and Drax smirked.

Sanji looked to Drax, "hey I've been meaning to ask you two, how do you do those things. He looks like he made of rubber"

Drax grins, "Simple, we both ate devil fruits" Drax then held up his hand as it sparked with electrical charge making Sanji look at it in shock.

Drax turns sheathed blade in hand, "these powers come in handy" he says as he reached down and dips the metal sheath in the water, "especially when your opponents are all wet" before electrifying the metal and the Krieg pirates in the water as well.

Luffy gave Drax a big thumbs up and Drax smirked returning the favour.

"It's hard to believe the grand line are filled with guys like these" Sanji says to Zeff in awe

"Sanji, pay special attention to how these two fight, don't take your eyes off them for a second is that clear" Zeff says looking actually happy and excited making Sanji raise a curly eyebrow to him but then looked back to watch Drax and Luffy.

Luffy looks at Krieg, "so let me get this straight you're attacking the restaurant that gave you food, man your just asking for a beating and we're just the ones to give it to you"

Krieg laughs "that's a bold move for someone with a devil fruit to fight on the water without his ability to swim"

Sanji looks to Drax "Is that true?"

Drax nods "that the price of a devil fruit but its props outweigh the loss in my case if you ask me, it all depends on the fruit, I for one say I got the better end of the stick"

As Drax speaks a noise is heard as the fins open up, the decking rises up and docks with the restaurant as Drax and Sanji walk out.

"Wow that's so cool" Luffy yells

Drax puts his sword to the ground and sits on the handle like a little seat waiting for the fighting to start. He tosses five disks in the air and then smirks. "This will be fun"

Sanji puts his hands in his pockets, "my cooks and I will never give up defending this place! Prepare to die!"

"Great job bring up all that extra decking genius now we have a place to fight, I'd hate to damage the inside of my new ship, and make no mistake it will be mine" Krieg grinned

"We'll never let you have it", "yea that's right we mean business", "We're battle cooks now" the cooks yell

Drax grinned at their words but when the boat started to shake a bit he looked to see something break off from the front of the head of the fish break off and start paddling around Drax raised an eyebrow, _'what will these cooks think up next?'_

It was a large fish peddle boat that looked ridiculous, but of course what came out of Luffys mouth, "wow that thing is so cool!" he says in an impressed voice.

Drax face palms, _'if it actually dents Krieg then it's cool but not a second before'_

The fish boat swings round showing a triple cannon in its mouth and instantly opened fire on the wrecked galleon sending waves everywhere as it fired. Then they set their sights on Krieg and Drax smirked, _'well moment of truth, cool or not let's find out'_

The cannons opened fire on Krieg but he simply deflected them with his hand not even a scratch before gripping the boat by the cannons tightly, Drax just sighed, _'well I guess that answers that question, NOT COOL!'_

"I am Don Krieg man who will rule the oceans, I don't have time for these silly games, get out of here!" Krieg yells as he literally lifts the fish boat and tosses it with one hand over head at the restaurant.

Drax looked up and saw it coming his way, he raised his hand as it sparked but before he could destroy it , Sanji meets it and kicks it getting a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Drax, _'Show off'_ and shock from everyone else.

Sanji lands cigarette still in his mouth and a smirk on his face.

Both the driving cooks jump out of the boat and start yelling at Sanji, "what's the deal", "Are you trying to crush your friends"

As they argue the pirates start coming on board, Drax walks forward disks in hand, _'time for some fun me thinks'_

"Yo ladies think you can wrap this up another…." The pirate started but never finished as Drax walks between them and the cooks, "oh and what do you want pretty boy"

Drax tosses the disks in the air raising his sheathed sword and aiming it like a rifle as the coins came back down. "thanks for the complement, but I don't swing that way, **Rapid Shot** ", the disks touched the metal and shot forward like bullets knocking each pirate back into the water. Drax smirked as he spun the sheathed blade in his hand and grabbed the hilt and drew the blade taking a stance, "though if you want a fight I'll be more than happy give you all one"

Then someone emerges from the water

A towering man, wearing a shirt made of two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates on his hands and elbows and on his knees with large pearls embedded in them. He looked to have a large gut underneath his armour, he had black hair that was mostly covered with what looked to be a helmet resembling a Pearl, looking at the man Drax didn't know what to think, but he knew one thing, _'what a pansy'_

"Oh is that so" the man said as he pulled himself out of the water, "well then I believe I will be your opponent, though it's only fair to warn you I have won the last sixty one of my battles completely unscathed"

Drax just smirks "well every streak must come to an end eventually you won't reach 62"

As they're talking a group of pirated burst from the water only to be met my Sanji with a series of spin kicks sending them all flying, "back off" Sanji yells to them as they all hit the deck

Sanji then stands beside Drax, Drax looks to Sanji, "what was that all about"

Sanji lights up another cigarette, "this is our restaurant. I can't just lay around and just leave you two to defend it"

Drax shrugs "suit yourself, you look like you can handle yourself anyway, well when these weaklings are concerned anyway"

During the little talk Krieg takes advantage of the distraction and swings a massive spiked ball and chain at Luffy sending him and part of the mast towards the restaurant it hits the back of pearls head as Luffy lands. The two brothers' bro-fist each other with smirks as they turn to see pearl freaking out about the nose bleed everyone throws a fit about it.

Drax sighs getting into a runners mark and shooting at pearl leaving a trail behind him, "get out of here you pansy, now **surge bazooka** "

The attack pearls shield shattering it like it was glass and sending him flying with a sonic boom, pearl shoots off and hits the other mast and knocks it into the fin like a falling tree.

Drax grins but hears someone fall, he turns to see Zeff on the ground with Gin holding a gun to Zeff's head.

"The battle ends right here" Gin says coldly as he holds the gun to Zeff's head

Drax narrows his eyes coldly on Gin fists clenched he holds out his hand and his sword come to him but before he can unsheathe it Din cocks his gun

"Don't even try it one move and the old man gets Lead fillings" Gin says his own eyes narrowed

"Shoot him, do it now!" yells Krieg from the wreckage, "all we have to do is kill the geezer and then the restaurant will be ours"

Drax clenched his fist watching Gins hesitation making a judgement call about him, _'poor guy, he's a good man just following the wrong captain'_

"Leave now, just leave" Gin says his eyes shadowed, "just leave and live, don't force me to kill all of you"

Sanji sighs, "run away, not going to happen, Gin point the gun at me, I've already taken everything else that old man holds dear, he gave up his leg so that I could live, and I'll be damned if I don't repay my debt to him, and if the only way to do that is giving my life for his, then so be it"

Drax walks forward and puts his hand on Sanjis shoulders, "I prefer the outcome where nobody dies" Drax then walks up in front of Din and the two go into a stare off, with electrically currents surging all around Drax.

"so tell me Gin, do you know how fast a bullet travels from your average flintlock pistol, no then let me fill you in, they travel around eight hundred feet per second that's around two hundred and fourth meters in a blink of an eye, which is impressive for such a small lead ball, but now let's compare to my powers of lightning and electrical currents, which can travel two hundred and ninety nine million three hundred and thirty seven thousand nine hundred and eighty four meters per second, encase you didn't get that, my bullet is faster than yours, and I'm betting with my ten years of experience on the seas my reaction time is quicker to, so I'll make it simple for you, you have two choices drop the gun, in which case you don't die, or you can fire that pistol and in the time it takes for you to fire a single shot, I will have fired two, one that will destroy your bullet saving the old farts life, and the second shooting through your heart ending your existence" Drax states coldly

Gin gulped looking at Drax wide eyed, Draxs eyes filled with no emotion just cold eyes like looking into a frozen oblivion Gin was frozen he didn't know what to do

Drax smirked, "truthfully Gin I don't want to take your life, just as I know you don't want to take anyone's here, I can see it in your eyes you're a good man, under all that hellish exterior beats the heart of a loyal sailor who just wants to follow a man he respects, but can you honestly say Krieg is still Worthing of that respect, put down the gun Gin, put it down and lets end this"

Gin looked at the gun in his hand, he was shaking his grip was losing he was about to drop it when…..guess what Luffy does something stupid.

Luffy shoots his leg high into the air making everyone do a gaping fish impression at the height, but it shortly returned to the earth as Luffy yelled, **"Gun-Gum Battle Axe"**

Luffys leg meets the deck and shatters the fix. It scatters everyone, now both pirated and cooks are in the water and the fin is destroyed.

The waves settle and some people have held on, Drax is on the same bit of wreckage as Luffy who is smirking only to get whacked over the back of the head by Drax, "you idiot why did you do that, what were you thinking?"

The cooks start pulling themselves and the rest of their own back on board after Luffys cock up of a move.

Krieg growls, "He's trying to destroy my new ship",

Luffy smirks, "I haven't yet but I'm going to"

Sanji hears him and looks at him eyes ablaze, "what was that, there's no way I'll let you destroy this place"

 **Warning Luffy logic moment** , "but if there no ship then there's no reason to fight"

Drax logic, "little brother, think for one moment, if there's no ship then everyone drowns, and that goes double for the both of us"

"This restaurant saved my life I'll be damned if I'll let you destroy it" Sanji yelled

"So you'll die for a restaurant, are you stupid!?" Luffy yelled back

"What was that!?" Sanji grits his teeth in anger

Luffy grabs Sanji by his collar, "Getting killed is that how you want to repay your debt, the old man didn't save you just so you could throw your life away. He did it so you could do something with your life, not to die like a fool"

"And so your big idea is to help them attack us" Sanji says knocking Luffys hands away

The two of them lock horns and glair at each other, Drax watches on shaking his head, _'only my little brother could pick a fight in the middle of another fight'_

"Gin kill that old man now! Do it!" Krieg yelled

"But sir, he saved our lived when we were starving, he gave us food how can I…" said a conflicted Gin.

"You dare defy me!" Krieg growled

Gin flinched and looked at the pistol in his shaking hand and gulped, but before he could make a decision.

A noise was heard as Pearl pulled himself out of the water mumbling nonsense

"You're monsters, you're all monnnnnnnstersssss!" Pearl yells as he charged Luffy and Sanji

Drax looked, _'doesn't this pansy know when to stay down'_ he turned to attack but a blur shot past him, Gin appeared in front of Pearl and slammed a cannon ball tonfa into pearls face silencing the fool.

Drax blinked for a second, _'fast'_ , and then he looked to gins weapons, _'a set of cannon ball tonfas, so that's his weapon of choice, ouch if he learned Haki or got them made out of sea prism stone those would really hurt, and maybe a few spikes'_

"Gin what is the meaning of this, you have betrayed me and your crew, explain yourself" Krieg yells.

"I'm sorry Don Krieg, please forgive me, but I can't kill them, not like this, they saved our lives and deserve better, they deserved to face death standing up, but I promise you they will die by my hand" Gin said as he turned to face Luffy, Sanji and Drax.

"Oh great my chief commander has completely lost his marbles" sighed Krieg

Drax blinks hearing that and looks at gin with a grin, _'chief commander aye, well things just got a whole lot more interesting'_ then Drax disappeared into static and reforming holding his two curved blade in his hands, _'good thing I left these in the restaurant after our last meal'_

Sanji gin and Luffy look to him, Luffy lifts an eyebrow, "hey bro what are you doing?"

Drax grins, "Well I was thinking it would only be fitting, if the two commanders faced off, what say you Gin"

Gin gripped his tonfas tight, "it makes no difference, you will all die by my hands" he says as he points his tonfa at Drax who spins his bladed eagerly

"Well I'm not scared of any Krieg pirates" Luffy says sticking out his tongue in a childish pout

"Little twerp", "you better get ready to die here", "we'll stuff that straw hat right down your throat", "We're the Krieg pirates' rulers of the east blue"

"Well yea, but only because you outnumber the other pirates in the east blue" Luffy shrugs

"Actually you should say outnumbered, this is all that left of the soon to be extinct Krieg pirates ex-rulers of the east blue" chuckled Drax

All the Krieg pirates started seething at the brothers words

Sanji puffed on his cigarette, "oh boy now you really pissed them off"

"Only because we're right the Krieg pirates as a whole are a complete joke" laughed Drax

"That dose it", "you two are dead" the pirates yelled as they started to rush Drax and Luffy who just stood there

"Hold your place" yells Krieg as he clenches his fists, "you only prove their points when you react like that, only weak men react to mere words, Don Krieg pirates run from no man"

"Yes Sir" his crew responded

"Gin, take care of that cook and the straw hats commander, I'll handle the straw hat personally, that brat is all mine", Krieg yells

"By your orders Don Krieg" Gin says coldly as he starts spinning his tonfas

Sanji lights a new cigarette and takes a Drax before exhaling, and Drax twirls his blade in his hands and grins, "let's get this party started then, this talk is getting boring"

Gin nods before charging in as dose Drax, they clash weapons like a dance as Sanji jumps overhead kicking Gin in the gut. Gin swung his tonfa to hit Sanji but Drax quickly blocks it with his blade before sweeping for Gins knees, but Gin jumps up and tries to hit Drax with a swing but he bursts into static as Sanji jumps and meets Gin with a kick to the back of the head. As Gin tried to hit Sanji Drax reappears catching the all metal weapon and smiling.

"All metal weapons, bad choice against a surge man", Drag grins his eyes sparking.

Gins eyes widen as a burst of electricity surges through him for a few seconds before laying him flat out on the ground.

At this time Luffy sprints at Krieg along the fallen mast.

Krieg spots him before smirking and tossing something in the water that explodes, the water blocks Luffys sight before a wave of iron spikes shoot through it forcing Luffy to fall back.

The water hits Gin and wakes him up, and distracts Drax and Sanji, Gin sees the opening and he swings his weapon catching Sanji in the gut send him to the ground. Drax blocks the attack but Gin pulls back before he can get another electrical surge in, Gin just repeatedly swinging and pulling back over and over again as Drax defends unable to use his touch. Seeing no other option, Drax spears his weapons into the deck and lunges for Gin, but as he does Sanji comes in with a kick but Gin catches him by the foot and slams him to the deck and pins him with his hand. And starts to swing the other Tonfa ready to kill Sanji.

Everyone freeze as the tonfa spins, Drax gets ready to try to make a break to end this before it's too late.

"Gin end this now!" yelled Krieg

Drax was about to do just that in an all-out attack but then a tear drop hits the dreck that makes Drax freeze and clench his fists.

Gin starts tearing up and crying, "I'm sorry don Krieg, I can't do it, I can't obey your order, this man saved my life, saved both our lives, I can't kill him" Gin starts shaking before dropping his tonfa, "I CANT DON KRIEG I WONT DO IT!"

Gin just looked to Sanji and Drax, "they both showed me such kindness, treated me with respect and decency, I just can't live with himself if I kill them, I've always been loyal to you, followed every order, believed in everything we've done up till now, I've looked up to you and respected you, you trusting me as your chief commander was the honour of my life, until this moments I have obeyed every order you have given me, I cannot live with myself if I kill this man, but I cannot disobey my oath, so please let me disobey this one order, just this one time, please Don I'm begging you"

Drax clenches his fist hearing the other man's plea, _'damn it Gin, your no enemy, the only enemy here is Krieg, and you were just following his orders like a sailor should'_

"you little bastard, you dare to betray me" Krieg growls as he rips of his shoulder pad, "weakness, sentimentally, humanity, weaknesses I never thought I'd see from you, you are not my chief commanded any more, no one disobeys me and lives, pirates step aside"

Krieg aims the shoulder pad on his fist at the restaurant as the design opens up showing a cannon barrel, Gins eyes widen.

"No, Not the Gas!" Gin yells in shock

"He's going to use the MH-5", "we're all going to die!", "quick gas masks on" Everyone throws a fit hearing Gins words and starts to make a break for it.

Drax clenches his teeth pissed off, _'he's such a coward, he uses such a weapon, he's worse than I ever thought possible'_

"The only thing that matters in a battle is who ends up winning, everyone else just has to die, poison gas is just a means to an end, victory is all…" Krieg starts to rant

Drax completely blanks it out trying to think how he can stop it before it's too late, he watches as Luffy jumps onto the mast and sprints at Krieg to try and stop him only to be pushed back as the same tactic as before

Gin reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his gas mask as the other Krieg pirates pull their on

"Might as well throw that gas mask away, your no longer worthy to be a Krieg pirate" growled Krieg

"Gin!" Luffy yells, "You don't have to listen to this bastard, because I'm going to kick his ass"

Gin gulps, and looks at his mask, "No" gin says in a low voice, "my captain cannot be defeated, Don Krieg is the strongest man alive, and I …accept his punishment"

Sanji turns to gin, "will you please snap out of it, he is going to kill you"

"No, I deserve it, obeying my emotions meant disobeying my captain, now death is the only honour I have left" Gin says as he tosses his mask into the ocean

Drax clenches his fists, "Gin, you dumbass!"

Krieg grins, "Good so you finally remembered your place, though it's too late for that now, now you will all die together, **MH-5 poison gas bomb fire**!"

The hand cannon in the shoulder pad fires and sends a gas cannon ball at the restaurant, everyone in the water makes a break for it, the cooks run to the back of the restaurant trying to get away from the gas.

Luffys hands stretch out and pull two gas masks from two unsuspecting Krieg pirates, tossing them to Sanji and Gin, "Sanji, Gin put these on", Luffy yells before turning around, "now for ours" only to find all the Krieg pirates have dived under water, "ah, no fair" then a mask hits his foot, Luffy doesn't think and just puts it on.

Drax looks to Luffy and nods before shielding his eyes as the cannon ball explodes and covers the entire area with a thick purple smoke.

Drax takes a breath and holds it before the smoke engulfs him, he pegs his nose and mouth shut with his hands to stop from breathing.

It felt like his lungs were on fire he needed air bad, he looked over to Gin and Sanji and his eyes bulged seeing Sanji on the ground with Gin standing over him pressing a gas mask to his face, Gin didn't have one, and then the realization hit him, _'gin gave his mask to Luffy, he saved my little brother'_ Drax grinded his teeth in rage as he stood up, it felt as if he was going to collapse from lack of oxygen, but he knew what he had to do, his hand clenched to his chest and he took in a large gulp of the poison as he yelled.

 **"SURGE PULSE!"**

In a massive surge of energy, a rippling shockwave blasted in a full sphere around Drax, the massive pulse of blue electrical energy erupted, vaporising and scattering the poisonous gas, to Krieg's shock

Luffy turns to see Drax stumbling panting taking in clean air, before dropping on his back panting, "Bro!"

Drax coughed and spat blood as Luffy rushes over to him.

"I'm ok Luffy" Drax said in obvious pain

"No you're not what did you do!?" asked Luffy worried

"Relax Luffy, my currents will vaporise the poison in me, ***cough*** I just need a little rest" Drax said as he looked to be coughing up a lung, Drax looked over just as Gin collapsed, _'crap was I to late'_

Luffy looked at his mask and then to Gin, "it was his mask, he…"

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, what a fool you are paying for a plate of food with your life, good riddance to stupid fools" Krieg laughs making both Luffy and Drax clench their first

Gin was gasping for breath as he suffered, "don…..don Krieg…"

Sanji clenches his teeth as he holds gin up, "Gin, it looks like you followed the wrong man"

"Well I must say it is a surprize, it looks like that brat was telling the truth after all, you really are a whitebeard pirate, and none other than the ex-second commander, Blue Volt, well who'd have thought such a reputable pirate would be all the way out here, but you haven't been seen in eight years though your bounty is still nothing to be laughed at, once word comes of you dying by my hands my reputation will soar to new heights, it looks like Gin was good for something after all, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Krieg laughed

Sanji calls to patty and the other cook as they begin to pull Drax and gin to get some clean air, Zeff comes out, "put the masks on them, it will filter the air and it should have some sort of antidote in it as it isn't air tight and it has to do something"

Drax and Gin are lifted and they start moving to the back of the restaurant, Drax leans over pattys shoulder, and gives Luffy a thumbs up, "hey Luffy, ***cough*** try not to hog all the ***cough*** fighting to yourself, ***cough*** , when I'm back on my feet I want a shot at that son of a bitch, ***cough**cough*** "

Luffy chuckles, "sure I'll save a piece of him for ya"

Patty pulls Drax up the stairs while he shouts back, "I want half not a piece, ***cough*** don't be greedy" but sighs saying and mutters "what am I saying it's you, you're nothing but greedy"

The cooks haul Drax and Gin out to the back where it's clear, and lets Drax rest while gin breathes through the mask

Gin coughs through the mask, "why, why did you, ***cough*** try to save me, ***cough*** why not just let me die like the traitorous dog I am, I betrayed my captain and deserve death"

Drax looks at him mid-sentence "because you don't deserve to die, you didn't betray anyone, Krieg wasn't worthy of you oath or, ***cough*** your loyalties in the first place, he just tried to kill you over a single order which you disobeyed for good reason, ***cough*** no captain or superior officer has the right to order his men to die, and you'll see that once Krieg falls, like the bastard he is"

Gin shakes his head, "it's impossible, Krieg is the strongest man in the entire east blue he can't be beat"

Drax pulls himself to his feet, "when you're around the Monkey D brothers for a while, you'll realize there's nothing that's impossible, ***cough*** Krieg will fall", Drax rests against the wall before moving to the door before speaking again, "hey Gin, I've got a proposal to put to you, seeing as your technically a pirate without a flag now, what say you to joining the first division of the straw hat pirates, as division commander I'm afforded the right to have my own team, or crew as it were, and I can see no one better than you, after fighting you, and you surviving I'd say your more than qualified"

Gin looks at Drax in shock not knowing what to say he opens his mouth to response but Drax hold up his hand before he can.

"You don't have to respond now, just to think about it, while I go help my little brother and captain finish of your shitty ex-captain" Drax pushes through the door into the kitchen grabbing food and booze as he went eating and drinking to get his strength back leaving Gin to think about his offer

After ten minutes Drax reaches the front to see Sanji and Zeff watching the fight, Sanji with a new smoke, Drax takes another swig of the bottle of booze before sitting by Sanji.

Sanji looks and his eyes go wide, "what the hell are you doing out here, you should be resting are you trying to get yourself kill"

Drax grins, "Just looking for a smoke"

Sanji binks before handing him one, "here"

Drax puts it in his mouth and Sanji offered him a lighter only for Drax to wave him off and tough the end with his finger charging current through it and igniting the end, "thanks, it's a habit I picked up when I first became a pirate, and I discovered my body vaporised any toxin over time"

"Exactly what happened out there?" Sanji asked

"an pulse of sorts, high frequency electro pulse, you see unlike my fruits counterpart the rumble-rumble fruit, I can't emit straight bolts of lightning from my body or blast massive bolts of lightning from the heavens to vaporise my enemies, my fruit Is more subtle than that, I can run my currents through objects or even sends out pulses like that, for the most part its pretty weak unless I'm emotional then it gets very amped up, but the fruit dose have the props of most other logia types, I can't be hit by anything that isn't haki laced or sea prism stone, and I even have a bonus of being able to clear out any toxin in my body over a short period of time, though I still feel all the nasty side effects" Drax says as he takes another drink, "oh and that included alcohol intoxication, I can become sober in an instant, so I can always be pissed out of my mind but ready to fight at a moment's notice"

Sanji smirks and shakes his head, "you're all idiots and you're going to get yourselves killed"

Drax chuckled "maybe but it's our lives to risk however we want" he says and takes another drink as he hears an explosion he looks to see Luffy dodging an exploding spear swung by Krieg,

Drax sighs as he stands up taking a final drag of the smoke before dropping it and stepping forward letting the smoke out, "well looks like it's time for me to step up" Drax grinned and took a final drink from the bottle before tossing it into the sea and dispersing into static.

Drax shot over to his swords grabbing them and then bursting into static once more heading for Krieg and his spear as he swung it the second time for Luffy.

Krieg brought the spear down only for Drax to appears and catch its sharp head between his blades.

"Sorry I'm late to the fight I had a cold I needed to shake" Drax grinned before coursing electrical energy through his fully silver blades, supercharging and super heating them and the spear head, before in one motion he sliced the spear head off, like a knife through melted butter.

Krieg pulls away and looks at the remanence of his mighty battle spear enrage as Drax jumps back and lands beside Luffy

"That's nothing but a bomb on a stick now" grinned Drax

"Yea so lame" sighed Luffy

Krieg grinned, "yea so what, it'll be more than adequate to kill both of you two, when you both defied me, you signed your own death warrants!" he yelled as he swung the stick at Luffy, who dodged by using the hanging mast as a pulley to lift himself out of the way.

Drax simply staticed out of the way, Krieg spits to hit Drax with his spear but Drax ducked down and the spear slammed into the mast making it fall, Luffy took the opening and broke off a part of the mast and threw it at Krieg, only for him to burn it up with a flame thrower.

Luffy was still in mid-air and grin looking to Drax who nods.

Luffy looked back to Krieg "Now, **Gum-Gum Gatling** ", Luffy yells as he throws a flurry of long range punches as Krieg smacking off his armour.

Drax looks and the wet wooden deck and sticks his blade into it and yell out " **surge** " as his blades spark and electrocutes Krieg as he drops to his knees from the combined attack.

Krieg is smoking from the attack but slowly gets up, "what was that meant to be a little tickle, please, I'm wearing Wootz steel body armour and reinforced boots, that little combo of yours didn't even phase me, DON'T YOU GET IT I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

"Oh yea we'll see about that, now **Gum-Gum, Pistol** ", Luffy yells as he sprints at Krieg and slams his fist into Kriegs armoured hide, making Krieg groan in pain, before lifting Luffy with his flattened spear and slamming him to the deck in an explosion.

"Get it through your head, it will take another thousands of your monkey punches to even lay a dent in my armour just give up!" Krieg starts boasting but Drax disappears from sight in a burst of static and reforms behind Krieg, who turns around to hit him only to be met by a

 **"SURGE, BLACK PISTOL!",** Drax sends his own fist coated in haki into Kriegs gut followed with a massive surge of electrical current making the man yell in pain as the current courses through his armour and him, _'armour be damned, metal is just metal, and it's just a big conductor for me, and when I use my haki that think gives about the same protection as a paper shirt'_

Then Draxs eyes widen and they both drop to their knees, _'damn I, I guess all that poison wasn't out of my system just yet, man I need a smoke'_ he then dissipated and reforms beside Luffy and pulls himself up whipping the blood from his mouth and looks to Luffy, who is looking at him wordily, "I'm fine Luffy, it will take more than a little poison to kill me, but just to be sure lets end this quick I could use a nap"

They both turn to look where Krieg was but he was gone, Drax pules haki and then looked up, Luffy followed his gaze to see Krieg on top of the mast.

Luffy looks to Drax, "hey bro you up for one last combo?"

Drax looks at him and grins, "you know I am, and don't talk down to me I've been a pirated ten years longer than you have"

Luffy chuckled before Luffy starts running up the mast at Krieg, Drax drops into his runner stance.

Luffy raced up the poll, **"GUM-GUM…"**

Drax was about to take off but then his eyes bulged as he coughed again puking up a mouthful of blood stopping him in his attack. He looks to Luffy to see Luffy yell **"BAZOOKA"** just as he and the spear collide though Krieg is send flying.

Drax narrowed his eyes, _'oh no you don't I want one last shot'_ before disappearing into static.

Krieg chuckles as he drops a handful of small spheres into the water causing massive shockwaves as he laughs, "is that it is that all you've got", ***CRACK*** , "no I don't believe it my armour is cracking.

But then Kriegs attention is diverted as Drax forms behind him and grins before slamming his hands into Kriegs back, **"SURGE BAZOOKA!"** hitting him with a massive blast of electric energy sending him rocketing up into the air, Drax starts to fall but grins, "LUFFY, FINISH THIS!"

The next second Luffy shoots out of the water spray and meets Krieg in the air arms outstretched as he yell, **"GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!"** and piles a 3rd and final bazooka into his now armour less chest re directing his flying direction straight down, getting cheers from the cooks bellow.

"We win!" yells Luffy

But his victory was short lived as Krieg fires out a net during Luffys celebration to drag him down with him, but Luffy reaches out and wraps his legs around Krieg's head and Drax smirks yelling out "end it Luffy end it now"

Luffy grins as he starts spinning Krieg like a sick fairground ride "take this **Gum-Gum, GIANT HAMMER"** and slams Krieg down into the deck with a massive whack Krieg is laid out flat

Drax grins like a mad man still falling and yells out "way to go Little Bro!"

And with that Luffy crashes into the water and starts to sink as Drax statics to the Baratie panting

Sanji tries to help him Drax shrugs him off, "never mind me, go get Luffy, he can't swim because of the devil fruit, remember"

Sanji opens his eyes wide in shock taking off his shoes and coat before diving in saying he completely forgot.

Drax drops exhausted but fishes out another cigarette from Sanji coat, _'I'll have to see about getting some of my own, can't always be swiping his'_ before lighting up as Sanji comes up with Luffy.

Sanji lays him out on deck and sighs as they hear him snoring, Drax shakes his head, "stupid little brothers, I swear he'll be the death of me one of these days"

Sanji smirks and watches as Drax gets up, "you sure you should be moving?"

Drax shrugs, "I've been through worse than this, don't worry about me" he says as he turns and starts walking back inside as he looks up to see Patty starting to move Gin.

Drax walks through the kitchen grabbing two bottles of booze and walking up to the next floor to where Gin was.

He opens the door to find gin with his head in his hands looking a lot better, and the two chiefs see him and give him thumbs up on the win, Drax looks to Gin and smirks, "well that's that done"

Gin shakes his head, "it's impossible"

Drax sighs "nothing is impossible didn't I say that already"

Gin looked at him and then looked up to the sky "Krieg was the only man he ever respected he was the strongest in all the eat blue, its ruler, it's impossible for him to lose"

Drax responds by dropping on his ass with a grin, "You were respecting a dirty fighter, who ruled with dirty trick and unfair numbers, there was nothing to respect about him"

Gin pulls himself up and starts walking away "you may just be right about that"

"Hey Gin" Drax calls as he tosses him a bottle of booze, "it will help wash out his system" Gin just nods taking a drink walking away

Drax takes a drag of his cigarette as he listens to the sea, enjoying the quiet, but after a few moments that's drowned out by Krieg in a unconscious rampage yelling

"NO I'm THE STRONGEST, I'm THE GREATEST I WIN I CANT LOSE!"

Drax sighs as he gets up and throws himself over the edge and onto the deck with his fist balled ready to really give him a beating, but in a blur Gin beats him to it, slugging him in the gut as Krieg slumps over his shoulders only for gin to toss him to the rest of the crew, "get lost" he says coldly

The crew just looks at him, "but commander"

Gin shakes his head, "that bag of filth made it very clear to me, I'm not welcome on the crew anymore, and to think I once respected him, what was I thinking" he said as he takes a mouthful from the bottle he was holding before turning to Drax as the two of them looked at each other and gin approaches Drax, "commander, dose your offer still stand?"

Drax nods, "it dose"

"Then I would like to accept it, if you'll have me" Gin says hopefully

Drax grins and holds out a hand to shake and Gin takes it, "I wouldn't have anyone else, as my first mate, welcome aboard"

Both men then turn and start walking inside and take a drink from their bottles at the same time.

As they enter Sanji looks at them and it was a moments silence before Sanji smirked and nodded in acceptance before they walked off.

* * *

 **Else where**

The going merry sailed across the ocean, Nami stood at the front looking out over the sea. She sighed.

"I wonder if I'll ever see them again, Drax…..why does it hurt…..to say your name, I didn't want to do an of this" she started tearing up as she slouched against the railing and slid down clutching her arms, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "please forgive me, I didn't want any of this, I, I just want to be free, I just want it all to end…..Bellmère"

* * *

 **Back at the restaurant**

Draxs it out for the count sleeping while everyone else is eating way, only to be awoken by the arguing from the cooks.

Drax groans and gin looks to him and then to Luffy, "captain, will your brother be ok"

Luffy grins, "yep don't worry about him, his powers will get rid of all the poison, though it will take a few hours, after all the fighting, but he'll always bounces back, I think he's got a bit of Gum-Gum in him"

"I heard that rubber boy" Drax says as he sits up, _'mmm, I'm so hungry I could eat a whale, good thing we're in a restaurant'_

Gin takes over a bottle and a plate of food over to him, Drax nods in thanks taking it and digging in and washing it down with the booze, letting out a happy sigh, giving gin the thumbs up

Gin leans against the wall, "so commander where are we heading next?"

Drax sighs, "well I had hoped to ask Luffy about heading to meet up with an old friend of mine my first teacher to get her to whip the entire crew into shape, gods know Usopp needs it and Kaya needs to toughen up, but now that Nami has taken off with the ship, for unknown reasons, we're going to have to go after her and get to the bottom of why she took the ship and get her and it back"

Gin nods in understanding, "just curious commander, but seeing as we're a separate division from the main crew, won't we be getting our own ship later on"

Drax nods, "that's the plan, but, we'll need to recruit a few more members , right now the main crew has, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Nami if we get her back, and the first division has me, you, Kaya and Kyūbi the nine tailed fox"

Gin looked at him, "a fox"

"Hey Luffy tried to recruit a man who looked like a bush in a box, so I can have a fox on my division if I want to" Drax smirked making Gin sweat drop

 ***SMASH***

The loud noise attracts their attention, Zeff had dropped a plate on the floor shattering it, "that soup tasted like stewed garbage, if we ever sold that kind of trash here, we'd go out of business"

"Are you really that stuck up, how is my stuff any different from the stuff you make, how!?" yelled Sanji as he took Zeff by the collar

"You think they're the same" Zeff then slugged Sanji with a left hook, "don't flatter yourself"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that or was shocked at Zeff punching instead of kicking

"You think you can lecture me on the art of cooking, fat chance, I've cooked on more seas than days you've been alive boy!" Zeff snarls as he balls his fist at Sanji

It was silent before Sanji stood up and ran out of the room leaving everyone in silence until Drax gets up and walks to the soup bowl

Pouring a bowl a downing it in one go, he blinked and then looked at them with a shake of the head, "the soup is brilliant, but your acting was absolutely terrible"

Luffy and Gin looked to Drax confused and Drax sighed, "they are trying to push Sanji away so he'll join up with us"

"Oh" Luffy nods

Zeff sits down, "you see that think skulled idiot wouldn't listen to us if we tried to reason with him, so this is all we can do", Zeff looks to Luffy, "so what do you say will you take him aboard as your cook? Take him to the grand line, that's what's best for him, the grand line is where his dreams lye"

"Sorry but I can't" says Luffy plainly getting angry glairs from the rest of the cooks

"Oh and why not?" asks Zeff

"He says he has business here, and I won't pull him away from that, I have no right, so until he wants to come with me, I can't take him" Luffy explains

Zeff strokes his beard, "that sounds reasonable enough, but who knows if that hard headed brat will ever agree to join up with ya"

No sooner had Zeff spoke than the entire door and wall bust open as something crashed through it, the dust cleared to reveal Sanji under, Yosaku in a pan sharks mouth

Drax blinked along with gin and Luffy, before Drax sighed, _'this is not going to end well I just know it'_

Luffy bent down and started talking to Yosaku, after putting the pan shark back in the sea, Yosaku was on a chair wrapped in a blanket.

"So Yosaku, start talking" Drax said as he leaned agent the table

"Well you see, we never actually caught up with her, but from the direction she's heading we have a pretty good idea where she's going, and what she plans to do"

"I see then we can bring her back" Luffy said with determination in his voice

"Yea but you see if we're right about her destination then it means Nami is mixed up with a pretty bad crowd and is in some deep trouble if our suspicions are right"

The first thing that runs through Draxs head is the first word out of his mouth, "Arlong"

Yosaku looked to him, "that's right, she's heading to the island where his base of operations is, we don't know why, though she was looking at his wanted poster and we think she's going to try and collect the twenty million berri on his wanted poster, that's why I came back to get you, cause we can't get her back alone if we turn out to be right"

Luffy and Drax look to each other.

Drax lights up one of the cigarettes from a pack Sanji gave him, "well looks like our time is up here, we've got our navigator to pull from the shit"

Luffy nodded as they went to leave Gin and Yosaku behind them

"Wait" Sanji said as they passed him as he was leaning on the railing, "your dream is foolish, but then again so is mine, now is as a good a time as any, I may as well start now so, I'll be joining your crew on your journey to be king of the pirates", Luffy looked to him with everyone else, "Well did you hear me, I want to be the cook on your ship, alright what do ya say" Sanji said in monotone

At which point Yosaku and Luffy start dancing, and Gin looks to Drax.

Drax looks to Gin and raises and eyebrow, "don't even try it", making Gin chuckles at his response

"You guys happy now or what sorry that you had to resort to using your terrible acting skills" Sanji deadpanned

Drax chuckled at that, _'so I'm not the only one who things so'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

Everyone is on the boat apart from Sanji who comes walking out through all the cooks without a word…..that was until patty and the other chef tried to jump Sanji from behind, only to receive a boot to the face each for their troubled.

Sanji puts one foot on the boat when Zeff calls down to him, "Sanji, take care of yourself ok"

Drax looked up at the old man with a smirk, _'so there is a heart under that crusty exterior, damn stubborn old farts'_

Drax looks to Sanji as he starts to tear up, Drax smiled and lowered his head, _'here come the water works'_

"Chef Zeff!" Sanji yelled as he turned and dropped to his hands and knees and bowed his head to the ground, tears still flowing from his eyes, "thanks you geezer, I'll never forget your kindness, I owe my life to you old man, so thank you!"

Not surprisingly at that moment all the chefs started tearing up and crying, Drax even shed a tear at the sight, _'what it's a touching moment'_ Drax then looked up and even saw old man Zeff starting to tear up, _'what do ya know, you can get blood from a rock, or in this case tears from an old fossil'_

Sanji looked up as well tears flowing even more now at the sight

Zeff smiled a happy/sad smile, "damn pansies, real men should part without a word, let alone tears"

Sanji gets on the boat still crying, "I will see you all again, I will come back someday!" he yelled as he and the other chefs waved farewell.

Drax couldn't help but smile, _'I'm sure you will Sanji, I'm sure you will'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

A few hours out and everything has calmed down, Drax and relaxing with a bottle of water as he polishes his blade, and watches Luffy zip around the deck asking which way the grand line is before Drax subsequently whacked him in the face with his sheath and levelled him on deck.

"Luffy sit down and be quiet, it doesn't matter which way the grand line is because we aren't going there yet, we need to get Nami and the going merry back first before we can even think about that, we can't sail without a navigator" Drax says as he finishes polishing his blade and sheaths it

Luffy rubs his head, "sorry I'm just excited we finally have a cook on board, now all we need is Nami and we can finally set sail for the grand line, I can't wait"

"Ah, Nami, I can just sit around all day and just think about how beautiful she is, I can't wait till I get to see her again" Sanji says as he starts making heart shapes with his cigarette smoke.

Drax just stairs at the heart shape smoke clouds that are coming out of his cigarette and shakes his head, _'love sick idiot~'_

Luffy sits on the front of the boat and looks to Yosaku, "alright are we getting close to where Nami is you know the island" Luffy asks Yosaku

Drax looks to Yosaku as well not having checked the map yet himself.

"You're way too naive and way to young, don't you get it, don't you realize every second that passes, we get closer and closer to the infamous Arlong" Yosaku yells

Luffy looks to Drax, "oh yea bro you mentioned him before, who is he"

Drax sighs, "he's a very powerful and very deadly fish man, who is also just happens to be captain of his own branch of the fish men pirates, this group is known to have a grudge against humans so, that's what makes me wonder why Nami would have any business with them"

Yosaku nodded, "that's true, when me and Johnny saw her looking at Arlongs wanted poster there was something different about her look it was more focused, that's why we suspect she want to go after him for the reward money"

Drax shook his head, "no, you haven't seen her mark, she had Arlongs mark on her shoulder, she's part of his crew, but when I mentioned it to her back in syrup village, she looked afraid, and it's my thinking her hatred of pirates stems from that group, whatever it is she needs our help"

"Right and we'll help her" Luffy said with a grin

"are you nuts do you have any idea what you're saying big bro Luffy, I know your strong and all, but Arlong is not someone you want to mess with, he used to destroy everything he could come in contact with up and down the grand line, the reason the grand line is known as a pirate graveyard is because of Arlong and the other two powers like him who rule over it, the first are the seven warlords of the sea,

"Warlord, sounds cool" Luffy grinned

"The seven warlords of the sea are government sanctioned pirates," Yosaku continued

"Seriously why would any pirate want government approval" snarled Sanji

"For protection they're allowed to do as they like as long as they pay the government a percentage of their loot and come when called on, they're basically government lap dogs, one of which is Hawkeye Mihawk the man who defeated Zoro and sparred with Drax" Yosaku said as Luffys eye sparkled

"That's so cool, big bro you were taught by a warlord" Luffy asked in Awe

"Two actually but we'll talk about that another time" Drax says with a smirk

"Well the first one you should know about is Jinbe, he's easily as powerful as Arlong and has caused just as much destruction" Yosaku said

"And there's teacher number two, Jinbe took me for two years, he was an allied with old man whitebeard and got me in the crew and trained me for those two years before I went to the old hawk, so mind what you say about him" Drax said narrowing his gaze on Yosaku

Yosaku nodded, "yea well, Arlong has easily taken over twenty towns sense coming to the east blue, his strength easily passes anyone you've encountered even Krieg, he's devastating"

"Krieg was a joke, he was all bark and no bite" grinned Drax

"Speaking of bite, I'm going to make lunch place your orders now" Sanji says as he gets up

Luffy and Yosaku start cheering but Drax grabs Yosaku and pulls him aside to talk

"Ok I need info, I want to be prepared when we get there, I've fought fish men before and they're no joke, so let's start with something simple like where is base is located?" Drax asked plainly

"Well that's where we're heading the Conomi Islands", Yosaku says straight out

Drax nods, but then his entire face goes pale at the islands name, as all emotions except fear and dread fall from his face, _'Conomi Islands, no, no it can't be, but that where…..oh no,….. Bellmère, …..Nojiko, Nami….oh dear lord, she's…, Jinbei… what have you done'_

Drax starts stumbling back to his spot and sits down, as his mind goes over and over everything he knows, his thoughts racing a mile a minute, not even noticing Gin until he was shaking him by the shoulder.

"Commander, commander, are you alright, you look like you had just seen a ghost" Gin asks worried for a second

Drax shakes his head, "yea thanks Gin I'm fine, just worried is all, the island were heading to, it's the home island of my first teacher and her daughter, and if I'm putting things together right now, Nami is also her daughter, and whatever is happening right now, is all related to a decision my second teacher, Jinbe, made when he became a warlord"

"Well I'm sure the one who taught you is fine, if she taught you she should be able to take care of herself" Gin said patting Draxs back

Drax nods, "I hope your right Gin, I really hope your right"

Drax pulls himself up and looks out in the direction the boat is going in, _'damn it Nami, I'm such an idiot, whatever is happening I'll help you out of it, I promise, I just hope and pray I'm not too late.'_

* * *

 **Well ladies and gentlemen that's it, the Baratie arc complete, please take your time and post a quick comment about what you think about my changes and additions to the chapter, I took my time to write it out and so I would like it very much if you gave me a quick note about what you thought, but please no three or four word comments, give me something to read and think about.**

 **What did you think about Draxs Past? Blue Volt?**

 **The fight with Hawkeye?**

 **Gin joining the 1** **st** **division?**

 **Kyūbi?**

 **Comments on those, where you think I'm going with them, predictions, I love reading your ideas please give me some, even if your reading this weeks after I've posted, I love reading comments they're my addiction, so please help me feed it.**

 **Psychopath556 out.**


	6. Chapter 6- Arlong Arc- Nami and Nojiko

**Ok Guys, I know a lot have been looking forward to this chapter and its finally time, the Arlong Arc is here, this is the arc I had been dying to write, seeing as how I tied part of my OC's child hood in with parts of this arc, I knew my feels were going to take a pounding during this arc, and I was right it took me ages to write due to me breaking down calling myself a bastard for doing this to my own OC, I'll be the first to say I do tend to get very attached to my OC's and this one is no exception.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all think in the reviews. And on a brief warning note, towards the end of this chapter there is a lemon, so you have all been warned beforehand, read it if you want I warn again before it happens.**

 **Last note, I'd like to say happy birthday to kallin22, who was the one who requested the one day early post on this chapter, Happy birthday dude, and here's my birthday present to you, chapter six of one piece: the fourth brother**

 **I don't own one piece, if I did you'd be seeing all these chapters in a mini-series of their own.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Alright lunch is served" announced Sanji as he came out of the ships small kitchen skillfully carrying multiple plates of different types of food. "Barbeque meat for Luffy, and Yosaku with a side order of bean sprouts. Chicken Teriyaki for Gin and a sushi platter for Draxsis" Sanji grinned setting out the food, to which Luffy and Yosaku cheered and started eating.

Drax picked up his dish and started to eat as well enjoying his meal along with Gin.

Luffy swallowed his meat, "Hey bro, why are you eating Fish when there meat, seems pretty dumb if you ask me."

Drax shakes his head. "Simple, you need a balanced diet. Only earing meat isn't always healthy, and you need variety to stay healthy, especially when at sea."

"Variety? Oh I get it you mean different meats, like grilled, smoked, boiled, fried, barbequed" Luffy said his mouth watering as he dug into his meat again

Drax sighed. "Yes, but they're still meat…you know what never mind. I remember trying to get you to eat vegetables when you were younger, we had to tie you down to do so, and I don't want to have to do that again."

At that Luffy turned green and shivered, "Bean sprouts", before pushing Yosakus dish more over to Yosaku, before grabbing another lump of meat.

Yosaku looked to Luffy and smirked before eating his bean sprouts and then speaking. "So Luffy you know how to bring Nami back yet?"

Luffy grinned, "Yep!"

Drax looked to his little brother blinking. "Well that's a first, Luffy with a plan. Care to fill us in?"

"Don't know yet but I'll think of one" Luffy says finishing his meat.

Drax sighs "should have known it'd be too good to be true."

Gin chuckled. "He certainly does have an interesting way of running the crew commander."

Drax shakes his head, "yep he does, and you can call me by my name Gin, feel free to keep the rank for when in battle."

Gin nodded, "sorry, I guess I've still got my last crews way of things in me."

Drax shrugged, "old habits die hard."

Gin nodded, "Drax, just out of curiosity. Why did my former captain, only concede to your identity after you dissipated the poison?"

Drax swallowed his sushi, "it's because of the persona I took on. When I was using the alias of the blue volt, I was called that because of my blue surge attacks. You see my Surge-Surge powers respond to my emotions, changing colour with them. I can also change them at will, but that was only after a lot of training. When I'm calm my surge becomes blue as an example, hence why I was called the Blue Volt. I calmed my mind in battle keeping my surges blue, and my identity was hidden. When I dissipated the poison I used my blue surge, hence why Krieg recognized it. Many in the grand line would."

"What other colours can your surge turn?" Sanji asked, "And are they all as powerful as that burst back as the restaurant."

Drax clenched his fists and sighed, "I think I'll keep them a secret for now, and let you see them when the time's right, can't go spoiling every little detail now can I." He said as he tried to change the subject.

Sanji shrugged, before continuing with his meal.

Luffy looked to his elder brother a slight feeling of sympathy in his eyes, he knew the past still affected him even if he didn't show it often, but that day changed him in more ways than he let show, though Luffy never blamed him for that day, he understood, and was probably the only other one who would, well aside from Ace and the mountain bandits. Luffy honestly didn't know if Drax had told anyone else about it, he had obviously told that Hawkeye man and from what Luffy had heard he didn't blame him for it, at least that was one other that understood, but when and if his brother decided to tell the rest of the crew, and if they accepted him for it, that was a whole other matter altogether.

Gin looked at Drax and could see there was a sadness behind his commanders eyes, he had heard the words spoken between him and Mihawk during their clash, there was something in his past the haunted him, though he said it didn't, Gin could see it, whatever it was affected him. And looking to the sympathetic look Luffy was giving his older brother he knew what it was and it had something to do with his powers.

Though everyone was broken out of their train of thoughts when Yosaku reached for the last hunk of meat.

"Hey that's my meat!" Luffy yelled.

"No way, you've already half of what there was, this one's mine" Yosaku argued

The two started arguing and soon began to chase each other around the small deck of the ship. Drax simply moved out of the way of the two with his eyes closed and sighed, Gin chuckled watching the chaos. Sanji raised a curly eyebrow "Is it always going to be like this when we sit down to a meal?" the blond chef asked.

Drax nodded, "most of the time, you may as well…" Drax stopped talking mid-sentence drawing Gin and Sanjis attention.

"Commander what is it?" Gin asked seeing Drax narrow his glare at the water before setting down his plate of sushi and gripping his sword.

"We've got company, **Big** Company." Drax said as he stood up pulling the first inch of his sword out of the sheath as the water began to rise as something began to rise up from the dark depths.

 **Scene break**

Zoro is currently tied up and on the ground in a predicament he's rather not be, _'damn you Johnny, Usopp, when I get out of this I'm going to skin you both.'_

In front of him was rather ugly sight. A large, scaly bastard, muscular with light blue, with the characteristics of a saw-shark the most distinctive trait of his being a saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and gills located on both the sides of his neck. A visible red Sun tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. He has thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw.

His attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, a short-sleeved unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Green Bermuda shorts with a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals.

Sporting a lot of bling on his hands and a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colourful gems. But looking closer they're actually piercings that go straight through his webbed fingers.

"One more time, what was your purpose in coming here to this island?" the Blue bastard growled out at Zoro, while glaring at him trying to intimidate him.

Zoro just returned the glare, "Like I said before, I'm looking for a girl, you have fish bastard." needless to say Zoro didn't like his host very much.

The saw-shark fish man snorted, "wow, for someone I'd consider a good meal, you are either really stupid or you've got a lot of guts in there, I'm betting on the first. You see I don't know if your puny human brain can understand this but we fish men are the next run of the evolutionary ladder from you pathetic humans. We can breathe underwater and are ten times as strong. Simply put we are superior to humans in every aspect, we are the lords of all creatures, and to fight against us is to go against the laws of nature."

As he spoke a figure came out of the door behind him, "I'm really sick of listening to your big ideas Arlong." the figure spoke.

Zoro looked when he heard the voice and his fists clenched in anger while he looked on in shock at who it was.

Nami came out of the building wearing a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight dark blue knee length shorts with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled strap sandals.

The now identified Arlong raised his hand as he spoke. "Why are you always so serious Nami? You know I wasn't talking about you. You are a very special human, a brilliant navigator and a valued member of this crew, you always have been." he finished as Nami came alongside him.

"Say what you will but I'm a lot smarter than any of you that's for sure." Nami said rolling her eyes at the fish mans supposed complement.

Zoro glared at her, "Why did he call you his navigator Nami? You can't honestly expect me to believe you work for him."

"Hold on is this guy a friend of your Nami?" Arlong asked looking to the red head.

"Don't be ridiculous, he was just a poor fool who thought I wasn't going to steal all of his treasure right from under his nose. To think he actually followed me here without knowing that shows how stupid he is" Nami scoffed as she walked over and kneeled down to Zoros level.

"So this is the person you really are, all along I thought you couldn't stand pirates" Zoro sneered

"You thought wrong, you bought the whole show, but then so did the commander, and he even saw this." Nami said turning her arm showing her Arlong tattoo

Zoros eyes widened as he looked up to the flag atop the building to see the same mark on the flag, _'the commander knew, but then why did he…I see'_.

"I'm a pirate plain and simple, and a navigator for Arlong" Nami said as she stood up crossing her arms grinning.

Zoro looked into her eyes as she did so seeing no regret, _'if it's an act, the commander has already seen right through it, but I can't.'_

"I just used you guys to get what I wanted. You were skilled enough to serve my needs, but boy were you guys a bunch of suckers" Nami smirked looking at Zoro glaring at her.

"She had you guys completely fooled, it's no use she completely cold blooded. she betrayed her family for money, even turned away from her own mothers murder and joined us, so you really shouldn't feel too bad" Arlong laughed.

In the split second he said that, Namis eye widened as her mask fell and those memories flooded back _'""BELLMÈRE!"" *BANG*',_ her eyes shadowed for a brief second but in that brief second Zoro saw it.

 _'So that's what the commander saw, she needs our help'_ Zoro thought as he saw her reaction

"If I were you I would just admit defeat and try to forget the day you met her" laughed Arlong

"I don't need to, I never saw anything in her to be trusted in the first place. If she turned out to be a mass-murderer I wouldn't be surprized, I'm just following my superiors' orders, the captain and commander want you back, for whatever they saw in you." Zoro smirked

"Well as you can see I'm not going anywhere. Now why don't you just piss off, I'm sick and tired of your face" Nami sniped feeling like shit for saying them.

At that moment Zoro grinned a grin that unnerved Nami, and the next second he kicked off the ground throwing himself into the water behind him.

The other fish men started muttering about Zoro trying to kill himself, while Nami looked at the water in fear.

Arlong scoffed, "leave him" he ordered

After a few seconds of him not coming up, Nami lunged for the water kicking off her sandals _'that idiot'_ she thought as she dived in after him.

After a few seconds they both emerged from the water a bit further down as Nami pulled Zoro from the water.

"What do you think you're doing" Nami snarled slightly getting her breath back.

"No what do you think you're doing" Zoro said back as he did the same, "you're really just a nice girl who can't watch one guy die, I wondered what the captain and commander saw in you, now I see, why don't you just drop the act already."

Nami gritted her teeth and glared at him, _'what the hell!?'_

"Oh and jump in a little quicker next time I thought I was dead there for a second" Zoro chuckled.

Nami glared at him before driving her Knee into his gut, "You bastard!" she growled before picking him up by his scruff, she flinched slightly seeing all the bandages, "what's with all the bandages, you must have been hurt pretty badly."

Zoro coughed getting his wind back, "one of the commander's teachers showed up after you left, I made the mistake of picking a fight… I lost."

Nami drove her fist into his gut, "well that was dumb of you" she snapped as Zoro dropped to his knees in pain as she turned and walked back to the building

Arlong looked to Nami curiously, "Tell me. What should we do with this guy?"

"Lock him up I'll deal with him when I have the time." Nami said as she lifted her sandals.

At that moment a large jawed fish man came in through the gate, "Arlong, hey Arlong" the fish man called as he came in.

Arlong looked over, "Yea what is it."

"This guy didn't come here alone, there were three others and an animal with him, one was a guy with a long nose, and a guy with glasses and the third was a blond girl with a black fox, the long nose and blond escaped into Cocoyashi village, the one with glasses disappeared into the forest" he reported

Nami clenched her firsts, _'what are they doing here!?'_

Zoro groaned, _'what the hell those guys left me for dead and got spotted any way.'_

Arlong grinned, "Perfect now I've got two reasons to go, time for some fun."

 **Scene break: same time out at sea**

A massive form rose from the water breaking the surface.

Gin, Luffy, Sanji, Yosaku and Drax all looked on as the massive form grew in size, it was huge it was beastly it was….it was…it was…a cow.

Drax blinked a few times letting his sword go and click back into place, _'false alarm just a little sea king cow.'_

While he turned and went back to eating Sanji and Gin were still looking on in fear, while Yosaku screamed in fear, Luffy just joined his brother looking on unimpressed.

"It's a cow?" Luffy said in a monotone.

"Nope, cows don't swim." Sanji says as he takes a drag of his cigarette, "a hippo maybe."

"It's a Sea King Cow, and a small one at that, they can't be found outside of the grand line I wonder what it's doing here." Drax said as a matter of fact as he went back to eating.

The massive sea king cow bends down looking longingly at the food on the table, Yosaku gulps.

"Ah bro what's it doing?" Luffy asks pointing to it

Drax looks at it and then to the food and then back to it before shaking his head, _'that poor thing won't know what hit it'_ , he was about to answer, then Yosaku did for him.

"It's after the food!" Yosaku yelled.

"What!?" yelled Luffy in shock.

"Quick give it the food before it sinks the ship." Yosaku urged getting a scoff from Drax.

 _'Yea right Luffy has never given up food, especially meat, that cow is done for'_

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yells as he throws a Jab at the sea cow sending it crashing into the water, "Bad sea-cow stay away from our food."

Yosaku fist pumps, "Hell ya, you knocked it out"

Drax sighs "well this is going to be interesting. Nothing can get between Luffy and his food. Tou try to take away food Luffy has claimed, you're in for a hell of a fight."

Gin looked to Drax, "I take it you've tried to before?"

Drax nods "yep, and we fought so long someone else swiped the food and left us with zip. It's a depressing story." Drax said hanging his head with a rain cloud over it making Gin sweat drop.

The water breaks again and the sea-cow comes back up roaring in anger.

Drax looks up at it, "he just won't learn will he? Oh great now I'm sounding like the old hawk" Drax shook his head as the sea-cow roared.

"No he won't" Luffy said as he balled his fist for another swing but stopped when Sanji kicked Luffy in the head sending him to the ground making Drax shake his head.

"Watch your surroundings Luffy" Drax chuckled

"Dumb ass there no reason to punch this poor hungry hippo, she's probably just a baby and can't catch food for herself yet" Sanji says lifting up a plate of meat and whirling around with his hair waving like prince charming.

Drax turned green, _'I think I may actually be sick if he does that again.', "Please down do that again Sanji." Drax pleaded desperately trying to hold his sushi back._

Sanji shrugged before holding up the plate high, "here ya go eat up." Sanji and the sea-cow exchange looks, "don't be scared I won't hit you." Sanji says assuring the cow, reluctantly the cow dose open its mouth to take the food but in a spilt second Sanji plants his boot in the cows chin sending it head over fin into the water.

Drax chuckled, "should have seen that coming."

Gin smirked, "yep this crew is insane."

Drax shrugs, "better insane than sane, we have more fun."

The sea cow roars in anger and was about to attack again, but seeing that Drax got up and turned around looking at it as his pupils shrunk to pin pricks and the air went thick as stone for a spit second as the sea cow stopped and started shaking looking at Draxs pin prick pupils watching it.

Drax holds his hand out to the side of the boat flat and slowly the sea cow came in closer and Drax put his hand on its snout making Sanji and Gin look on wide eyed, Luffy just laughed, "shi-shi-shi, that's big bro for ya."

Drax smirked and nodded to the cow, "take us to Arlong Park" Drax ordered the sea cow nodded as Drax tied some rope to its horn and then to the boat before it started pulling the boat in the direction of the island.

Gin and Sanji both gulped, "commander?", "what was that we felt?"

"That was Haoshoku Haki" Drax said sitting back down crossing his arms.

""Haki"" Sanji and Gin looked confused

Drax nodded, "I've already explained the different forms of haki to the others on the crew, but I'll leave that till later, but the jest of it is I'm using my will to attack. Now I'm going to sleep since I'm done eating, wake me when we come in sight of Arlong Park."

Gin nodded, "will do commander"

Drax lye's back and closes his eyes as he falls asleep.

 **Time skip**

A few hour later, Gin pushes Drax awake "Commander, our destinations in sight."

Drax rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks over the ocean to see the island coming up, Drax looks to Gin and nods, "thanks", before lifting his blade, _'Bellmère, Nojiko. I wonder if you'll even recognize me after all this time. Nami…how could I not have seen it, she's exactly like Bellmère, its uncanny, blood or not.'_ Drax thought as he checks his blade out of habit before shutting it and looked to his little brother. "Hey Luffy. I've got something to check out, I'm going on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later, Ok."

"Right bro, see ya on land" Luffy says giving his brother the thumbs up before disappearing into static.

 **Scene break**

On land the air starts too static around the ground as it slowly builds up and Drax forms and starts walking along the dirt road sending out a burst of haki to scan the close area before looking over the cliff edge to see the going merry tied to the docks.

 _'Nami's not on board, and it feels like everything is still there.'_ Drax then turns and starts walking before he hears a yell. "Hey, hold up!"

Drax looks to see two large fish men running at him, _'I don't have time for these clowns'_ Drax thinks before pulsing a large burst of haki making both fish men's eyes open wide before rolling back as they collapse on the ground as Drax looks to see a village off in the distance, "that must be Cocoyashi, time to say hi." Drax says before bursting into static.

 **Scene break**

Drax reforms just outside of the town and starts walking along the main town road, seeing a large group of people still ahead, he starts walking but then something catches his eye, it was two crushed buildings. _'What happened here? I'd better find Bellmère and Nojiko and make sure their ok. Nami… just what the hell is going on here?'_

Drax walks up to a group of people, they were all crowed round a man who looked like he had been in a brawl. He was wearing a brown summer police uniform and calm with a pin wheel attached to the front of the cap. His body was covered in scars that looked like he had been put through a meat grinder, there was an older man beside him in a lab coat and bandana with a white bearded tending to the man's wounds.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" Drax asked curious as to what caused all this.

The crowd tensed, "Some long nose idiot angered Arlong." one replied.

Drax took a sharp breath, _'crap, Usopp is on his radar now, just perfect what about Johnny, Kaya and Kyūbi.'_ Drax thought worried for his friends, he knew from experience that fish are strong foes, and for the average person in the east blue they'd be impossible to beat, and those three were well below average, if you didn't count Usopps skill at long ranged attacks, but against fish men that would mean jack shit if the bastards got in close. But Drax was pulled from his worrying when another one of the towns' people spoke.

"Hey" spoke the scared man, "you're not from this town, what are you doing here?" the man spoke heatedly, apparently they didn't take kindly to strangers here.

Drax raised his hands trying to calm the man down. "Easy, I just arrived on the island, I came to visit my old teacher and friend, and I was wondering if you could tell me where…"

But that was all Drax got to say before he was hugged from behind, "Drax, it really is you!" the person said as he tried to keep his footing.

Drax keep himself up, as the person got off him as he turned only to widen his eyes with a smile.

In front of him stood a young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest were heavily tattooed, and she was wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals, and pink lip gloss. But there was no mistaking who it was, ten years apart or not.

Seeing her Draxs eyes widened as did his smile, "Nojiko!" Drax said pulling the girl he hadn't seen in years into a hug.

As they hugged the other villages began to disperse with slight smiles on their faces, eventually the two of them broke the embrace both smiling

"Drax what are you doing here, it's been ten years, damn it's good to see you" Nojiko said with a smile on her face.

Drax smirked, "ten years damn that makes me feel old. It's good to see you to Nojiko. I would have come to visit sooner, but some unfortunate…circumstances prevented me, but I was able to drop by when current events put me in the area, I figured why not stop and see how one of my oldest friends and my first teacher were doing after all these years." Drax said happy to see his childhood friend.

The second Nojiko heard that her heart sunk, _'dear god he doesn't know, this is going to kill him'_ she thought as her face fell.

Drax saw her expression change, "Nojiko, what's wrong?", asking that question made her flinch and Drax felt something in the back of his mind tighten up, _'no please no.'_ he was afraid to ask, he had spent years on the grand line, fought countless battles, fought seakings the size of mountains, charged into hell. But for the first time in years, he was afraid of a single question and what its answer would be. "Nojiko, what's happened?"

 **Time skip**

On top of the cliff edge overlooking the ocean there was an unmarked wooden cross with flowers in front of it, a few meters away Nojiko was below the tree shaded from the sun, her fists clenched in sadness seeing the sight before her.

Drax eye over flowing with tears mouth open as he was taking silent quick gasps of air lost for words as he mind raced as the tears flowed endlessly, he clenched his fists as he bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming in pain but it was no use, his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees as his entire body shook with sadness and he wailed in pain.

Unable to see her friend in pain Nojiko rushed to Draxs side and pulled him into an embrace as he bawled like a child missing their mother. The two sat there as Drax cried out his pain into her shoulder, not moving for the next hour.

After weeping for so long Drax starts gasping as he get his voice back. He slowly and reluctantly pulled back as he sat on his knees in a Seiza position and wiped his tears away, his voice still shaking he spoke.

"I-I should have been here, I should have stopped this, B-Bellmère, I-I'm so sorry" tears stream down his cheeks again, his lips quivering as he threatened to break down again. Nojiko put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done. She loved you like a son, just as I did as a brother. Even though it was just for a few months you were as much a part of our family that I was, she wouldn't want to see you like this" Nojiko said trying to make him feel better. And every word of it was true, in those three months Bellmère trained Drax, she treated him like a son, just like she treated her and Nami as daughters, he was as much a part of the family as ether of them, she knew he would have been here had he known what was going to happen, but what good would thinking about what could have been done them, what mattered was that he was here now and he needed her to be strong, even if she wanted to break down alongside him and both cry their hearts out.

Drax clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to stop his tears, as he nodded, "you're right."

Nojiko wrapped her arms around him and held him holding back her own tears, Drax took the embrace and returned it knowing she need it as much as him. After a few minutes Drax stopped shaking, putting his hand to Nojikos, she looked to him, and he to her, he knew it would be painful for her but he had to know. "Nojiko, tell me everything."

 **Time skip**

The two old friends returned to the town and into the bar, where the two of them sat, as Nojiko explained what had been happening over the past eight years, Drax listened with his bangs coving his eyes as he gripped his blade ever tighter.

After hearing the whole story they both sat in silence as Drax took a silent breath before speaking.

"I understand. So that's why Nami is like that…I understand it all, I'm sorry Nojiko, I wish I would have found out about this all sooner, I could have done something." he said as he lifted a bottle of sake and put it to his lips before tipping it back trying to ease the pain.

Nojiko shook her head, "there's nothing you could have done."

Drax put the empty bottle down as he sighed, "I was half the world away. I know there was no way I could have been here. I just wish we had had more time, there was so much more I would have done, so much I would have said, so much I would have thanked her for."

"We all do" Nojiko said sadly before looking to him with an inquisitive look, "Bellmère saw the poster of the blue volt. That was you wasn't it?"

Drax nodded with a sigh, "yea half the world way, I bet she was real pissed at me becoming a pirate Hm."

Nojiko shook her head, "no, she was proud, she always told you to follow your own path and to make your own way, she was proud of you, and no matter what road you chose."

Drax smiled before opening another bottle of sake and tipping it back again making Nojiko shake her head, "don't you think you've had enough, that's your seventh, you drunk five listening to me."

Drax, shook his head, "a little trick I picked up from life as a pirate. My surge powers allow me to become sober in an instant by burning up all excess alcohol. Besides, it takes a lot for me to actually get drunk in the first place."

Nojiko shook her head, "damn, well I may as well join you if that's the case" she said as she took one of the bottles and popped the top, the two shared a glance and tapped the top of the bottles, thinking the same thing, _'to Bellmère.'_

Finishing the bottle Drax stands up only for Nojiko to block his path, "you're going to attack the fish men aren't you?"

Drax gripped his sword tighter as he surged his body keeping only enough alcohol to keep the buzz, but still make him combat ready "Arlong has crossed the line, he is going to pay", he said as he walked around her.

"And then what!? All of Namis work all these years would have been for nothing!" Nojiko said as Drax stopped hearing her, "please just wait until the village is free and then once we're free and clear you can make him pay, I'm not asking you not to, Gods knows I want him dead just as much as you do, I'm just asking you to wait just a bit longer."

Drax closes his eyes listening to his adoptive sister's plea for patience, he sighs before nodding, "Alright Nojiko, we'll do it your way, but one way or another that bastard is dead."

Nojiko smiled at him and nodded in thanks and he did the same, before both their attentions were draw to the door as a boy pushed his way in.

"Hey were saved, we're saved, come on hurry!" the boy yelled before running back out making them both look at each other and then following him.

"Hey what's the deal kid what's going on!?" Nojiko asked as they ran.

"Some survivors from Gosa managed to contact the government, and there's a marine ship just off shore, we're saved!" the boy yelled as they came up to the cliff. "See!"

Drax and Nojiko looked out and saw there was indeed a marine ship just off the front of Arlong Park.

"Finally it's over now we get to leave this horrible place" the boy said in excitement.

All the civilians watching were just as hopeful and Drax clenched his fist, _'damn it, east blue marines aren't equipped to handle fish men this is going to end badly.'_

And sure enough within seconds of Drax thinking that the entire ship capsized and was pulled under by a massive whirlpool, dashing all the civilians' hopes of freedom as they started walking away.

"That's what happens to all who defy Arlong as long as we do as he says they will be fine, we just need to be patient" Nojiko said with a scowl looking at the floating wreckage of that had once been the marine ship.

Drax turned and starts to walk way, Nojiko sees him go, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with the rest of my crew. They should be here by now given how they were traveling." Drax said turning his head to her.

"You're still with whitebeard?" Nojiko asks in shock.

Drax shook his head, "no I left them eight years ago to travel under a different teacher. Now I'm the first division commander of another crew, though I'm always a whitebeard as heart."

Nojiko had a thoughtful look on her face, "You never did say what happened to make you finally make up your mind on your life, between that of a marine and a pirate, care to fill me in?" Nojiko asked raising an eyebrow.

Drax lowered his gaze "it happened the exact day I got home from East blue HQ. Events occurred that…made me lose all faith I had left in the marines. I realized their brand of justice is always one sided and has a big hole in it."

"Want to tell me about it?" Nojiko asked

Drax shook his head, "maybe someday, but right now I've got my crew members to find, hopefully Kaya, Kyūbi and that long nose idiot are still alive."

"Kaya, long nose… you mean Kaya and Usopp, a blond girl with a black nine tailed fox and a long nosed liar." Nojiko asked with a smirk.

Drax nods "that Usopp he's a member of the main crew, and Kaya and the fox are part of mine, you know where I can find them?"

"They went to find the rest of the crew, but the liar one mentioned something about Nami being your navigator?" Nojiko asked crossing her arms.

Drax nodded "Yep, Luffy wants her as the navigator for the main crew."

"Luffy!? You mean your kid brother you talked about, the one who wants to be king of the pirates?" Nojiko asked with a smirk.

Drax grinned, "the very same, and when he wants something there no stopping him. He'll do whatever it takes to help Nami, and that goes double for me." Drax said with conviction. Nojiko looked at him shocked with his tone as he continued. "I should have realized who she was sooner, I'm putting it up to my own ignorance, but now that I'm here, I'll help in any way I can, but I'm going to do as you ask and hold my blade until the time is right" Drax said as he turns and stars walking away, "I'll see you around…lil sis."

Nojiko smiled hearing that, _'little sister. it feels different being on the other side hearing that.'_

As Drax walked away he passes the man with a windmill on his cap, they exchange glances as Drax walked on.

Nojiko nodded, "hey Genzo"

Genzo nodded as he walked up to Nojiko gesturing to Drax, "so who's the new guy"

Nojiko smiled, "I guess you could call him mine and Namis big brother, though Nami never met him, he was a student of Bellmères."

Genzo blinked and looked back at Drax, "Is that so, Hm, I wonder why she never mentioned him."

Nojiko smirked "she did you just didn't realize it, "the Brat""

Genzo eyes widen and then looks in the direction of Drax, "so that's him?"

Nojiko nods "yea, he took the news about Bellmère bad."

Genzo clenched his fists and nodded sadly, "yea most would. He's not going to do anything foolish is he?"

Nojiko shook her head, "no he has more sense than that, plus I made him promise not to, at least not yet" she said as she walked off.

"Hey Nojiko, I saw Nami earlier she should be up at the house now, she looked like hell" Genzo called.

Nojiko waved as thanks and started walking in the direction of their house.

 **Scene break**

As Nojiko came up on the house the obvious sounds of glass breaking and things being destroyed could be heard, Nojiko stopped and looked at the house and sighed, _'must have really been a rough trip'_ , she thought before continuing on.

Opening the door the room was trashed broken bottles, and windows, furniture tipped, and there was Nami sitting at the table, head below her hands, one of which was covered with a black glove.

Nojiko looked around the room, "wow, Nami you really know how to trash a place", Nami didn't respond making Nojiko look at her sadly, "hey what's wrong?" she asked.

Nami shook her head beneath her hands, "nothing I'm just resting a little that's all."

Nojiko shook her head at the answer as she walked over to the table and pulled up the tipped chair and sat down, "you trying to tell me that looking over a treasure map after trashing the house is how you relax, you're not fooling me, now fess up what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, something just happened to make me angry that's all" Nami said keeping her head down

"Those guys, that crew, they've gotten you like this?" Nojiko said oud right

Nami looked to her in shock, "you met them?"

"I met a few, a guy with a long nose, Usopp I think his name was and a Girl Kaya with a black fox, they told me you joined their crew as a navigator, I guess this day is just full of strange things" Nojiko said looking out the window.

Nami blinked, "what do you mean?"

Nojiko smiled, "I ran into an old friend, one that I haven't seen in over ten years"

"Who was it?" Nami asked curious

Nojiko smiled sadly, "you remember that time ten years back when that old marine buddy of Bellmères called her up and asked her to come to the base for a favour for a few months."

Nami nodded, "yea I remember I was so mad she took only you, because I was too young to go out to sea."

Nojiko smiled remembering, "yea, well at the base, the old friend was actually a vice admiral, and he needed Bellmère to train this kid, due to his other ties he couldn't at the time, she accepted and that's who I ran into" Nojiko lowered her head closing her eyes, "he…he came by to see us for old times' sake sense his responsibilities kept him away, he hadn't known of Bellmères death, I took him to her grave, poor guy cried his heart out at it."

Nami clenched her fist before wiping away one of her own lone tears, "poor guy, that's rough"

Nojiko nodded, "yea, in those three months they were close, so was I with him, he even called me lil sis before we parted"

Nami smirked, "different on the other end isn't it" she asked in a teasing manor.

Nojiko nodded and grinned a little, "yea…Nami, that guy with the long nose, he said that you smiled with them, we both know that's rare for you, I haven't seen you do that in ages."

Nami clenched her fists behind her head as she lower her head so her bangs shadowed her eyes, "I planned to forget them, but there's just this one that I can't do it for…the commander, he was so kind, so gentle, handsome and he actually cared about how I was doing, I just wanted to forget him and the rest of them, but this feeling I just can't, why can't I just forget him" slowly lowering her head as her eye brimmed with tears, "but now I know I can't go back to them now after what I've done, they trusted me and I stabbed them in the back, I betrayed them, I betrayed him, I just want to forget." slowly she began to exhausted herself and fell asleep as she lay her head down.

Hearing her breathing become shallow, Nojiko looked to Nami with a sad smile on her face, _'to think after all these years, you'd actually fall in love with him'_ , Nojiko stood up and smiled, _'don't worry Nami, I'm sure he'll forgive you, Drax isn't the type to hold a grudge over the small stuff, plus Bellmère would definitely approve of him.'_

Nojiko lifted the picture frame up off the ground with the picture of her Nami and Bellmère inside it looking so happy, Nojiko smiled before taking the frame and opening up the back pulling out a second picture

It was a happy picture, Bellmère in the middle in a marine uniform with a small boy with black hair with white rims on one side of her wearing a white vest shirt and a black pair of combat shorts and a pair boots with a grin on his face with as a younger version of her was hugging him at the waste, the boy had his hand on her head with a smirk of his own. Bellmère was on a knee with her hand on the boys head and her other on the younger Nojikos shoulder grinning like mad.

Nojiko smiles looking at the picture before closing the frame and setting it down and looked to Nami before walking out.

 **Scene break**

Drax stood with the rest of the crew around Usopp as he told them about how Nami had save him by stabbing her own hand and making it look like she had killed him.

Drax clenched his fist, _'damn those fish men, just a bit longer.'_

Drax then looked to kaya and Kyūbi, "are you two alright?" Drax asked

Kaya nodded, "yea before Usopp shot at that Arlong guy, he told me to head back to the ship to wait for you guys, but after I saw it all happen I ran after Usopp. When I saw he was caught, I ran after them, that's when Johnny found me and brought me here, I'm sorry for not being much help."

Drax shook his head, "no need to apologise on that front, you still aren't fighting fit for this all yet, and fighting fish men would have been hard even for most of them, there would have been nothing you could have done any way."

Kaya looked sad and lowered her head while Kyūbi did the same, Drax put her hand on her shoulder. "Enough of that, after we leave here I'm starting training for everyone. I'll make sure you're capable of handling yourself so don't you worry about a thing, but for now its best if you just let the rest of us handle the heavy stuff."

Kaya looked determined and nodded "ok", Kyūbi nodded like it under stood before hopping on Draxs shoulder and gave a yip.

Drax grinned and looked to Gin, "can I count of you to watch her back with Usopp if stuff gets messy?"

Gin nodded, "no problem I'll keep her safe."

Usopp smirked, "you don't even have to ask."

Zoro crossed his arms, "well this is all fine, but we still have the problem of these fish men that's got Nami on a leash."

Sanji exhaled his smoke, "I say we attack and destroy Arlong Park"

Drax opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Usopp, "wow hang on a second don't you think we'd better find out what's going on with Nami first?"

Drax was about to speak again, but then he heard someone approaching, "it won't work" came a familiar voice.

Everyone turns to the new voice Drax sighs just as Usopp speaks, ""Nojiko""

Everyone looks to Drax as he walks over to her.

Luffy nudges Usopp "Hey who's she?"

Usopp looks to Luffy "Namis big sister, but how dose Drax know her?"

Luffy blinks and then looks to his brother as he stands in front of the new girl, and Sanji swooned over her.

The two old friends look at each other as she handed him a picture, "I thought you would want this, it's the extra we had made."

Drax took the photo and looked at the picture and his breath hitched for a second as his eyes rimmed seeing her face again, he took a breath calming himself.

Nojiko smiled sadly, "you remember it don't you, it was just before you left."

Drax nodded, "How could I forget."

 **Flash back**

"Well brat looks like this is it" smirked the older woman and rustled a younger Draxs hair.

"Yea, I'm going to miss you guys, it been a hell of a three months" the young Drax laughed.

"But in a good way right" grinned the older woman with a semi-evil smirk.

Drax chuckled nervously rubbing his ass, "Well, all except for that one time"

The older woman laughed aloud, "Your own fault for not moving fast enough."

"Hey you were the one..." but that was all he said before he had the air knocked out of him by a small Nojiko knocking him on his ass, "Nojiko!"

"I don't want you to go!" she cries as she hugged him

The woman laughed her ass off, "looks like your little sister wants to go with you, she's going to miss her big brother."

Young Drax smiled and then put his hand on the younger Nojikos head, "I know you're going to miss me Nojiko, but I've got my little brothers to get back to, and you've got your little sister to get back to as well, we both have our younger siblings to look out for."

"B-But when will I see you again?" Nojiko cried

Drax rustles her head, "don't worry, I'll come visit whenever I can, we both live in the east blue so I'm sure we'll see each other again. Plus you've got Bellmère to look out for you, she'll make sure we see each other again"

"Damn right I will, now come on you, your old dog of a grand pa will be here soon" Bellmère chuckled.

"I'm already here" came a gruff voice.

They all turned to see a smiling man in a dog helmet wearing a suit with the marine coat over his shoulders.

"ha-ha-ha-ha, doggy" chuckled Nojiko making them all sweat drop.

"You ever take that thing off when you're on duty" Bellmère asked shaking her head and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The man shook his head, "what it's cool" he said making them all sweat drop, the old man sighed, "right Drax before you go, how about a picture of you three before we leave to remember all this."

"Yay picture" grinned Nojiko

Bellmère smirked and looked to Drax who shrugged, "why not" before kneeling down to Draxs height putting her hand on his head as Nojiko hugged him, the man took out the snail-cam pushed the shell, "CLICK"

 **Flash back end**

"It was the day I left for home." Drax said in a sigh.

Luffy comes up to them both and looks to the picture, "Who's the lady?"

Drax smiled "my first teacher, Bellmère" as a few tears start to fall from Drax eyes, but he quickly wipes them away.

Luffy looks at his older brother, _'something bad must have happened, I've only seen him cry once that was before…'_ Luffy put his hand on his brothers' shoulder to comfort him.

Drax sighs and looks to his little brother and nods, as he slips the photo into his jacket pocket, "I'll be ok Luffy, thanks Nojiko."

"Would you like me to explain to them what's been going on here" Nojiko asked lightly

Drax nods, "if you wouldn't mind, but I'm going for a walk, I don't think I can bear to listen a second time."

Luffy nods, "I don't need to know, so I'll join you."

Drax smiles, "thanks Luffy." he then turns to the rest of them, "we'll meet up in Cocoyashi afterwards ok."

They all nod as Drax and Luffy start walking.

 **Scene break**

After a few minutes of walking Drax and Luffy came to a blockage of three fish men.

One looked to be a sting ray with the appearance of a martial artist, with a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair is tied into a straight ponytail. A tattoo of a sun is on the right side of his chest under his gi.

Another was a Sillaginidae fish man, who looked more laid back, wearing a bone necklace, a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, and sandals. He had long blond hair, blue skinned, and thick lips.

The third was an octopus fish man with eight appendages (six arms and two legs) and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes. He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms. A tattoo in the shape of a sun is present on his forehead.

The two brothers just kept their heads down and kept walking Draxs eyes shadowed by his bangs, Luffys by his hat, after passing by them and a few more feet, the octopus fish man growled, "Hey you two hold it"

Both brother stopped and turned around, Luffy with a blank look on his face, Drax looking like he was ready to murder them if they said another word.

"What!" Drax snapped angry with enough haki in his voice making the three sweat.

The octopus gulped, "well we just ah, we're wondering if you could tell us who you are and what you're doing here?"

Luffy put his hand on Draxs shoulder after feeling the haki, he could tell his brother was pissed and was worried what was going to happen, "we're just passing through" Luffy responded.

"Passing through?" the octopus said confused as the two brothers turned and started walking again.

The sting ray pulled himself together, "hey where are you two going?"

"Heck if I know", Luffy called back, "just walking for the sake of walking".

As the brothers walked away, the blond one shivered, "that taller one give me the creeps."

The stingray nodded, "yea his voice was filled with anger, I'd hate to be the one he's angry at."

 **Scene break**

After a while the two brothers come to a river, and Drax bends down and splashes some water in this face and looks at the picture with his breath still in pain.

Luffy looks to him and put his hand on his shoulder "Bro, what's going on."

Draxs grip tightened on the picture as he looked up to the sky and released a painful breath, "this island, was the home of my first teacher Bellmère, it was her that taught me back then when I first left you guys to train before it all happened, for those three months I was stationed at one Navy HQ in the east blue. That's where I meet Bellmère and Nojiko. Gramps had called her in just to train me before she was fully retired… you know we've never really had a mother I suppose Makino is the closest thing, but over those three months, Bellmère, she was everything, mother, teacher", Drax laughed painfully as his eyes rimmed with tears, "slave driver, she was the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, and Nojiko was the closest thing to a little sister, though she could never replace you Luffy."

Luffy pouted and Drax chuckled as he wiped the tears away but more came.

"After those three months I was sad to leave them, but I said that once I set sail I'd come and visit them no matter what life I chose, but now I find out that a year into my more intense training on the grand line, that….she was murdered in cold blood" Drax said through gritted teeth.

Luffys eyes widened as he looked to his big brother unsure of what to say, unsure how to help his elder brother as tear rolled down his cheeks, Kyūbi who was still on his shoulders licked his cheek to try and cheer him up, Drax petted the foxes head before looking back to the photo.

Draxs fists clenched, "it's was that bastard Arlong that did it, killed her over money, but at least she took a couple of them with her… I didn't realize this before today, but Nami is Bellmères daughter also, and has been gathering money together in a deal with Arlong to buy back her village from his control. Nojiko has asked me to stay my blade and not attack Arlong until after their deal is complete and the village is safe. I've agreed to this. Bellmère cared for everyone in this village as dose Nami and Nojiko, so it's my duty to protect it in her stead."

Luffy looked to Drax and heard how he spoke, a small smile came to his lips, "Bro, you care for Nami don't you."

Drax smiled a sad smile, "so even the rubber brain of yours can see it, yes, I've been in a tug of war trying to figure out my emotions for her, she reminds me of everything Bellmère was like, and I think I'm in love with her."

Luffy smiled at Draxs smile, Kyūbi Yipped happily.

Drax runs his finger over the picture of Bellmère and nods, "I swear Arlong is going to pay for what he has done, and I will protect Nami and avenge all the evil that Arlong has done to this village, for the ones I care for."

Luffy nods, "I know you will, you have never went back on a promise ever."

Drax nods before putting the picture away and splashed more water on his face and shook his head, "right that's enough of the mushy stuff, come on let's keep going."

Luffy nods as they both starts walking. A bit further down the road Luffy grins, "You know Sanji is going to be annoyed with you loving Nami."

"Yea well the Ero-cook can just go suck a lemon" Drax says with a smirk, making Luffy laugh.

 **Scene break**

Coming to an end of the path into Cocoyashi village as they walked, they stepped to the side, eyes narrowed, as Genzo walked by with a group of marines, about twenty five in total. The one in charge looked like a rat.

He has whiskers, and rat ears attached to his marine cap and hood, if his goatee was anything to go by he had brown hair. What set him apart from the other Marines was a greyish-blue button up coat that goes down to his feet, with a black belt and blue shoulder pads.

As they passed by Drax tensed up, when he heard Nami being mentioned.

 _'Crap, they're after Nami.'_ Drax thought but didn't react then, before pulsing a thin burst of haki covering a three hundred meter range feeling the house and orchard not too far away and felt Nami there.

Drax turned to Luffy "hey little bro, wait here. I've got some business to take care of ok."

Luffy nod, "ok, I'll wait in the village for you till you get back, you sure you don't need a hand?"

Drax shook his head, "no thanks I think I can handle this one alone."

Kyūbi took the hint and hopped of his shoulder over to Luffy as Drax burst into static.

 **Scene break**

Drax reformed at the side of the small house in the shadows, using haki he could fell the marine's and Genzo coming up the path, and Nami coming out of the house.

Drax put his back to the wall keeping his senses open as he felt his surroundings as the marines came up to the house.

"Are you the pirate thief known as Nami?" asked the rat marine.

Nami looked to them tensed as the marine continued.

"According to our investigation, you've acquired a large amount of plundered treasure" the rat spoke.

Both Nami and Genzo looked at him in shock realizing what he was here for. Drax gripped his sword handle in rage ready to kill them as he started to spark his sparks having a distinctly crimson tinge to them.

"Now since you've stolen from pirates, we have no intention of arresting you, but theft is theft, and by marine law, all stolen property becomes property of the government" the rat man chuckles, "now hand it all over it's ours"

Draxs breathing became laboured as he tried his best to hold himself back from attack, _'that bastard, that fucking rat bastard, I'll rip his fucking throat out'_ Drax raged in his mind

"Well you certainly have your priorities straight, you ignore a whole crew of pirates but, but you'll shake down a lonely sneak thief, how very honourable of you. I'm only going to warn you of this once, I'm one of the lieutenants of the Arlong pirates, mess with me and he won't take kindly to it" Nami said in a threatening tone.

Drax gripped his sword, _'forget Arlong, I'll fucking skin this rat bastard, and then gut Arlong.'_

The rat chuckles, "you think you can intimate me how very foolish of you, Find the stolen good men!"

Drax clenches his fist wanting to drop that son of a bitch, as he hollers for them to find the stolen goods, but bursts into crimson static and lands on the roof out of sight, eyes glaring at the marines below, ready to kill them all, his hand goes for his blade but he stops when he sees Nami rush two of them with her bo-staff and knock two marines out cold.

Nami turns to the rat marines raging, "do you really think this is what the marines should be doing now! The Arlong pirates are murders, they've destroyed entire cities and you're sitting here doing nothing!"

Drax feels his heart in his chest as he breathing go shallow, _'am I really any different to those bastards'_ , but he shakes it off before looking back.

"He's ruling over this island and trampling over people's lives like they were nothing, you'd ignore Arlongs atrocities to steal from a thief is that what the marines stand for!" Nami finished yelling

The rat marine chuckled under his breath, "Chi-chi-chi-chi, big talk from a filthy criminal, continue the search men."

"Every person on this island has been waiting for the marines to come and help them for years, how dare you pass them by and come here searching for money!" Nami yelled

"Sir this tangerine orchard seems a little suspicious?" called one of the marines

"Dig it up the whole thing if need be." the rat ordered

Draxs eyes widened, _'No, not Bellmères tangerine orchard, she loved them.'_

Drax dripped his sword and was about to leap down and put an end to this but stopped as he watches as Nami rush at them and beat them all down relentlessly.

"Keep your filthy hands off Bellmères tangerine orchard, I won't let you take my money it's for… it's for…" Nami started but couldn't finish, so Genzo did for her.

"That poor girls money is meant to save Cocoyashi village, what gives you the right to take our salvation away from her!" Genzo burst out in anger finishing Nami sentence for her.

"Chi-Chi-Chi, my-my a mere village representative talking back to a marine officer how bold" laughed the rat marine.

Nami looks at him in shock and sadness, "Genzo, how'd you know about that?" she asked in sad voice.

Genzo clenched his fist as he pulled his cap down shadowing his eyes, "I've always known Nami, I knew there had to be some reason behind what you had done, so after a while I confronted Nojiko about it, she told me and the rest of the villagers everything, we've always known that's why you stayed with them to save the village, but none of us could tell you that we knew. If you ever thought the villages were placing their hopes on you, you might never leave his gang for fear of letting us down."

Nami covered her mouth as she gasped as her tears flowed at this revelation.

Drax smiles sadly at the scene wiping away his single tear, _'she has so many people who care for her here, even after Bellmère, her spirits lived on it them, she'd be so proud of you Nami.'_

But then the rat marine smirked, "Chi-Chi-Chi, now hold on a minute just what are you trying to say here that's the entire village is full of thieves and we should arrest all of them, is that what you're saying?"

Drax looked at the rat bastard sparking crimson again about slit his throat, but a voice broke through the silence.

"What he's saying is that every last one of us is fighting to survive!" yelled Nojiko as she came up behind them.

Drax looked to her with a smile, _'you tell'm lil sis'_

"We have to fend for ourselves because we can't rely on help from you government people. Now get the hell out of here, and be quick about it before Arlong takes notice and sinks your ship to." Nojiko snaps in anger.

"Chi-Chi-Chi, Arlong you say, I wouldn't be so sure" the rat marine said under his breath bit Drax heard it.

 _'That rat bastard, I thought I smelt dirt, he's working with those bastards no wonder he's so confident and taking his time'_ Drax raged.

"Hurry up, you still haven't found it yet, come on, it's a hundred million berries were looking for here, not a fucking grain of rice" the rat called out.

Genzos' eye widened at the realization of what he just said, "Hey you! How do you knows that's how much there is!" Genzo asked his fist throbbing in anger.

The rat marine smirked, "oh I don't know, I just have a hunch that the amount we're looking for."

Genzo and Nojiko glared at him in absolute rage, Namis eyes opened in shock and realization, ' _h-he's working for Arlong, it's him'_ , she clenched her fists.

Drax closes his eyes, so as not to kill him that very second repeating _'don't kill, don't kill, don't kill, don't kill, don't kill, don't kill'_

"Tell me, it was Arlong who sent you wasn't it!" Nami yelled at him.

"Chi-Chi-Chi don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't do a pirates dirty work that's be wrong, I'm just a public servant, dealing with theft as any marine would." the rat said with a grin.

Both Genzo and Nojiko are livid at the thought, "You corrupt marine scumbag!", "the marines have gone to being nothing but pirate cronies!"

Drax took another breath his entire body shaking in anger as he looked at the rat bastard, _'this isn't the same marines Bellmère loved, it isn't the same marines I grew up wanting to be a part of, the marines are worthless!'_

Drax released the breath but it stopped when a voice broke through the air, "Sir I've found it!"

Draxs eyes open and he seethed with anger as watched the rat marine open the chest.

"Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi, incredible, I must say I'm impressed with you girl, you've gathered this much treasure" the rat marine laughed.

Nami walks toward them in anger gripping her staff tightly going to pound them all, "don't touch that" she muttered walking towards them.

Drax grips his blade, _'bastards!'_

Nami started sprinting at the marines seeing red, Genzo and Nojiko ran to stop her, Genzo grabbing her arm and Nojiko getting in front of her to force her to stop, neither noticed the pistol the rat marine was aiming.

"Nami sto-" *BANG*

The pistol sounded and everyone was still, Nojiko heard the sound behind her but felt no pain, she saw the look of shock on Namis face but she had no wounds ether, her sister was looking past her, Nojiko turned.

Nami just stared at the back of the head behind Nojiko as crimson static sparks off it, as the man stood, sword drawn at his side, chest rising and falling in heavy breaths of anger. A pistol ball cut in half hits the ground the next second with a soft thud.

Nojiko looked wide eyed and gulped before silently speaking, "Drax"

Drax stood completely still, not even turning as he speaks softly, "Nojiko, Nami, are you two alright?"

Both girls nod in an answers not sure how else to respond at that moment. Nami breathed silently, _'Drax, h-how are you here, I never saw him with the others, I-I thought you didn't even come sense I broke your trust, but you're here and…h-how does Nojiko know you name?'_ Namis mind raced.

Drax nodded gently "good", before he started walking forward to the marines.

The rat marine looks at him, "oh and what's this now, what are you doing interfering in marine business, Hm?"

Draxs lowered his head his eyes shadowed by his hair as he speaks, "I used to have such faith in the marines. I used to think of them as saviours, that pirates were nothing but evil vial creatures, and their only purpose was to be put down. I used to only see in black and white in a world of nothing but grey. But now… I can see everything clearly, and I don't regret my choices, I just regret those that I have lost and weren't there for. But from this moment forward." Drax tilted his blade catching the light as his body started sparking crimson sparks in his anger, "I swear that I will protect those that are left those that are dear to me and those of the lost, I will protect their dreams and I will watch over them in their stead, on this I swear I will not fail, those who I have lost."

Nami looked at him as he spoke, _'w-what what is he talking about'_ Nami thought before she looked to Nojiko who had her hand to her mouth tears streaming down her cheeks, _'what the hell is going on here?'_

Before Nami could even speak, Drax disappeared into crimson static and seconds that followed were filled with the cries of the marines as one by one each of them fell with slash marks and smoking form the attack. Namis eyes widened she hadn't even seen him appear again.

The rat marines eyes widened, _'crimson lightning that's what happen in the kingdom of g..'_ before he could finish his thought Drax appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him up in the air, his fist black and his sword by his side blood dripping from it, the other marines moaned indicating they were alive but they wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Drax glared at him eyes filled with rage, the marine was shaking,

"C-Crimson lighting, I-It was you wasn't it, the kingdom of g-" the rat marine choked out only he didn't get fish as Drax clamped down his hand on his throat choking the life out of the marine.

"It was, I regret nothing they deserved what I gave them, but that won't matter you won't live past today to tell anyone" Drax said as he tilted his sword and it shines black as crimson lighting coursed through it as he raised it to pierce the rats heart.

Nojikos eyes widened, "Draxsis stop it, this isn't who you are, this isn't what Bellmère would want please stop" she pleaded.

Nami looks at her shocked and then looked to Drax and everything fell into place, _'Drax…knew…Bellmère…oh dear god, h-he was the one, the one Nojiko mention, the one she taught, the one that didn't know she had died'_ , Namis hand went to her mouth as she realized, Bellmère had been the one he had talked about so fondly as his first teacher, as it all clues came whole.

Drax held the marine rat in the air blade ready to pierce his heart ready to end it, but slowly the crimson in the lightning began to face and turned back to the regular white before fading entirely as the haki in both his hand and blade faded, _'she's right this isn't what you would want is it, but he knows now, I can't have that coming back on the crew, not yet, they're not ready for that level of hostility and I'm not ready for them to know'_ he then lifted the blade higher as it started to spark again, _'there's only one thing for it.'_

The lighting charged through the blade one more and he touched it to the rat marines head as the rat screamed in complete pain before Drax dropped him and turned to walk way, _'problem solved'_

The rat marine panted getting up, "you think you'll get away with this assaulting a marine officer and getting off scot free, but if you leave now and I'll forget this entire incident ever happened"

Drax stop, _'rat bastard just won't learn'_

The rat marine gulped because Drax turned showing his fist coated in black armour and pulsing with lighting, before the marine even contemplated in what happened Drax swung round and landed the fist into the rats head slamming him to the ground with a mighty crack sending a spider web crack through the ground on impact.

Drax sighs as sheathes his blade and walks towards Nami, Nojiko and Genzo, speaking as he went "you're right she hated the taking of lives for trivial matters, but kicking his ass is a whole other story."

Nami breathe hitched as she looked away in tear before sprinted off.

Drax watched as she ran, and closed his eyes, _'don't do anything foolish Nami'_ he though before opening them and turning to Nojiko, "so what now, now that Arlong has proved he has no intention to give up the village without a fight",

"We fight of course" Genzo replied in anger

Drax looked to him, "You'll die. Normal humans can't compete with fish men, not in this sea anyway."

Genzo shook his head, "if we die so be it, it'd be better than letting that bastard get away with this any longer, toying with Nami all these years, unforgivable" he then turned and walked back down the path.

Nojiko looked to Drax, "what about you? Arlong is wide open now, nothing's stopping you from helping us do it."

Drax clenched his fist "I will deal with Arlong when I arrive, I have to speak with Luffy, no doubt he's waiting for Nami to ask him for help, and from what I just saw from her, she needs it now more than ever."

Drax goes to walk away but Nojiko speaks up, "she said she had feelings for you, you know", Drax stopped and looked to her, "And I can see it in your eyes, their mutual, I know you to well, it may have been ten years but I can see it in your eyes, you love her don't you."

Drax smiled and nodded, "am I that obvious?"

Nojiko smiled, "an open book, Bellmère would approve, she thought of you as a son, and seeing you and Nami together would make her smile"

Drax chuckled, "no she wouldn't smile. She'd laugh her ass off and tease the pair of us constantly about when she'd be getting grandkids."

Nojiko giggled, "Well I guess I'll just have to do that in her place then wont I."

Drax shakes his head and laughs before saying "see you soon lil sister." and then burst into static.

 **Scene break**

Drax reforms next to Luffy who is sitting below a beach tree, Luffy looks to him and he just nods before sitting down beside him.

The two of them share a look of understanding and Luffy nods before pulling his straw hat down shading his eyes, Drax tilts his head so his hair did the same as they wait, Kyūbi hops onto Draxs lap and curls up.

They watch as the word of what's happened starts to spread amongst the towns folk, as they start to gather in the streets, "we've had enough, take up arms it time to fight! Eight long years ago we promised we wouldn't live our lives in vain, no matter the pain and humiliation! we swore to fight the long fight under Arlong so that Nami could meet the demands. But they lied, they never intended to keep their end of the deal, instead they stole our only chance at freedom! so now let's make those filthy fish men pay for the years they have treated us like garbage and treat our Nami like this, am I right!"Genzo yelled in anger.

The crowd roared in agreement ready to fight, Drax and Luffy just watched on as Namis voice broke through the yells.

"Everybody wait!" everyone turned to see Nami coming towards them trying to put on a mask that everything would be ok, "calm down it's not that much money, I can make it back in no time. I'll take care of it don't worry" she said trying to calm everyone down.

Drax gripped his blade taking a shallow breath knowing under that mask she was hurting, and meant none of it. As she just continued talking trying to convince them as she walked to them.

When she finally stopped, Genzo took one step forward and put his hand behind her head and pulled her close into and embrace.

"You've done enough, you have to know there's no point now, you've struggled so hard carrying our lives on your shoulders, I can only imagine joining them after what happened must have hurt more than being stabbed through the heart, you've fought very well" Genzo spoke softly but Drax could hear it.

 _'Nami enough please'_ Drax though, _'just enough, it's alright to ask for help'_

Slowly hearing Genzos words the mask Nami wore broke and fell away as her eyes brimmed with tears and she started crying.

Drax shadows his eyes again hiding brimming tear, watching Nami, _'Bellmère, I'm a lousy son, please forgive me for not being there for them and forgive me for not helping her sooner.'_

Genzo stepped back from Nami "it's time we made those fish men pay" he yelled to the crowd they all roared in agreement again

Nami snapped back to reality and pulled a dagger, "No, I won't let you, just stay right there, I'm not going to let anyone else be killed by them, please I don't want to lose anyone else."

Genzo looked at Nami sadly and gripped the blade of her dagger, "we know that Nami and we're sorry."

The doctor stepped forward, "Nami we've made up our minds"

Genzos eye widen, "NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Nami froze and dropped the dagger, as Genzo turned, "now lefts show these fish men what a bunch of humans can do!" he yelled as they all ran past her down the road.

Drax and Luffy watched them go, Drax looked back to Nami as she dropped to her knees, making Drax stand up, Kyūbi took the hint and hopped from his lap to the ground and then on down the road to Kaya who was sitting with the rest of them just a bit off the way.

Nami clawed at the Arlong mark on her arm, tears streaming from her eyes showing her pain and then reached for the dagger she'd dropped.

Draxs eyes widened seeing her go for it before he disperses and reformed behind her and grabbing Namis hand as she went to stab her arm, Luffy joins him as Nami turned around.

Nami looks at them tears streaming down her face, her eyes widened seeing Drax and Luffy behind her, she couldn't even look at Drax as she drops the knife and he releases her.

"What do you want, you know nothing about this. You don't know what's been happening on this island for the past eight years" she said in a pained voice trying her hardest not to break down and cry.

"Nope I don't" replied Luffy as he looked at her, Drax just remained silent not trusting his own voice at that moment.

Nami gripped the dirt on the ground her eyes shadowed, "this has nothing to do with you"

Drax tighten his fists to hold himself back from yelling _'of course it does, I was Bellmères student! How could it not have anything to do with me?!'_

At that very moment wanted nothing more than to hug her right then and there and tell her how sorry he was that he wasn't there to stop this years sooner, to kill that bastard before he even set foot on this island. Maybe if he had Bellmère would still be alive, and Nami wouldn't have had to suffer like this this. But that wouldn't have down any of them any good the only thing he could do was what he was going to do, kill that bastard.

"I told you to leave this place" Nami said with the hurt evident in her voice.

"Yep you sure did", Luffy responded making Drax want to slug him but instead he just released a breath, as Nami stared throwing the dirt on the ground back at them.

"So leave, go, I told you to leave, get out of here, just go, go away, go, go, g-o" she screamed as she slowly broke down.

Drax clenched his fists even tighter as he broke skin and some blood flowed out, but the pain of seeing Nami like this made everything else numb, seeing Nami like this was killing him, but both he and Luffy remained silent as Nami cried, after a few moments that seemed like an eternity to Drax she brought her hand to her mouth as she finished before turning.

"Help me" she said as tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

Those two words meant everything to Drax, and he was going to damn well do it.

They remained silent as Luffy took off his hat and put it on Namis head, Drax was partly shocked at this _'he never let anyone touch that hat not even me'_ , Drax smiled mentally _'Luffy probably wanted to make her feel better and show me that he approves of the two of us, if what Nojiko said was true.'_

"Of course that's what friends do", Luffy said as he put the hat on her head

Drax smiles slightly "just waiting for you to ask" he whispered out just loud enough to hear still not trusting his voice fully at that moment.

Both he and Luffy turned and walked away before Luffy screamed out, "he's goanna pay!"

Drax shook all his rage pulled and steeled his voice as he took in a breath to yell, his anger more than evident in his tone. "DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT HE IS!"

Luffy and Drax walked to the rest of the crew which were already waiting for them on the road, ""let's go!""

"""""Right""""" they sounded off

The group of six started walking, Drax looks to Kaya "Kaya, can you stay with Nami, she needs some support right now, and I think you'd be best." Kaya looked in Draxs eyes and nods a smile before walking back to Nami.

As they walked Drax turned to Luffy "Luffy I know you want Arlong, but I'm afraid you're just going to have to share him, I need to see this one through to the end, even if it means I cross a line I shouldn't, Arlong has to pay."

Luffy nodded knowing his brothers' reasons "I know bro, we'll do it together."

Drax nodded, "Thank you, but I'm the one who ends it, today that bastard fries" Drax said as he started sparking in anger.

 **Scene break**

In front of the gates to Arlong part sat a pair of beaten and bloody Yosaku and Johnny, with their swords in an x between them.

"Hey are you guys alright?", "did Arlong do this to you?" the villagers asked.

"Stand a side" said Genzo coming forward making the pair look to him, "we have business to take care of with the fish men"

"When we finally found out the truth about big sis Nami. We realized the only thing we could do would be to defeat Arlong in battle. So we came here to challenge him." Johnny said in pain.

"Yea and then we lost, but just by a hair." Yosaku groaned out.

Johnny looked up to them, "I'm sorry but I can't let you though these gates, if we couldn't beat him, then you all have no chance."

Genzo gripped his sword "what's that!?" he snarled.

Johnny and Yosaku nodded "be patient, we're waiting on the arrival of certain men."

"What certain men?" Genzo asked.

Nojiko blinked, _'do they mean…'_

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon, I'd bet my life on it" Johnny said with certainty in his voice

As they spoke the six of them came into sight on the road, and Johnny and Yosaku grinned, ""There!"" making the villagers look to the six walking down the road in a line heading for the compound, Nojikos eyes widened seeing Drax with his fists clenched and his pupils nothing but pin pricks in rage and she gulped knowing he was enraged.

As they came close Drax and Luffy walked a few steps ahead ""stand aside"" they said in unison making the crowd part making a path for them to the door, Johnny and Yosaku quickly moved as both Luffy and Drax drew back their first, Draxs shined black before the pair of them punched the door at the same time sending it into bit in a single attack, creating a cloud of dust and drawing the attention of all the occupants of the compound.

As the dust settled they both walked in, eyes settled straight ahead.

"Which one of you is Arlong?!" Drax growled as they walked in, holding back no venom in his tone.

"Arlong?" Arlong said with a grin, as he stayed seated, "what a coincidence that would be my name."

"Good you can call me Luffy" Luffy announced as he and Drax kept walking forward, Drax remaining silent.

"Luffy Hm, and just what are you two supposed to be?" Arlong asked raising a scally eyebrow.

""Pirates"" said the brothers in unison.

This caused the three fish men who saw them earlier to flinch recognizing them, the octopus fish man pointed at them. "Hey those two they're the ones who like going on walks"

As Drax and Luffy kept heading towards Arlong, two fish men blocked their path, "hey, hold it right there", "you want to talk to the boss you got to talk to us first, you got it", Luffy moved in front of them as Drax slowed down, "so let's talk" the fish men placed their hands on Luffy only for him to grip them and slam their head together and knock them both out, getting shocked reactions from the rest of Arlongs crew.

"Move it!" Luffy growled as Drax came up beside him again.

Arlong looked to them "so what do two run of the mill pirates want with me?" he asked looking at them both.

In that split second Drax narrowed his gaze and speared the butt of his sword into the ground and then took off in a burst of speed that no one could keep up with in that sea. Stopping just in front of Arlong whose eyes widened seeing his speed and then in a flash all four limbs of Drax flash turning black before, in an hell of a left hook decked Arlong slamming him face first into the ground in an instant, making the saw-shark fish man cough blood on impact. But the onslaught didn't stop, before Drax jumped planting a black axe drop kick into Arlongs gut making the fish man cry out in pain feeling two of his ribs break and shatter on the impact, but before he even had time to comprehend what had just happened he felt a pair of hands grip his leg before he felt himself being sent vertical crashing into the roof of the porch hard before gravity took over and he stated to fall. He tried to realize where he was but before he could he felt the pain in his chest worsen when he felt a foot slam into it and put him through the wall behind him.

The entire attack lasted five seconds and sent a clear message, Arlong was fucked.

In a groan of utter agony, the saw-shark fish man pulled himself out of the wall in pain, "who the hell are…" but that's all he got to say before Luffy came up alongside him just as fast as Drax did. His own fist drawn back before throwing it into Arlongs face sending him bouncing across the ground and crashing through the far wall of the compound.

Drax was glaring daggers at Arlong as he fish man was breathing heavily, "I'm the guy that going to end your miserable fucking existence, as you ended the life of someone I cared for." he said in such away nearly making every grown man lose control of their bowls. But they snapped out of it when Luffy spoke.

"That's for making our navigator cry!" Luffy yelled in anger.

The other fish men, angered by the attack rushed both of the brothers, only to be sent flying with a lot of flying kicks and metal balls, as they crashed back to the ground from mid-air, leaving Sanji to land beside Luffy and Gin beside Drax.

"You two sure do like getting into the middle of things Hm" Sanji said.

"Sorry commander I just couldn't resist the urge to have some fun" Gin chuckled.

"Don't worry we can handle these idiots by ourselves" Luffy responded not taking his eyes off Arlong.

Sanji exhales his smoke, "I'm not worried about that, I'm worrying about you two hogging all the fun, there's barely enough to go around as is."

Drax tightened his black fists, "fine by me, I just want Arlong", Luffy nods the same.

"Well I just want you guys to know that I don't mind if you hog it all" Usopp says as he comes in and cowers behind one of the stone pillars.

Zoro walks up behind him and eyes Draxs black limbs, "you going to finally show us what you can do commander, I remember your words in your fight with Mihawk, you were holding back."

That comment got Gin and Sanji to look at Drax wide eyed, ""he was holding back!""

Drax clenched his fists, "I'm not here to show off, I'm here to end this son of a bitch" he says while sparking looking at Arlong, _'I have to keep my anger in check, I can't go and surge through everyone's memories like that rat if they see my crimson lightning, I'm not ready for them to know just yet.'_

"Aaaah, it's him that's the unknown swordsmen I was telling you about" yelled the octopus pointing at Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro" glared the stingray

"I thought so, that bastard, I can't believe I fell for it look sign and yanker, wait hook line and sinker" the octopus babbled

At that a few of the other fish men woke up from their poundings, "hey look long nose is here!"

The octopus freaks out, "what but he's dead Nami killed him right!"

"Oh he's alive which means, chu" spat the blond fish men.

The sting ray smirked, "Hm, that Nami was a traitor all along, just as I…"

Drax shoots them a glair at mentioning Nami, "Hey fish for brains, shut up! One more word come out of your mouth and I'm going to beat you into oblivion, got it!" Drax said letting haki pour from him making the sting ray sweat.

The villagers are all in shock seeing what was happening.

"What in the hell!" one of the villagers said in shock

"Did you see that guy lay into Arlong" said one "how can anyone be that strong" said another

"And that other guy just decked Arlong" said the doctor in shock

Nojiko looked on with her mouth gaping in shock after seeing Drax beat on him like that, _'no mercy'_ she knew Drax was going to make Arlong pay for everything one hundred fold over, and then end him.

Johnny and Yosaku crossed their blades and held the villagers back, "hold it", "now do you understand why we're holding you back, you go in there you'll just get in their way"

"b-but why, that's what I don't understand. Why would they, have any reason to fight for us?" Genzo asked

Nojiko gulped, "Draxsis, the one who just thrashed Arlong, he was Bellmères student, he's doing it for her to get payback for her murder, he also cares for Nami very deeply"

Both Yosaku and Johnny nodded, "While we can't speak for big bro Drax, big sis Nami was crying", "Do they need any more reason than that to put their lives on the line?"

Arlong pulled himself out of the rubble of the wall spitting blood, "it's all *cough* making sense now, you were after Nami from the start, *cough* well sorry to say, the girl is mine and I'm not giving her up!" Arlong yelled his eyes blood red slits now

"Arlong sir please calm down, there's no sense getting all worked up, let us deal with these weaklings" said the sting ray

The octopus laughed, "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that's right a bunch of weaklings like you aren't worth his time, we know how to deal with you" he laughed before grabbing his snout and trumpeting making all the villagers gasp, "come forth Momoo!" he yelled as the water started thrashing as something rushed into the bay, "Momoo Rise!"

The waters of the bay began swirling creating a while pool before they rose up and fell revealing the same cow sea king that Drax, Luffy, Gin, Yosaku and Sanji had seen out in the sea, with a new large bump on its forehead like it had crashed into the island, and it was crying

The octopus fish man sweat dropped at the sight.

Drax looks to the beast with Luffy and Sanji.

"Well look who's back" Luffy said raising an eyebrow.

"Guess this means he's friends with the fish men" Sanji said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Goody I never got a crack at him last time" Gin grinned swinging his tonfas ready for a fight.

"…"Drax just turned back to Arlong glairing.

The sea king cow saw who he would be fighting and could feel the anger Drax was resonating and shivered at the thought of pissing him off further, so turned and started to swim off.

"Hey wait Momoo you can't just leave." the octopus fish man called, "come back Momoo."

Arlong turned his gaze on the sea king cow, "leaving, now-now isn't that a shame", Arlongs voice brought the beast to a stop making it shiver more at his tone, "But I suppose if you really want to run away, then who am I to stop you?" Arlong said his voice laced with anger

Making the sea king cow gulp before turning a complete one eighty in both personally and position and charge the straw hats in rage.

Zoro smirked pulling out his blade, Sanji grinned, and Gin gripped his tonfas more and smiled licking his lips. Drax completely ignored it focusing only on Arlong, while Usopp screamed like a little girl.

"You're all mine!" Luffy yelled stepping forward, "you dumb cow!"

Luffy raised one foot and imbedded it in the concrete and then the other, Sanji and Zoro looked at him.

"Looks like Luffy has a plan" Sanji says looking on

Zoro sweat dropped and put his hand to his chin troubled, "I don't know I don't like the look of this"

"I second that motion" Gin said in agreement gulping

Drax was brought out of his glairing when he heard what Sanji said, "Oh this is not good. The words "Luffy" and "Plan" should never be used in the same sentence in that context, nothing good can ever come out of it."

And he was proven right when Luffy started twisting himself until he was all wound up, Drax raised an eyebrow, and then Luffy latched on to both of the sea king cows horns.

Draxs eyes were like dish plates, "oh crap this isn't going to end well" Drax said aloud getting Zoro, Gins and Sanjis attention, "poor cow, it was nice meeting you" Drax said putting his hand over his heart as Luffy pulled back.

All the fish men were freaking out at Luffy arms stretching, Arlong growled, "so he must have devil fruit powers."

Luffys back was almost at the ground and Draxs eyes widened when he realized just what Luffy was about to do, "SHIT! ZORO, USOPP, SANJI, GIN. HIT THE DECK!"

At that all five of them jumped and dropped to the ground just as Luffy called the attack

"Now **GUM-GUM PIN WHEEL**!" Luffy yelled before pulling the sea king cow out of the water and spinning on the spot, using the sea king cow as a hammer and spinning it around catching all the fish men and batting them away as well as taking some of the building and compound with them, scattering them all over the compound like a child tossing his toys. Before finally for force ripped the sea king from Luffy grip and send it flying into the distance and crashing into the ocean far out at sea, likely nocking it out cold.

With the place destroyed Drax, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Gin got up brushing themselves off.

Drax got up and walked over to Luffy whacking him across the back of the head making him fly forward and bash his head into the ground and them bounce back hitting the back of his head and repeating the process about five times over until he stopped.

"OW THAT HURT!" Luffy yelled as a massive lump grew out of his head

"IDIOT WHAT DID I SAY, NO MORE MAKING MOVES UP ON THE FLY" yelled Drax.

"BUT THAT ONE WAS COOL" whined Luffy,

"YES IT WAS BUT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THE REST OF THE CREW!" yelled Drax knocking him on the head again.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two brothers fighting.

Drax, finished with venting, just sighed. Before turning his sights back to Arlong, "enough of these games, I came here to end you" Draxs said as he started walking towards Arlong.

The saw-shark fish man smirked, "if you want me come and get…"

Arlong didn't have a chance to finish before Drax held out his hand as his sword flew over to him before he burst into static making Arlongs eyes widen before he felt the immense pain of a black foot met Arlongs head as Drax reformed in a mid-air round house kick slamming the fish man to the ground in a crater shattering the sharks teeth.

Arlong was about to counter attack when he heard the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed, and the sheath hitting the ground. The large fish man quickly rolled out of the way as a black blade pierced the ground where Arlongs head used to be like a knife to butter.

Arlong got to his feet, panting as his teeth regrew, glaring at the Drax "so the smaller one isn't the only one with devil fruit powers."

Drax glared at him ready to charge him again, when Luffy yelled "NO FAIR I'M STUCK!"

Drax sweat dropped before dispersing in static, reformed beside Luffy with his black foot raised and dropping it to the ground cracking the concrete around Luffy feet letting Luffy push out, "freedom!" Luffy yelled as he jumped out

"Alright now let's end this bastard" Drax growled ready to attack.

But before they could rush Arlong his three lieutenants stepped up.

"Hold it!" the octopus yelled.

"Arlong sir, there's no reason for you to fight, let us take care of these weaklings" said the sting ray

"Yea if you were to go on a rampage you'd destroy all of Arlong Park in minutes" the octopus said trying to calm their captain.

Arlong grinned hiding his pain, "fine they're all yours"

Drax eyes Arlong with a smirk, "what wrong, feeling a little light headed, you should, you've taken two of my boots to your gut and a punch and another boot to your ugly mug, plus been slammed into the ground twice, put through two walls and slammed into a ceiling, by my estimates, you should have about four broken if not shattered ribs, a major concussion, a fractured skull and internal bleeding, and we aren't event started yet, by the time I get through with you Arlong you will regret ever setting foot on this island!"

Arlong growled, "I'd like to see that you filthy human!"

The octopus rages, "How dare you talk to Arlong like that, **Hatchi Ink-** "

Drax gripped a hand full of his coins in his pocket surging his power through them as his hand turned black, " **SURGE METEOR** " Drax yelled throwing them at the octopus as he spewed his ink.

The disks stuck together magnetically with the charge as they shot at the ink the attacks collided and vaporized the ink before smacking the octopus in the face crashing him to the ground like a lead brick, groaning in pain.

Drax pointed his sword at Arlong, "I came here to end you, these weakling aren't even worth my time, now step up and die like the bastard you are!"

Slowly the octopus stood up, "I'm not weak" he yelled grabbing part of the collapsed roof and raised it above his head, "Die!" he yelled as he went to slam it on them

Drax shook his head and Luffy blinked as the large hunk of rock came down, only for it to crack and then, explode a few seconds later revealing Sanji with his leg up and Gin swinging his tonfas.

"Like he said you're not worth their time", Sanji said exhaling his smoke.

"Stay out of the commander's way", glared Gin swinging his tonfas before shooting at the octopus with his tonfas aiming for his guy but the sting ray intercepts and goes to punch him.

"Taste my fish man karate, **Thousand Brick Fist** " the stingray yells throwing the punch.

Drax narrows his eyes and disperses into static forming in front of Gin and merely raised his hand intercepting the punch like stopping a pillow, leaving Arlong and his lieutenants speechless at the feet.

The sting ray looks at Drax wide eyed "h-how can a human block my fish man karate so easily, that punch should have destroyed you."

Drax looked the man straight in the eye, "you call that fish man karate, ha, what a joke don't make me laugh."

The stingrays eyes widened as Drax, with just a light push, pushed the fish man's fist out of the way, and then planted his feet taking a stance his fists balled at his sides arms raised, the stingrays eyes widened as did Arlongs seeing the stance, Drax smirked,

 **"Fish Man Karate: Shark Brick Fist"** Drax yelled throwing his right punch

His fist shot at the sting ray, who was to slow to dodge it and took the punch straight to the gut, and then the next second the shockwave that followed the fist in a massive impact sending him backwards and crashing into the wall of the wall of Arlong Park, Drax released his stance, standing straight, everyone's eyes go wide, at all that damage from just a punch and it didn't even have haki in it.

"H-How can a human know fish man karate" Arlong asks speechless, and showing slight fear in his voice.

Drax looked to him, "ask your old friend Jinbei he was the one who taught me."

Arlongs eyes narrowed, "you learned from Brother-Jinbei"

"I did, I was his student for two years when I hailed as second division commander of the whitebeard pirates" Drax said as his body sparked blue static "I studied under Jinbe and I'm at the rank of a level seventy practitioner of fish man karate after those years under him, and I've trained by myself after. So I'm not even sure where I rank now. So, do you realize yet that your men are out of their league and even you aren't in my league, accept your defeat, and then your death, for that is all that awaits you now Arlong!" Drax finished in a yell

The now decimated lieutenants looked at him with anger, the sting ray pulled himself out of the rubble, wiping the blood from his mouth, "Your strength is impressive for a human, but without a fish man's body your level seventy techniques are level thirty at best."

Drax looked at him and smirked, "Try saying that when I combine it with my devil fruit powers and everything else I've learned over the years, the first punch was just a taster. Say another bad thing about Nami and my next one will decimate you."

The octopus pulls six sword out of nowhere and rushed Drax "I'll finish you before you can even try", only to be blocked by Zoro.

"Your mine tubby" says the grinning Zoro blocking all six swords with his one, serious skill there.

The sting rays smirks stepping out and taking a stance "I'm up then", before throwing a punch that gets intercepted by a kick from Sanji, and then a tonfa ball from Gin.

The three land, and gin and Sanji share a glance, "you mind sharing him, there aren't enough to go around"

Sanji smirked, "sure you pound the meat, I'll grill him up"

At that very moment Drax slapped the both of them across the back of the heads, "think before you two speak"

The two look at Drax, ""what?""

Drax shook his head, ""sharing him" and "pounding meat", are you two serious, one more homosexually targeted innuendo joke and I'm going to ram my size eleven boots up both your ass's" both men gulped at the threat and nodded very quickly.

Drax just shook his head and walked back to where he was before, "sorry folks back to the show."

The third fish man stepped forwards, "then that just leaves me I guess, chu", but then he was hit by a rotten egg in the face. He wiped it off and glared at Usopp, who gulped

 _'Crap why did I just do that!'_ Usopp thought before he took off running with the blond fish man in chase **(A/N that fight is just going to be as cannon so I'm not writing it)**

Seeing all that was going on, Drax sighed before going over to one of the pillars with the roof missing and in a single motion cut the pillar making the long part of it fall flat to the ground and sheathed his sword, before taking a seat.

"With all the fighting that going on, there's no point in us starting. We'd just risk catching a friendly in one of our attacks, so we'll wait for you guys to finish for yours" Drax said in a sigh, wanting to end Arlong already.

Luffy nodded and joined him as, Arlong leaned against the collapsing wall and grinned, "Fine by me", while inwardly wincing at his cracked ribs and his pounding headache.

Zoro pointed his sword as the octopus, "let's get this started Tubby, I don't want to make my Captain and commander wait much longer for their fight."

Sanji shot at the sting ray with a spinning kick aiming at the sting ray from one side while Gin swung at him from his other side both attacks are blocked,

The octopus shoots at Zoro blades swinging Zoro deflects as the six swords are swung at him straining because of his wound, but pushes out of the onslaught panting.

"Six swords style what a joke" Zoro says strained for breath, as he ties his bandana around his head and takes his sword in his mouth before tuning his head slightly, "commander, mind if I borrow your twin blades for a moment."

Drax smirked and spears his long sword in the ground before gripping his blades and pulling them out tossing them towards Zoro who catches them with ease and lands ready to fight.

Zoros eyes widen feeling the blades, and the looking at them _'they're so light it's like holding a pair of feathers.'_

Drax smirked as Zoros reaction, "you like'm, good. They get one chip and I'm kicking your ass Zoro."

Zoro nodded and smirked.

The sting ray throws multiple punches as Gin ducks under them swinging low with his tonfas while Sanji goes high for the head in the three way tango. All three are keeping up with each other, but the sting ray is strained his gut lurching from the earlier punch from Drax as a kick from Sanji lands in his check knocking him back and putting him on a knee making him block two falling cannon ball tonfas from Gin with his fin arms and then push them back before resuming the fight.

The octopus charges Zoro, and Zoro dose the same as they attack

 **"Six sword style octopus chaos blades"** the octopus yells swinging his blades randomly while looking up.

Charging into the madness, Zoro weaves in between the randomly swinging blades deflecting them with skill as he goes before calling his attack **"three swords style, flowering wolfs blades"**

Zoro shoots past the octopus in a burst of speed, blades at his sides with a grin on his face, the octopus screams in pain as his chest bursts open in a spray of blood showing the three slashes Zoro caught him with, in an S shape, the octopus staggered forwards in pain but turned to face Zoro again.

"I will not lose, six sword will not bow to three, you can't win!" the octopus yells.

Zoro smirks, "that's where you're wrong, even three of your blades can't weigh as much as mine"

"Shut up, **six swords style octopus pot stance"** the octopus yells putting all the tips of his blades together and rushing Zoro, who takes his own stance and shoots at the octopus, **"Oni-Giri"**

The two attacks collide and Zoros captures the octopus in the middle blades pushing off against each other, but in a twisting motion, Zoro shatters all six of his opponent's blade with a smirk, "now do you see why your blades will never beat mine."

The octopus grits his teeth and balls his fists and starts swinging desperately, Zoro shakes his head _'pathetic'_ and holds his blades out and shoots at the octopus spinning, **"Three swords style winding dragon"** , catching the octopus and send him skywards in a whirlwind of bladed cutting him up, before crashing him to the ground.

"Sorry but next to me your nothing." Zoro says as he sheathes his blade and tosses Drax back his own, who catches them and sheathes them with a nod.

"Thanks, now get yourself checked out, you look like green haired shit" Drax calls with a smirk

Zoro nods with a tick mark and walks toward the doctor at the gate in, muttering about shitty commanders.

Sanji threw himself into a spin in the air above the sting ray and lands a shot in his head, planting him face first into the ground, when Gin lands a double shot in his gut with his tonfas, before joining Sanji as he steps back as the pair shoot forward, Sanji lining him up and the pair of them hitting the stingray with a combination of powerful kicks and swings, before the pair of them winding up and putting the stingray through the wall of the Arlong park building yet again.

Both Gin and Sanji look to each other with nods of respect while panting from their combo attack.

Seeing the fighting come to an end both Drax and Luffy stand up, Drax pulls his sword from the ground, _'finally, time to end this'_

The two brothers walk forward as they head towards Arlong, then a familiar voice calls out, "Arlong!"

Drax and Luffy turns to see Nami at the gate with Kaya coming up behinds her holding Kyūbi in her arms.

Arlong smirks pushing himself off the wall, "I'm glad you're here Nami, I've decided that I will be-"

Arlong didn't get to continue before Drax scowled gripping another handful of disks from his pock and attacking, " **Surge Meteor** "

The large hunk of metal impacted Arlongs face and slammed him backwards like the octopus before him, Drax simply walked towards him scowl in place. "Damn fish bastard you don't even have the right to address her after the hell you've put her through, I'll be damned if I let you even speak a word more"

Arlong pushes himself up from the ground growling, "Damn humans you'll never escape me!" he yells in anger.

Namis eye widen in fear at his words, Drax tightens his grip as he and Luffy are about to shoot at him, when a projectile shoots at Arlong hitting him in the face with a rotten egg, everyone looks to where it came from.

"Oi Luffy, Drax, I've got your backs"

""Usopp!"" Nami and kaya say in happy shock

"Oi Nami, Kaya, I took out one of their officers can you believe it, I've got some great stories to tell now" Usopp grinned

Arlong clenches his fists, "Hatchi, Kuroobi, even Chuu, How dare you, how dare, you HOW DARE YOU!"

Draxs entire body begins to surge as his fists go black and he turns his sword as its now silver blade goes black also as lightning coursed through him and the blade, "you're next bastard, Luffy, let's go" Drax calls as Luffy nods to his brother as they shoot at Arlong who is writhing about his lieutenants being beat.

Arlong sees them coming at him and starts swinging his powerful arms to crush them. Luffy dodges the first as dose Drax and then throws a black fist at Arlong who catches it in his teeth, only for them to shatter like glass when Drax pull his fist out, and then swings his blade for Arlongs throat.

Arlong pushes himself back narrowly dodging the slash and then winces at the pain in his chest before re-growing his teeth ready to attack.

Luffy rushes to help his brother, throwing a punch at Arlong, but the fish man grabs it and spins him in the air and slams him against a stone pillar and goes to shatter his skull with his teeth in a stone crushing bite. But Drax quickly grabs Luffy by the hair and pulls his head out of the way as Arlong eats rock.

With Luffy out of danger Drax swings his sword again aiming to cleave Arlongs head off him But Arlong ducks pushing himself backwards and skidding to a halt, leaving the sword to swing wide and cut right through the pillar cutting it in half and sending a wave of energy at the compound wall blowing a large portion of it away.

"Why do you resist us, when it is clear fish men are superior to all beings, humans are a feeble, weak and stupid race, compared to us you are nothing, you should be on your knees worshiping us as Gods!" Arlong raves

Drax starts shaking and shots a glair at the fish man before disappearing into static making Arlongs eyes widen before Drax reforms in front of him, sword shining black and pulsing with static as he trusts, "Shut the hell up!" Drax yells as he spears Arlongs left shoulder with the blade causing the fish man to cry out in pain, before he is forced backwards and nailed to the ground by the blade.

Arlong yells out in pain as he tries to pull the blade out, but the pressure Drax has on it is too much and then the surge hits electrocuting him making him roar in pain, he tries to swing for Drax to stop the surge but he hits a man made of lighting and pass's through him and get double of the voltage making his entire body convulse before falling silent and still from the pain.

Drax pulls the blade out and was about to cleave Arlongs head in two to make sure he's dead, but Arlongs eyes shoot open and he throws a powerful hand at Drax as soon as the blade was out, but Drax saw it coming and caught it effortlessly before his hand shines black and in a tight grip shatters Arlongs hand and fingers in his grip, making the massive fish man scream in pain. But then drag grips the two stud rings the hand has and courses a surge of voltage through the metal into Arlongs body increasing the pain before Drax pulls back on them and rips them from his hand tearing flesh, before, spinning in a reverse round house kick that catches Arlongs side and doubles him over, before Drax raises his blade to cleave Arlongs head of.

Thinking fast Arlong pushes himself backwards, away from the swing wincing in the pain from his shattered ribs, and bust hand, and now scorched and slashed shoulder, and now his gut was hurting him more die to that last kick, and his head was feeling light.

In a splash Arlong lands in the water, panting under the surface catching his breath.

Arlong glairs at the two brothers as he tries to catch his breath in the water. Drax narrows his eyes looking for him, but smirks and raises his blade to touch the water and electrify it and its contents. Arlongs eyes widen at what he was about to do and shots out of the water at Luffy, knowing he was the weaker of the two.

Drax eyes go wide as he sees Arlong go for Luffy but relaxes when he see Luffy catching him with his long nose between his fingers in a net, but the speed Arlong shoots at him forces him back and has him pinned to the second floor of Arlong park. Arlong puts his hand through the wall and pulls out a sword, a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth, it had a katana handle with no guard.

Pulling free of Luffys fingers Arlong swings for Luffy , but the rubber boy jumps out of the way to the next floor Arlong sees him go and throws himself into a cartwheel motion and tries to catch him on the next floor, only for Luffy to dodge again.

Drax scowls at his little brother getting in trouble and pushing himself off the ground and shoots himself into the air as high as the top floor of Arlong Park. Arlong swings for Luffy a final time, but Luffy catches flat of the blade before it hits, Luffy sees his brother in the air behind Arlong, "Drax hit us now!"

Arlong sees Drax and tries to break free but Luffy won't let him, as Drax pulls back his black fist and shoots at him **"Surge Black pistol"**

The black fist hits its mark and put all three of them through the window into the top floor room on the right hand side.

Namis eyes widen, _'that room'_

Luffy and Drax stand up as they dust themselves off, Arlong rises from the ground having been thoroughly beaten coughing fits of blood, finding it hard to stand, after that attack connected with his spine.

Drax looks around the room seeing charts everywhere, as he looks at the detail of them all, "what is this place?" he says as he looks at the desk.

Arlong pulls himself up, "this…is where I …keep that woman…so she can keep…drawing charts for me, this is all her work…over the past eight years… you could look the whole world over… and never…"

Drax just tuned Arlongs words out as he came across a quill pen on the desk with blood soaked into the grip, Draxs breath grows shallow as he lifts it, Luffy looks to his older brother and sees the pen and the blood making his eyes shadow in anger as Arlong put Luffys head between two of the blades of his sword.

"Don't you see? You could never uses her like I can!" Arlong yells.

Drax lower the pen and drops in as he lets out a final shallow breath, his face completely shadowed.

Luffy put his hand on of the saw tooth blades holding it still, Arlong tries to more it but its futile, and in one strong squeeze the tooth shatters in his grip, making Arlongs eyes widen.

Drax starts to slowly turn, Arlong sees him move and swings his blade at him, but in an instantaneous slash of Draxs blade, he slashed all the remaining blades on Arlongs swords cutting through them like a knife through butter as they all dropped, Arlongs eyes widen in fear at seeing his blade destroyed like it was nothing.

The next second both Draxs and Arlong eyes meet and Arlong is rocked to his very core as an utter and complete feeling of death washed over him looking into Draxs eyes which were filled with complete and utter rage.

"USE!" Drax yelled making Arlong quake in fear at the anger in it, Drax started to spark, but the surges weren't white, they weren't blue, they weren't crimson they were black with a blood red hue as they pulses from him, "what…dose Nami mean to you!?" Drax says in a tone that makes Arlongs breathing go shallow in fear.

"She's an …..E-excellent c-cartographer, she w-will work for me, I-I'll give her e-e-everything and all she has to do is w-work for me and draw me all the charts I need, we're N-Nakama!" Arlong says shaking.

Drax lowers his head as the pulsing surges continues and grows, "I get it now…for Nami to truly be happy, this room has to be destroyed, it's her cage the place where he nightmare are, it has to go!"

Drax brought both his hands into him and in a mighty roar, a huge rippling surge of electrically current pulsated from Drax, completely obliterated the top corner of Arlong park sending the furniture and outer walls into the air before crashing down to the ground, the maps scattered in the air all on fire from the pulse, Arlong stood there wide eyes shaking and breathing heavily in fear until he felt something grab a hold of him from behind, Drax had his arms wrapped around Arlong waste hard knocking the wind out of him

Drax looks to Luffy "send us up! I'm ending this!"

Luffy nods to his elder brother knowing what he wants done, and pulls back both his arms while running at Arlong and Drax, " **Gum-Gum Bazooka, Rocket** "

Luffys hands connect with Arlong sending him and Drax up into the air, Luffy jumps up to meet them and fires a second bazooka firing them up high into the clouds, which un-noticed by all have been growing darker and darker during the fight and now lightning is pulsating in them.

Both Drax and Arlong break the first cloud barrier and Drax releases Arlong and statics further up holding his sword out as the clouds around them static with the black and red hue lighting.

Draxs arm coats in black haki as dose his sword as the black lighting directs into it as it surges with power

"This is it Arlong, now I end this!" the clouds around them turned black as lightning surged through them and hit Drax, and he held up his blade, as it pulsates Drax yells

"FOR BELLMERE! **SURGE SPEAR, BLACK LIGHTING SHOT** " Drax shot at Arlong his sword straight catching Arlong in the gut and running him through as the sword spears him like a fish in water, making him yells in complete agony as the black lighting surges through every part of his body as every nerve is fried, and the next second the two of them descended in a blast of speed, sailing down they let of a sonic boom breaking through the clouds and roaring towards the ground and the Arlong park compound.

Everyone on the ground watched as the pair shot to the ground and then with a massive impact hit Arlong Park completely decimating it sending the whole thing crashing down and sending a shockwave out followed with a massive dust cloud.

Nami eye go wide, "Drax! Luffy!"

Everyone watched as the dust clears revealing what's left, the once tall structure is a massive crater, with the rubble around it, in the centre is a dead and charred black Arlong with Draxs blade run through his centre nailing him to the ground, and beside him lay a sprawled out Drax panting slightly from the last attack.

After a few seconds Luffy bursts from the rubble mid-way in and looks down at them, Drax looks to him and gives him a thumbs up, Luffy returns the gesture with a grin and then slides down to help him up.

Drax takes his little brothers hands and stands up a little wobbly on his feet and feels the wind knocked out of him but soon finds his footing turning to Arlongs corpse. Walking forward Drax takes a grip of his blade pulling it out of the dead fish man, but after leaving Arlong the blade shatters into little shards making Drax frown looking at his the remains of his blade.

He grips the handle tightly for a second in anger but then sighs before throwing it to the ground shaking his head, _'I guess I kind of over did it on that one'_

Both brothers looked to each other and began to make their way out of the creator, both brothers stood at the top of the rubble taking in a few breaths, before Luffy broke the silence, "Nami! You will all ways be my Nakama!"

Namis eyes go wide as she starts tearing up, she looks to Drax who is also looking at her and give her a gentle smile and a nod of the head, making her smile as her tears flow even more.

Slowly the realization donned on everyone watching

"T-They really won", "they won" a few mutters started to go about the crowd

""Big bros won!"" yelled Johnny and Yosaku

"He really did it" said Nojiko still in shock

""""Arlong Park has fallen!""""

The crowd rushed both Luffy and Drax as they came down the rubble picking them up and started tossing them in the air chanting, Luffy was chuckling enjoying the fun, Drax sighed at them letting them have their fun for a few minutes, before eventually Luffy fell to the ground in all the excitement, Drax finally had enough and burst into static in mid toss and landed beside Luffy pulling his brother up, they both smirked at each other.

Nami came in between them and put Luffys hat back on his head giving him a smile, which he turned, as she turned to Drax who nods to her with a smile, but gets shocked when she hugs him tightly.

Drax smiles softly as he returns the hug and hold her, "for Bellmère" he whispered in her ear.

Nami nods sadly as she fights back tears, hugging him for a few more seconds they release the hug, Nami nods to him with a small smile and a light blush before turning to Luffy and high fives making every chuckle a bit in the aftermath, but then the moment is broken when a voice calls out.

"Ok hold it right there"

Everyone looks in the direction of the voice and Drax just sighs, 'not this rat again'

"Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi, what a lovely day today is turning out to be" the laughed as all the marines behind him stood guns at the ready, "I saw your little fight and I must say well done, I couldn't have done better myself, and now that Arlong and his men are taken care of, I'll be taking all the money here and taking him in for the credit, that's right cornel Nezumi of branch sixteen gets all the credit on this o-"

His rant was prematurely ended when, Drax appeared behind him and dropped his boot on Nezumis' head panting him face first into the ground, "it looks like you didn't learn your lesson the first time" Drax said with a smirk, "perhaps you need a reminder."

A blade was set at the side of Nezumis head making the man gulp, he looked up to see Zoro, "I see you trying to rain on everyone's fun, that's not very nice."

The next ten minutes were filled with the yells of pain from both Nezumi and his marines as the entire straw hat crew plus Nojiko, Genzo, the doc, and even Kaya and Kyūbi descended on them leaving them all beaten and lying on the ground in pain.

Nami walks over gripping the man's shirt with a very evil smile on her face, "this is for mercilessly destroying Bellmères tangerine orchard" Nami said as she closed her eyes, Nezumi gulped scared, as Nami gripped her bo-staff and in hell of a swing whacked him across the side of the head sending him skidding across the dirt and into a tree.

He moaned in pain, but then turned hearing footsteps approaching, his eyes widened seeing who it was, Drax stood three feet in front of him his fists black as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk, "this is just because I don't like rats"

Before drawing back his fist and slamming it against Nezumis face sending the man through the tree making it collapse and go hurdling into the boat he and his marines came to shore on, the rest of the straw hats started tossing the marines onto the boat as it pushed off.

Nezumi came to from the punch a few meters out to sea, "You'll regret this all of you, big things are going to happen around her, Luffy is you captain right! well mark my words rubbed boy big things are going to happen!"

Drax narrows his eyes with a smirk, before holing a hand with multiple metal balls in it and grins, " **Surge Shot Gun** "

The pellets fired and hit the little boat all over as water poured in and it stated to sink making Drax grin before he lower one of his two curved bladed to the water's edge.

"A little going away present from Monkey D Draxsis, first division commander of the straw hat pirates" he calls out as he touches the water electrocuting them in a flash.

Drax chuckled before turning to some sweat drops making Drax raise an eyebrow, "what too much?"

Everyone chuckled before beginning to celebrate again.

Drax leant against the wall as the villagers run off screaming Arlong park has fallen, Drax couldn't help but smile as he thought to himself, _'you can finally be at peace Bellmère, I'm sorry it took so long.'_

As Drax was thinking, Nami comes up to him as he watches all the craziness and he looks to her, she had a small frown on her face "listen Drax, I just wanted to…" Nami started but stopped seeing Drax shake his head.

"You don't have to thank me Nami, I didn't do it for that." He smiled before looking up as the clouds parted, "I did it for a few reasons, one was because of the life he took"

Nami lowered her head knowing he was walking about Bellmère, and clenched her fist it was still a touchy subject for her, even after eight years.

Drax closed his eyes, "the second, is because of all the misery he's inflicted on innocent people he deserved death" Drax said coldly, but Nami just nodded knowing Arlong did deserve everything he got and then more, "but the third reason and the one that brought me here, was because of you Nami"

Nami could hear her heart beating, _'h-he did it f-for m-me'_

Drax crossed his arms and opened his eyes, "I've been playing over my feeling ever since I first met you, you're a complete pain in the ass, a complete treasure nut, sneak thief, pick pocket, and would probably do near enough anything if it meant getting your hands on more money, and I even suspect a little sadistic" Drax grinned making Nami chuckle nervously, "but your also kind, smart, caring, gentle, beautiful, loyal and the most unique girl I've ever met, what I'm trying to say is…"

Before Drax could continue Nami pounced on him her lips on his as she kisses him furiously making Drax eyes go wide at the sudden reaction but a few a few seconds he went with the kiss and enjoy it returning it in kind.

The reaction were varied, Sanji of course had a broken heard eye. Luffy chuckled with a grin along with Nojiko. Usopp, Gin, Zoro and Genzo blinked while Kaya blushed and looked to Usopp who didn't seem to notice, Kyūbi just yipped and bounced up and down. As for all the villagers that were left saw they all cheered a few dropped with nose bleeds.

Nojiko giggled, _'oh the teasing is going to be fun'_

The kiss broke and both Nami and Drax looked at each other with slight blushes on their faces and Nami smiled, "did I ever tell you that you talk too much"

Drax smirked, "I'll remember that in future" before pulling her into his own kiss.

 **Time skip village party**

The entire village is partying on the streets bellow, Drax has broken off from the crowd and was on the roof with a bottle of booze and is running his hand over his harmonica thinking about everything that's happened.

Nojiko comes up behind him, and sat down beside him with a mug in her hand,

She looks at the harmonica, and smiled, "I remember that harmonica, she gave it to you on our fifth day"

Drax smiles "yep, it's been ten long years sense that day, I only wish now that I could have played for her again."

Nojiko put her hand on his shoulder, "I've got an idea, come on" she said before pulling him alone.

Drax sighed and followed her down, they pass by Nami who spotted them leaving and decided to follow them. After a few minutes they came out to the cliff and came across Genzo already out at the grave.

All three nodded in acceptance as they walked up to the grave, Genzo and Drax poored some drink onto the grave as a sign of respect, before Drax sat down using the tree as a back and looks at his harmonic, stifling tears that threaten to fall.

Nojiko looks at him and smiled, a few meters back Nami was down the hill watching and listening to them as Nojiko spoke.

"You should play some, she always enjoyed hearing you play, she told me listening to you play your instruments was the highlight of her days" Nojiko smiled

Drax smiled sadly and sighed, taking a shell out of his coat and putting it on the ground putting the harmonica to his lips, and pressed the top of the shell as sounds of a piano sounded "this one's for you Bellmère, sorry it took so long"

 **Wiz Khalifa ft Charlie Puth - See You Again (Fast And Furious 7 Soundtrack) Harmonica Cover**

watch?v=l70n2CQN-4U

 **(AN: ok I know not the most original song but you don't get much choice with harmonicas, but I've got another song in the chapter to make up for it later)**

By the end of the song Nami had slumped against another tree holding back her tears but they were still brimming as she was smiling hearing the beautiful music she couldn't help but to think of Bellmère.

Both Nojiko and Genzo were looking up at the sky eyes brimming also, Drax finished and he took a mouthful of drink as he rested his head against the tree.

Nojiko looked to Drax, "what was that shell you pressed?" she asked.

Drax smiled as he put the shell back in his coat, "just a little thing I kept from my grand line travels".

After a few moments more Nami came walking up the slope, getting their attention. She looks to Drax who looks to her as she sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder in silence, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close

"She was your first teacher wasn't she" Nami spoke softly.

Drax nodded, "Yes, she taught me when I was younger when I was took out to sea with my grandfather, I studied under so many, but three always stood out, Bellmère taught me so much, it was in that time I met Nojiko."

Nojiko smiled "yea we were always getting into trouble, we were nothing but little devils"

Drax chuckled, "ha-ha-ha-ha, yea I wonder what she would say now if she found out that "the Brat", became a pirate commander, or her youngest becoming a pirate herself."

"She'd clout us both over the back of the head", Nami giggled.

"Ha, speak for yourself, she'd chase me for miles shooting at my heels", Drax said in a laugh.

Both Genzo and Nami were about to say Bellmère would never do such a thing, until they saw Nojiko starting to giggle.

"She did that once, remember" Nojiko giggled.

Drax sighed, "Yea I still have that scar on my ass from where that one shot ricocheted" Drax said in a deadpan tone.

Hearing that everyone burst out laughing, even Drax remembering the memory, though hearing a sound he looked behind them to see Luffy was coming up the slope slowly so as not to intrude.

Luffy looked to his elder brother for permission, not wanting to ruin a private moment, Drax nodded and waved him forward. Luffy nodded came up and sat down on the other side of his brother.

The Genzo and Nojiko looked to Luffy who bowed his head silently in a mute apology if he wasn't welcome, they both smiled likely and nodded back.

Genzo turned to the two brothers, "listen you two, I want to make one thing very clear here, if any of you ever do anything, and I mean anything to take away Namis smile, I don't care how strong you are, I'll kill you both myself, you got that." he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Luffy nodded, "will do"

Drax holds Nami closer to him with a smiled, "I'd never dream of it, though I think she's kill me before you got the chance."

Nami playfully slapped him for the comment, but smirked, "damn right I would, static boy or not."

Nojiko looks to Luffy, _'live life to the fullest that's what Bellmère would want, no regrets'_ , "Hey Luffy are you still recruiting for your crew?"

Luffy blinked at the question and nodded, "yea why do you ask?"

Nojiko grinned, "Because I want to join up to."

Everyone is shocked at this, except Drax who kind of saw this coming, _'should have known, Nojiko wasn't a marine type of girl, and there was no way she would ever be satisfied with a life on land, she's Bellmères kid blood related or not.'_

Nami got up and was standing beside her "Nojiko, what brought this on?"

Nojiko smiled, "after seeing how happy a live at sea can make you I want to experience it for myself, and now's as good a time as any to do it, No regrets right."

Drax shook his head, "plus you're wanting to tease the living hell out of the pair of us aren't you" Drax said raising an eyebrow.

Nojiko stuck her tongue out at Drax with a grin, "Oh Drax you know me too well, may as well get started now, you know I'm expecting a couple of nieces and nephews shortly you two."

Namis face went beet red and she tried to change the topic, "but what about Bellmères tangerine orchard?"

"It's an orchard it pretty much runs itself, the towns people can just go and pick them when they need them, the rain can do everything else. So what do you say Luffy can I join?" Nojiko grinned looking to Luffy.

Luffy smiled, "sure, but only if you join the first division, bro is your friend right, so everything should be cool between you, you two know each other better than I know you, it's alright with me I could use someone to help with the teasing"

Drax looked to Luffy, "you're secretly a cleaver bastard aren't you?"

Luffy just grinned a massive D grin giggling and Drax just face palmed.

Nojiko turned to Drax, "well what do you say commander can I join?"

Drax rubbed his forehead, "welcome to the crew"

The two sisters high hived each other, the two brother's just shook their heads and bro fisted.

Genzo just shook his head, _'they are definitely your daughters Bellmère'_

Drax got up from the tree, "come on the party is still going let go have some fun"

They all made their way back to the village, Drax and Nami hand in hand. Both look back at the cross and smiled before walking on,

 _'I'll keep my promises Bellmère, I'll take good care of them, especially Nami. Thanks for everything, mom.'_

 **Time skip the night before departure**

It had been two and a half days of partying but everyone was still going strong.

Everyone was dancing away as people played music enjoying themselves eating and drinking and having fun, Drax had been downing mug after mug in a drinking contest with Zoro until finally the green haired swordsmen passed out.

Drax laughed and then looked to see Nami was having fun, he smiled seeing her smiling and having fun, and then looked a guitar at one of the stands, Drax looked at it and smirked walking up and giving the man some coin and then lifted the guitar tuning it up and giving it a few good strums checking its sound before nodding in approval.

Luffy looked to see his big bro with a guitar and chuckled, "hey bro play something, come on I haven't heard you play in ages."

Drax shook his head, "yea and whose fault is that that the majority of our stuff ended up at the bottom of a whirlpool a few days out Hm, you can only fit so much into a barrel Luffy."

Luffy pouted and Drax grinned before strumming again and grinned, "I am a bit rusty, but let's see if I can pull something together"

 **Kodaline | "Brand New Day" Live Acoustic**

watch?v=mxpLK9O_huY

As Drax begins to play people start playing along adding to the music and smiling and having fun while Nami comes up beside Drax and wraps her arms around Drax as he plays getting a death glare from Sanji, Drax just smirks and starts singing.

 **(AN: I changed some of the lyrics from the song to make it more fitting for the fiction)**

"Well it's your hometown

I think you've outgrown

I wanna travel the world but I, I just can't do it alone

So I'm just waiting on fate to come.

Wrap around me"

Nami just hugs him tighter as the song continues.

"Think about all the foreign places we could be

I'll be flicking stones at your window

I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go

Won't you come down? Come away with me

Just think of all the places we could be

I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day

Riding on waves, walking on sand

Digging in caves to find the treasures of the land

And if we find gold

Well, we'll just throw it away

We can write stories bout the journeys that we made

I'll be flicking stones at your window

I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go

Won't you come down? Come away with me

Just think of all the places we could be

I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day

Waiting on a brand new day

They said they'll keep me here

But I couldn't do another year

I said I'll see you soon

Because I whistle to a different tune

Think of all the places we could be

Think of all the people we could meet

I'll be flicking stones at your window

I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go

Won't you come down? Come away with me

Think of all the places we could be

I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day"

And with that the song finished and Drax grinned as everyone applauded and then Nami lunged on him and kissed him with a very big grin, "let's take this somewhere more private"

Drax took the hint and smirked as she took his hand and they waved as they ran off to Namis house.

 **Scene break (WARNING LEMON AHEAD)**

The door of Namis bedroom bursts open with Nami and Drax come through frantically kissing Nami rubbing her hands over Drax chiselled hard body panting as he starts kissing her neck getting her moaning as he does, he nibbles at her ear making her gasp only for him to quickly take her in a full kiss making her moan as they make it to the bed.

Nami falls back first with Drax over the top of her looking down on her with her looking up lovingly at him and him looking down on her, but then he clenches his fist and his eyes seem distant, Nami sees this and put her hand to his face.

"Drax what's wrong?" she asked worried about him.

"Nami, you remember what I said back at the restaurant, that I made a choice on the life I would lead"

Nami nodded and saw the sadness in his eyes

"Nami I've done things, there is so much blood on my hands, I've taken the lives of so many, when I was already so young, I just don't…" Drax started but he was silenced when Nami kissed him making his eyes widen as she pulled away, "Nami why did you…"

"Drax, I love you, you're kind, caring, passionate, and I know deep down you're a good person, Bellmère wouldn't have taught you otherwise. Any wrongs that you have done, and live you have taken were of those who deserved it, and were beyond saving. I have seen you be merciful, I have seen you show compassion, you are not evil, you are the man I love, now stop trying to change my mind and kiss me."

Drax didn't know what to say and just did as she asked claiming her lips with his own as their tongues danced in their mouths after a few seconds Draxs claimed dominance as he explored her mouth and his hands began to explore her body making Nami moan into their kiss, after a few minutes of sensual kissing they broke apart

Drax raised his hand and brushed Namis hair back, and she blushed at his touch and looked away

"Something the matter" Drax asked

Nami shook her head, "I-It's my first time" she said very un-Nami like

Drax smiled and kissed her neck up to her ear and the whispered into it, "don't worry, I'll be gentle"

She shivered as his warm breath touched her skin she felt safe with him and nodded as Drax reached to below her shirt and rubbed the smooth skin of her belly and felt her Goosebumps as she moaned under his touch, he began to travel upwards, and blinked not feeling any fabric as he got to her ample breasts, he raised his eyebrow, "no bra?"

She blushed, "I figured it would just get in the way"

Drax smirked, "I see, so you planned ahead" he said as he leaned in and nibbled on her ear making her moan as he growled, "good girl"

She revelled as he began gently rubbing her breasts under her shirt at the same time as nibbling on her ear before planting kisses up and down her neck.

After a few moments he stopped and reached for the bottom of her shirt quickly removing it making her shiver as the air hit her skin but that quickly turned to moaning again as he renewed his assault this time with his mouth and hand as he began rubbing her left breast with his hand and gently flicking the rights nipple with his tongue earning a large gasp from Nami at the new experience.

Leaving his hands to work on her breasts Drax began to trail kisses down Namis naval coming to her belly button and kissing a circle around it, Nami shivered as his hands started to follow and tickled her as they went down her body, they came to the waist band of her skin tight shorts and Drax looked to Nami for visual permission to continue, she was bright red at what was about to happen but she nodded to continue.

Slipping his hand into her skin tight shorts he slowly pulled them off, showing her creamy white panties she was wearing with a single orange band around the waste, Drax smiled slight at how cute she looked, and he ran his hand over the rim of her panties making her shiver and start breathing quicker in excitement and embarrassment, as he traced her pantie line and then slipped his hand lower, rubbing her through the thin layer of protection.

He brought himself up and was looking Nami in the eyes as he left his hand to gently caress her, slowly the two came together and kissed passionately, as Drax slipped his fingers in between her thighs and caress her deeper, she mewled into the kiss as he rubbed her gently.

Taking away his fingers he could feel her wetness through her panties and smiled knowing she was enjoying herself, he looked her in her eye as he hooked one of his fingers in the rim of her panties making her blush but smile at the same time, he took that as the sign to gently pull them down, revealing her glistening folds, with just a small amount of hair above it, she blushed as she felt her self-exposed, before smiling a bit kissing Drax and turning the tables slightly as the two fell sideways onto the bed.

"All this time, you've been stripping me, I think it's time I got a show" Nami smirked

Drax grinned, "Nothings stopping you"

Nami smirked and quickly took of Draxs shirt taking her time running her fingers over his chiselled muscles as she travelled down and undid the button on his combat shorts and let them drop, her eyes widened seeing the tent in his boxers and gulped slightly before she slipped her hand into his boxers and pulled them down, letting his nine inches meet the air.

Her breath hitched seeing it, letting her hand slowly trace up it seeing it twitch as she touched it slightly, _'so warm, so big, this is going to be…'_ , slowly her look of slight worry turned to one of excitement and arousal as she smiled traveling back up Draxs body looking him in the eye, "that's some package you've got here stud" she grinned as she wrapped her hand around his length and slowly pumped him.

Drax smirked feeling her rub him and grinned seeing the look in her eye, "you look eager" he said as he slipped his arms around her and traced down her back gripping both of her cheeks and flipping them over her on the bottom again, him looming over her, she smiled, and blushed with his rod in her hand.

Reaching up he caressed one of her cheeks, "I'll wait till you're ready if you want" he said softly, but she shook her head.

"No it's alright I want this, just please be gentle" she asked blushing

Drax nodded and smiled, "I will be", and slowly he removed his cock from Namis hand and positioned himself at her entrance, and looked at her again, she was bracing herself, clenching the sheets as she did so, she nodded and Drax started gently pushing his way in through her folds into her warmth.

Namis eyes widen at the intrusions and she clenched them shut as it continued, until the first four inches were in, she squirmed under the next feeling and slowly opened her eyes to see Drax looking at her.

He had stopped moving feeling her barrier knowing the next part was going to hurt her so had stopped to let her get ready.

"Nami, this next part is going to hurt, so I'm going to get it over with fast in a single thrust, Ok" he said as he rubbed her cheek

She nodded, "ok Drax, I trust you" she said as she wrapped his arms around him and held him close, he nodded as she did so, before moving himself for the thrust, and then took it. The rest of Draxs length enter her, breaking her barrier and making Namis eyes widen in the pain before clenching shut as she bit her bottom lip.

Drax remained perfectly still waiting for Namis pain to subside knowing it would take a few minutes, he waited until he felt her body relax a few minutes later.

Feeling her relax he started to move slowly not wanting to cause her any more discomfort, slowly he moved in and out of her a few inches at a times, judging by her moans she was adjusting to the next feeling and was starting to enjoy it, so Drax started to pick up the speed a little bit, making her moan a little louder.

"So big" she moaned as he kept moving enjoying the look of lust on her face, "Drax please more, faster, harder, more" she begged running her hands down his body letting her fall to the bed.

Drax smiled hearing that, "alright then" he said before he picked up the pace a bit more and gave each thrust a bit more. Her walls were so tight, _'this really was her first time, damn she's so tight, gotta pace myself, make it enjoyable for us both'_ , Drax though as he started to really pick up with speed making Namis breasts bounce begging to be

Groped, and Drax obliged, using one hand to keep himself up he used his right to massages Namis left breast making her moan even more as he thrust into her, moaning himself in the pleasure of it all.

After a further fifteen minutes of thrusting, Nami started to feel something in her and her eyes widened as she started to get really hot, "Drax, I'm so close please just a little more"

Drax grinned as he kept up the pace, feeling his own limit was coming, "me to, are you safe Nami"

Nami nodded when she heard him, "yea for another weak at least, go ahead."

Drax smiled before he bent his knees more giving him more of a grip and pulled nearly all out of her before thrusting back in hard making Nami moan as she felt him reach her depths, and then pull out only to do it again and again as he began picking up speed for the finally round.

Her climax raced closer and as did his as they both reached the limits.

"Aaaah, Drax, Drax, I-I-I-I'm Cummmmmming!" Nami yelled as she was shaken to the core in a wave of pleasure.

Drax groaned as her walls clamped down on his shaft and squeezed him tighter than he actually possible, and he felt the all to familiar feeling, "oh shit, here I come, ah" he roared as he thrust in hard one finally time as he came deep in her core, as the two of them gripped each other and road out the bliss in each other's embrace.

The pleasure finally passing, Drax pulled out of Nami slowly and pulled himself alongside her left side smiling in the aftermath.

Nami finally getting her breath back, turned herself over and lay on his side, "that was incredible" she said still panting slightly

Drax smiled, "yes it was" he said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips before looking to her arm seeing her new tattoo, and he smiled, "nice ink, a tangerine and a pinwheel?"

"Yea I thought it would be appropriate, they were the two things that made me smile when I was a kid" she said hugging Drax

Drax smiled, "well that's my job now"

Nami giggled, "well you've off to a very good start" she said as they both slowly faded to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 **Scene break Lemon END**

It was the morning the straw-hat pirates were to set off, everyone had fallen asleep in the streets while partying except for two, but now everyone was getting ready for the straw hats departure.

"Got everything!" Luffy called.

"yep we're stocked up on just about everything we can carry" Sanji said as he lit his cigarette and exhaled, "though for some reason I want to find your big brother and kick him into a bloody mess, don't know why though"

Luffy laughed, "Yea good luck with that"

"Captain reporting for duty" came a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Nojiko smirking at them with a wink

She was in a pair of jeans with the knees shredded for stile a par of combat boots and a red no vest with the bottom tied up showing her belly, she had a thin belt on her with a pistol shoved in a holster attached to it, she had her hair tied back and to the side, she smiled looking at him. "We all set?"

Sanji of course was heart eyes for her, Luffy with a smirk and Zoro and Usopp nodded with grins,

"Yep all set just waiting on big bro and Nami to get here, I wonder where they ran off to" Luffy said with a smirk

Nojiko giggle, "With any luck getting started on mine and your nephews and nieces"

Sanji blinked and nearly choked on his smoke, "Nojiko dear please don't joke about such th-"

That was all the Ero-cook got to say before he was dropped to the deck by one of Nojikos fists, "say that again and next time I'll toss you over board!"

Kaya chuckled at seeing another strong women aboard the ship, and little broken hearts dancing around Sanjis head, Kyūbi yipped happy as they watched.

 **Scene break**

Drax and Nami walked to the port, Drax with his new guitar on his back, Drax shaking his head, "you sure this is how you want to say good bye and you're not even going to take any of the money"

Nami shook her head, "I can just steal more, besides the town needs it more than I do, and I can't think of any better way to say good bye"

"HEY THERE THEY ARE!" yelled Usopp spotting Drax and Nami coming down the road,

Drax looked to Nami, "well time for the show, see you on board" he said before kissing her cheek and then disappearing into static and reformed on the deck of the ship,

"SET SAIL!" Nami called as Drax reformed, and she started running for the ship.

Luffy looked to Drax, "big bro?"

Drax shrugged, "this is how she wanted it" before disappearing into static and reformed on the mast and started unfurling the sail as Zoro pulled the anchor up.

Everyone on shore saw the ship beginning to depart and looked to Nami, and realized what she was trying to do, and tried to stop her, but zig zagging through them all she made it to the edge of the pear and leaped of, but was coming short, she reached out for the edge and a hand caught her and pulled her on board.

She landed and looked to a smirking Drax, "got everything" he smirked

She grinned like a treasure cat, reaching for the bottom of her shirt and giggled, "Yep"

She lifted it and a mound of wallets and purses fell out from below it, causing every one of the villager's jaws to drop along with Johnny and Yosakus.

Nami smirked and both Drax and Nojiko burst out laughing at the stunt she just pulled as they high fived, Nojiko and Nami did the same before Drax grinned and kissed Nami making her smirk "what was that for?"

Drax grinned, "For being you?"

Nami smiled, "so can I expect more of them?"

Drax grinned, "a lot more" before kissing her again making Sanji drop on deck with broken heart eyes.

 **Time skip next day**

"You raised your prices again" Nami complained to the newspaper bird, "that's a bit steep don't you think!" she snapped putting the coin in, "raise them again and I'll get my boyfriend to turn you into a roast bird you got me"

The bird gulped and quickly flew off.

Nami then felt two arms wrap around her waist before hearing a voice, "out at sea one day and you're already calling me your boyfriend aren't we moving fast" he chuckled.

Nami span round in his arms and kissed him, "I'm just claiming what's mine, what's wrong with that?"

Drax shook his head, "nothing at all" he grinned slipping one of his hands below her skirt pinching her cheek making her jump, "as long as you doing mine my claiming what's mine right back."

Nami smirked and kissed him again, "not at all if the first time was any indication" she said tracing his muscles with her finger through his shirt.

The two stared into each other's eyes and smiles but then the moment was interrupted

"Hey you two get a room" said Usopp who was on the deck being very careful with something, "some of us are trying to work here"

Kaya was sitting just a ways off him with Kyūbi in her lap blushing at Nami and Draxs little moment.

"Or you could just move" Drax said sparking a bit in irritation at being interrupted, being a couple and having intimate moments on a small ship was going to prove harder than Drax thought.

"Hey I'm trying to work on y new tobacco star here, sorry if my genius gets in the way of your fun time" he smirked, "an enemy get one drop of this in their eyes and they're goanna be so…"

 ***crash***

Luffy was kicked out of the trees above the cabin by a black foot and crashed into Usopp spilling the red sauce in his eyes, and the next second a pillar of flames shot out of both his eyeballs rocking the ship and he screamed in pain running back and forth, Kaya running after him with a bucket of water she had pulled from nowhere.

Luff pulled himself up on one knee and looked up at Sanji with stood with his arms crossed

"Oh come on I just want one!" Luffy argued

"No piss off this is Nami and Nojikos Tangerang orchard, no grubby fingers aloud" Sanji snapped.

Drax shook his head at the chaos, "Nami, may my little brother have one tangerine" he asked

Nami smiled "sure" but then looked to Luffy, "but only one" she stated narrowing her eyes.

Getting Luffy to nod and Drax to chuckle as he sat down on the deck chair across from Nojiko who was sunbathing, and took Nami on his lap with a smile as she opened up the newspaper, Drax looked to the front of the ship to see both Gin and Zoro sparing with each other only using one weapon each making it fair, Drax shook his head and looked back to Nami, "so what's the latest"

"Troublesome, the world is such a hectic place, they just had another coo in villa, and there's talk of some rebellion in…" Nami stopped when two sheets fell out of the newspaper that caught everyone's attention.

Everyone's whose eyes saw it went wide in a massive cry, well Drax just grinned, "Yay, another bounty!"

 **Bounty posters**

Captain "Straw Hat" Monkey .D Luffy $30,000,000

First division commander "Black lightning" Monkey .D Draxsis $27,000,000


	7. Chapter 7- Log Town and grand line start

**Ok guys sorry for the late update but here it is chapter seven of one piece: the fourth brother, things have been so hectic this week I almost forgot to post it, but I remembered just in time.**

 **This chapter should put my fiction over the 150k word count, and make for one of the longest fictions I've written to date.**

 **Now as I've posted on my profile that I update regularly on my scheduling, after chapter eight I am going to be taking a break on this fiction for a while, in order so I can plan ahead in chapters and build up another reserve before I start posting again, given how I'm writing an Arc a chapter, they tend to take a while, as well as that I'm writing multiple fictions so I have to give them some love as well, so chapter eight will be the last for a while but I will continue, and will likely go back and do in-depth Beta reads of the previous chapter and improve on them before continuing so the fiction will be better than before when I continue, so I think I'm going to stop typing now and let you guys get to the chapter, enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 7- log town and entering the grand line**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It had been a pleasant few day's voyage sense Nami and Nojiko official joined the crews, they had been sailing a few days now, their next destination had been chosen a day out, Log town, the town of the beginning and the end. The birth place of Gold Rodger, and the place where he died as king of the pirates, it had actually been the year that Drax was born so he knew all about it.

The past few days at sea had been interesting to say the least as Drax had promised them, he had begun their haki training, which wasn't going so great, there had been some glimmers of some of them getting it but nothing with others.

For observation haki, he had two different methods set up, one for the women and one for the guys, the guys would sit blind folded with another guy behind them with a stick and they would try to hit them just hard enough to hurt, this had caused a few rows, mainly between the Sanji and Zoro who were always bickering, Sanji in his training had shown some signs of potential but nothing solid yet, while Zoro just wasn't getting it at all. Gin was the same he just couldn't get it and it was frustrating him something bad, while Luffy was completely hopeless, Drax had stood behind him for six hours of one of the days with the stick swinging he never even dodged one of them, eventually he had passed the task on to Zoro and Sanji who had been more than happy to whack their captain with sticks.

For the girls it had been somewhat of a different method instead of sticks it was tiny pellets that were thrown at them, mainly due to Drax not wanting to whack Nami over the head with a stick and Sanjis complaining that hitting girls with sticks wasn't right, so using the small led pellets that Usopp had plenty of they started, both Nami and Nojiko seemed to be getting the hang of it, but as Drax increased the speed they started hitting more and more, kaya had started to get it also but wasn't getting it as fast as the others.

When it came to armament haki, they were all hopeless, there was only one method for getting it so there was not gentle way for the girls, they had to punch targets constantly with force and willing the haki to form, they didn't have many soft things to punch or much room to do so, so they had made do with the bags of flour from the panty with more bags on top for the girls while the guys punched barrels, well Sanji kicked them instead, by the end of the day they had all been exhausted, Nojiko and kaya had to ice their hands in cold water, while Nami swapped hers between the water and Drax massaging her with a smile.

They would have been reaching Log town shortly so Drax had taken to his part of the woman's quarters and had fallen asleep in his hammock while reading, the leather bound book now rested on his face as he slept.

"Drax we've arrive at log town" Nojiko called down to him.

Drax took the book of his face with a groan, "Thanks Nojiko, I'll be right up" he called back

Getting out of his hammock he knelt to his chest and ran hand over it as the electrical energy returned to his hand before it opened.

Inside there were five books, each leather bound like the one he had been reading each with roman numerals on them numbering one to six, along with a stack of letters beside them.

Length wise his two curved blade in the holsters, and something carefully bandaged sat to the side of them that looked to be hollow.

Across form the books and letters sat large bag tied up, with multiple smaller bags beside it. He grabbed four of the smaller bags as he carefully place the book he has out back in place.

Each book was a hand written, journals with multiple photographs and strange writings, he reached into the large bag and counted out ten coins into each bag before pulling them shut with the stings on them.

Setting the bags to the side he took out the curved blades and attached them to his belt and threw his coat over him concealing the blades as he lifted the smaller bags and set them to the hammock before lifting a fifth smaller bag and counted out a further twenty five coins into it, before closing the chest and electrifying it once more with a wave of his hand.

Drax walked up on deck to see that everyone was already departing the deck, he followed after jumping down just as Nami was talking.

"Wahoooo, this is going to be so fun" Luffy yelled in excitement

"Every pirate heading to the grand line stops here to resupply, it has everything a crew and ship could need" Nami said putting her hands on her hips as Drax walked up to them

"The place hasn't changed a bit in ten years" Drax said looking up at the sign above them.

Nami looked to him, "you've been here before"

Drax nodded, "ten years ago when I was first starting out, me and my gramps stopped here to resupply before he took me to meet my second teacher Jinbe, that was about two months before I joined the white beard pirates for the next two years, this place sure dose bring back memories"

Nami looked at the glint in Draxs eye and smiled, he was excited and happy to be here, and she was happy to be with him for this trip. She knew whatever they would face he would be there and they would have the time of their lives.

Usopp grinned, "If that's the case, I'm going on a shopping spree, I bet they have all sorts of stuff here"

Sanji smiled cigarette in his teeth, "and I'll be able to stock up of fresh produce, and fresh women" he said with a heart shaped eye.

Drax walked over to Gin, Nojiko and Kaya, who had been getting to know each other quite well in training the past few days, Kyūbi was in Kayas arms most of the times when not sunbathing or in Namis, Nojiko had been taking lessons from Nami on how to navigate and read sea charts, which Drax had been happy about, given how the first division would need a navigator of its own should the time come they need to separate when they get their own ship.

Drax held them out the three bags of coins, and they each took them, "just encase you find you need more when it comes to buying your own supplies, each coin is gold of the highest quality, it should fetch half a million berry per coin, use them if you need extra for supplies"

Nojiko opened up her bag and coined the coins, "wow, Drax, that's five million berri you giving each of us just like that" she said in shock holding so much in just the palm of her hand

Drax shrugs, "can't have my division going into the grand line with out anything less than the best equipment"

All three of them smile at having such a generous commander, before bowing, """thank you very much""" they said with Kyūbi giving a yip.

Drax waved them off before turning around to see Luffy sprinting off into the distance leaving a trail of dust behind him, Drax just blinked before looking to the rest of them to find each of them looking at him.

"What?" Drax asked wondering what they want

They all stuck their hands out, Drax raises an eyebrow not impressed, "what? Go to Nami for your money she's in charge of it after all, all that was coming out of my own funds"

"What how are you so loaded!?" Usopp asked hearing his explanation

Drax shrugged, "some from my travels the rest from my Inheritance"

"Then does that mean Luffy has money to" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow

Drax chuckled "he did, but he spent it all on meat", he said with a grin which caused them all to fall flat on their faces at the realization that Luffy is just that dumb

Drax then fished into his pouch and took out a handful of coins and then thought for a moment before handing four to Sanji before holding up his hand and counting off things to get, "one for the highest quality meats they have and as much as you can get, another for a fridge with a lock so the meat will last and Luffy can't get at it, the third for as much east blue sake you can get your hands on nothing under three star quality" he added making Zoro smirk at his commanders tastes, "and the fourth is for a crate of cigarettes" handing him a packet of his own, "this brand, I'll need them for the trip, feel free to get yourself whatever with the change, that's two million berri there that should be enough and plenty left over"

Sanji smiled at his orders and nodded happily, he was going to suggest the fridge, but the lock he hadn't thought of, it might just save them in the future with Luffy appetite.

Drax then turns to Nami before tossing her the fourth little pouch with coins, "five million, like the others, I'm in need of some new outfits as well, I refer to yours and Nojikos taste in style, just make sure their combat fit" Drax smirked as Namis eyes turned to golden berri signs as he chuckled at her money lust.

He then looked to Usopp tossing two coins, "spending money have fun" before turning to Zoro, "come on the both of us need new swords" he said as he put his hand on Zoros shoulder with a smirk.

Both Nami and Nojiko looked at him and then both realized they hadn't seen his sword sense he fought Arlong.

Nami asked first, "Drax what happened to your own sword"

Drax chuckled, "it sort of shattered when I pulled it out of Arlong, coming in at the speed of sound. Even with my armament haki wasn't enough to save it. Eh it's my own fault"

Nami frowned hearing that, "sorry about your sword, did it cost much"

Drax shrugged, "it was actually a gift from the old hawk during my training with him. I think he said it cost around seventy five million I think, eh live and learn I guess"

Nami and Nojikos jaws dropped, and they felt kind of bad he destroyed his sword to pull their village out of that mess, even if it was to avenge Bellmère, they'd make it up to him by buying him some great outfits.

Seeing Luffy had run off Drax steped in front of the group, "alright, we'll meet back up at the ship in nine hours, when we set sail for the grand line, I'm sure one of us will eventually run into Luffy so someone make sure and tell him to meet us then, alright lets go have some fun"

Every member of the crew looked at each other with a smile and a nod before yelling "Aye-Aye captain!"

Blinking at the captain remark Drax chuckled and shook his head, _'sometime I really do act like the captain don't I'_

Drax was about to walk off with Zoro when he felt Nami wrap her arms around him with a smile, "you sure I can't tempt you to come along with me and watch me put on some very nice outfits" she purred in his ear making him smirk.

He kissed her cheek, "while I would love to my little tangerine thief, personally I'd prefer to watch you taking them off in private" he said in a very husky tone into her ear making her blush at the meaning as he turned around taking her into his arms, "perhaps if I have time I will come and find you but I need to get a new sword, being without my main piece is making me feel like I'm walking around naked here, it's a guy thing" he said before kissing her on the nose and then a quick one on the lips before letting her go and she letting him go as he waved walking off with Zoro.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax and Zoro walked through the streets, as they walked it wasn't long before they happened upon a crowd gathering around a single area, curiously they walked into the crowd to see what was going on.

The crowd was watching what appeared to be a fight about to kick off, on one side was a woman wearing a short-sleeved brightly coloured shirt and long navy trousers, while carrying something long and wrapped up in her hands, she had bark blue hair that went down to her chin and red rimmed glasses.

While on the other was two men, one was rather bulk wearing shorts and had his hair in tow pony tails at the side of his head, his skin was rather dark and he held a drawn short sword, while his friend was slightly taller with a hunch back and was very skinny with a shaved head, he also held a short sword and was wearing a black very with some wearied multi coloured designs on it.

The whole think smelt of trouble and Drax just sighed, _'is all honour in this world dead two on one, where are these idiots coming from'_ as he listened in.

"Shut up, our boss is behind bars because of your idiot of a captain" idiot one yelled

"Haven't you learned your lesson" the girl said in a fed up tone.

"Definitely not, guess we need ya to teach us again" idiot two smirked.

"We're supposed to bring your corpse to our boss so he can see we finished you off" idiot one snapped

"If you insist I will fight you" the girl said in a low tone

"Oh that is very funny" idiot one laughed

"You do know you're a girl right" idiot two said joining him laughing

Watching from beside Drax just as the two men jumped and were about to slash at the girl, Zoro gripped his katana and was about to intervene when Drax placed his hand on his shoulder making Zoro stop and look to him as Drax gestured to the girl, Zoro looked back eyes wide as the girl put her foot forward, and in a single motion drew her sword from inside its wrappings and just as its sheath hit the ground she delivered two crescent slashes at her opponents as they felt to the ground in a heap from the attack.

Zoro looked completely astounded by the display, while Drax smirked, he had saw what she had been holding and something had been telling him she knew how to take care of herself.

The crowd started to cheer at the display of strength, but as soon as the girl dropped her stance she tripped over her own two feet and fell flat on her face sending her glasses skidding across the ground to Zoros feet, Drax shook his head, _'genius with a blade, and a complete klutz, what a combination'_

Zoro picked up the glasses as the girl was feeling around for them, and he held them out for her, "Hm here you go" he said not really sure what to make of the situation

The girl looks up to him with a smile, "thank you" she smiled about to reach for her glasses.

But upon seeing her face a single name crossed Zoros mind, _'Kuina'_ , in that moment Zoros entire body clenched and so did his hand crushing the glasses in it

Hearing the sound and then realizing what had just occurred the girl screamed, "My glasses, you broke them, how can you be so heartless!"

Zoro realizing what he had just done gulped sweating, "it was an accident I swear" he said trying to defend himself, but then the girl points her finger at him glaring.

"No it was not, don't think you're getting out of this, you're paying for their replacements" she said scowling

Drax just sighed, _'we don't have time for this'_ , he though before stepping in, "look my friend is sorry, it's just a miss understanding, here" he said fishing out a gold coin, "that's solid gold it should be more than enough to pay for a replacement pair"

The girl blinked taking the coin, "Hm thank you"

Drax nodded, "no problem, listen me and my friend here are looking for a good weapons store, both of us are in need of some new blades, and seeing that you're a swordsmen, and you're from here I was wondering if you could tell us where the best place would be"

The girl smiled, "sure no problem, I know the perfect place I was just on my way to have by blade treated there anyway, but I need my glasses to see to get there, and since someone just broke them" ***glare at Zoro*** , "I'll need to get my replacement pair before I can take you there"

Drax nodded, "alright, we'll take you to get your glasses replaced and then you can take us to the weapons shop, deal" he smiled

The girl nodded back, "deal"

* * *

 **Scene break**

So now all three of them started walked following the girls directions down the streets before coming to a shop with a sign outside in the shape of a pair of spectacles, both Zoro and Drax waited outside as the girl went in to get her replacement glasses, after about fifteen minutes the door opened and the girl came out now with her new glasses on. She walked up to Drax and held out the coin unspent.

"Here, the glasses weren't that expensive, and the man didn't have enough to even buy gold of that quality" she said as he took the coin, "where did you even get that coin?"

Drax smirked, "I travelled a lot and pick up a few things, now I believe you knew of a good weapons shop"

The girl nodded, "yes this way" she said as she lead them down a series of streets before finally coming to a very fancy looking weapons shop, they entered to find the man sleeping, he wore a completely blue kimono and had a large nose, with the top of his head completely bald with the hair at the side of his head looking like small elephant wings.

Drax immediately scanned the stores interior, green walls and wooden panels, display cases with swords over prices, barrels filled with katanas some swords and armour displayed on the wall and other exotic weapons, Drax then glanced back to the man, _'this place is a grade A rip off joint, I'm betting the guys a cheapskate, there not a thing in her worth anywhere north of ten million, I'm not going to find my blade here'_

Sighing he watched as Zoro and the girl approached the bench.

"Hello, I'm here to get my blade treated and tempered" she asked setting the blade on the bench as Zoro said down his money

"I've got one hundred thousand berries for two swords, can you do that?"

Drax just rolled his eyes, _'here we go, why didn't he just ask me for a loan, at least I would have only charged fifteen percent interest, unlike Namis three hundred, I swear that girl is money hungry now more than ever'_

The man's eyes slumped looking at Zoro after hearing his price, "for fifty thousand a piece I can just give ya two dull blades"

"I can make do with whatever, I just don't have the money right now" Zoro said in a plain tone.

The man rolled his eyes before they stopped, Drax noticed this and followed his line of sight it landed on Zoros last blade, examining it closely Draxs eyes widened slightly, _'damn the Wado ichimonji, I must have been blind not to see that before, but I must have just rolled over it when he had three, a diamond in the rough, looks like I called it right this guy is a money grubbing little weasel'_

"Um sir, would you be so kind as to let me examine your sword" the man asked looking at it like it was made of solid gold

"My sword, um sure" Zoro said taking it and handing it to the man

After a few moments of heavy breathing the man finally spoke "well this is a pretty nice blade you have here, what say you to selling it to me for let say two hundred thousand berri that will give you three hundred thousand that's bound to get you three swords and at a hundred thousand a piece I'm sure you'll be spoiled for choice" the man said as he put on his best poker face

Drax blinked at the displace before his face fell into a scowl, _'two hundred thousand for the Wado ichimonji, that's nothing short of highway robbery, forget weasel this guy is a snake in the grass'_ Drax thought before looking to the girls blade before smiling, _'I think I'll let the man know he has someone like me here watching'_ , "excuse me miss" Drax said as he walked up to the girl who was watching the whole scene, "not a bad blade you have there, Shigure, am I correct". The girl nodded as Drax continued, "May I" he asked as he held out his hand asking for the blade,

She just nodded holding out the handle as Drax ran his fingers over the star shaped hit and the grip before taking it in hand and pulled it out. Holding the blade at an upward angle Drax looks up and down the blade admiring it spinning it in his hand, bringing it to a stop before speaking, "evenly balanced, uneven temper, well looked after, you know how to pick your blade, I'd say its worth at least a good seven hundred and fifty thousand berri very nice" he re-sheaths the blade and hands it back to her

She looks at him shocked "are you a swordsmen"

Drax nods "Yes, I have been for many years, though I find myself in need of a new blade after my main one was destroyed in my last fight, but I still have my secondary's", Drax says as he opens his coat and pulls out his curved blades before given them a little twirl catching the light with a gleam

The girl's eyes widened seeing them, "they're…they're" she couldn't believe what she was seeing and the store owner's mouth was gaping looking at them

"Saijo O Wazamono, both blades are worth a total of one hundred and fifty million berri and as a set are worth 300 million, they are the only duel wield Saijo O Wazamono, swords in the world, Gin ga jōshō Shimashita, the silver rose blades" the man said in awe looking at them

Drax spins them in his hands before, in one fluid motion sheathes them again. And then spoke "and I unlike my friend here know what his blade is worth, so please stop trying to swindle him, offering two hundred thousand for a blade that is easily worth ten million, like the Wado ichimonji, is nothing short of an insult"

The shop keeper's eyes went wide with fear, and the girl fixed her glasses before looking at Zoros sword.

"He's right, it is the Wado ichimonji" she said taking the blade and unsheathing it looking it up and down, "beautiful, I'd expect nothing less from one of the twenty one O Wazamono swords", she then started to flip through a small book after sheathing the blade before stopping on the Wado page, "see look at this, this says that this sword is worth no less than ten million berries just like your friend said."

Drax nodded at her reading before looking to the shop keeper, "now my friend needs two swords what can you do for him",

The shop keeper sighed and pointed to the barrels in the corner, "over there those are fifty thousand a piece"

Zoro just walked over to them and started going through them the girl walked over behind him, "you must lose a lot of swords if you think you have to carry three of them around, unless you're like that famous pirate hunter"

"Pirate hunter, Hm" Zoro said as he filtered through the blades

"He's quite the legend, his name is Roronoa" the girl said as she continued

"Oh yea him" Zoro said giving Drax a glance who smirked as well walking over

"Yea, he's known throughout the east blue for his amazing sword skills, but he's not a good person, a swordsmen who's just a bounty hunter is no honourable swordsmen at all" the girl said with a frown

Drax scoffed at that statement, "that's really some twisted logic you have there, girl. How can you say that when the best swordsmen in the word hawk eye Mihawk is currently one of the seven warlords of the grand line, are you telling me he isn't an honourable swordsmen, despite being the best?" The girl looked taken back for a second not sure what to say but then Drax continued, "you can't judge someone for the life they lead as you have no idea what caused them to go down that path, and calling someone dishonourable for going down a path that was out of their control seems a little presumptuous if you ask me"

The girl shook her head, "the world is backwards, pirates and bounty hunters as swords-masters just doesn't make any since, they have most of the worlds legendary swords to it's a tragedy"

Both Zoro and Drax smirked a little at that, "well I guess it's just the type of thing you have to take on a case by case basis I suppose"

The girl gripped her sword more tightly, "no this is my Shigure, I'm going to work as hard as I can to perfect my skills then I'm going to take back all the legendary swords from the filthy hands who have no right to use them, yes, the twelve Saijo O Wazamonos, the twenty one O Wazamonos, as well as the Ryo Wazamonos, I'll find them all" she says with a passion in her eyes

Zoro turned to her, "and mine the Wado ichimonji", he says as he pulls the first inch of the bade out

Drax grinned gripping both of his blades, "and my Gin ga jōshō Shimashita" he said doing the same as Zoro pulling out their first inches.

The girl got all flustered waving her hands in the air, "I'm not trying to get them back for my sake I just don't want criminals to have them"

Drax nodded in understanding, "it's a good goal indeed, but you really have to be careful there, who's to say the criminal using the sword is really bad, you can't judge some for the life they lead, you have to judge them on what type of person they are"

"But If they're pirates they can't be good" she reasoned

Drax smirked, "that's like saying marines can't be evil, and yet I distinctly remember reading about the arrest of one former captain axe hand Morgan a few days ago, who abused his power, and held an entire village under his thumb, we are all humans, do not judge an individual by what a group has done"

The girl looked down having no argument to put to him as his reasoning was flawless, there was no way to dispute it, but she just couldn't see how any pirate could be good.

Zoro smirked at his commander's way of speaking before going back to the barrels, he kept going through them before stopping on one and pulling it out.

Drax looked to it also as he felt a shiver go down his spine, and looked it's up and down with his eyes narrowed before narrowing his gaze even further. _'Kitetsu'_

The girl looked at the sword as she took out her little book, "let's see, here it is, just as I thought, Kitetsu, Kitetsu the third, its predecessor, Kitetsu the second is an O Wazamono sword, and Kitetsu the first is listed as a Saijo O Wazamono sword" the girl looked to the shop keeper, "hey are you really selling this for fifty thousand"

The man gritted his teeth "yea"

"Unbelievable that's an authentic Wazamono, you have to by that sword, it's worth at least a million berries or more, you can't pass it up its too valuable" the girl went on but Drax just sighed at the scene before the shop keeper burst out.

"I can't sell it" he said in anger

The girl looked over to him, "I didn't think so I knew there must have been some mistake, this is a legendary sword"

"It's not what you think" the shop keep argued

Zoro tilted the blade looking at it from multiple views and gripped it tightly before looking to Drax who nodded as they both spoke at the same time, ""It's cursed""

The shop owner looks at them both shocked, "b-but how did you two know?"

Zoro shrugged "just did"

Drax shrugged, "I've heard the stories surrounding the Kitetsu blades and how many have met their end after using them, no one even touches them now for fear of the curse, bunch of rubbish if you ask me second rate swordsmen picking up a good blade and dying because of their own lack of skill, or overconfidence, I say take it Zoro it would do you well"

Zoro grinned, "I was planning on it"

"I can't sell it you fool, if something happens to you with that blade the curse could come back on." ***WHACK*** the shop keeper was cut off when a larger woman whacked him from behind with her fist

"Don't be such an idiot. Let him buy the sword, you fool." the woman said

Drax looked to her, _'must be the wife'_ , but then looked to Zoro who held the blade with a smirk.

"Well how about a little test, the swords curse versus my good luck, let's see what's stronger" he says tilting the blade before tossing it high in the air in a twirl with the flick of his wrist.

The girl gasped seeing it as Zoro held out his arm as the blade fell, the shop owner went bug eyes, "stop you fool, you're going to chop your arm off"

Drax smirked seeing the little test and crossed his arms watching as the blade twirled.

The blade fell through the air curving around Zoros arm harmlessly before imbedding itself into the ground, Zoro grinned, "I'll take it"

The shop owned and his wife fell on their backsides at the scene and Drax lets out a chuckle putting his hand on the girls shoulder "you sure know how to pick'm" he said before she fell too, Drax chuckled as he goes to look at a display case.

Getting back his senses the shop owner got to his feet, "wait here", before he ran up the stairs to his left, making Drax look to them as he came down a few moments later carrying something and sets it down before pulling a cloth off it revealing the blade and stand, a black sword,

Drax looked it up and down with a raised eyebrow as the man talked, and just as the man finished and was about to say its name Drax cut in, "the Yubashiri, one of the fifty Ryo Wazamono blades, not bad, looks like I misjudged this place it does have some rare stuff"

The store owner looked to him with an eye twitching but then looked back to Zoro, "my store is small but this is the best sword I have"

Zoro shook his head, "I told you I can't afford it"

The man frowned, "no matter I'll give it to you free of charge if you'll take it, consider it an apology for me cheat ya before, and take the Kitetsu as well, you're more than welcome to it l haven't come across some real swordsmen in a while like you two"

With a nod Zoro accepts it and holsters them both with the Wado, and turns to Drax, "commander, you see anything you like for your own replacement"

Drax shakes his head, "No, there's nothing here that can match up the Kusanagi"

At that moment both the girl and the shop owner looked at him bug eyed and shocked before the girl started stuttering.

"D-Did you really wield the Kusanagi, the actual Kusanagi. The strongest of twenty one O Wazamono blades" she asked stars in her eyes.

Drax nodded, "I did, it had been a gift from the man who taught me how to use a sword, but sadly the blade itself met its end and shattered in my last fight, I can't say it wasn't a long time coming I used it for over eight years and it saw me through many a battles"

The girl nodded, "it must be hard, to have used a blade for so long, and now to be without one"

Drax nods and looks out the window, "old man, are there any other weapons shops around that might sell something of the Kusanagi calibre"

The store owner shook his head, "No, the chances of finding a blade of that quality here are slim at best"

Drax crossed his arms and sighed before looking at Zoros blades, "well that just leaves one option left then" before walking to the door, "I'll meet you back at the ship I've got a few more stops to make" he calls back to Zoro who nodded.

Drax walked towards the docks, using his haki he could feel a heavy marine presence near them, so he took to the allies and remained in the shadows he hid, and watched from afar as a group of pirates were making trouble down at the docks

"Ha-Ha-Ha, have at it boys, no need to be shy on my account, I Gally the crescent here by proclaim all your food to be of service to the future king of the pirates" the now named Gally yelled laughing as his men did the same

He was a tall lanky older pirate wearing a unique looking tricorne. The middle corner of the hat is curved downward in a way that it resembles the top half of a crescent moon when seen in conjunction with Gallys' beard. Wearing a dark drown captains coat over his other attire.

Drax looked over the crowd as he felt a strong aura and stopped his eyes narrowed seeing a marine in the crowd. _'Him, he's strong, but just how strong has yet to be seen'_ , Drax thought before continued watching.

"Hey how's in charge here!?" called the marine

Gally looked to him, "I think you need to leave" Gally ordered

"So you're Monkey D Luffy Hm" the marine said.

Drax blinked hearing that, _'great looks like they've heard of Luffy now, but he must not have seen the picture if he thinks this fool is Luffy, guess me and Luffy are going to have to be careful'_

"You're not worth thirty million, I guess you're not worth much more than my grandmas false teeth" the marine continued making Drax smirk from the shadows watching on.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, Got it" roared a very pissed off Gally

Drax looked to see the marines reaction, but they narrowed feeling the pressure build, as smoke started to swirl around the marine, Draxs eyes widened, _'a devil fruit user'_ , suddenly the entire area in front of Drax was covered in a thick smoke as he heard the pirates yelling in pain, before if faded away to reveal the crew beaten to a pulp and tied up along with their captain making Drax clench his fist, _'the plum-plum fruit, a logia type, well he certainly wasn't here when I came through last time, just perfect, none of the others can fight a logia yet, and a fight between the two of us would prove near pointless, unless I use my haki full out, but if I do that my bounty will go up and it will attract attention the crew doesn't need yet'_ , Drax then looks the marine over.

He was a muscular white-haired man, smoking two cigars at once. He wearing a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket open showing his bare chest, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. He had many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" (正義) written on the back of it. The rest of his attire consists of brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

Looking on the marines back Drax eyes widened slightly seeing the weapon, it was a Sea stone-tipped jitte and a long one at that the length of a katana at the least.

 _'a sea stone weapon, so he doesn't know how to utilize Haki yet, that give me an advantage, and an idea'_ Drax though with a grin before dispersing into static and reforming on a building top and taking a breath. _'ok if I'm going to do this I'll need the right materials, the marine base in this town should have them, I'll just have to liberate what I need from them'_ , he thinks before closing his eyes and searching the area with his haki for a largest marine presence which would be the base, finding it Drax grinned before disappearing into static heading for the base.

Landing just shy of the building he smirked reaching into his back pocket and pulling out two black bandana pulling back his hair and tucking it under the first as he put the first bandana around the top of his head, and then used the second to cover from his nose down to his throat taking on a persona he hadn't in a few years, as he walked forward into the base.

Walking through he was getting some looks from the marines around him all whispering about the guy just walking in like he owned the place.

"Hey who's they guy with half his face covered" one marine asked another

The second marine looked and his jaw dropped, "it can't be, half the world thought he was dead"

"Well come on who is he" the marine asked again

"That's silver flash la cross, the bounty hunter"

"Silver flash, who's that, I haven't even heard of him"

"well you wouldn't have, no one's ever seen what he looks like under that mask, it's been five years, he came on the bounty hunter scene some time ago, he was only around for two or so years before he just up and vanished, I guess he's just been vacationing in the east blue, I guess for someone used to taking in bounties north of fifty million this sea would be like a nice little get away resort cause the bounties here would be like pocket change"

Drax heard the talking and just kept walk heading for the office area, stopping at the wall with all the bounties on it he let his eyes scan the wall seeing all the bounties, there weren't many that grabbed his attention, but then he saw both his own and Luffys and smirked under his mask, before looking to the bounty books on the pile he lifted one before sticking it in his pocket, _'it would be best for us to know the competition out there, I'll look more closely later on'_ , Drax though before rounding the corner out of the marines line of sight and dispersed into static.

Shooting through the building in his static form Drax finally came to a halt outside of a large metal door with the words "Resources" stencilled on it in black paint.

Drax pulsed Haki to feel out the inside, not feeling anyone he opened the door to find just what he was looking for, cast iron shackles, and sea stone shackles, grinning Drax had hit the jackpot, Drax quickly closed the door behind him and went to work collecting what he needed.

With a rucksack filled with what he needed he threw it over his shoulder and burst into static disappearing with the bag and its contents.

Drax reformed on top of another building panting out of breath slightly looking back at the marine base about three hundred meters way, _'note to self, traveling great distances with over two hundred kilo on your back while in static form can wear a guy out, I must be getting soft time to up my training again'_ he then looked across the roof tops for any large pillars of smoke, knowing that's where he would find his next stop, finally spotting one he took of his mask and head cover and was about to head there when he heard a loud noise, he looked up to see Luffy flying overhead.

Drax just blinked as he saw his brother flying past and couldn't think of anything to say at that moment before he saw Luffy descended and crash into the distance. Hearing the crash Drax just sighed, _'sometime, I just don't understand him at all, and how he gets himself into situations like that is just beyond me'_

Drax then bursts into static heading for his original destination, he reforms in the ally way just across from the building he was wanting, to get to. Drax walked across the street ruck sack on his back and walked around the side to see the door.

Opening and entering he was pleased at what he saw, a massive fire oven, an large charcoal and fire pit, with grind wheel, hammer block and extra materials, Drax looked the place over and then looked to the other side a wall filled with all shapes and sizes of exotic weapons was on display in front of a counter, and behind it was a short man, his hair was long and white ties back in a ponytail and he wore a black shirt and apron with mark on it, the man's eyes were half clouded over showing he had spent a lot of time staring into the fires, his skin was well tanned and aged, he looked to be in his nineties and Drax could see the man was an old hand at the forge his hands were callus and hard but looked to be frail now with age.

Drax walked over to the counter and the old man looks up from his book, "Hm, it's been a while since I've had a customer here, what can I do for you lad"

Drax smirked, "I was wondering if I could lend out your forge of a day, I have job that needs filling" Drax said setting down three coins on the table and pushing them forward, "one is for the forge, the other two are for your discrepancy"

The old man looked at the coins and then to Drax, and then his rucksack, "as long as there isn't a body in that bad, do as you wish my lad", he said taking the coins and walking out book and now pipe in hand before rounding the corner and sitting on the stool out front and lit up.

After seeing the old man walk out, Drax immediately set to work, dropping the ruck sack by the fire oven, and lifting the heavy melting pot and dropping the plain iron shackles in the bottom before placing the sea prim ones in on top, careful not to touch them without the gloves.

Drax then lifted the Pot with the lid on and placed it in the fires with the heavy rod, on the railings inside the furnace. He closed the door and started shovelling the coal in alternating between the coal and the air pump at the side to increase the blaze.

Two hours later and a lot of clearing, Drax finally removed the melting pot from the oven, and using the long rod to submerged the pot and contents into a barrel of ice water, a pillar of steam rose up as its contents cooled, after a further fifteen minutes of cooling, Drax removed the pot's lid and pulled out the two part ingot, the sea stone metal had floated to the top and was a more darker metal than the other iron, Drax put his hand on the iron and surged his powers through it breaking the two metals apart for the next step in the forging.

Drax began to hammer the sea stone metal ingot around a rectangular metal bar, he was using for the main body of the blade, using the heat from the forge to melt and bind the two metals together, the bar would be for his surge powers, to allow him to send his currents through the blade and counteract the sea stone metal and allow him to electrify it, all the time he was considering the shape of the blade, knowing a katana blade would be to brittle to with stand another bout with his power, coming to that conclusion he forged it thicker and doubled its size and breadth.

After a further six hours of hammering the blade was forged, it was thirty six inches in length, two inches wide with a tapered body, he had worked it so the very tip of the blade was the iron rod he used as the main body and had hammered the two metals together so as it looked pristine, and the only way to tell them apart was the slightly lighter colour, both edges were sharp and the inner body of the blade had a bevel to it helping to make it flexible, he had made a double sided broad sword, an Ulfberht, finally finishing the blade, using his surge power melted the other iron and made the handle and guard which he melted into place on the sea stone blade, making them simple for the task.

Swinging the blade a few time to test its weight, Drax nodded in approval, it was well forged and weighted, it was different wielding this blade, it had a lot more weight to it than the Kusanagi, but he would soon adjust.

He then proceed to take a metal ingot and super heat it with his surge powers in his hand, before spearing it with the sword and pushing it up the blade until the entire body of the blade was covered in the metal, before he dunked it again.

Removing the cold metal, showed the sea stone blade was now encased in a scabbard of the metal which had been made even by the speed Drax had pushed the metal up the blade.

Now gripping both the blade and the scabbard Drax pulled separated the two, as he did so a number of times removing any imperfections from the new scabbard. He then proceeded to wrap both the handle and scabbard in the leather straps available and fastened them tight for grip and design, before using hot irons to press the leather and metal together.

He then fastened a strap to the sheath and attached it to his side, the Gin ga jōshō Shimashita blades both now on his right side, before pulling the blade free one last time the dark sea stone metal glinting in the light of the fires as he did so as he charged hid powers through it, the black bodied lightning surged through it the red hue pulsing making the made look fierce in the flames

Drax smirked at his creation before sheathing it and walked out.

Coming around front Drax passed the old man, and tossed him another coin, "thanks for the privilege" Drax said with a grin.

The old man caught the coin and then eyed the new blade attached to Draxs hip, "I take it that was what you made" the man asked, Drax nodded as he man held out his hand, "may I?"

Drax nodded before unsheathing the blade and turning the handle to him.

The man took the blade in hand, running his fingers up the flat of the blade, "I won't ask where you got the sea stone metal from" the man said with a smirk

Drax grinned, "The crew I'm on is sailing for the grand line. I figured a sea stone blade would come in handy against all the devil fruit users out there"

The man nodded at his logic before turning the blade back to Drax, "have you thought of a name for it, all the great blades have names"

Drax grinned looking it up and down, "Kuroi-Inazuma"

"Black lightning? It is a fitting name" he said with a nod, "I wish you luck traveller",

Drax nods sheathing the blade and turned to leave but stopped seeing something hanging, a single metal pauldron with thick leather strappings, on the rack. Drax lifted it off weighing it for a moment before nodding.

Drax walked over to the clothing shop across the street and came back with a black T-shirt, he pulled it on and ripped off the right sleeve before fitting the pauldron on himself he tightened the straps and pulled his coat on over the top of it.

The main body was smooth but had rivets on the side that had been hammered into spikes making it look intimidating. It had three lower pars that continued on down the arm, with the Kuroi-Inazuma on his left hip he was set. His coat hung over his shoulders like a marine higher ups coat would as he had seen his gramps wearing his most of the time over the many suits he wore.

Pulling out a wad of berries the side of his fist, Drax paid for the piece and started to make his way through the streets, his rucksack over his left shoulder. He felt at ease to have a main weapon again, it felt right.

As Drax walked he was going to see about finding Nami and seeing how her part of the trip had went, but as he walked he felt a sudden drop in pressure, his eyes widened as he looked up to the sky, the clouds were moving fast, having seen this kind of thing a few times in the past, Drax knew a storm was on its way and fast approaching, but then something he really didn't expect happened, a bone chilling wind blew through the streets, making Drax stop on the spot feeling it, his eyes went wide and he quickly looked around as fast as he could but he didn't see anyone and his mind raced, _'Dragon, I know you're here, I felt that same wind all those years ago, I know you were there, but now, why are you here? Why now… dad?'_

Shaking his head thinking he'll worry about that later, Drax keeps walking knowing that Luffy is likely going to get himself in some kind of trouble before the day is done.

Drax enters the square and sure enough there was Luffy atop the execution platform, Drax shook his head seeing his little brother, _'I should have known you'd stand on a national landmark Luffy, only you could be that thick'_ Drax though as started walking over to the platform.

It wasn't long before Drax heard someone with a loud speaker, "Hey you up there get down from there immediately!" the man yelled through the loud speaking

"But why?" Luffy responded

"You are standing on an execution platform that belongs to the world government, now get down from there right now!" the man yells again

Luffy grins, "fine I'll come down, but first you gotta say the magic word and smile too." he grinned

Drax chuckled, _'always so childish'_

The man started to yell again but before he could even get a word out, a massive iron maze came out of nowhere and clocked him in the side of the head sending the man to the ground groaning in pain.

Drax raises and eye brow looking at the mace, _'I know that mace. Didn't I smash it before?'_

The owner of the mace came walking out of the crowd and stood beside her mace, and began calling up to Luffy, "long time no see Luffy, I've been looking for you" the woman said with a smirk.

The woman in question Drax couldn't believe what he was seeing, long black hair, rose red lips, a white cowboy hat with a red feather, wearing a purple cloak with pink heart shapes on it over her dark purple jacket, and now hour glass body.

Shaking his head Drax walked into view waving, "looks like the whale has lost some weight, looking good Alvida, seems like you took a devil fruit diet"

Alvida looked over with a grin, "ah Draxsis, I was wondering where the other half of the Monkey D brothers were, and yes thank you I do look stunning now don't I"

Drax chuckled, "yep, if I wasn't already with someone, I might just have went for you, but I'm already seeing someone better luck with the next guy"

Luffys jaw dropped hearing the conversation, "what no way that can't possibly be Alvida",

Alvida pouts, "But, Luffy how can you of all people have forgotten my face"

Drax just shakes his head, before looking around at all the men and surprisingly women with heart shaped eyes looking at Alvida, Drax raised an eyebrow _, 'Just…. what fruit did she eat?'_

"Perhaps this will convince you, just who the most beautiful in all the east blue?" she says aloud to everyone looking, to which everyone gets down on bended knee except for Drax and yell, "You are!"

Drax smirks "still as cocky as ever, Iron Mace Alvida"

Alvida wafts her hair behind her with a smile with Luffys still disbelieving face on him she smiles, "well at least one of you recognized me, I could never forget you two, you were the first ones to actually hit me", she claims making the crowd around them, glare disapprovingly at Luffy and Drax.

Drax puts his hands up in a take it easy manor, "hey, in my defence, she was swinging that massive iron spiked club at me, she was the size of a small whale and I barely tapped her."

Alvida started rubbing her smooth belly under her cloak as she talked, "when you struck me with your passionate fist Luffy, and you Drax with your hard iron sheath" she then brought her hand to her cheek and closed her eyes with a smile, "they felt good~"

Drax stared at her blankly, "ok I just have one question here, are you a masochist?" the question made Alvida blush and at that very moment every man and woman in the area with hear shaped eyes shot back with nose bleeds, Drax just shrugged, "hey I don't judge to each their own"

At that moment, a group of police officers in brown uniforms with rifles came charging in, one with a baton started barking orders, "this is the police, put your weapon down quietly, I'm placing you under arrest for assaulting a police captain" he barked, before turning to Luffy, "and you get down from there at once"

At that point Alvida turned to them, "hang on a moment just who did you say you were arresting?"

What little they tried to resist her looks their eyes became heart shaped like all the rest making Drax shake his head, _'love sick idiots'_ Drax thought shaking his head, but his attention was quickly taken when he heard a low booming sound in the distance making him look up in time to see a cannon ball coming in.

Drax quickly dropped to a knee as the cannon ball hit the fountain as a voice rang out, "Surprize!" and the fountain exploded, the rubble flew everywhere and Drax watched as large chunks flew at Alvida only for them to literally slip off her with no resistance what so ever.

Through the smoke Drax could make out a group of cloaked figures approaching, Drax listens in as they talk with Alvida and he smirks hearing a voice he recognises, _'oh this should be fun maybe I'll play a bit'_

Alvida threw off her cloak revealing her white bikini and pink and white baggy shorts with light blue sash, and her hour glass figure making every man and woman look at her with heart shaped eyes, "fear not, no fruit can harm me not after eating the Smooth-Smooth fruit, no attack can harm my skin as it just slides right off"

Drax crosses his arms, _'that's not acutely a bad fruit to have in a weaker sea like this, but in one of the grand line or other where she'd run across sea stone weapons and Haki she's screwed'_

Then she threw he hand gesturing to those in the cloaks, "after becoming a whole new person, I decided to join forces with someone who shared the same goal as finding you two"

After she finished saying that the front cloaked figure started chuckling like a mad man all anyone could see was a big red nose under the cloak.

Drax just grins, _'oh this is going to be fun'_ Drax thinks as the group pulls their cloaks off revealing Alvidas newest friends, the buggy pirates.

"Behold the real star of the show has arrived" Buggy called out laughing, "ah Monkey D Luffy ever since the day you sent me flying, I've been obsessed with exacting my revenge on you, that alone lead me to…." Buggy started rambling

Drax just looked up to Luffy, "why is this idiot telling us a story?" he asked confused,

Luffy shrugs and Buggys head sagged "I don't know either"

Drax just sighs, "That makes all three of us"

Luffy blinks, "hey what's you name again, Bro you remember"

"I recognize the face, beggy", "bugge", "biffy", "boggy", "behe"

The two brothers started tossing names back and forth trying to come up with his name, buggy was growing red in anger as all those around started chuckling at some of the names until both brother stopped and looked at each other, ""That's it! It's Buffoon!""

"WHAT BUFFOON! YOU STATIC AND RUBBER BASTARDS, AND NOW BUGGY THE CLOWN IS GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Buggy yelled

Hearing the name buggy people immediately start crying out in panic and running away, before the members of buggies crew point their pistols at them.

"No one moves" Buggy yells, "I want you all to see how angry I can be"

At that moment Luffy catches his hand, "ah ha, that's it its Buggy!"

Buggy faceflawnts, "You mean you only now just remembered it!"

Drax sighs, "of course, how could we forget, that BIG RED NOSE!"

"WHY YOU STATIC BASTARD!" Buggy yelled his face completely red

 ***CLUNK***

Hearing the clunk above his head, Drax looked up to the execution platform to seen Luffy pinned to the platform by half a stockade, with Caboji sitting on it wearing the same close as last time, "long time no see rubber freak"

Drax grips his sword and pulls it out about to static up, just when Caboji jumped down his blade drawn and both swords clash.

"Hey static bastard been a while" Caboji sneered

Drax glared at him, "piss off you side show reject" he says pushing his blade up catching Cabojis blade with his hilt throwing it up and went to plant his foot into Cabojis gut but the acrobat jumped back dodging it and the two of them glared off at each other.

At that buggy starts laughing aloud like a mad man and Drax scowled but then felt another chill in the air, he looked up to the sky, the clouds were moving faster that they were before, _'well looks like something big is about to hit and we're right in the middle of it, just brilliant'_ , then the wind picked up again it was so loud Drax couldn't hear anyone speak, Drax looked at the platform to see buggy standing up there with Luffy all the time he was ranting on about something, _'how the hell did he get up there so quick, well that's one bonus I don't have to hear that clown go on a rant, but if you're going to do something old man you'd better do it soon'_ , no sooner had Drax thought that sky went dark, the wind stopped and Draxs blade starts sparking ' _here it comes'_ , Drax thought settling his gaze on Caboji ready to strike and save his brother at a moment's notice.

"Listen up, I'm about to begin the festivities of this flashy execution" Buggy yells out laughing.

Drax scowls and shoots at Caboji and his defence painting a knee in his gut and looked up to Luffy, "hold on bro I'll be right up" Drax said about to static up

Luffy looks to him, "bro hold on a moment"

Drax looks at him like he's mad, but then he sees the look in Luffys eyes and sighs as he sheaths his blade, "captains orders, fine, but you'd better get yourself out of it you hear me" Drax yelled getting a nod from Luffy, Drax sighs crossing his ankles and sitting down on the spot.

Buggy laughed, "What's this, telling your brother to stand down straw hat, I see you've accepted your fate, so any last words?"

Drax grins, _'there is no way Luffy will pass this up'_ , and no sooner had Drax thought that, than Luffy had taken in a deep breath

"listen, I'm the man who'll be king of the pirates!"Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs

The entire square went deadly quiet and Drax grins saying in his mind, _'yep and I'll make that happen for ya little bro, we'll both see our dreams come full circle'_

Buggy grinned, "And now for the flashy part of the show, bye bye now"

Then three voices are heard

"Hold it!"

"Stop the execution!"

"Right now!"

Drax looks to Zoro, Sanji and Gin each with pissed off looks on their face, Sanji with his cigarette, Zoro with his blades drawn and Gin with his tonfas and in a new outfit, it was the same as his last one only all black with steel shoulder pads and boots, his tonfas had been upgraded with spikes on them, Drax smirked to see his money had been well spent.

 _'Bout time you three showed up'_ Drax thought as he rested his hand on his sword

At the sight of Zoro the crowd scattered to the left and right and Drax gets up pulling his blade once more, "time to break you out Luffy!" Drax calls out only to quickly jump out of the way as a cannon ball hits the ground where he once stood, Drax landed only to jump back again as another hit, he came skidding to a halt and looked up before sprinting forward, as did Zoro, Gin and Sanji, the four of them charge into the fray as the buggy pirates charged at them.

Drax wasn't dodging none of their attacks could hit him and he mercilessly cut through each of the men that came at him, with Zoro next to him doing the same as he avoided his enemies blade, Sanji jumped up launching a flurry of kicks with Gin shooting forward knocking any opponent down as they charged.

"Free Luffy!" Drax yelled as they charge

Scowling buggy raised the cutlass he had, "enough of this Time to die Straw hat! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Drax looked up at the clouds as another blade passed through him, _'come on do something old man, we're both your sons save him. Show yourself!'_

"Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Usopp, Kaya, Nami, Nojiko, Kyūbi, Bro…" Luffy yelled as he looked down on them with a grin, "sorry, but I'm dead"

Draxs heart skipped a beat as he saw Buggys blade fall, **"LUFFY!"**

In that split second a massive lightning bolt shot down from the heavens and hit the stand in a mighty crash and flash, Draxs eye go wide as it crashes down, _'SON OF A BITCH!'_

Seconds later the entire platform comes crashing down and the heavens opened as the rain came down heavy in the seconds that followed, and then a straw hat floated down landing on the ground as a hand reached out of the wreckage and lifted it up putting it on a head of black hair.

"ha-ha-ha, I'm still alive, that's nice" Luffy said standing completely unscathed. And the entire buggy crew looking at him like WTF!.

Drax just looks at him arms by his side, actually speechless and barely holding onto his sword at what he just witnessed knowing the cause but still partially in shock at just what nearly happened.

Zoro sheaths his blades and Sanji stuttered dropping his cigarette, "what was that, divine intervention?"

Gin was just as speechless as Drax and only uttered one word, "wow"

Luffy just strolled over with a big grin on his face, "hey guys" he says happily

Drax blinked a few times regaining his grasp on reality before sheathing his blade, and walked into Luffys path and drew back his now black fist and levelled Luffy to the ground in a crater, "YOU IDIOT!" Drax yelled as he did it making the other three flinch at the tone, "don't you ever do that again, what the hell was that Hu, you could have died Luffy what the actual fucking hell!"

Luffy looked at his brother as he rubbed his head but stopped when he saw something he had been seeing too much of lately, Drax was turned away from the other so they didn't see and it the rain he could have been mistaking it, but Draxs eyes were brimming with tears, in anger. And Luffy flinched seeing them.

"What the hell Luffy" Drax said softly just enough for him to hear they were still a fair bit away from the others and Drax just knelt down to him his fists clenched, "don't, don't do that again, we both lost Sabo, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he said as a lone tear fell, and the two brothers shared a look, "please Luffy don't make me go through that again, I already lost one little brother, I don't want to lose a second" he said softly

Luffy frowned but then nodded, "sorry bro, I'll be more careful" he said gently

And Drax nodded hearing that before he pushed himself to his full height shaking his head and rubbing the evidence of the tears away, "Good, now let's…."

Drax was interrupted as suddenly a legion of marines rushed in from each street heading right for them, Drax gripped his blade pulling it from its sheath again, _'I'm going to have to get this thing on a revolving door I'm sheathing and unsheathing it so much'_ , "alright straw hat pirates, clear a path to the shore we've got to get to the going merry otherwise we're not goanna make it to the grand line" Drax ordered

The other four nodded and charged through the swarms of marines cutting, kicking, punching, pounding and just generally thrashing them as they ran, punching through their lines as they made a break for it in the pouring rain.

Finally reaching the street and only marines behind them, the four ran as fast as they could, Drax sheathed his blade again, _'let's just hope we don't run into anyone strong, it's a clean break now. Old man you just keep pushing me doing you'_

The four of them sprinted through the streets running as fast as they could.

"Nami predicted this storm perfectly" Sanji said as he ran

Drax nodded as he ran, "yea. It's no surprize, I've been feeling the pressure drop for a while now, but it spiked earlier"

Gin looked to Drax, "commanded, that lightning bolt back there was that you?"

Drax shook his head, "no, it wasn't, just dumb luck that's all it was" Drax called back as he kept running as they heard marine cries behind them

Zoro looked over his shoulder, "should we stop running and fight"

Drax looks back as he runs, "no we have to keep running or we won't make it"

Sanji narrows his eye looking in front of them, "hey who's that?" he asked making Drax look in front of them

Drax and Zoro look forward and both their eyes widen, it was the girl who took them to the shop.

 _'So she's a marine, well isn't that ironic, I should have known from her way of talking.'_ Drax thought as they come to a halt.

"Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D Draxsis" she says with venom in her voice, "liars, both of you"

Sanji was about to go off on one when Drax stepped forward, "you never asked us for our names just as we didn't ask you, so how can we be liars if we were never asked the question to begin with"

The girl scowled, "shut up" she yelled as she drew her sword, "there is no way I can allow pirates to leave here with such legendary swords, give them to me, the Wado ichimonji and the Gin ga jōshō Shimashita, right now!"

Zoro grips his Wado and holds it ready for unsheathing, "come get it" he says with a smirk

Drax shrugs his shoulders and his coat falls of but Drax catches it and tosses the rucksack and his coat to Sanji as he draws the twin rose blade in the same motion, "let's see how good you are girl"

The three of them shoot at each other the blades of the Wado, Shimashita, and Shigure all clashed in the centre, the girl glared at them, as both Drax and Zoro held uninterested looks, the girl was putting everything into her push but they were barely pushing back as they held their positing.

"So girl you have a name, you know ours but we don't know yours, isn't it part of the honour among swordsmen to state your name before the fight" Drax said with a smirk

The girl snarled, "I am master chief petty officer Tashigi of the marines"

Drax smirked, "that's better"

Zoro looked to him, "commander, would you mind leaving this one to me, I have something to settle here"

Drax looked to him and saw the look in his eyes saying that he wouldn't take no for an answer, Drax then nodded, "alright, but do you have anything against me staying and watching, I want to see how this ends" Zoro nodded and Drax leaped back and Zoro took on her full pressure.

Sanji tossed Drax his rucksack and coat as he sheathed his blades and threw his coat over himself.

At that moment Sanji snapped, "What a jerk! You can't fight a girl!"

Drax holds his hand out for silence, just as Tashigi snarls, "I can take care of myself" she yells making Sanji flinch

Drax looks over his shoulder, "you three get moving to the ship, I'll make sure no one interferes with this fight and get Zoro there in time now move it!"

Luffy and the rest nod as they start running, Drax keeps his eyes on the fight and watches on as they exchange swings. Sanji yelling on the way past that if Zoro hurt her he'll kick his ass.

No sooner had they left did more marines show up and surround Drax pointing guns at him, Drax fixes them with a glare as he's fingers spark and they all flinch, "you boys sure you want to challenge a man with the surge powers in the rain, dumb move if you ask me" he says in a low voice, making all the marines gulped, and they decided to watch the fight.

Which was over in split seconds, as soon as Zoro pulled his second blade, several times the blades clashed before Tashigi met the wall and her Shigure was send to the ground through the air by Zoros blades, before Zoro stabbed the wall beside her head claiming victory.

Tashigi looked into Zoros eyes scared out of her mind she'd lost, and yet he didn't kill her.

Drax watched on as Zoro sheathed his blades, and he overheard a few marines talking in shock how they had never seen Tashigi lose before, Drax mentally sighed, _'first time for everything I guess'_

Drax then started to walk forward, "Zoro, get going I'll catch up"

Zoro looked to Drax and nodded before starting to move of. Tashigi glares at him as he walked away "why didn't you kill me!" she roared at him and Zoro stopped on the spot, "I know it's because I'm a girl, it's pathetic that you can't fight me because I'm a woman, it's embarrassing. You may be physically stronger, but you just don't have the guts to do it, this sword isn't just for decoration, I don't even thing you know what it means to carry a sword!"

Zoro was pissed he was about to yell at her as he turned but was met my Draxs glare, "Zoro get moving!" the look scared the hell out of him and he nodded before running.

Tashigi then turned her scowl on Drax who had denied her his explanation but the seconds she met his glare she froze also it was like staring into the eyes of a beast her entire body tensed and she could feel her heart racing.

Slowly Drax turned and walked over in the rain and reached down picking up Shigure and walked over to her holding it out.

Tashigis' instincts took over and she grabbed her blade before swinging it at Draxs throat, the blade connected but it didn't break skin it simply stopped and she noticed his entire neck was a metallic black, it was then her world froze and she looked upon his eyes they were boring right through her she was afraid, afraid more than she had ever been in her life even armed against this man she was helpless.

Then he did the one thing she least expected him to do he sighed, "if you can't win against Zoro when he's not even fighting with all his blades, what make you think you'd even last a single second against me" he says in a serious tone.

Her breath hitched, he was right, by all logic it made sense, he as Zoros superior, he was older so he would have been stronger, and the aura he emitted, was suffocating, she drops her blade and her legs gave out and she fell to her knees on the spot. Drax looks at her, she started crying. "Why, why didn't he kill me?" she cried

Drax sighed, "You were wrong before it has nothing to do with the fact you're a girl that's not the type of man Zoro is. He treats everyone the same regardless of gender, he's got no problem killing anyone if he has to, but that's if he has to. He's the same as me in that respect, just because were pirates, doesn't make us blood thirty, we don't kill for the pleasure, hell, we haven't even raided a village, attacked another ship or even stolen treasure from anyone other than pirates sense we started, we're not that kind of pirate crew"

Tashigi just listened to him not speaking, when she didn't respond Drax turned and started to walk away, but then he stopped when she called out again, "why did you become a pirate, looking at your skilled you could have become great marines. So why be pirates?"

Drax chuckled hearing that, "I can't speak for Zoro and his dream of wanting to be the world's best swordsmen, but in my case I actually grew up wanting to be a marine"

That shocked Tashigi more than anything, a pirate that had wanted to be a marine he had to have been joking it had to be some sick joke.

Drax just stood there in the rain for a few moments before he looked up, "….but then, something happened a long time ago, and it was that event that made me realize, that the justice you marines cling so tightly, is totally flawed" he spat with disgust making Tashigi flinch, "It doesn't apply to everyone, and that is what makes it flawed, if it's one law for some and no laws for the rest. How is that justice", Drax says this as he clenches his fists and turns to her, "think very carefully about your life and the choices you've made and consider your future marine girl, because the next time we cross paths I will be your opponent and I will end you" he says glaring at her before walking off, leaving her stunned.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax sprinted onward, wondering where the hell Zoro went, he was about to use haki to find the green haired swordsmen when he saw Luffy standing in a fighting pose getting closer he can see his opponent, the logia fruit marine he spotted at the peers, _'crap Luffy can't handle this guy yet'_ ,

Drax came up beside Luffy, skidding to a halt, Luffy looked to him, "bro where's Zoro?"

Drax shrugged, "I saw him running in this direction, but he must have turned off, but don't mind that now that we've got this bastard to deal with" Drax said as he gripped his swords handle ready to pull

Smoker stepped forward, "finally we meet black lighting, I was wondering when you'd show up"

Drax glared at the marine, "you seem to have me at a disadvantage marine, you know my name but I don't know yours"

"Captain Smoker of the marines, I'm the highest ranking officer on this island, and you are pirate trash" the now named Smoker glares

Luffy looks to Drax, "bro we have to beat him to get to the grand line"

Drax smirks "no problem"

"Don't be so sure", Smoker scowls before shooting two pillars of smoke at them, the smoke swirls around them fast ensnaring them before hoisting them up.

"What the hell is going on?" Luffy cries,

"I ate the Plum-Plum fruit, now my body can be smoke whenever I want" smoker announced raising them higher.

Drax grinned "I already knew that, I already saw what you can do Smokey, I saw you at the peers, you should really watch your surroundings better, you never know who might be watching"

Smoker snarls "it won't do you any good now that I've got you, you're as good as caught"

Drax smiles back "I wouldn't be so sure, you do know they don't call be black lightning for nothing" the second Drax finished he burst into static

Smokers eyes widen, "logia"

Drax reappears at a low angle in front of smoker, his right fist encased in black haki as he hits smoker in the gut, Luffy dropped to the ground from smokers grasp and smoker was sent rolling down the street. Smoker rises moments later coughing up blood after that hit, he slowly got back onto his feet, "so one of you is made of rubber the other is what, a static man"

Drax scoff at him, "try again, I eat the Surge-Surge fruit I'm made of electricity",

Smoker wipes the blood from his mouth, "and can use haki not a skill you see in this sea rarely if at all. Where did you learn it?"

Drax smirked, "I don't have to tell you anything to you Smokey, but it should be easy for you now to see that you're no match for me, so care to get out of the way or am I going to have to get rough"

Smoker draws his jute and points it at Drax, "don't think I'm out just yet, all devil fruit uses be they paramecia or logia are weak to sea stone"

Drax drew his broad sword and held it out flashing the metal, "Apparently we were both thinking the same thing here Smokey".

Smoker narrowed his eyes at the sword seeing the sea stone body he snarled, "Where did you get that?"

Drax grins a shit eating grin at smoker, "you like I made it myself" he said as he gave the blade a twirl, "of course I've got your branch to thank for the materials, it was simple, I strolled in an swiped what I needed and melted it down at a forge I found, took me all day but it was worth it for this beauty"

Smoker snarled in anger at being embarrassed, that a wanted pirate could just walk into his HQ and take what he wants, there was only one way to make it right. "You won't be leaving here with that sword, and you won't be leaving at all",

Drax grinned, "now you're sounding just like that sword girl, what was her name…. oh right Tashigi",

Smoker glared at him at the mention of his subordinate, "what did you do to her",

Drax shrugged, "wasn't me, that was all Zoro, he trounced her and left her alive and unharmed, though she took it as an insult him not killing her or fighting seriously, but enough about all that it's time for you to move"

"I don't think so", Smoker yelled as he charged at Drax in smoke form. Drax swung his blade at the smoke in a horizontal slash but the smoke divided before it touched it. Smoker thrust at Draxs from behind with his jute, but Drax swung round quickly and blocked the thrust with his sword.

Smoker scowled, "try this, **Smoke screen** ", at the yell both smokers arms of smoked shot at Drax fast catching him and slamming him to the wall hard, but Drax quickly burst into static after impact and reformed behind smoker with his arms surging with black lightning Drax grinned.

"My turn now" Drax yelled as he raised the broad sword and his powers surged through it, _'I hope this works'_ , **"Surge Cannon"**

A blast of black lightning shot out of the end of the sword in a sphere the size of a cannon ball, it shot at smoker with lighting speed, but smoker had just leaped clear when he saw it. The sphere continued on and impacted a building and reduced it to rubble in seconds.

Drax smirked looking at the shock on smokers face, "and the sea stone in my blade means logia's cant dodge anything fired from this blade with particles from it inside, they're small enough not to affect my powers but cancel out phasing, you're going to lose smoker"

Smoker gritted his teeth, knowing he was at a definite disadvantage it was then that Luffy tried to get involved with a "Gum-Gum Gatling", the fists shot at smoker but they all went through him, before he burst into smoker and reformed behind Luffy slamming him to the ground face first, "maybe you are, but he's another story"

Draxs eyes widened, "shit Luffy" he yelled running at him with his sword ready to carve smoker in two

Smoker thrust his jute at Luffy aiming for his neck but before it hit a hand grabbed smokers stopping him, and then Drax stopped dead in his tracks his eye nearly went out of his skull.

Smoker looked over his shoulder at the man with a scowl, "you, well how nice now the government can have your head too"

Luffy was pinned and couldn't see, Drax however could and he recognized him from the pictures he'd seen, _'well isn't this nice a family reunion'_

Dragon grinned slightly before speaking, "the world is still waiting for our answers" he said before looks to Drax, "all our answers",

Drax nods slightly understanding what he meant and sheathed his blade just in time as a massive tornado wind swept through the streets catching them all and threw them about like a child throwing its toys in a temper tantrum.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Somehow all the male members of the straw hat crew landed in the same place, at the docks. Everyone emerged from the wreckage.

Drax threw part of a roof of himself panting, _'damn old man when we finally get around to talking I'm not going to forget that, I am going to kick your ass'_ Drax said inside his mind as he dusted himself off.

Luffy sits up in a pile of rubble putting his hand on his head checking his hat as he looks around. "Ow can someone tell me what happened here?"

Drax walks over and help him up, "damned if I know Luffy, crazy winds", _'crazy fathers more like it'_

Usopp groans as he falls over from his awkward position, as the five of them converge about to make a plan when three voices cut through the wind, """Help!"""

They all look out to sea, to see the going merry caught in some rough waves, with Nojiko, Nami and Kaya on board, Kyūbi couldn't be seen but was probably inside curled up in the storm.

"Shit the girls need our help" Sanji says

"Damn it" Drax cursed, "It's too far out for me to static to it,

"Let's go the ship will be gone soon" Sanji says and they all start running right, but Luffy runs left while laughing

The four of them stop looking back at him, "Um Luffy?" Zoro says confused

Drax feels a shiver go down his spin, he knew all too well what that laugh meant. Luffy had an idea. And then when Luffy gripped the railing of a staircase and pulled himself past it readying himself like a sling shot Drax head sank.

The other looked on in shock and confusion, some realized what he was doing

"What!" Usopp yelled

"No he can't!" Sanji said in denial

"I'm not goanna like this" groaned Zoro

"What's he doing!" asked Gin

Drax put his hand on Gin and Zoros shoulders, "it's the only way, we must endure" he said in a sage like tone as they all heard the yell

 **"GUM-GUM ROCKET!"** and with that all five of them were launched into the air over the ocean and by sere luck landed on the ship

Drax rubbed the back of his neck as he got up, "well that wasn't so bad, the sail caught us at least"

Drax turned to find the others in a heap as everyone else besides Luffy and Drax moaned in pain.

Nojiko, Nami and kaya rushed to the railing of the ship looking down on them.

"You made it" Nami cheered

"Usopp" kaya called

"It's about time" Nojiko grinned

* * *

 **Scene break**

Back on the island dragon stands atop a building and holds out his hands, "go if that's what you want then by all means let it happen, go, go forth and discover the truth, and show it to the world"

Smoker on the ground looked up to dragon, "why did you help those two? Dragon!"

Not even looking down dragon spoke, "It is not our place to come between that boy and his dream smoker, and the other will show the world the truth that has been hidden for so long, they will have what they desire" he finished before disappearing into a flash of lightning.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The going marry rocked back and forth as Nami called out, "hey look a light"

Usopp looked as he held onto the mast, "is that a light house"

Drax gripped the railing, "it's one of the guide posts. The grand line is just up ahead"

Luffy grinned beside him, "so the grand line is out there, I can't wait"

Usopp clung to the mast harder as another wave hit, "yea but do we have to head there in the middle of a hurricane storm",

Drax laughs "what better way to start a voyage, to the grand line"

Then Sanji came up with a barrel setting it on deck, "come on, I think we should say something to mark the occasion"

Everyone grouped round a barrel and set a foot on it one at a time announcing their dreams

"I'm going to the grand line to find the all blue", Sanji declared proudly

"I'm going to be king of the pirates" Luffy grinned

"the world's best swordsmen" Zoro stated firmly

"I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world" smiled Nami

Nojiko wrapped her arm around Nami and put her foot up to, "and I'm going to help you"

"I guess I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea" Usopp said with a nervous smile

Kaya smiled putting her foot up beside his, "to live an adventure"

Gin steeled his resolve and put his foot up "to face the grand line"

Then they all looked to Drax who raised his food high, "to find the truth, and see what really happened!" they all looked at him curious but didn't speak and raised their legs like his before bringing them down hard and smashed the barrel to bits.

"And now to the grand line" Luffy yelled getting a resounding cheer from the rest of them.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It would be another two hours before they reached the entrance to the grand line reverse mountain, Drax was in his area of quarters with one of his books out. The pages of each were warn and old, like they had been read over and over again, strange markings filled some pages, hand drawn with translations below them, it was a journal of some kind.

Drax read over the same passage again and again as he had hundreds of times before, _'I will discover the truth, I will find out what happened, it all lies on that one stone, and I will find it, first place to look Alabasta, I will find you'_

After ten more minutes, Drax closed the journal and sat up as he moved to the chest, which was now in the corner of the section with his guitar beside it, he opened it and placed the journal back inside, carefully and ran his fingers over the other, as he did Nojiko walked in to see the chest open.

Looking inside she looked closer. "So that's what you've got in there".

Drax looked over as he sighed "yea just personal stuff",

She looked closer, "those books look old"

Drax closed the chest before electrifying it, "yea they're older than me"

That got Nojiko curious, "whose where they before yours",

Standing up straight Drax turned, "my old mans",

"Wow", Nojiko said in shock not sure what to make of it

Drax nodded, "yea they're his journals of different things, they're my only connection to him",

Nojiko looked at him curiously, "I never met your dad",

Drax gave a sigh, "that makes two of us", _'unless you call looking at pictures for years and seeing for less than thirty seconds meeting him'_

Nojiko looked at him sadly hearing the hurt in his voice, "how can you never have met your dad",

Drax shrugged as he walked past her, "he shipped me and Luffy off when Luffy was born I was too young to remember anything",

"Dose Luffy know about the journals", Nojiko asked

"He wouldn't understand half of what's written in them, and besides. When have you ever seen Luffy reading?" he said opening up the bags with the clothes they had gotten him

"True", Nojiko said in a dead pan

"I did show him them once, but he gave up after two pages and went chasing after some bug", Drax said with a smirk as he looked through the bags.

Nojiko laughed "that dose sound like Luffy"

Finding a shirt he liked Drax walked over taking off his black shirt and throwing it in the plain chest into the corner, Nojiko blushed seeing Drax well build physique, Drax grinned before pulling on one of the vest tops they got him at log town it was white, and he was wearing the green cargo trousers they gad got him with the black boots strapping the sword on he turned as he fixed the pauldron on over the top of the vest top and flexed his arm and neck to adjust it but left the one around his arm loose so he could move freely he wasn't going into battle so it wasn't needed, "eyes off Nojiko, what would Nami say if she saw you looking at me like a piece of meat"

Nojiko blushed beet red and gulped before she quickly turned around making Drax laugh as he started walking out, "come on we'll be there shortly. Better to be all together when we arrive in the grand line", Nojiko nodded quickly as she following him out.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax opened the door into the kitchen and he and Nojiko walk in as Nami was talking.

"As unimaginable as it may seem the entrance to the grand line is a mountain" Nami said pointing to a chart on the table

Gin was sitting beside Zoro and nodded, "what she says is true, it's a canal that goes the entire way up the height of the mountain and an ocean current flows up it, when I was with Krieg, we lost two of our support ships just getting in because we went all at the same time there was barely enough time to act"

Zoro scoffed, "come on. How would that even be possible? Currents and ships can't Climb Mountains"

"Ah speaking of currents you guys, a little help here this current is insanely strong" Usopp yelled trying desperately to move the rudder

Kaya and Sanji went to assist but they couldn't budge it what so ever

Drax sighted walking over to the table, "looks like we're almost there, what gin says is the truth, each sea has a single entrance to the grand line that anyone can access but it's so perilous that only the brave take it, a single ten meter canal with an ocean current shoots up the mountain from each sea, reverse mountain is a winter mountain so when any warm currents touch it they are dragged down, in short there is a ten meter target window we have to get into the grand line if we're even a meter off, we'll hit the red line be crushed to bits and be dragged to the bottom"

Everyone hearing that gulped at the seriousness of Drax tone, Luffy grinned, "So it's a mystery mountain" making everyone face palmed.

Drax just shook his head, "well it's too late to turn back now. Grand line here we come"

* * *

 **Scene break**

Everyone was still in the cabin, Drax and Luffy were out pulling in the sails, due to the current pulling them where they needed to go the sails weren't needed, and could only slow them down.

As they were pulled closer Luffy looked ahead as the clouds began to thin and the red line began to come into sight, he looked to Drax who was looking ahead also, before looking to Luffy with a smirk. Luffy grinned, "Red line Dead ahead!" Luffy yelled

The cabin door opened and the rest of the crew came out looking ahead of the ship gawking at the sight.

"Aaaaaah, that's insanely huge" yelled Usopp

"So that's the entrance to the grand line" Nami said in shock

Nojiko and Gin gulped at the sight, Zoro and Sanji just stared on in shock, and kaya held Kyūbi and was looking on afraid behind Usopp, Drax had pulled himself upright and was standing on the ships mast and was looking out ahead at the red line, eyes focused.

Luffy looked to Drax, "so that's it, the way into the grand line?"

Drax nodded, "yep, I hope your ready Luffy because there's no turning back"

Luffy grinned, "I'm ready"

Usopp looked on eyes gawking, "I-I can't see the top it's taller than the clouds!"

As Usopp yelled the entire ship shook as the currents strengthened, Luffy fell off the mast but used his arms like a bungee cord as he bounced around, "we're getting sucked in, hold the rudder steady!" he yelled keeping himself on the ship

Drax staticed over to Luffys hands and grabbed a hold of him holding him so he didn't let go, "I got you Luffy"

Luffy steadied himself and looked forward as they crashed through the waves, "Bro, Nami where's the entrance, if we keep this heading we'll crash into the cliff"

Drax looked forwards and saw the line in the cliffs before jumping off the mast and grabbed Luffy pulling him onto the deck, "Keep going straight!" Drax called, "the entrance is dead ahead"

Nami looked to Drax like he was crazy but then looked ahead, "no way, he's right keep the rudder steady we're heading straight for it"

Luffy grabbed the railing and pulled himself up to Nami and Drax dispersed into static and reformed beside her, Luffy looked to Drax, "is that it, the entrance to the grand line"

"yep, this is it, all or nothing" Drax said wrapping his arm around Namis waste she did the same as they did, she pulled herself closer as the ship rocked, Draxs warmth making her feel safe in the storm.

Zoro looked ahead with a pair of binoculars, "I-I don't believe it the currents are actually flowing up the mountain"

Gin grinned beside him, "told you so"

Breaking apart Nami leaned on the railing with Drax beside her as he steadied her, "we have to make our way through those water gates just right, otherwise well hit the red line and be smashed to pieces"

""On it!"" Usopp and Sanji yelled as the pushed and pulled the rudder post.

Luffy jumped to the front of the ship and was watching closely, "we're drifting off course, we gotta got more to the right"

"Right don't you mean starboard" Usopp yelled as he pushed the rudder while Sanji pulled

Gin and Zoro were to the sides of the ship watching the course with eyes narrowed, Kaya and Kyūbi were in the cabin out of the rain watching Usopp and Sanji while Nojiko was on the other side of Nami from Drax.

The ship started to creak as it stated to move on course, but as it did everyone heard it, as the wood of the rubbed control broke and Sanji and Usopp hit the deck in the cabin, """"""""The Rudder!"""""""" everyone yelled

"Bro!" Luffy yelled tossing his hat and jumping off the ship in a spit second, **"Gum-Gum Balloon"**

The ship and the grand line hit off each other with Luffy in between and with a bounce the ship was put back on course, and Luffy was falling to the water.

"Luffy grab hold" Zoro yelled holding out his arm as Luffy stretched out grabbing him and pulling himself back to the ships decking with a crash leaving Luffy with his head stuck in the deck as everyone yells they made it.

"I. Want. To. See!" Luffy yelled pulling himself out, "I'm free" he yells as he lands on his feet. Drax comes up behind him and slaps his straw hat back on his head with a grin and the two of them exchange a bro fist with a smirk.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Luffy had taken his spot on the ships ram head figure, as Drax was on the right of it with Nami in front of them in his arms both looked forward with smiles, kaya and Usopp were on their left with Kyūbi in her arms, Zoro gin Sanji and Nojiko were on the right looking forward, as the ship shot up through the currents higher before breaking through the cloud barrier.

"This is insane" Luffy laughed happily, "we're not in the clouds were above them"

Drax smirked and wrapped his arm tighter around Nami as he gripped the railing tighter with his other, making Nami look at him, he smirked, "Everyone better hold on tight, were in for one hell of a ride"

The other looked at him as they shot to the summit of the mountain and their eyes widened realizing what it meant, there was a slightly bounce before the run down, Nami immediately held to Drax tightly, and the rest of them held onto the railing, Luffy wrapped his legs a few times around the figurer head as they reached the top.

Nami looked on in awe, "it's beautiful", Drax smiled, "yes it is" before the ship shot out of the water into the air before beginning its drop, Drax held fast to the ship as the landed holding Nami tightly, everyone else managed to stay on.

Nami looked to Drax happily as they began soaring down the mountain, but she blinked when she saw he was looking straight forward with a determined look in his eyes, _'you're out there and I will find you'_ were Draxs thoughts as the raced down

Nami touched him slowly on the cheek getting his attention, he looked to her, "what is it?" she asked worried

Drax smiled, "my dream, what I've wanted for so long, lies out there, and no it's finally becoming a reality, after so long, but there's still so far to go"

Nami smiled and she held his hand tightly, "however far it is, we'll see each other's dreams come through together"

Drax smiled at her and they learned in and kissed passionately as they roared down the mountain side, breaking apart Drax smiled. "I'm the luckiest bastard in the world"

Nami grinned, "Tell me something I don't know"

"I can see it this is the greatest sea in the whole world, the grand line" Luffy declared with a massive grin looking out as they rocketed down the slope, and entered into the seconds cloud layer on the way down.

Them a massive ***BUOOOOOOOOOOH*** echoed out making Drax blinked, "UM what was that"

Zoro looked to him, "I heard it to"

Nami giggled enjoying the speed and the wind rushing past them, "it must just be the wind. At this speed everything sounds distorted"

 ***BUOOOOOOOOOOH*** then it happened again, and Usopp pulled down one of the zooming lenses on his new goggles and kaya looked to him, "what is it Usopp"

Usopp squinted, "I'm not sure but there's something up ahead I can't make out"

Sanji had taken to the ships net rigging for a better view, "Nami there's a mountain dead a head"

Drax and Nami turned to him, "what that's impossible!" Nami yelled back, "Yea have you been mixing something into your cigarettes or something, there's no way"

"But I see it its right there" Sanji said pointing a head

Drax scowls and turns to Nami, "I'll take a look" he says before dispersing into static and reforming inside the crow's nest, he looks out and his eyes widened at what he sees.

Luffy is laughing, "Who cares let's go!"

Then the sound comes again ***BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH*** and everyone hears it, and then as they pass through the cloud layer they see it and everyone's eyes go as wide as Drax yells.

 **"IT'S A WHALE!" *BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH***


	8. Chapter 8- Laboon and a lost hunter

**Ok guys, it's been a long time coming but here's the next chapter in the One Piece: Fourth brother series, this chapter will cover from whiskey mountain to the beginning of whiskey peek, and there will be a lot more original content in this chapter setting up for the rest of the series. The chapter rounds off at 21K words so it will put my fiction over the 150K word count for sure, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **As I have mentioned this will be the last chapter for a undetermined period of time as its all I've written so far and I doubt if I'll have the next chapter written in the 6weeks between postings with all my other fictions going on. But this fic will continue, I've already got chapter 9 planned and chapter 10 is in planning, I just want to have 6 more chapter built up so I can resume posting in peace when the time comes.**

 **As it stands I've recently got a good Beta reader who will be reading over the already posted chapter and I will be replacing the chapter with the Beta'd versions over the time I'm not posting new chapters, and I know I will be having a lot more time to put to my writing as my course is finishing up this month so I won't be distracted as much.**

 **One last thing I want to say before I get to the chapter, there are a lot of original moments in this chapter, and I want your opinions on them, what you think certain parts will mean for future chapter, it was these changes that caused my writings to slow down in the first place as I added them in the last minute in a spur of the moment and the effects rippled out to the other chapters I had already planned so I had to spend time going back and adjusting for them, so I just hope it was worth it, so please drop a review on what you think of this chapter, and what you're looking forward to in the coming chapters, you might just inspire my planning and at the moment this is the perfect time to do so.**

 **So without further ado I present to you**

 **Chapter 8- Laboon and a lost hunter**

* * *

The going merry shot down the slope of Reverse Mountain traveling at high speed. Every member of the crew was freaking out as they rocketed towards the mountain sized whale blocking their path.

"What are we goanna do!" Usopp yelled.

"Should we fight it?" Luffy asked looking at it with a quirked eyebrow.

"Idiot! How do you fight a hundred ton whale?" Nami yelled.

"What are we goanna do our path is blocked and we're going to crash!" Usopp yelled hysterically

"Calm down. If this thing is this huge it probably hasn't even noticed us" Sanji said looking freaked out.

"It doesn't matter we need to change course otherwise were as good as crushed!" Zoro snapped.

Drax was looking at the beast wide eyed. _'What the hell is this thing doing here?'_ he thought looking up at its sheer size. He then turned his head spotting the gap to the left of the whale, "Turn the ship hard to port! There's a slot where we can get past!" he called down.

"The rudder's broken!" Usopp yelled out from inside the cabin.

"Do something! Anything!" Zoro yelled as he, Sanji and Gin jumped down and ran to the cabin to help

Drax looked ahead not seeing any other options. He jumped from the crow's nest and landed on the deck and sprinted for the cabin, pulling out his broadsword as he ran. Gin, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were all pulling at the stub of what was left of the rubber control. Drax reversed the grip on his broadsword and raised it high before stabbing it into the remains of the rudder control before pulling along with them, slowly the ship began to change course but they were still heading right for the whale.

 _'Shit'_ , Drax cursed mentally, "Brace yourselves!" he yelled as they were only seconds away from hitting the massive whale, but then…

 ***BOOOOOOOOOM***

""""""""THE CANNON!"""""""" everyone yelled.

Then in that instant the ships speed dropped from high speed to that of a snail's pace in half a second. Though it crept forward fast enough for the figure head of the going merry to make contact with the whale and snap off before flying backwards over a hysterical Nami and hit the main deck.

"WAAAAAAA, HEY THAT WAS MY SPECIAL SEAT!" Luffy yelled seeing the head hit the deck.

Everyone groaned getting up, and Drax pulled his sword out of the wood before sheathing it and yelling, "Quick everyone to the oars!"

"Let's get out of here before its too late" Zoro yelled as they grabbed the oars and rowed for dear life the Merry literally hopping out of the ocean a few times as the rowed.

"Someone mind telling me what the heck is going on!" Usopp yelled in the middle of it all.

"It's so big the cannon ball didn't even make it flinch, that or its reaction time sucks" Sanji yelled back from another oar.

"Who cares at least we're alive" Zoro yelled as the paddle hit the water again, but then.

 ***BUOOOOOOOOOOH*** the whale wailed, the sound wave reverberated shaking the ship. It was so loud it acutely hurt to hear it, Nojiko, kaya, Kyūbi and Nami covered their ears from the sound as Gin Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Drax all tried to keep rowing through it, but as soon as it stopped Drax looked around up on top of the higher deck at the front of the ship. Luffy was standing there and was looking pissed, Draxs eye widened, _'No he wouldn't!'_

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK MY SPECIAL SEAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT! **TAKE THIS!"** Luffy yelled as he threw a long range punch right into the whales' eye.

"""""You moron!""""" everyone yelled as the punch connected.

Drax was in utter disbelief, _'he really is that dumb'_

About three seconds after the impact the pupil of the whales' eye moved down looking at them and everyone screams, Luffy is still on the top deck.

Drax gulps and grips his blade starting to spark, _'great just great, how the hell am I supposed to beat this thing, you really done it this time Luffy',_ Drax looked back to Luffy who was still in a fighting pose.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU THERES A LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FRO-"Luffy started but was instantly silenced when Drax appeared above him and slammed the flat of his blade down on Luffys head.

"Shut up you idiot before you get us all killed!" Drax yelled much to everyone's relief.

 ***BUOOOH*** the whale moaned in annoyance making the whole crew look at it, only for its jaw to open wide before it whaled again ***BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH***

The entire ship shook with the wail of the whale and then it tilted as the water below it moved, making the boat rock back and forth frantically.

"Shit! Everyone hold onto something!" Drax yelled as he jumped grabbing a hold of Nami, and she him, as he gripped one of the posts of the railing holding on for dear life.

Nojiko and Gin fell into the cabin, as Usopp and Kaya fell to the deck for stability, Sanji and Zoro gripped the railing holding on tight.

And Luffy, "Whaaaaaa!" yelled as he fell off the ship.

Drax looked to see his brother fall, "Luffy!" he yelled completely helpless to do anything, but breathed easy seeing his brother stretch out and grab a hold of one of the whales teeth, but he didn't have long to worry as the ship started doing cart wheels in the waves like a skateboarder going around the inside of a loop, that was the last thing that happened before everything went dark seconds later.

* * *

 **Scene break**

As everyone opened their eyes after the rough ride, their eyes widened when they saw sky and clouds above them.

"Um weren't we just eaten a few seconds ago" Nojiko asked coming out of the cabin with Gin.

"That's what I though" Gin stated looking up.

"Then why are we seeing sky?" Nami asked looking around.

Drax blinked, "this is a new one on me to. Five years in the grand line I never came across shit like this. Hey everyone alright?" There were nods all around, and Drax looked around again, "good then that just leaves one question"

"Where the hell are we?" Nami asked for him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Drax said with a smirk

Sanji dusted himself off lighting a cigarette, "I know what I saw. We were swallowed by a whale"

"Same here, but sense when does a whales stomach have sky and clouds" Zoro asked coming alongside them.

"and islands, with their own little house and front yard" Drax said pointing to the two small islands a few hundred meters off, with a house and sun lounger on them. Drax then looked to the water, it was green. _'What kind of water is this?'_ he thought looking at it and then back at the sky, _'this is creepy. No waves no movement at all, what is this place?'_

"Is this some kind of dream?" Usopp asked with Kaya standing next to him

"Not one I've ever had" Kaya said as she stood closer to Usopp.

Kyūbi skipped across the deck to Nami and she lifted the little Kit and held it to her as Drax put his hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile. He then turned to the others, "ok men to the oars let's get to that island and check it out"

"Um shouldn't we look for Luffy?" Usopp asked

Drax sighed, "Luffy can handle himself. I saw him get to ground before we were swallowed, so the first priority is to…" Drax began but then stopped as he felt the ship shook slightly. He looked up and the mast was calm, _'no wind, but the ship moves, and there's no waves ether, that can only mean',_ Draxs' eyes widen as the ship shook more violently.

It shook enough to cause Nami to grip the railing of the ship to keep from falling overboard, she looks down just as the water breaks and a massive squid breaks the surface. "A Great King Squid!" she yelled.

On que everyone got ready, Drax drew his sword already sparking as Nami ran behind him, Gin stepped in front of Nojiko who had drawn her pistol and Gin pulled his tonfas already spinning, Zoro had two of his blades ready with Sanji beside him with his foot raised, Kaya got behind Usopp who had his sling shot drawn, but was shaking like a kitten, Kaya had her own pistol loaded and ready.

Draxs eyes looked across the deck to see everyone ready, _'good they remember the teams and positions, at least something came from my training them, they may not have Haki yet but they know how to move at the most'_

* * *

 **Flash back: one day before log town landing**

Everyone was laid out on deck exhausted Haki training had just finished for the day and they were gasping for air and all drenched in sweat, Drax was sitting on the railing of the upper back deck looking down sighing.

"Still nothing" Drax said to himself, _'it's been a week now and they haven't had even a flash of armament haki and I've been sending low waves of kings haki at them every hour to toughen them up, but still no results. It's only another three days till we hit the grand line at most. If I can't teach them armament before then at least I can come up with a few strategies for them in a fight until they've got something'_

Drax jumped down to the deck, "ok, I've come to a decision" he said as he walked over to Luffy and Nami helping them to their feet.

"What's that Bro?" Luffy asked as he got up

"With the little success that's happening with armament Haki, I think it would be best if we focused on other tactics before we hit the grand line. So at least the members of the crews won't be running around like headless chickens" Drax said in a serious tone

Gin pulled himself up, "so you're suggesting we form teams and formations so we're stronger in groups instead of on our own?"

Drax nodded, "precisely, I've got some ideas of teams in mind, it's not much but at the very most it will give us something to build on later while we keep training on your hakis. Plus when we're not training as a group you can train with your partner for practice seeing as you'll need to be each other equal to fight alongside each other"

Everyone started nodding liking the idea, "where do we start commander" Luffy grinned

* * *

 **Flash back end**

Drax refocused on the squid and was about to attack when the front door of the house on the island burst open and three spears shot out of it hitting the squid twice in the head and once right between the eyes, all from the back.

No one lowered their stances or guard but looked on in shock as the king squid hit the water with a splash. Then everyone followed the ropes of the harpoons until they found their source.

Slowly Drax lowered his stance and the other followed the commanders lead, and started to relax.

"What the heck was that about?" Usopp asked as he lowered his sling shot.

Drax walked forward looking up to see the _"sky"_ again and his eyes fell on the non-moving seagulls in the sky, _'they're painted on, so this is a stomach, then this "water" is stomach acid, we really were eaten, but what is going on here'_.Drax then looked back to the house to see a figure move inside, _'looks like we might just find out',_ "hey you in the house, mind coming out where we can see you, I prefer talking to people when I can actually see their faces" Drax called making everyone else look to who he was yelling at.

Usopp gulped, "was he the one who killed that massive squid?"

Gin blinked, "looks like it, so does that mean he's on our side?"

"Good question" Zoro says as he steps over beside Drax, "what do you think?"

Drax looked on, "we move closer for a chat, but be on guard, I never started from this side of the grand line before so I'm not entirely sure what to expect, though I think I know where we are, let's just see how things go"

Hearing their orders Usopp, Gin, Sanji, and Zoro nodded as they moved to the oars and started paddling closer to the small islands.

As they came closer to the house the figure inside came out, and the boys came back up to the front deck.

"It's a flower" Zoro said in confusion looking at the man that came out

"A person" Sanji corrected

Drax chuckled, "it's an old man with a very strange sense in hair styles" Drax said corrected them both

"You're one to talk" Zoro sniped with a smirk.

Drax tilted his head with a shit eater grin, "what was that moss head?"

Zoro glared at Drax with a burning passion and Sanji took out a note book jotting that insult down for later, before they all turned back to the old man.

Nami looked over board as the great king squid was pulled past them by the old man, "he's strong, he killed a great king squid with just one shot"

Sanji blew out his smoke, "but was he trying to save us"

Gin gripped his Tonfa on his left side, "or was he just hunting"

Drax narrowed his eyes further on the old man, "best we can hope for is a bit of both"

Drax looked the old man over. He had an appearance from a far that looked like a flower, with petals around his head in some sort of hair style. He had a rather stocky and muscular body, and was bald on the top of his head, but with white hair with yellow flower petal-like things, that have purple near the bottom of them, and a white beard that splits in two parts. His lower lip is noticeably larger than his upper.

He wore a pink shirt with a yellow and green stripe with purple circles in the yellow along with blueish-grey shorts with sandals. Drax could also make out glasses, a seaweed necklace, three gold bracelets, and a green-gem bracelet on his left wrist and a scar on his upper left arm just where his shirt sleeve stopped.

When the king squid was pulled to the island, the old man began walking over to the chair slowly not saying a word the entire time while keeping the going merry in his line of vision. The tension was thick in the air as the entire crew watch him walk over, reach down only to pick up a newspaper and starts reading.

"You goanna say anything!" Sanji yelled.

The old man paused for a moment before looking up for a moment, his eyes were cold and hard a few of the weaker members of the crew shivered, kaya, Nami, Nojiko all gulped feeling the gaze, Kyūbi shivered in Namis arms, while the other all tensed, Usopp was at the back of the ship in seconds.

"Hey you want to fight, we'll fight. We've got cannons back here you bastard!" Usopp yelled from the back of the ship inside the cabin.

Hearing that the old man's eyes widened his gaze more prominent as the air tenses even more, and the sound of a single echoing drum echoed through the air.

Drax looked around like it was some sort of gag before smirking to himself at the old man psyching the rest of them out.

"You try it and someone is going to die!" the old man growled from his sun chair in a threatening tone.

Everyone on the crew tensed hearing the threat except Drax, Sanji smirked and stepped forward, "oh yea and who's that?"

"Me of course" the old man responded making everyone sweat drop and Sanji blow a fuse.

"Excuse me!" Sanji yelled in anger, Zoro just smirked and put his hand on the cooks shoulder to calm him down, Sanji started grumbling, "Old man's mocking us"

Zoro steps past Sanji with a grin, "there's a few things we need to know. Where are we and who are you?"

The old man's eyes tenses again at that and the drums started up again, Drax sighed, "we don't have time for this" he said before pushing a burst of kings haki into the air making the old man stiffen feeling it in shock and his eyes settled on Drax.

Drax walked forward, "my apologies for the rough interruption to your running gag, but it gets old after the first time. My name is Monkey D. Draxsis, formally Blue Volt, second division commander of the whitebeard pirates. Now would you be so kind as to answer my crewmate's questions"

The old man's eyes narrowed, "you got some way of introducing yourself boy, what's a whitebeard pirate, a division commander no less, doing at this end of the grand line?"

"I said former, I'm flying under new colours, and I haven't seen the old man in eight years, now who are you and where are we if you don't mind, I've got a fair idea but my eyes are playing tricks it would seem" Drax said with a smirk

Closing his newspaper the man sighed, "You really know how to ruin an old man's fun. The name's Crocus I'm the light house keeper of the twin capes, seventy one and a half years old, Gemini, and if you suspect your inside a the whales gut, you're guessing right"

Drax nodded, "thought so."

Usopp gulped, "since when does a whales stomach have clouds in it?"

Nami gulped, "wait a minute if we've been eaten what's going to happen to us? I don't want to be digested!"

The old man's eyes tensed again and the drums came back making Drax smirk and the rest of them yell, "STOP DOING THAT!"

Crocus pouted, "party poopers no one enjoys a running gag anymore"

Drax laughed aloud, "hey Crocus, where's the exit around here? The one you use?"

Nojiko and Nami looked to him, "why didn't I think of that!" they said in unison.

Drax grinned and Crocus pointed to a massive steal door that looked like it lead to nothing but sky.

"How is this even possible" Gin said looking over at the door, "even if this is a whale's gut, and that it did have an exit, that door just leads to nowhere look there's just sky behind it."

Drax smirked, "your eyes are deceiving you, look to the birds in the sky."

Everyone blinked at Draxs works but did as he said and blinked again seeing they weren't moving, and that they even had a signature below them.

"They're painted on?" Gin said in astonishment.

"It's a giant mural inside the whale's stomach" Usopp said in amazement

"Call it a doctor's playful mind" Crocus explained with a smile

Usopp freaked out, "you're not making any sense you crazy old fool!"

But that's not what got Draxs attention, _'so he's a doctor of some description as well, good to know, that could explain the door and the fact he's living in here, but there's the question of, why….wait a minute I know that name from somewhere but…oh wait until Luffy hears this.'_

Kaya put her hand on Usopps shoulder, "please calm down Usopp, he isn't hurting anyone" she said softly making him sigh and un-tense nodding.

Drax nodded to crocus, "thanks for the assistance, we'll get out of your h….well lack of hair" he said with a smirk, making Crocus' eye twitch at the bald remark.

"Your one to talk about hair styles, greyscale" Crocus quipped back.

Drax grinned, "at least I still have a full head of hair and don't have to pay for head polish and fertilizer for the flowers" Drax returned now with a shit eating grin on his face and Crocus looking back at him now fuming

Drax then turned getting a round of applause from the others on the ship at beating the old man.

"Right come on lets…." Drax started but was cut off by the ship starting to sway as the whole place moved making everyone try to keep their balance, "hold on to something" Drax said changing his order making everyone move to the railing and hold on as the shaking continued

"What the hell's going on?" Sanji yelled

"The whale is moving" Drax called

Nami held onto the railing and looked over to where Crocus was, "hey look that's no island it's a ship made of iron" she called as the two islands held by a chain bobbed above the water showing their iron hulls.

"Of course because we're floating on a sea of gastric acid, a wooden ship wouldn't last long here" Usopp said aloud, "hey old man, what's with this freaky whale?"

Crocus scowled looking up, "he's very angry these aftershocks are a result of him hitting his head against the red line"

Drax clenches his fist remembering the scars on the whales head, "that would explain the scars on his head that we saw. Some were fresh, other looked year's, maybe even decades old"

Usopp gulped, "but why does he do it?"

Nami frowned, "because he's suffering"

"It's all starting to make sense" Nojiko said with a frown

"But then what's the old man up to?" Usopp asked

"Most likely he's trying to kill the whale from the inside" Nami spat

"That's horrible" Kaya said with sadness in her voice

Drax shook his head, "you shouldn't jump to conclusions when you don't have all the facts, didn't you hear what he said earlier, _"a doctors playful mind",_ the old man's I a doctor I highly doubt he is trying to kill the whale" Drax reasoned making Nami frown slightly hearing his words, jumping to a conclusion like that.

"It's time" Crocus said to himself making a few of the crew look to him.

Drax sighed, "ok we need to focus on getting out of here, Nami get to the cabin and navigate us out of here, Usopp, see if you can get the helm repaired we'll need it once we're out, Kaya, Nojiko give him a hand, Gin, Zoro Sanji, we're on the oars let's get out of here"

"Aye-Aye commander!" they all yelled and rushed to their positions and started working

Everyone was working as hard as they could, trying to push through the waves to little avail, Nami was calling out directions as they rowed.

"It's no use!" Sanji yelled.

"We're not going anywhere if the waves keep surging like this commander" Gin yelled

Drax scowled, only to hear a splash like something hitting the water, Drax looked over at the islands to see the old man was gone "Nami! Where did that old man go!?" he called

"He jumped into the water!" Nami called back

Zoro grim-faced, "He's mad the acid will eat him alive!"

"Never mind him now, we've got to keep this ship moving come on" Drax yelled and they tried to keep rowing, eventually the waves settles down for a brief period and the had turned the ship to face the gate, when Crocus came out of the water by the gate and grabbed the first rail of the ladder.

"Hey guys the old man just came out of the water!" Nami called.

Drax looked over the side, "he certainly is a tough old geezer I'll give him that much, I wonder what he's up to"

But then no sooner had Drax said that, than the smaller doors at the mid-section of the large ones opened up and three figures burst out screaming. Everyone looked at the sight of the three figures flying through the air.

Both Zoro and Drax blinked looking at one of them ""Luffy"" they both said in unison

"Drax, Zoro? Is everyone ok?" Luffy asked in mid-air, "So um, I could use a hand" he said before crashing into the water/acid.

Drax and Zoro look at each other, and Drax looks back at Luffy before yelling, "YOU IDIOT!" as he crashes into the acid and sinks like a hammer.

* * *

 **Scene break**

About fifteen minutes later after fishing Luffy and the two new comers out of the water/acid, they were at the front of the ship, in a semicircle around them in an arc. Drax looked the two over with narrow eyes.

The male, a young man wearing a golden crown on top of his ginger hair and has two number nines written on his cheeks. He was wearing a green suit with white lace along with a ruffled orang/red scarf. Drax just rolled his eyes as the playboy.

The girl Drax could instantly tell had lived a more luxurious life, her skin was perfect, no cuts, scars or anything. She obviously wasn't used to hard work. She wore her hair, which was a bright blue, in a tied back pony tail, with a gold and pink hair lock. She wore a blue striped vest shirt with a green coat with white fur lining, white short shorts and a gold and emerald belt. She had a shapely body and legs, but Drax didn't pay much attention to, instead he focused on her face there was something about it that he recognized but he just couldn't place.

"Now we saved you lives for the time being, but you better talk and make it quick" Zoro said with his arms crossed looking down of the both of them.

The girl squirmed as Sanji had lowered himself to their level and was staring at her with a heart eye, she was very uncomfortable, "Mr.9, these heathens are pirates" she whispered to her male partner as Drax listened in.

"Yes that's painfully obvious Miss. Wednesday" the now named Mr.9 responded, "but if we speak to their humanity maybe they'll understand our plight, maybe..."

Drax scowled, _'Mr. 9, Miss. Wednesday. I see so they're with that group then are they, what was it again baroque works, I wonder what's going on'_

"You bastards are still here!" Crocus yelled down from the platform half way up the gate, making everyone look, "I grow wearily of this, and for the last time, as long as I draw breath you will not lay a single harmful finger on Laboon!"

 _'So their hunting the whale are they? Laboon, interesting name.'_ Drax thinks only to be pulled out of his thoughts by laughing.

"You can't bully us into abandoning our mission" Miss. Wednesday says with a smirk.

"We were sent here to hunt this whale and that's exactly what we're going to do" Mr. 9 joins her as they both stand up bazookas at the ready, "and this time we won't let you interfere" he yells as they both turn with the bazookas raised, "we're about to give this whale a new blow hole, fire baby!" he yells as they both pull the triggers and fire two cannon balls at the inside of the whale.

Crocus' eyes widen and he runs to intercept them throwing himself into their path ready to take the hit.

Drax sighs at the sight reaching into his pocket and pulling out two disks in his fingers and raising his hand, "enough of this! **Double Barrel Surge: Fifty Kilowatt Shot** "

The disks fire on target at the two cannon balls intercepting them before they hit Crocus or Laboon and blew them to pieces, making the two who fired them look at him wide eyed and afraid. Though not for long as Luffy jumped behind them with both his fist draw back and slammed them into both their heads knocking them together and then knocking them out at the same time.

With the trouble dealt with Drax snaps his fingers letting of a spark as the disk come flying back to him as he catches them both and puts them in his pocket, "well now it seems things have gotten interesting around here" Drax said with a smirk

* * *

 **Scene break**

After a few minutes everyone found themselves on Crocus little island ship with the palm tree with the going merry beside it, Mr.9 and Miss. Wednesday were now tied up and on the little island in front of them.

Crocus lay back in his chair, "I must thank you for helping me save Laboon, but I must ask why did you do it?"

Drax shrugs, "because we could, that's all, no sense not to."

Luffy just frowned, "those two were annoying that all"

Nami stepped forward, "ok let's get some answers, who are these guys, and how did you end up inside this whale?"

"Laboon" Drax stated making Nami look at him, "the whales name is Laboon, isn't that right old timer"

Crocus nodded, "at least someone was paying attention, but for someone of your calibre I'd expect nothing less?"

Drax gave the old man a smirk, "from someone of _our_ calibre you mean, I recognized your name old man, you were part of his crew weren't you, his doctor" Drax stated plainly

Crocus eyes widened, "I didn't think many people remembered, I was only on it for four years"

Drax smirked, "I commit only the important stuff to memory, members of the pirate kings crew are hard to forget"

That got a series of blinks from everyone before a unanimous, "WHAT!"

Crocus covered his ears, "quiet down. I'm not deaf!"

Luffy looked at the old man with stars in his eyes, "you were part of Gol D. Rodgers crew old man wow"

Drax chuckled at Luffys antics, "tell us old timer, what's someone like you doing inside a whale like this, and what's these twos story?" he said gesturing to Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

Crocus sighed, "These two are thugs from a nearby island village looking for whale meat. If they killed Laboon they'd have enough to feed their village for two or three years easy. All their concerned it filling their fat greedy bellies"

Drax looked up at the painted sky, "but what's an island whale doing outside of the west blue and how the hell did it get here?"

Crocus frowned, "he has his reasons, just like why he hits his head on the red line and howls at Reverse Mountain"

Drax looked to the old man fists clenched, "he's waiting for someone isn't he?"

Crocus nodded, "yes, a certain group of pirates he followed here from the West blue, they were his family, they left him here because when they came here he was just a young pup and wouldn't have survived the grand line journey, he's been here waiting for them to return, going on fifty long years now"

Draxs eyes widened at that statement, _'fifty years, that crew is long sense dead, the grand line is a five year voyage at most, they ether gave up or died'_ were Draxs thoughts on the subject as he sighed, "come on old timer you can tell us the story on the way out" Drax said jumping back to the ship, everyone looked at him in confusion but followed his lead as Crocus lead them out.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax had slipped down into the rooms and was kneeling in front of his chest. He reached in under the side and took out a small bundle, unwrapping it showed a small glass sphere with a compass needle inside, it had two metal ring around its outside with two red marks on both. It was attached to a chain and Drax simply put it around his neck before he stood up and closed the chest electrifying it again, he walked over to the bags and pulled out a pair of baggy black trousers, white over coat and red T shirt, he then proceeded to get changed.

Coming out from down below Drax was now dressed in his new attire, his Shimashita blades were attached behind his waste in an X shape with his broad sword on his left hip with his pauldron on his right shoulder and his new white over coat and shirt on above and below it, the right sleeve rolled up under the pauldron, and the small sphere device hanging from his neck on the chain.

As Drax came out he saw the doors opening and he smirked lifting the sphere device and seeing the arrow was pointing in a direction strongly, he smirked before walking up to the top decking with everyone else, "I hope everyone's ready" he said as they sailed out, "because the real voyage starts now" getting their attention, his tone was serious and his look said it all.

Nami gulped slightly seeing how serious he was, but knew he was saying it to prepare them for what was coming, he had lived on the grand line for years so he knew its dangers as long as they had him they would be fine, and as long as she had him so would she.

"The sky!" Luffy yelled happily as they sailed out making Drax shake his head with a smirk.

 _'Luffy can never take anything seriously…well except meat'_ Drax thought as he walked up front and leaned on the railing looking out as Nami came up beside him she leaned beside him and saw the device hanging around his neck.

"Drax, what's that?" she asked curiously

Drax looked to it and smirked, "my Log pose, think of it as a grand line Compass this one was the one I used when I trained in the grand line, I spent a year traveling solo in the grand line before I returned home, so I needed to get about"

"How does it work?" Nami asked looking at the device, "It doesn't have a dial face"

"I'll explain when we're plotting our course you'll see its purpose then" Drax said with a smile and Nami smiled back.

Usopp was leaning on the railing to the side of the ship and sighed, "Don't you think fifty years is a bit extreme, those pirates sure know how to keep a whale waiting."

"Idiot don't you get it" Sanji said in irritation

"Hm get what?" Usopp asked

"He's saying its obvious Usopp, those pirates are dead fifty years on the grand line is impossible for average pirates. It's a five year trip at most. They're never coming back" Drax says with a frown.

"Oh come on quit being so pessimistic, they could still come back, come on have some sympathy will ya" Usopp whined

Crocus frowned, "your commander is right, although the actual truth is much more cold and harsh, I learned some time ago that those pirates abandoned their quest and left the grand line in defeat"

Nami looked at him in shock, Drax gripped his sheathed bladed in anger and the rest of the crew clenched their fists or looked down in sadness, Luffy looked up to Laboon with a knowing look on his face.

Nami walked over to the side of the ship where crocus was, "do you know if they made it through the calm belt alive?"

Crocus shook his head, "I don't, but I doubt if they'll ever come back here again, in the grand line all logic goes out the window and that can be too much for some"

"So these pirates were a bunch of cowards that cared more about themselves than a promise to a friend", Sanji spat in disgust

"Though it saddens me to say most pirate crews are like that" Gin said in anger, "at least the Kriegs were. All they cared for was strength and if you didn't have that you were left behind"

"Hey wait if you've known all this why haven't told him?", Nami asked with a sad look on her face.

Drax looks into Laboons eyes and answered for Crocus, "he has, Laboon just doesn't want to believe it, you can see it in his eyes",

Crocus looks at him in shock but nods, "that's exactly right, and the day I told him, was the day he started wailing at Reverse Mountain. It's as if he believes that mountain is what's keeping his fiends away and by destroying it he can clear the path for their return"

"I admire his dedication" Sanji said exhaling smoke

"He never gave up on them" Usopp said as he gritted his teeth

"Loyal to the end" Gin said looked down, Laboon reminding him of himself and his old loyalties.

"So sad" Kaya said trying to keep herself from crying

"Poor guy" Nojiko said with a frown, "yea", Nami agreed

Both Drax and Luffy just stood looking up at Laboon the whole time, Drax looked down with a sigh, but then he looked to his left to see Luffy missing. He quickly looked around to find him but then looked up when he heard yelling.

Everyone looked to see Luffy running up the side of Laboons head with the main body of the ships mast and crow's nest like a man possessed.

"Ah Luffy" Drax said blinking.

"What's he doing now" Zoro asked

"I swear we have to watch him every second" Usopp said in a defeated sigh.

"We have been. Look what happens" Sanji said exhaling smoke

"What the captain doing with the mast?" Gin asked

"Got me, I can't understand why he dose half the things he does" Nojiko said shaking her head in confusion

Luffy yelled as he ran closer to the top of Laboons head and drew back his arms and jumped up yelling, "Now, **Gum-Gum Flower Arrangement!** " he yelled as he speared the mast into the new wound on Laboons head

Then Drax looked to see the mast was missing and blinked, with a sigh as Zoro came up beside him,

"Think he's aware that that's out mast?" Zoro asked

"And now it's on top of a whale" Sanji added

"Why'd he do that, guess I'm just going to have to add it to my list of things to fix along with the rudder" Usopp shook his head, "hey Luffy stop tearing up the ship!"

The next second Laboons eyes widened before it let out a cry, ***BUOOOOOOOOOOH***

And then there was a collective cry from the entire crew including Drax, "LUFFY YOU DUMBASS!" while Kaya just fainted as the whale thrashed about.

Drax blinked and went over to her and lifted her up taking her to the cabin with Usopp behind, when Laboon cried again, ***BUOOOOOOOOOOH***

Draxs eyes widen hearing Laboons cries and Drax smiles as he sees Laboon still thrashing, Drax gave Kaya to Usopp with a smirk before throwing himself down onto the deck still smiling, Nami looked to him in confusion.

"Drax what's going on!? Why is Luffy fighting Laboon!" she called.

Drax grinned, "he always was good a readying the silent types, so that's all he wanted, good, time for some fun then", he said earning a look of confusion from Nami as he burst into static making her eyes widen.

Nami quickly looked to see Drax reform on the side of Laboon and launch himself up to Luffy with his blade drawn, "what is he doing!" she asked blinking

Drax looked to Luffy, "you were going to keep all the fun to yourself, for shame little brother"

Luffy grinned, "join in then"

Drax smirked, "don't mind if I do", Drax them leaped into the air is fist black before he slammed it into Laboons head sending out a huge shockwave making the whale cry out again before it really started to thrashing.

Laboon literally threw its whole body out of the water and then crashed its head into the ground trying to attack Drax and Luffy

"Their dead" Crocus yelled in shock

"Don't worry it will take a lot more than that to kill those two" Nami yelled, _'though I'll sure give it my best after this'_

Laboons eyes widened and it threw its head back in pain and Luffy pulled himself out of the crater, and Drax reformed on the land, both had massive grins on their faces.

Drax stabbed his sword into the ground and ran at Luffy, "little bro bazooka me!" he yelled as both his hands went black

Luffy grinned and ran at his brother before yelling, **"Gum-Gum Bazooka"** , the bazooka hit and sent Drax flying into Laboons gut both of his haki clad fists connected making Laboon wail in pain as it was sent back thirty meters.

Drax grinned as he staticed up Laboons body with a grin on his face before shooting up into the sky, "Try this one, **Surge** " Drax brought his hand high into the air as both his haki and surge powers flowed through it making it pulse with power, " **Hammer** " Drax yelled before his entire body turned into its static form and rocketed towards Laboon crashing his drawn back fist into Laboons head and slamming the whale into the water, Drax pushed off and landed back on land as Luffy ran past him

"My turn, **Gum-Gum Pistol** " Luffy yelled as he threw a pistol punch at Laboons eye, the whale flinched before it swerved around and caught Luffy with its both crashing him into the rocks, Luffy rolled out and threw some more punches only for Laboon to moved and them to hit his thick hide and then catch Luffy and send him flying into the light house.

Drax staticed oved to his sword and grabbed it before shooting over to Luffy who had just hit the ground with Laboon coming in for another attack.

Drax raised his blade with a current coursing through it as its black body flashed, Drax twisted the blade sideways so its flat was facing Laboon and he swung, Laboons head and the haki encased blade electrical blade met and in a blast of black lighting Laboon was sent back while Drax remained standing with a smirk, quickly shaking off the attack Laboon was about to go for another round but Luffy and Drax held up their hands.

""It's a draw"" they both said in unison making Laboon stop before he got to the shore.

Everyone looked on in shock at the sudden stop of the fight and the feats of both Luffy and Drax fighting off a whale on their own and together.

The whale and brothers looked into each other's eyes and Drax sheathed his blade before smiling, "we're stronger than we look" he said with his smirk, "but I've got a feeling you knew that" Drax finished resting his hand on sheathed blade

"I can always tell when someone is itching for a fight" Luffy smirked, "well if you want a battle, my bro and I can give you more than enough",

"Your friends used to spar with you all the time, you miss it", Drax asked and Laboon nodded making the brothers smirk, and everyone on the ship look wide eyed at the sight as the realization of what they just witnessed hit them, "well we can give you it just as hard as they did, and then some", Drax finished

"So how's this," Luffy proposed, "after were done sailing the grand line we come back here and find you, after that you'd better be ready for a rematch"

"Cause we'll give all the challenge you could want" Drax grinned

At Luffy and Draxs words the massive whale's eyes watered and began crying tears of joy before it let out another cry, one that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than happiness. Both brother grinned at the sight.

* * *

 **Scene break**

About fifteen minutes later Luffy was grinning like mad with a giant paintbrush in his hand and Laboon looked as happy as a whale can be with a crudely painted skull and cross bones on its head with a straw hat.

"All done, consider this mark a sign of our promise to come do battle with you, of course it's a rush paint job so you'll have to avoid hitting your head or it'll rub off" Luffy said grinning from ear to ear.

Laboon simply let out a happy cry and kept smiling.

Drax had taken to standing on the top of the light house looking out over the sea with a smile on his face, _'I'll see you guys soon, I can't wait to see you all again, hope you're doing well old man, come to think of it I'll give you a call as soon as we reach our first major island, so until then I'll just have to…'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drax heard Nami scream and he immediately looked down to see her below at the table and he quickly burst into static and travelled down there to her.

Sanji appeared up from the ship carrying food, "is there some problem Nami-dearest, if its food you're looking for say no more!" Sanji yelled hearts in his eye

Though when Drax appeared out of static behind him with his eyebrow twitching Sanji quickly gulped and the heart disappeared. Nojiko and Gin came up as well with Usopp.

"Nami what's wrong?" Nojiko asked as they all came over.

"T-The compass is broken, it just keeps spinning, how, what why?" Nami said completely confused by what she was seeing.

Everyone was gathered around looking at the compass, Gin sighed looking at it.

"When the Krieg fleet came through we had the exact same problem, none of our compasses worked so we were sailing blind, I was hoping it wouldn't happen again" Gin said sighing in defeat.

Drax shook his head, "You should have waited for me Nami, remember I told you I had this" Drax said pointing to the log pose hanging around his neck, "regular compasses don't work in the grand line at all the only way to travel is with one of these, otherwise your sailing blind and that's just asking for trouble, but on the grand line it's a death sentence"

Nami blinked and looked at the compass, "but why doesn't it work?"

Drax held up his log pose and its arrow was steady, "remember when Crocus said all forms of common sense go out to window in the grand line? Well this is something that went out the window. The entire grand line is filled with magnetic minerals that completely screw with normal compasses. Hence why that one's spinning. The islands are all loaded with the same magnetic minerals only of different variations of strength. A Log pose measures and tracts the magnetic forces. So in short if you're going to travel the grand line you'll need one. The same thing goes for the weather patterns and currents here. Different islands have completely different climates, some could be winter islands, others desert islands, some could be tropical, other barren wastelands. Storms can come up at any moment and all logic goes to hell, anything is possible. Hail the size of cannon balls, tornadoes on the water, even currents flowing up into the sky. If you can imagine it chances are it's a possibility, hell I remember finding myself in a literal lightning storm where it was raining lightning bolts. I only survived due to my devil fruit powers. You have to be prepared for anything because anything can happen"

Hearing Draxs words every member of the crew gulped. The grand line was a scary place. They weren't even a day out yet and they were already over their heads.

Luffys hat shaded his eyes before he looked up with his signature D grin as he laughed, "this is going to be awesome!" he said making the rest of the crew sweat drop and Drax smirk, then Luffy held up another log pose, "hey bro is this another one of those Log thingies?"

Drax looked to Luffys hand and smirked, "yep that's one, and your timing couldn't be better" he said taking it, and handing it to Nami, "the navigator of the ship should have her own log pose so you're not always coming to check mine if were heading the right way"

Nami smiles taking it and attaching it to her wrist, "perfect. Now were set to go any time."

Drax looked to Luffy, "hey lil bro. Where did you get that one anyway?"

"Um, I found it on deck, those two weirdos must have dropped it when they escaped" Luffy shrugged

Drax smirked, "well they're done for, without a log pose to guide them they could be swimming for weeks and never hit land and even spending a day in the waters of the grand line is risky with the sea kings that could come along or the weather patterns, you could get caught in a storm at any second or…". At that moment Laboon came up from below the water tossing two figures onto the shore, it was the two from before Mr. 9 and Miss. Wednesday, Drax simply looked at them and blinked, "or nearly get eaten by Laboon" he finished with a smirk and Laboon gave a playful cry.

Sanji set the food down on the table and quickly rushed over and helped Miss. Wednesday to her feet and Mr. 9 coughed up some water with an exhausted look on his face, "I don't suppose we could ask a favour could we?" he asked desperately.

* * *

 **Scene break**

"Whiskey peek?" Luffy said curiously at the name

Drax was standing off to the side eyeing the pair that were begging for a ride, _'what's their angle, no way baroque work agents don't have some trick to pull. They were a pain in my ass my last year of training, I refused to join and they try to take me out by blowing the bar I'm at to pieces, what an annoyance. Though I never did find out who was in charge, some Mr. 0, though their little offer for that officer seat was tempting. What number was it again… ah I can't remember, but this might be another chance for a bit of fun, and I can't help but think I've seen this Wednesday woman before, but where?'_

As Drax had been thinking, the entire conversation had been going on, and Luffy nudged him, "hey bro what you thinking about?"

Drax shook his head snapping out if his little trance, "just trying to remember where I saw someone last, it doesn't matter. I say we give them the lift, whiskey peek sounds like a good place to start the voyage as any"

Luffy grinned, "That was just my thinking"

Nami came up beside Drax whispered to him, "but why, they're obviously going to try and back stab us the first chance they get"

Drax smirked at her, "then don't turn your backs on them. Besides I already know some of what's going on, I'll fill you in on the way. Something tells me it's going to be a fun first voyage" he says in a low voice making her smile, "right we should get going then" Drax says to Luffy who nods.

"Choose your route carefully, once you set out you'll be committed to it till the end" Crocus warns

Luffy grins, "no sweat, if we don't like it they can pick a different route next time" he says in an it's-not-a-problem tone

Drax smirks standing up sand stretches "well let's set sail"

Luffy grins joining his brother stretching, "yep now that me and Laboon have an understanding, I can leave with a clear conscience"

Miss Wednesday blink and looks to Luffy, "just who the hell are you guys anyway "

Luffy grins, "What's that? Oh I'm the guy who's going to be king of the pirates" Luffy declares with vigour and Drax smirks at his tone before jumping down to the ship

"Well then come on let's get going then, future king of the pirates" Drax calls up making everyone cheer and start for the ship, Sanji bringing the lunch down to eat on the go.

With everyone on board crocus stood on the cliff side, "it's a three day trip to whiskey peek. The log pose should be pointing the way steady and true"

Drax looked up and nodded, "thanks for the assistance old timer, don't worry I'll keep this crew safe, I swear by my pride as a whitebeard pirate. This ship, crew and captain will hold the same title as Rodgers once did, you can count on that"

Quirking an eyebrow Crocus asked, "Is that your dream on the grand line?"

Drax smirked, "one of them, my dream lies in the past and finding out just what happened in the time the world forgot"

Crocus eyes widened, "then you're looking for those stones aren't you"

Drax nodded, "I am, I would have thought a member of his crew would know about them. Take care of yourself old timer, the next time we see each other the whole world will know what happened" Drax finished before turning and going to get ready for voyage.

Crocus just watched him, _'my boy that is a very dangerous statement to make, but if anything I hope you succeed'_

After a few minutes the going merry cast off from the cliff side and everyone bar Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday were waving to crocus, "see ya old timer take care" Luffy yelled as they sailed away.

Drax smirked at his brothers antics and simply walked to the front of the ship Nami came beside him and looked out over the ocean with him, "glad to be back" she asked

He smiled, "definitely"

* * *

 **Scene break**

It had been two hours out at sea and the sun was starting to set in the sky, Drax and Nojiko were at the front of the ship, she was cleaning out the set of double pistols she had bought herself at log town making sure they were ready to use. Bellmère had taught her how to strip clean and reassemble pistols and rifles blind folded, that was just one of the things she had taught them how to do in those three months, and Nojiko remembered it perfectly. Drax was sitting across from her on the deck with a sharpening stone and was working at his blade keeping the edges sharp.

The two were working on in silence content with their work. The rest of the crew were inside with Sanji cooking up dinner. Nojiko had just finished with her second pistol and was checking the sights when she heard something knock against the ship, she looked behind her and saw nothing.

She got up and walked to the side of the ship and looked over the edge and that's when Drax noticed her moving, he looked up just in time to hear her gasp aloud. Hearing her reaction he quickly got up and went to her side to see what it was.

"Hey what up lil sis, what ya…" Drax started but his eyes widened seeing what she saw, it was a poorly constructed raft that looked like it had once been well put together but had been worn away by the seas, and didn't look like it would hold together much longer, "MAN OVERBOARD!" Drax immediately shouted seeing the figure on it.

Hearing the yell the cabin door opened quickly and everyone else came rushing out, they all saw where Drax and Nojiko were looking, and saw the same sight of the battered raft, and the figure on it.

Gin immediately grabs a length of rope and a hook and tossed them to Drax who grabs them and statics to the small raft, attaching the hook to the raft he tosses the rope back to the ship where Gin grabs it and starts to pull. Eventually the rest join in until the raft it right alongside the merry where Zoro drops the ladder as Drax lifts the stranded man onto his shoulder with ease and starts to climb. As he dose he hears a groan from the man.

"Leave me" he groans weakly almost inaudible before losing consciousness again.

Drax looks to him, "sorry buddy not my style to leave a man to die" he says as he starts climbing again, as the raft sinks just as they step off.

Getting to the top, Drax lays the man out on deck where everyone gets a better look at him. He was well tanned and had a lean build to him, is entire body was muscle not a sliver of fat anywhere, which was seen because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had dirty blond hair and the beginnings of a beard starting to grow showing he had been at sea for some time. He had no shoes and only a pair of tattered shin length shorts, with many pockets on them. They looked to once have been a deep red but now were faded to a pail red. That and a small golden locket was all he wore. He had a large jagged burn scar that takes up part of his lower waste, it looks like that it had once been a crippling injury across his lower abdomen like he had been hit by something red hot, and it had burned his skin badly. It had healed well but the scarring was obvious.

But one thing was clear he hadn't eaten he was weak and didn't even look like he could stand up, his lips were dry and his eyes were pale like that of a dying man.

Drax scowled at the sight, "Sanji food and water quick"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Sanji said before rushing back to the kitchen.

Luffy came along beside Drax and knelt down, "bro what do you think?"

"Ship wrecked possible, maybe a cast away. I'm not sure" Drax said looking the man up and down, he looked at his hands to see they were well used, cut knuckles that have healed multiple times over, "defiantly not your ordinary civilian his hand say fighter". Then Drax eyes the locket around his neck and reaches out to open it and look.

But no sooner had Draxs hand even come close. The stranger's eyes opened wide as some life returned to them and he gripped Draxs hand tightly before his own flashed black. Drax barely had time to use his own haki to brace his hand before the man's grip nearly shattered it.

Everyone jumped back as Drax pulled his hand from his grip before flexing it as he stood up with a taunting smirk, "good morning sunshine you sleep well" Drax said as he flexed his wrist, "that's some grip you've got"

The man weakly glared at Drax, "try that again, marine trash, and next time I'll break it" he snaps in a dry voice.

There were a few gulps around the ship at the threat and Drax just smirked, "where do you get the idea we're marines, take a look at the flag"

The man reached up to the railing of the side of the merry and pulled himself as best he could to his feet. He was barely holding himself up as he slowly raises his head and gazed up to see the straw hat skull and cross bones and a smirk come to his face, "pirates? Well isn't that just dandy. I happened across the only good willed pirate ship in the whole of the grand line, fan-fucking-tastic" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Before giving a chuckle and falls back to his ass on the deck with a sigh, "do me a favour. Just toss me back and let me die"

That got a few shocked expressions from the member of the crew, Sanji and Gin especially, Sanji had just came back into hearing range with the food when he heard it.

"And why would we do that?" Sanji asked coming up to him food in his hand, he set it down on the deck, "just eat"

The man looks at the food before leaning his head back ignoring it, Gin looks at the man his fists clenching at the sigh, remembering how it felt when he was starving. What he would have given for any food and how grateful he was when he was given food, "what's the matter don't know how to eat?" Gin snapped at the man's refusal to eat.

The man simply turned his gaze to Gin empty of all emotion and hope, Gin was ready to lay into the man before he finally spoke, "why should I eat? To go on living. What's the point? My only reason for living is gone, and I'll never get her back. So why should I continue to live a life that's pointless and has no light?" he asks completely empty inside.

Everyone went silent at that statement as the words hit each of them like a ton of bricks. The man in front of them had lost the one thing in this world he loved and didn't want to go on it was a pain that some could recognize.

Drax walked over to him lowering him to the man's eye level and looking into them, after a few seconds, Drax sighs, "so what do we call you, if anything else than to know what to put on your head stone" he finished bluntly and without feeling

This comment immediately got him glairs from the other members of the crew, if they had haki they would be releasing it by the ton on their commander right now.

The stranger just laughed a bit barely at the question, "I suppose I had better give you something then. Darrius, Darrius walker. My homeland is gone. What was left of it? so there's no point even talking about it. Former diving master, sea king hunter and master of armament haki extraordinaire. Yea that would be good to have on it" he smirked

Drax looked the man now known as Darrius over, _'master of armament haki, sea king hunter, sound like this guy has lead an interesting life, I wonder…'_ , "you're from Ō hantā shima (King Hunter island) aren't you?"

That comment made Darrius look at Drax with a fire in his eyes, and the rest of the crew looked to Drax curiously.

"Ō hantā shima?" Luffy asked

"King Hunter Island, Ō hantā shima. I only heard about it in passing but from what I heard, that on that island from the age of ten the children are trained in the art of armament haki. By the age of thirteen they've killed their first sea king. They're known for their mastery in the armament arts and can dive farther than any other, proud people" Drax said looking in Darrius' eyes, "so why would someone from Ō hantā shima want to die?"

Darrius looked to the deck before letting out what could only be interpreted as a laugh, "Proud People, Ha, nothing proud about them now, we're all dead"

Draxs eyes widened, _'what dead!? How? Why? When?'_ , "…"

"At a loss for words?" Darrius asked in a cold tone, "so was I, when I sailed away from the remains of Ō hantā shima nothing left but ash"

Drax clenched his fist and his teeth grinded, "buster call" he said in utter disgust.

The rest of the crew looked at him hearing his words Nami was the one to ask, "What's a buster call?"

Drax closed his eyes his fists shaking in anger as he answered, "It's the marines' code name for that form of devastation. Once the order is given. Ten marine war ships descend on the target island completely surrounding it before opening fire with all guns in a no holds bombardment. Complete and utter devastation and destruction of life, nothing survives"

Namis eyes as well as everyone else there were speechless, such an attack, such a tactic was inhumane it was insane.

"How can they do that wipe an entire island off the map, and then what? Call it an accident, a misfire" Sanji yelled disgusted hearing that

Drax sighed, "Simple they dirty the islands name. They spread rumours about its inhabitants, claim the island was overrun by pirates in too great a number to allow to go on. It's been done before, an island in the west blue if I'm not mistaken though it was twenty years ago. The island of Ohara, met the same fate, the occupants were accused of trying to bring the world to an end, when all they were was scholars"

"But that's crazy the marines can't do that" Nojiko argued

Drax looked to her sadly, "yes they can. It's what they call _absolute justice_ , nothing can stand in their way. If something looks dangerous or even questions their ways they remove it completely and totally. They show no mercy. It's despicable and without honour but it works. How do you think they have remained in power for so long? They don't let even a sliver of resistance stand. Though there are those that try" Drax shook his head, "Ō hantā shima, was an island in the calm belt. No one can get to it other than the marines. So they wouldn't even need to come up with an excuse or cover story for its destruction, no one will even notice it's gone"

Darrius lets out a strained laugh, "yes and now with its destruction Ō hantā shima will be forgotten, and as will I once I am gone"

Nojiko clenches her fists hearing Darrius say that and she picks up the plate of food, before scooping some onto a food, "You will not die, eat and survive, live for the ones who died"

Darrius' eyes went cold and he grabbed Nojikos hand hard glaring at her, "what gives you the right to say that! Nothing! What could you possibly know about my people! Nothing! What could you possible know about my loss! NOTHING!"

Nojiko flinches as his grip tightens and his hand goes black as he was about to break it when another black hand grabbed the first just as hard and a voice spoke with anger.

 **"You will not harm one of my Nakama"** Drax spoke his voice filled with anger at Darrius actions.

Darrius immediately goes to glare at Drax for intervening but he is taken back and his eyes widen seeing the look Drax had. Complete an utter calm, his face showed no emotion what so ever, but his eyes were filled with a fire storm that threatened to destroy all of those who hurt the ones he cared for. Darrius flinched at the look, he knew it all too well. It had once been his when he had ones he wanted to protect, but now they were all gone all because he wasn't strong enough. All because of those fucking marines, he now had nothing.

Slowly Darrius' armament haki dissipated as he let go of Nojikos arm and turned his head away. Drax did the same and looked at the defeated man. He was completely broken, and whatever spirit he once had was gone _… 'No not gone, the fire just needs to be re-sparked and given fuel to burn brightly once again'_ slowly Drax smiled.

"Darrius, I have a proposition for you, Join the first division of the straw hat crew under me" Drax asked with a smirk.

This got a look of shock from everyone on board at the sudden invitation that just came out of the blue like that. Even Darrius had a slight look of shot at the sudden invitation. Luffy blinked looking at his brother, he saw the smile and then smiled himself before laughing. "Commanders call" he said with a grin.

With Luffys words everyone fell silent. It was Draxs call as first division commander on who joined his crew, but the question was would this suicidal drifter accept.

Darrius and Drax looked into each other's eyes, brown eyes met green and they just stood there for a few seconds Darrius measuring Drax up on sight before closing his eyes with a sigh. His head sagged back and he looked up at the now red sky as the sun set, Darrius slowly took a breath. "Why offer me a spot on your crew? You only just met me. You quite literally fished me out of the ocean. So why?"

Drax stood up as he took out a cigarette and lit it as he walked over to the railing, "because I can see it in you. We are one in the same. You lost your reason to live. The fire in your eyes has been snuffed out and like me all you need is a new purpose in life. A new spark to light your fire again and I think this crew could be that spark. We both had our fires doused out by the blood of those we cared for. There's only one way to get by that, and that it to get by it and not to let it decide what is left of your life. Now the question is will you let it, or will you get by it?" Drax finished as he took in a drag of his cigarette exhaling the smoke on the last sentence.

Listening to Draxs words Darrius subconsciously reached for the locket around his neck, Luffy knew exactly what his brother was talking about a pulled his hat down shading his eyes.

Darrius looked to Drax, "will I get to fight marines?" he asked, it was obvious to everyone why he asked that and not many could blame him.

Drax dropped the butt of his cigarette overboard and smirked, "We are pirates. Chances are we will get into a scuffle with them sooner or later, but don't let that be your reason for going on. Revenge is a path you don't want to travel, it will only end in blood, yours and theirs"

Exhaling a breath Darrius nodded with a dark smirk, "it will be there's" he said lowly taking the plate of food and starting to eat.

Drax smiled a small smile as did some of the others on the crew, "I'll take that as your yes then" Drax said as he stood up from the railing, "come on let's take this into the cabin, we can do introductions in there" Drax said as he reached out his hand and Darrius took it.

* * *

 **Scene break**

About fifteen minutes later and introductions had been made, everyone was dotted around the inside of the cabin, except Mr. 9 and Miss. Wednesday who had been held up in the empty back room of the ship sense they departed.

Drax had sat down with Nami sitting beside him in the corner of the room, Luffy was sitting on top of one of the crates across from them. Zoro and Gin had taken to standing by the book shelf watching, Kaya, Usopp and Nojiko were next to the crate Luffy was sitting on, Sanji was in the kitchen area lighting up another cigarette. Kyūbi last anyone had seen had been on the back area of the ship.

Darrius had just finished eating the third plate of food and had just popped one of the bottles of sake to wash it down. As he finished listening to Luffy declare he was going to be pirate king.

Darrius had just been about to drink when he heard that statement, he looked to Luffy and then to Drax before looking back to Luffy and blinking, "really, you're going to become the pirate king with just two devil fruit users on your crew. Well count that three now" he smirked before putting the bottle to his lips and starting to down it.

Drax blinked, "how do you know we're devil fruit users, neither of us used our abilities?" he asked curiously.

Darrius finished his bottle and set it down as he grabbed the second, "because I ate the Copy-Copy fruit. It allows me to sample other people's devil fruit powers to use. Three's the limit. I currently have two under my belt. So I can only take one more and then swap them about, but it gives me the handy little trick to let me sense other devil fruit powers. I can turn it off and on when I look at Luffy over there all I can taste is rubber in my mouth. When I look at you I gets a kind of metallic taste in the back of my throat, it's kind of annoying" he says before starting to down the second bottle.

 _'A handy ability to have'_ Drax though, "that must be a bad deal for a master diver and sea king hunter to be a devil fruit user, if you can't even go in the water now".

Darrius shrugged "I get by easy enough, you don't always have to be in the water to hunt sea kings. I do miss the diving but I enjoy hunting all the same and with the little tricks I've picked up from the other fruit users I've come across it's only made it easier"

Drax raised an eyebrow, "why what ones do you have?"

Darrius raised his hand and it flashed until all the way down to his elbow turned to silver, "the Metal-Metal fruit, I can turn parts of my body into any metal in existence, only down side about the Copy-Copy fruits copied version I can only change parts of my body not my full body, combine that with my haki and it makes for one strong punch"

Drax eyed the fist up, "impressive you're your own blunt weapon, if I recall correctly from what I read the full powers lets you morph your body as it's a logia type, shame you could have been a walking arsenal with that"

Darrius grinned, "that's where my second ability I pilfered come in handy. It was the first one I absorbed, though it was by accident" his hand then turned to normally before it started to disintegrate and swirl black and red hot ash swirled around his right hand before changing back into an arm length blade before it flashed black coated in haki, "my other logia type, the Ash-Ash fruit, allows me to change parts of my body to ash and reduce anything I touch to ash also. Though like the metal fruit I can only turn parts of my body to ash and then revert them and I can't change my body into an element like you probably can so I can still be hit, but this does give me some long range attacks and smoke screen powers to"

"Ok I take back what I said, you are a walking arsenal. Can you merge your powers?" Drax asked with a laugh.

Darrius shook his head, "I've been trying to, but I had little success. Maybe it's because they're both logia, I'm not sure. As soon as I find a third power that catches my attention I'll try it out"

"How exactly do you absorb others devil fruit powers?" Nami asked

Darrius shrugged, "just buy touching a focusing, but then I've got to wash the taste out of my mouth afterwards, its ten times worse than what I taste by sensing, and no devil fruit is pleasant to eat"

"No I'd think not" Drax gave a small laugh just as the door pushed open and Kyūbi hopped in bouncing along and landing in Namis lap giving a little yip.

Darrius looked at the small kit with a raised eyebrow seeing its nine tails.

Drax just smirked, "oh hey, Kyūbi, I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance" he said as he petted the young Kits head, "Kyūbi say hello to Darrius, the newest member of the first division" he said, "Darrius this is Kyūbi the second to last member to join before you"

Darrius looked at the kit as it gave a little Yip before, Darrius cringed a bit and took another drink of sake, he set the bottle down and smirked, "I see, so I'm actually the fourth devil fruit user on the crew then"

This got a couple of raised eyebrows from everyone, Drax just blinked, "Darrius what are you talking about, you are the only other devil fruit user here apart from me and Luffy"

Darrius shook his head, "no I'm not" he said before pointing at Kyūbi, "I did a little sense on that Kit, and I got a different taste in my mouth than I got from you two. It tasted like I was eating Hair or Fur"

Draxs eye widened and then looked to Kyūbi in shock, Nami did also, "so Kyūbi ate a devil fruit that dose something with its fur?" Nami asked curiously.

"You got me" Darrius said with a shrug, "I'm just telling you what I sense, the weird thing is the taste is really warm, like I really needed that drink after it"

Draxs eyes widened even more, and Kyūbi looked up to him and their eyes met before Draxs eyes widened even more. Kyūbi flinched and shot off Namis lap and ran for the door.

"Kyūbi?" Nami said in shock as the small kit ran as fast as it could

Drax quickly got up just as Luffy stretched down grabbing the little kit gently and lifting it to him holding it. "So this little guy has a devil fruit power to does he?" Luffy said curiously, "cool"

Drax immediately turned to his little brother, "Luffy, put the kit down, it's not a he it's a she" Drax corrected

Listening to his brother Luffy put the kit down and it immediately ran in between the wall and the crate into the shadows shaking.

"What happened? Why is Kyūbi acting so afraid of us all of a sudden?" Kaya asked looking worried

"She's scared that's all, because she's smarter than normal foxes" Drax says as he sits down on the ground, "I think…she's a Zoan type"

"What do you mean it that the fruit Kyūbi eat? And what's a Zoan?" Usopp asked confused

Drax smiled into the shadows as he answered, "Any devil fruit can be listed into a category depending on the power it gives when eaten. There's paramecia which Luffy eat, your body stays normal so to speak but you gain strange powers. There's logia like mine which changes your body into an element, and then there's Zoan, which gives the user the unique ability to transform into an animal depending on the fruit. I think our little friend here has eaten one of them"

"So it's a fox that can turn into another animal that's kind of cool" Usopp said raising an eyebrow

"I don't think that's the case here" Drax said as he leaned closer to the gap, "isn't that right little one"

Everyone blinked wondering what he meant but Darrius blinked realizing what was going on. "You don't think..." he started before a voice interrupted him

"Please don't hurt me!" came a Childs voice from between the box and the wall making everyone look at it wide eyed

"It can talk!" the all said in unison.

Drax smiled, "it's alright little one. No one is going to hurt you what's your name?" Drax asked

"E-Eva" the small voice replied making a few blink around the room hearing this,

Drax smiled, "that's a very pretty name Eva. How old are you Eva?"

"N-Nine" came the small voice again

Drax smiled and nodded, "thank you Eva, can you tell me where your parents are perhaps we can find a way to tell them where you are?"

"Nooooo! Please no don't, anything but that!" the little voice yelled making a few frown hearing her tone.

"It's alright Eva" Drax said in a calming voice, "we won't do it if you don't want to, but why don't you want to go back to your parents I'm sure they're missing you"

"No their not! They sold me after I ate this yucky fruit! I was put in a cage for so long, please don't make me go back there. Please don't send me back!" the voice yelled

"Heartless" Nojiko snapped, "Who would do that to a child?"

"You'd be surprized" Darrius said, "rich bastards will play handsomely for a pet like that, I suspect Sabaody Archipelagos slave markets even have a section for just that."

"Slave markets" Nami said in disgust, "that's just sick."

"Way of the world" Darrius said as he started taking another drink getting glairs from both Nami and Nojiko for his bluntness.

Drax frowned when he heard whining coming from the space between the box and wall, "its ok Eva no one here is going to send you back there, you're safe with us."

"Y-You mean it? You won't send me back?" spoke the voice disbelieving

Drax smiled, "You have my word, as commander of the straw hat pirate's first division. You're safe with us"

At that moment the little orange kit shot out of the space into Draxs chest as fast as its little legs could carry it, "oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" it cried as it hugged into Draxs chest making Drax smile and let her get her worries out of her system.

"There, there now take it easy no need to cry. Now why don't you show us what you really look like, you're a little cutie in your fox form. I'm sure you're just as cute as a little girl" he says rubbing the little kits head

"Um that's going to be a problem" the kit said crawling up to beside Draxs ear and whispering something into it

Drax blinked and then chuckled slightly, "not a problem" Drax said as he set the little kit on the ground and put his coat over it and buttoned up the front, "there problem solved"

"Thank you" the kit said softly before it started to grow.

The hair receded into its body as did the ears, nose and tails, slowly the form got to its feet and the hair on its head grew out. After ten seconds a little girl nine years old stood in the middle of the room with long orange hair down past her waist and the ends were tipped white like fox tails, her eyes were golden and she had a small smile on her face with Draxs coat wrapped around her.

Drax smiled, "well it's nice to finally meet you little Eva. You see I was right you are just as cute this way" he smiles happily to her

She smiled back before her stomach growled, and everyone sweat drop.

Drax chuckled, "I guess you're hungry, Sanji mind whipping her up something to eat? Nami do you think we could have any clothes that could fit her? Just until we get to the next island and buy some for her, can't have her just running around in my coat the whole time"

Sanji quickly nodded and set about making another meal for Eva when she got back

Nami smiled "sure thing, come on honey let's see if we can't find you something nice to wear" Nami said holding out her hand

Eva smiled and giggled as she took it and went with Nami smiling, the door closed and Darrius crossed his arms.

"Bringing a child into the grand line is only asking for trouble, especially on a pirate ship that is likely to be shot at by marines and is likely to go through storms. She'll be dead in a week" Darrius said as he put it bluntly.

Drax looked to him, "I know how these seas are. I sailed them for five years before hand so I know what to expect, and I'm sure this crew is more than enough to keep her safe. She will not die." He said that last part with conviction.

Darrius sighed getting up, "fine suit yourself. If anyone needs me I'll be sleeping on the back deck, see you in the morning" he said heading out the door

Everyone stares at the door, and Usopp is the first one to speak, "what's up with him?"

"That guy is going to be trouble", Zoro said blankly, "did you see the look he had when you mention he'd get to fight them"

Drax nodded to Zoro, "I saw it, but I also say him before it. His spirit was broken, this crew is what he needs to fix it. I just hope he finds the right reason to do so, and doesn't get swallowed up in his revenge"

"Is it safe to have someone like that on the ship?" Nojiko asked worried gripping her wrist where he grabbed her before

Drax nodded, "he has no grudge against us, it's the marines he wants, and honestly who could blame him with what they did to him. But blood isn't always the answer to everything, we just need to give it time, time heals all wounds"

The other nodded in agreement before going back to talking like normal.

* * *

 **Scene break-time skip**

Drax was up in the crow's nest on watch. He knew it would be another two days before they reached the island, and he had been adjusting their course on and off using his own log pose to keep them on track.

He looked over the ship from the high perspective to see what everyone was at. Zoro had taken to the middle deck and was once again sleeping soundly while Gin had one of the practice barrels out and was punching away at it trying to bring his haki out. He had been trying to do so for the past hour, Drax had noticed he was one of the most determined to learn it. Given his past of always wanting to be useful to his superiors Drax could understand it, but would have to have a word with him to start taking more breaks and not run out of energy for when he needs it.

Nami, Nojiko, Eva and Kaya were on the walk way beside the cabin smiling and laughing, Nami and Eva seemed to get along like two peas in a pod and Nojiko says it's like having a second little sister. Nami had fashioned one of her longer shirts into a make-shift dress for Eva and sorted her out with the other essentials, for now. She was wearing the long sky blue shirt with a few hole cut and stitched in it for a small belt around it with a yellow flower pattern along the bottom of the shirt. And she looked to be having the time of her life with the two sisters and Kaya.

Usopp had taken to his tinkering again and was working on a new ammunition. Drax had been telling him he should try to use pistols due to a sling shot not really being the most lethal weapon, and until he has his haki down it won't ether. But Usopp had argued back that if he came up with some more ammunition for it then it would make up for its lack of lethality. Drax had left it at that due to him not wanting to push the coward out of his comfort zone and risk freaking him out.

Luffy was on top of the figure head that Usopp had reattached at the same times as the Mast, both of which had metal sheeting holding them in place, which Drax had put to Luffy saying that it only proves his point that they need a professional shipwright. Luffy had said they would get one when they find one, which Drax couldn't argue.

Their two Guests had taken to sunbathing like complete idiots on the main deck while on the back one the newest member of the first division Darrius was still sleeping. He had been sleeping outside the whole night and all this morning. Everyone had left him alone for the most part and Nojiko had made a point to stay clear of the back of the ship. She was still sceptical about him, maybe it was her being raised by Bellmère who had been a marine that did it, but she just couldn't bring herself to even go near him.

Drax shook it off and left it. He would talk to her about it at some stage and find out what's bugging her and see if he couldn't help matters along. He wanted all the member of his crew to get along with the main crew and with each other they all sailed under the one flag after all.

Looking down when he heard Eva laughing Drax thought back about the young girl. He had thought it odd when he first found her on board, he had assumed she was just one of the strange animals that lived on that island and he though nothing more about it, but he should have known better he had spent five years on the grand line and had seen Zoan types before the likes of which you wouldn't believe. So a fox Zoan type with nine tails wasn't hard for him to believe, and something was telling him there was more to her than they had seen yet.

After coming back in her new clothes she had told them about her past and it had brought her to tears. Nami Nojiko and Kaya had all hugged her comforting her from her pain. Like she had said before she had been sold by her parents for a rather large sum of berries after a slave ship had come to port, and seeing a Zoan type fruit eaten by a child they immediately offered to buy her. Her parents agreed on the spot. She had been caged and was taken to sea. She had overheard a few saying they were going to be getting a big pay day from her when they reached the slave market. Luckily there had been a storm and the boat she was on capsized making her turn into her fox form for the first time, and she used her new size to escape. But she was knocked over board as the ship capsized and landed on some floating wreckage and barely held on. She awoke the next morning on the island but when she changed back she found herself without her clothes. So she stayed in her fox form to keep warm and survived on her own eating the fruits for three months until the going merry had come along.

He looked down at their two passengers and watched them as they just lay there relaxing, and frowned. He had told Nami last night before they went to bed just what he suspected of them. That he had ran into their company before and that they were rotten but he wanted to find out more about them and their goals. She had agreed to go along until later but that she wanted him to be careful, he had told her he was always careful.

After giving one more look to the horizon he staticed down to the main deck before heading down below, knowing no one was in the room with everyone being on deck Drax went into the room and fished through the bags of clothing before pulling out a pair of long black combat trousers with at least six large pockets on them, he grabbed a belt not sure of the size and went up top again slinging his guitar over his shoulder thinking he might as well play something while on watch and went back up.

He walked around to the back of the ship to where Darrius had been sleeping but as he was walking he heard something that made his eyes widen quick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darrius screaming.

Drax quickly ran around the corner to see Darrius on the decking his entire body tensed up in a spasm his back arched up his gut in the air like something was trying to rip out of him painfully.

Drax quickly ran to him has he continued screaming like he was being tortured, holding him down Drax called out to him.

"Darrius, Darrius calm down, it's just a nightmare, Darrius!" he called as he held the man down.

Everyone had come rushing hearing the screaming, and came to help they all rounded the corners just as Darrius' eyes opened and he sat bolt upright eyes wide panting in a cold sweat. He clenched his fists as he got his breathing under control.

"What was that?" Sanji asked looked to Drax

Drax frowned, "Nightmare, have you been having them offer?" Drax asked Darrius

Darrius slow nodded, "two sometimes three nights a week, getting better it used to be five"

Drax frowned in sympathy, "it's the trauma and guilt of living through what you did. It will take time but you'll get through it. Eventually it will get to be once a month, and then once every two, and you'll put the memories behind you until it hits you when you don't expect it. You may put it behind you but the trauma will always remain" Drax said in a knowing voice, sounding like he had said it to himself over and over.

Darrius looked to him, "you sound like you speak from experience"

Drax nodded, "some pains you can never totally leave behind, even when you were the cause of the pain. Your humanity will never let you forget it" Drax said standing up

Usopp blinked, "but shouldn't he be grateful for living through it, I mean to live through something like that is a miracle, I can only imagine what it was..." Usopp was cut off by Darrius glaring at him in rage.

"Grateful, grateful for what!? That everyone I ever knew is dead and I brought it on them! Grateful that I caused that hell on earth to come to everyone I ever cared for, and yet I survived! What's there to be grateful for, and no you can't imagine it, no one can imagine it, but here let me paint you a pretty fucking picture! Picture the hottest mother fucking flame you can, times that by an island full of it then drop yourself and two hundred of your closest friends into the middle of it! there got the fucking picture now fuck face" Darrius roared as he now stood over Usopp the boy cowering in fear at the older man standing over him fists clenched already coated in haki ready to level him.

He only stopped his advance when he felt the end of Zoro sword at his throat and both kayas and Nojikos pistols aimed at him, Gin had his tonfas ready to swing if the new guy made a move on Usopp.

Drax sighed and put his hand on Darrius' shoulder, slowly the haki faded and the man turned grabbing the shorts and walked off to the back room to change, everyone just watched him go.

Drax shook his head and slapped the back off Usopps head, "you don't speak from now on, unless you actually have something intelligent to say or ask" he said before walking back to his post on watch.

As he walked he had just started to go down the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Drax turned to see Nami looking at him with worry on her face.

"What you said back there to Darrius. How you said it, what did you do that…" she began to ask

Drax put his hand up, "Nami, remember back at the Baratie I told you of the events that made me chose the path I would lead?"

Nami slowly nodded, "the death of one of your brothers, Sabo"

Drax nodded, "his death was the catalyst that showed me the truth of the world, and it showed me the monsters that people can truly become. In his death I became worse than those very monsters. What I did can never be undone, not that I would wish it. I have the blood of those very monsters on my hands, and even though I don't regret what I did, my soul will never let me forget what I have done."

Nami was about to ask what he meant, when he turned and burst into static and reformed up in the crow's nest above his head. Nami went to take a step forward wanting to continue the conversation when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Luffy shaking his head telling her not to. She was about to ask why when she heard a few strings on Draxs guitar were struck and she looked up to see him looking out to the sea, and decided to listen to what he was playing.

watch?v=BjiEaSInikE

"I stare at my reflection in the mirror

Why am I doing this to myself?

 ** _Losing my mind on an error._**

 ** _I went and left the real me on the shelf. No._**

Don t lose who you are in the blur of the stars.

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, and its okay not to be okay.

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

Tears don t mean you're losing, everybody s bruising.

Just be true to who you are.

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?

I forgot what to do to fit the mold.

Then more I try the less it's working, yeah.

Cause everything inside me screams

No, no, no, no, no yeah.

Don t lose who you are in the blur of the stars.

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, It's okay not to be okay.

Sometime it's hard to follow your heart.

But tears don t mean you're losing, everybody s bruising

Just be true to who you are.

Fake shows, egos, fake shows like wow.

Just go and leave me alone.

Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight. With a smile

That is my home, That is my home, That is my home

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars.

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing.

It's okay not to be okay.

Sometime it's hard to follow your heart.

Tears don t mean you're losing, everybody s bruising.

Just be true to who you are.

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are, Who you are

Who you are, Who you are"

As the music of the guitar had slowed to a finally halted, Drax just let out a sigh as he let his guitar sag and lean on his side as he continued to stare out at the horizon, unaware his little performance had been heard by the entire crew who were now gathered along the higher back walkway of the ship, Zoro had even woken up and was looking up listening to him.

Nami bit her bottom lip hearing the song, whatever had happened could wait. He wasn't ready to tell her yet, but she hoped he would. She wanted him to share everything with her. She wanted all of him, to know who the man that she had fallen in love with truly was. But she could see that she wouldn't be finding out today.

Though unseen by most in the cabin behind them, the door was cracked open and inside Darrius leaned against the wall gripping his locket, he slowly sighed before walking to the back of the ship.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It was later that same night, Darrius had taken his meal to the back of the ship and was eating under the stars looking up as the moon and starlight shown down.

Drax came through the back door of the cabin and leaned on the railing beside him, holding two mugs, he handed one to Darrius who took it after a few seconds, with a nod of thanks.

Drax nodded back before he took out his packet of cigarettes and offer him one, Darrius shook his head in refusal making Drax shrug as he took his own and lit up.

The two of them stood in silence for the best part of half an hour before Drax finally spoke,

"So…who did you lose?" Drax asked not making eye contact, Darrius looked to him as he spoke again, "the first words you said to me, was for me to leave you on that raft, and let you die. Then you said you lost "her" in your grief yesterday, and in my own experience there's usually a link between losing the one you care for, and wanting to die. Today you said it was your fault that your island was targeted, so ether you blame yourself and foolishly want to atone for it by giving your life, or you want to escape the pain of loss. Which is it for you?"

Looking away Darrius looked up into the sky at the stars as they twinkled in the dark sky above, not a cloud in the sky, "a little of both" he said softly barely of audible

Drax looked at the man for the first time in the half an hour, his eyes filled with sympathy and understanding, "you shouldn't blame yourself. Against the world what can one man do, whoever "she" is she wouldn't want you to blame yourself"

Darrius didn't speak he just clenched his fists. Whether it was in anger or grief Drax couldn't tell no emotion shown on the man's face, Drax just sighed and turned to walk off, "there is a cabin to sleep in. You don't have to sleep on deck you know, I understand if you don't want to sleep in the same room as the rest of them, but the weather is unpredictable, it would be safer inside"

He didn't turn around and just spoke, "I'm used to it"

Drax stopped on the spot, "I can understand your hatred towards the marines and the government for what they did to you and your home, but understand if your blood lust for vengeance endangers the crew, or any member of it. I will put an end to it one way or the other. So tell me now will that be a problem"

"No" was all the answer Darrius gave as the two men looked in separate directions

"Good" was the only response Drax gave back before he down the last of his drink and walked inside leaving Darrius looking up at the moon, unseen to Drax was a face of pure rage on Darrius' face as Drax walked away.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was the next day and to boy's amusement it was snowing. Nami and Nojiko had taken to the cabin to try and keep warm while the rest of the crew were out on deck. Gin was on watch he had cleared the snow out of the crow's nest and was smirking at the sight below.

Luffy had just finished building his snow man and was grinning with glee as he added the nose, "Perfect just look who walked in, its Mr. Snow barrel" he said as he patted the head of his classic snow man with stick arms and nose with a green cape and a barrel as a hat.

"What a complete amateur!" Usopp declared as he stepped to the side, "behold a work of inspired art!" he says showing a snow sculpture of a woman that was obviously Kaya on top of a pearl in a lovely dress,

Just at that moment kaya came out from the cabin and her face turned Beet red seeing the sculpture, before a whistle broke out.

" ***Whistle*** well Usopp I see there's a romantic in you after all" called Drax as he stepped to the side to admire his sculpture, "I had the exact same idea" his sculpture was of course Nami lying on her side in the nude with only a towel draping over her mid-section covering the important parts but leaving her legs and arm bear

Both Usopp and Luffy clapped at the piece and Drax smirked before looking to the window of the cabin to see a beet red Nami blushing looking out seeing it. He smirked, but that soon faded when Sanji was on his knees worshiping the statue like a shrine. Drax quickly delivered swift justice to the Ero-cook in the form of a fist to his head laying him flat on the deck as the snow piled up around and on him.

Drax sighed and shook his head before looking up to see Gin chuckling, "you'd think he'd learn by now" Gin called down

Drax shrugged, "you can't fix perverts. All you can do is keep beating them, and looking at my girlfriend like that, even if it's just a statue made of snow, is enough to earn my wrath"

Gin shook his head and went back to his watch as Drax walked down the stairs and to the cabin.

He opened the door only to be glopped by Nami in a hug as she kissed him, he returned it before the broke a few moments later, "My, what was that for, tangerine princess"

She blushed at his nickname for her and smiled, "for being you and beating that perverted cook for looking at my image like that" she leaned in close, "that privilege is reserved only for you"

Drax smirked as he pulled her into a hug and she melted into it.

"Mmmmmm, so warm. Wait why are you so warm, when it's freezing outside? Come to think of it why were you out there in just your T-shirt and trousers, aren't you cold?" she asked shocked

Drax smiled, "my body is flowing with tens of hundreds of thousands of volts of electrical current and its going through me like one big radiator. I don't overheat and the cold doesn't bother me. My internal body temperature stays a constant several thousand degrees, but my body cools it to just under a hundred or so by the time it reaches my outer skin"

Nami was shocked hearing this but didn't mine it at that very moment and just went back to hugging him, "Mmmmm, just like a big hot water bottle"

Drax laughed and hugged her back, "I don't mind being that for you" he said before snickering was heard from the other side of the room

It was Nojiko and Eva who were giggling at the lovey-dovey couple, "well Nami sure is lucky having a big hot water bottle like you Drax" Nojiko chuckled.

Nami stuck out her tongue at her sister, "you're just jealous I have a man and you don't"

Nojiko rolled her eyes, before a flash of lighting and a roar of thunder filled the air. Nami looked out the window, "what the hell, first snow now lighting, what's going on with this weather?" she said as Drax wrapped his hands around her waste from behind and they looked up as lighting shot across the sky .

Drax kissed her cheek, "I did tell you that the weather is unpredictable here, anything can happen. You never know what the next second is going to bring."

"Yea but this is just crazy" Nami said in confusion looking up as she pressed back into Drax and his warmth.

Drax nodded as he just held her with his eyes closed and smiled but then it soon faded and his eyes opened, "yes it is, unless we've…" he stopped, "Nami, when was the last time you checked our heading?"

She looked to him confused, "just a little while ago why?"

"That could be what's wrong, we're off course. The log pose follows a specific route of magnetism, and it's not a straight line sometimes is zig zags, pull turns out of nowhere and even circles the entire island several times before taking the ship to land, you have to keep checking and adjusting our course so we don't go off course?" Drax said in a serious tone

Nami quickly nodded and raised her hand to look at the dial on her wrist, "what the hell it's pointing in the opposite direction!"

"See, told you come on we're off course big time" Drax said going for the door and opening, "get to your stations we need to pull a one eighty right now"

Everyone looked to him like he was nuts.

"One eighty you want us to turn around, why would you want to go back?" Usopp called up

Luffy looked to his big brother and saw the look in his eye saying he was serious and he nodded.

Nami came out after him, "the ships turned around on us somehow, we're heading in the wrong direction"

"We're just off the path, it's an easy fix" Drax said putting his hands on her shoulder,

"She's not a very good navigator is she" Miss Wednesday say to Mr 9 before looking at Nami whose teeth were sharp, "you can't trust anything here on the grand line not the…" she began to start but was quickly shut up when Drax lifted them up from behind by the back of their clothing.

"Enough of that I already covered all that now get out there and help" he said as he tossed them down onto deck before throwing himself over the railing to help.

Kaya went up into the cabin as Nojiko came out, as they swapped rolls for looking out for Eva.

"Hey wait it looks like the wind has changed" Usopp called as they started rushing about.

And surely enough the clouds above them broke up and the sun shone brightly as a war breeze blew through, Darrius came out of the lower cabin, "much better no more cold" he said and started to help

Usopp started yelling at Zoro, "Yo wake up snow man were in a crisis here!"

But Zoro just slept on with piles of snow around him, Drax sighed and took charge along with Nami and started to turn the ship.

"Hey I think I just saw a dolphin jump lets follow it" Luffy called randomly

"No" Nami yells at him from the gangway.

Drax slaps him across the back of his head, "no fucking way! Focus Luffy!"

The wind started to pick up and the ship took off faster as the waves hit the ship hard over and over, Usopp stated to climb up to bring the sails in a bit to slow them down, "Heads up the waves are getting high and there's an iceberg at ten o'clock" he yelled as the fog started rolling in

Drax looked forward to see the iceberg too, "Turn the ship or well crash into it" he yelled back towards the help where Nami and Sanji were trying to do just that but the current was to strong and they weren't turning fast enough.

"It's the end we're going to crash" Usopp yelled as they got dangerously close to the iceberg.

"Not on my watch!" Drax yells pulling out his swords and running to the front of the ship

He hold his blade out flat as the blue lightning sparks off it pulsing with power and he yells out, **"Coursing Surge!"** as a massive burst of blue lightning shot from the end of the blade colliding with the ice berg and completely blasted the top half of it away.

Everyone on deck stared wide eyed at the feet Drax had just preformed.

 _'What the hell was that!?'_ \- Mr. 9

 _'Incredible'_ \- Miss Wednesday

 _'Holy shit!'_ \- Darrius

 _'Nice one!'_ \- Luffy

 _'That was awesome!'_ \- Usopp

 _'Shit!'_ \- Sanji

 _'Drax…wow'_ \- Nojiko

 _'Just what I'd expect from you commander'_ \- Gin

 _'ZZZZZZZZZZ'_ -Zoro

 _'Amazing'_ -kaya

 _'Wooooooow'_ -Eva

 _'…he's so getting some later'_ \- Nami

But they were brought out of it when Luffy looked down the passage to the inside of the ship, "aaah waters coming in from the bottom of the merry" he yelled.

"Then go patch it!" Drax yelled back just as the wind picks up again

"The winds picking up! Bring in the sails! It's to strong we'll overturn" Nami calls as Drax and Darrius nod before rushing up the rope ladders and Gin climbs out of the crows next to help as he tossed them ropes to tie onto themselves so they don't fall off.

 ***Riiiiiiiip*** goes the sail as it starts to tear as Darrius, Drax and Gin pulling it in.

Miss Wednesday calls out another hole in the ship and Usopp goes below to fix it.

Sanji sets out a plate of rice balls, "everyone eat, we gotta keep our strength up!" he calls as one by one they go to get their food

Drax statics down and grabs one and was about to eat it when he looked up to see the clouds beginning to spark and his eyes wide, "CRAP!" he yells getting everyone's attention before he sprints to the front of the ship and raise his fist just in time to take a lightning bolt in before it hit the ship.

Everyone looked at him as more and more lighting poured into him.

"Bro!" Luffy yelled as the lighting stopped before Drax thrust his other fist out and sent the same lightning bolt back into the sky making everyone gape at him.

Drax then dropped to his knee panting after taking that it. Gin and Darrius lifted him up one on either side with an arm, "gotta protect the ship, last thing we need is a fire breaking out" he said in an exhausted voice as he pushed off back to his feet, "back to work we're not out of this yet!" he yelled making them nod and quickly move.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The storm had finally calms down and everyone is lay out on deck ether passed out or sleeping from the exhaustion, while Eva and Kaya were coming down the steps to them, Zoro yawned and stretched out before getting up lazily.

"I'm rested" Zoro said as he got up rubbing the back of his head as he started to stroll about the ship, before he happened apron the unconscious forms of the rest of the crew.

Nami on the railing, with Nojiko beside her, Gin leaning over the railing of the ship rope tied around his waist, Usopp beside him but sitting on the deck of the ship. Sanji passed out arms and legs spread on the deck, Drax sitting against the mast leaning in his sword keeping him up straight. Darrius was hanging off the horizontal mast on a life line like a piñata, with Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday curled up in the fatal position on the other side of the ship.

Zoro blinked at the sight, "hey come on, I know the weather is nice and all but that's no reason to be lazy" he said before turning to look at Nami, "we'd better be on the right track that's all I can say" he called aloud not relaxing his mistake when tick marks grew on every exhausted but still conscious crewmates heads and they muttered in anger "Shut up you bastard" in unison.

Drax had heard also but he just groaned, taking in a full powered lightning bolt will do a number on you.

Finally Zoros eyes settled on the two new comers, "what are you two doing here?" he asked Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday

"We're on a side mission to take them back to their home, their towns called whiskey peek" Luffy answered still full of energy sitting on the front railing.

"Since when did we become a transport service for thugs? We don't ow them anything." Zoro stated having not been around when they were brought on

Luffy shrugged, "I dun 'no" he replied carelessly

Zoro rolled his eyes, "why did I even ask?" before swatting in front of Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, "so tell me, what, were your strange names again? Because I don't think you pair can be trusted."

"Well I'm Mr. 9", "And I'm Miss Wednesday" the answered after each other

"Right, those names sound familiar and that's what's bothering me. In fact the more I think about it the more I'm certain I've heard them before" Zoro said making both Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday stiffen at the thought of being found out, then Zoro shrugged, "or maybe I hav-" he started but was cut off when two fists collided with the back of his head and he smack his head off the deck.

Behind him stood Nami and Nojiko both giving him death glairs Nami with a bright orange arura around her and Nojiko with a blue one.

"You jerk you think you can sleep while we do all the work" Nami snapped

"You lucky we didn't toss your lazy green ass over board" Nojiko continued

Zoro turned to them now angry himself exuding a green aura, in the brief feudal seconds before both sisters started to beat him senseless. Kaya quickly covered Eva's eyes so she wouldn't witness the beating before covering her own eyes deciding not to watch after the first blows.

Zoro lay flat on the deck a mountain of lumps on his forehead, before getting up exuding the green aura again, "what the hell was that.." he started

But what he hadn't noticed was that during the beating Drax had managed to get to his feet and lift one of Gins spiked tonfas he then looks at it as it shines black with his haki as he slowly makes his way over behind Zoro as he was getting up, and started talking.

Drax got a renewed burst of energy from his and anger and yelled as he swung the tonfa overhead and hit Zoro over the head with the haki backed weapon slamming him to the deck but still leaving him conscious.

"Lazy bastard, sleep at night and work during the day! You slept twenty four hours you lazy ass! You're lucky I didn't strap you to a cannon myself and through you over board! Try it again and I'll shove each one of those katanas of your up your ass! Try sleeping then!" Drax yells as he dropped the tonfa before falling on his ass and then on his back, he groaned as he lit a cigarette and took a drag, "ah I feel much better now"

Nami sighed, "Listen up everyone, there's no way to know what's going to happen next. During the terror most of us just experienced. I've come to an understanding of why this sea was named the grand line. My navigation skills are useless here but mark my words I will guide us through" she says with determination.

Darrius groans and raised his head from where he was hanging, "isn't that completely contradicting yourself?" he asks

Drax raise his hand with a disk in between his fingers before firing it at the rope holding Darrius up cutting it and dropping the blonde like a sack of spuds on deck with a thud, "watch it that's my girlfriend your talking to" Drax said giving Nami a smirk, "if anyone can do it she can"

She grinned, "That right, and there's your proof" she said pointing, "Our first voyage on the grand line has come to an end"

Everyone started pulling themselves up to look and sure enough there was a very strange looking island coming into view with a thick fog covering it, it had large cactus like shapes on it from what they could see.

Everyone started gathering on the front deck of the ship after waking Gin up, everyone looked out at the island as they sailed closer.

"So this is Whiskey Peek, not a bad place" Drax mused as he looked at the odd shaped hills

"The land scape is unlike anything I've ever seen" Sanji says in awes beside him

"Those cactuses are humongous" Luffy said grinning

"Actually the plural of cactus is cacti, but yea they are huge" Drax said leaning on the railing only to hear a clatter before looking to his left to see both Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 standing on the railing.

"Thank you, but we must be leaving"

"It's been an interesting ride to say the least"

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday"

""Bye-bye baby""

They said before leaping off the railing and diving into the water far from the ship and starting to swim to the shore

Darrius blinks and looks to Drax "what that was about?"

Drax shrugs, "We were only giving them a lift to this island. they weren't crewmates" Drax explained, getting a nod from Darrius.

Luffy Grins "who care we're landing" Luffy calls as they get closer to the shore themselves

Nami look over the edge of the merry, "there looks to be a water way leading inland, looks like we can just sail in"

Drax crossed his arms, "that's convenient" he says before standing at the head of the ship behind Luffy, as Usopp starts talking.

"Um, I'm weighing the possibilities of monsters out there" Usopp says as he tried not to shake

Drax says "anything possible it is the grand line",

Luffy "so what? If there's monsters we can just leave",

Drax sighs as Nami shakes her head, "we can't just leave. We need to stay till the log pose records this islands magnetic field. Until that's done we've got to stay put"

Drax leans on the railing, "each island is different, some fields can take a few hours to set other days, I've heard rumours of some even taking as long as a year, so if we come across one of them we're going to be there a while"

Darrius nodded his head, "it was that way for my old home the log pose took three months to record the magnetism there, though due to the calm belt we didn't get many visitors ether way"

"Hey", Usopp says, "but what if this island is crawling with monsters, what then, some of us aren't great fighters and we have Eva to worry about now. A little girl on an island full of monsters is just asking for trouble"

Eva pouts, "I'm not that little"

Drax leans down and rubbed her head, "well they do say good things come in small packages" making Eva smile at him.

Luffy grins, "Let's not think about the monsters till we have to. Like they're not even there"

Zoro smirks, "that's actually the smartest thing Luffy has said all day, there's no reason to worry yet"

"Now that that's settled, let's get going, I'll keep the girls safe" Sanji said with a prince grin.

Only to be floored by both Nami and Nojiko,

"Thanks but no thanks, I've got my boyfriend for that" Nami smirks walking over to Drax

Nojiko rolls her eyes, "I think I'd rather take my chances than with a pervert"

Usopp gulped down his fear as Kaya stood beside him, as he desperately tried to put on a brave face, but his knees shaking made that difficult.

Drax smirked, before whispering something into Namis ear, she blinked and looked to Drax, nodding, whispering back, "oh definitely, that should be fun, it was getting lonely being the only couple on the ship"

Drax grinned, _'and the plan is in motion'_


	9. Chapter 9- two devils meeting

**Sorry for the delay everyone, things have been hectic with real life matters as of late, but I finally found time to sit down and blitz this chapter, the next set of three chapters are still in planning but I'm confident I have an idea of how they are going to go, just don't be expecting them soon, given the length of the chapters, mainly because I do a full arc like this every chapter, they take time to do, this chapter was twenty three thousand words, if it was my own story this would almost qualify as a novella, which if I recall is thirty thousand words, so you can cut me a little slack when I put out chapters of this size, in Microsoft word this is forty pages long! Anyway hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

 **Whiskey Peak showdown and two devils meeting**

* * *

As the going merry starts to make its way inland via the small river passage, Drax looks out over the shore line with a frown barely able to see anything through the thick lying fog as he wondered where Miss Wednesday and Mr Nine went off to as he put his right hand on his sword's grip keeping his guard up as he let out a pulse of observation haki to feel through the fog. His eyes immediately darted up to a far off cliff edge that he could see the outline off through the fog and his eye's narrowed.

 _'Three outlooks on the cliff over there, but none of them familiar.'_ He thinks to himself before he glances ahead of them.

 _'And a small town up ahead. No signs of any major threats but if that's the case they're likely to have some connection with Baroque works, this could be trouble'_ he thinks before looking over his shoulder to Nami who came up behind him as they both shared a look before Nami nodded to him.

* * *

 **Flash back- earlier on the trip**

Nami opened the door to the women's quarters as she came in looking for Drax who pulls back the curtain that divided the section off from the rest of the room and Nami looks to him immediately.

"Ok spill it, what's the story about those two on deck?" Nami asked irritated slightly, "Why did you welcome them on to the ship so easily?"

Drax chuckled, "My reasons are simple. I wanted to keep an eye on them." He explained as he pulled the curtain back fully, "The names they gave struck a chord with me. You remember I told you all that I spent a little over five years on the grand line training? Well not all of that time was under my last crew or with the old hawk, my last year on the grand line I did a stint as a bounty hunter while showing some others the ropes of the trade, and I was good at it, so good in fact that I attracted the attention of some rather unsavoury characters and one organization in particular."

Nami gulped, "And what was this origination called?"

Drax smirked, "Baroque works. They pride themselves on secrecy and one of the things they have a laugh about is giving code names to the officer agents, the men are normally given numbers while the women are given days of the week or something along those lines."

Nami's eyes opened wide, "Then you're thinking those two on deck are members of the same group?"

Drax nodded, "The very same. When I was a bounty hunter their little group tried to recruit me into their ranks, an officer agent as they called it. I naturally turned them down as I was planning on heading back home to meet up with Luffy, needless to say they didn't take my rejection very well and attempted to make sure I never told anyone about them. Their little attempt failed, but now I'm curious as to what became of that organization so I'm keeping them close so I can find out."

"So you brought them on board for information." Nami reasoned as she thought to herself.

Drax nodded, "Yes, an organization like theirs would have been sure to have grown and expanded in the past few years. I want to see what's become of it and figure out what their objectives are, before deciding what to do from there. If they are hurting innocent people I'll step in and bring them down on their heads," he said before smirking, "If not, well they're bound to have a few vaults full to bursting with all their stolen loot." Drax grinned, "May as well cut their coin purse strings and walk away better off."

Nami's eyes turned to Berri signs before she lunged at Drax kissing him passionately, after a few moments they pulled apart both very pleased, "I knew there was I reason I loved you, we both think alike." she grinned happily.

Drax blinked, "What you mean it's not for my devilishly good looks and charming personality." he laughed.

Nami smirked, "They're the bonuses, as well as a few other things." she winked seductively before turning and walking out making sure to shake her hip for his pleasure.

Drax kept his eyes fixed on her till she was out of sight and sighed, _'Damn what a woman'_

* * *

 **Flash back end**

It was another few minutes until they looked to be breaching the fog, as the farther they got in the more figures they could see through it.

Luffy was looking out from the top of the head piece and he spotted them first, "Hmm, something's moving over there?" he said seeing the figures through the fog.

"Who are they?" Sanji asked as he spotted them too.

Nami looked to Drax who nodded to her as she stepped behind him as Drax put his hand on his sword, "Into your teams be prepared for an attack, this is unknown territory." Drax order.

The others nodded hearing the command as they slipped into their formations, Zoro and Sanji back to back, Usopp had his sling shot loaded and his goggles down with Kaya behind him and Nojiko and Gin went back to back as well as they pulled their weapons ready for a battle, Eva ran to Nami who picked her up while Darrius grinned, "Perfect I was looking for a good fight" he said as his fists flashed black as his haki started to form.

Like that they waited until they passed through the last of the fog and the sounds of cheering and celebration rung clear through the air, as everyone blinked seeing what was greeting them, the entire town was out in force and was celebrating their arrival with cheers and welcomes.

"Wait those aren't monsters." Usopp said lowering his sling shot, "They're people."

"And they actually seem happy that we're here, what's going on?" Kaya said in agreement.

"What the hell's wrong with them?" Sanji voiced in agreement.

Darrius lower his fists as his haki dissipated and he walked over to Drax's left, "Is it always like this?" he asked seeing the commander not taking his hand from his sword.

Drax shook his head, "No, something not right here, keep your guard up," he whispered in a low voice to which Darrius nods in agreement.

"Drax?" Nami asked in a concerned voice.

Drax shakes his head, "Everything's going to be fine just keep your guard up ok" he says reassuringly, she nods back as they look out and the ship continues inland.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The going merry makes port after a few more minutes of sailing, as the crew started to disembark they were met by a welcoming party lead by a tall man with a small red nose and had white-blonde hair in a style that resembles a powdered wig in three large curls that went around the back of his head and neck, he was dressed in blue trousers with high white frilled ankle socks and large black shoes with golden buckles, he has a white dress shirt on with a red neck tie, a grey waste coat, a dark blue blazer with gold buttons and gold linings, while carrying a brass saxophone.

"Well…"*cough* "Ma~ma~ma~" the man started before trying again, "Welcome, my name is Igarappoi, it is my honour, as mayor, to welcome you to Whiskey Peak." he greeted the group.

Luffy blinked owlishly before smiling, "Oh, great I'm Luffy" Luffy introduced himself, "Nice hair I like the curls." he then stated out of the blue.

Nami groaned from beside Drax in embarrassment as Drax gave a slightly chuckle, _'He always did have a way with words'_ he thought.

Igarappoi seemed to just ignore the comment before continuing, "You'll find that this is a place that thrives on making liquor and music. Hospitality is a matter of pride in our town. The smiles run long and the liquor flows as bountiful as sea water. Would you permit us to throw a party in honour of your arrival so that we may hear" *cough**cough* "Ma~ma~ma~", "your tales and adventures?"

Drax seems to narrow his eyes at the warm welcome and offer, while Sanji, Luffy and Usopp are all for it cheering like they had already started partying. Drax glanced over some of the others, Gin looked reluctant, Nojiko as well, Kaya was just smiling seeing Usopp happy, while Darrius had his arms crossed in front of his chest just watching like him, the same with Zoro, but his attention was drawn by Eva pulling at his hand, "Drax, are we really going to have a party?" she asked innocently.

Drax frowned mentally not thinking it was a good idea but didn't want to worry the young girl and so put on a smile as he knelt down, "Sure we are, and we'll have lots of fun to, there will be plenty of food, music and juice to enjoy, just stick close to Nami, Nojiko or Kaya okay." he said patting her head, Eva smiled back at him.

Nami frowned as she walked up to Igarappoi, "Hey, could you tell me how long it will take for our log pose to record this islands magnetic field"

Igarappoi seemed to blink at the question, "log what?" he asked before he register the question before blinking and changing the subject. "Oh such boring details can surely keep till later. Surely you'd like to rest after your journey?" he said before turning to the rest of the town's people, "Now sing and be merry, entertain our guests." he called out as the rest of the people cheered.

Nami frowned as Drax walked up behind her with the same frown before speaking to her, "Just keep an eye on it for now," he said in a low tone, "it hopefully won't take more than a day or if we're lucky a few hours, once it's going again tell me and we'll start getting everyone ready to go, for now keep your guard up."

Nami nodded back to him as they looked back as the party started to grow and music started playing.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The rest of the night was filled with partying, storytelling, food, booze and happy company, as they partied late into the night.

As the half-moon rose into the sky and the night started to darken, the party had been taken to one of the houses, as music was played and everyone celebrated with drinks all around, as Usopp and Kaya were enjoying themselves as Usopp told one of his more boisterous stories.

Over at a table and seats Drax, Darrius, Nami, Zoro and Gin, were all tipping back mugs of drink hard after being roped into a drinking contest.

Luffy was eating his way through the kitchen's and food supplies, while Eva and Nojiko were dancing to the music.

In the drinking contest one by one each of the participants are drop out cold as they can't hold their drink any more, until it came down to just Drax, Nami and one other contestant, a dark skinned nun who was looking to be hard pressed to finish her drink as Nami giggle as she set her empty mug down just as the Nun passed out soon followed after by Nami as Drax stands up cheering, "I win!" before following suit himself passing out right alongside the other contestants.

Luffy finally falls backwards after out eating over seven chefs, his gut extremely bloated with all the food he just ate, Sanji passed out in the company of a number of beautiful ladies, Eva had fallen asleep in Nojiko's arms after a long night of dancing and Kaya and Usopp had done the same Kaya cuddling next to Usopp with a content smile on her face.

As the party ended and the lights went out, outside of the building Igarappoi was standing idly as he looked out over the river, "My how the cactus rocks gleam under the pale moon light, marvellous as ever." he speaks out to no one in particular.

"If I may say you're poetic skills are beyond compare Igarappoi, I mean Mister Eight." came the voice of Mister Nine who was sitting on a roof top behind the man next to Miss Wednesday.

Mister Eight turned as the pair jumped down from the roof top with an uninterested look on his face, "oh it's you two." he said seeing the pair.

"So where are they?" Miss Wednesday asked looking at the man.

"Their falling," Mister Eight replied, "straight to hell."

It was a few seconds after that the door to the side of the building opened and the dark skinned nun came out with a groan, "Damn my head is killing me," she said closing the door behind her, "our guests didn't have the good tastes to pass out gracefully, so I doctored their drinks a little, otherwise they'd still be up drinking us all into oblivion." she said as she reached for the top and bottom of her habit and pulled it off revealing her short pink hair with two short cut pony tails at the back with golden bands, "So tell me was it really necessary to put on this elaborate show for those idiots?" she continued pulling the rest of her outfit off revealing under it she was wearing a short cut mini dress in a white and pink checkered patter, along with the fact that she was excessively muscular to the point of looking like a body builder, "I know no one wants to hear me whine, but it's my job to point out the amount of food we wasted when we could have just ambushed them at the harbour we're already short on supplies. It's not as if anyone had high hopes for that whale meat or anything." she scoffed looking at the duo of Miss Wednesday and Mister Nine, who took offence to that statement.

"Well why don't you go and try to kill that damn whale and see how you fair." Mister Nine said heatedly as he turned glaring at the woman, "We gave it our best you know."

"Both of you calm yourselves," Mister Eight said as he looked at both of them, "before you question the validity of my plan you should see these." he said as he reached into his blazer pocket taking out two sheets of paper and holding them up for the other three to see the bounty posters.

The trio's eye's widened seeing the numbers on them, "What twenty seven and thirty million berries!" the three yelled in shock.

"For these guys!" Mister Nine says unable to fathom just how that was possible.

"Don't be foolish, appearances can be deceiving" Mister Eight said as he put the posters away.

Miss Wednesday gulped, "But it doesn't may any sense, we saw that commander destroy a huge ice berg with his devil fruit powers. He redirected lighting for god sake, if he's only worth twenty seven million what the hell can the captain, worth thirty million do." she said sounding very concerned.

Mister Eight frowned, "That is troublesome, but it matters not. They're in our clutches now, we have them trapped and they'll be handed over to the marines for public execution so we get their full bounties, now" "Ma~ma~ma~", "Now go take everything of value from their ship and cast them all in chains we need them alive" Mister Eight ordered, as the other three nodded.

That was when a voice sounded making them all jump and turn to the source, "Hey, sorry to interrupt would you mind letting our friends sleep, the journey here was exhausting, or so I've been told," Zoro sounded from the highest rooftop one of his swords gleaming in the moon light.

Next to him were Drax, Darrius and Gin as the four of them looked down the others with unimpressed looks.

At that the door to the building and one of the civilians came out holding a rifle, "hey Mister Eight, Miss Monday, four of the pirates have escaped when we weren't looking."

Miss Wednesday sneered, "They're up on the roof you idiot."

Mister Eight glared up at the four, "You lot should have just stayed asleep with the rest of your crew."

Zoro smirked, "Well a good swordsmen never lets his guard down, plus I took a nap earlier." he said, completely missing the death glares from the three next to him at the last part of the comment and continued, "So judging from the scowls and cheap disguises, I'm guessing you're all bounty hunters, whose specialty is robbing drunk pirates who fall for your hospitality. It's original I'll give you that at least, I count a hundred of you scum bags give or take."

Drax smirks as he glances over the crowd, "Actually I'd say there was around two hundred maybe a few more or less, but that will be plenty to go around so long as no one decided to hog the fun."

Zoro smirked, "That's perfect, fifty each then, I could easily take them all but then we have to share the fun. So whose first Baroque works?"

Hearing him so casualty call out their organizations name the officer agent's look at him in shock, "How do you know our name!" Mister Eight yells in shock.

Zoro grins, "I was in a similar line of work once upon a time, your company tried to incite me with a job offer. Naturally I said "no". Do the same rules still apply? Employee identities kept secret, secret code names? The bosses' location and where a bouts also a mystery? Baroque works the criminal organization that faithfully carries out their orders like herded sheep, Hu, that's some secret"

Drax smirked before bursting out in laughter, "Ha, so they tried to recruit you do did they? Ha, glad to know I wasn't the only one, but I can't for the life of me remember the position they offered I think it was something like Mister one or something, eh I turned them down too. I like to be able to look the one who's giving me orders in the eye before I tell them to go shove it."

A cold wind blew through the air as the realisation hit everyone on the ground, that the man they were looking at could have been the number one office agent in their company if he had accepted the offer.

Mister Eight gulped, "Well then our path is clear, knowing our companies secrets cannot be allowed, we have no choice now but to kill the four of you… and four more grave stones will be added to the cactus rocks tonight" Mister Eight grinned to himself before point up at the roof top, "kill the…" he started to say but stopped mid-sentence seeing the empty roof top before them.

"T-They disappeared?" Miss Wednesday said in shock

"They're gone" Mister Nine said in agreement

"What, but how could they just disappear?" Mister Eight asked as everyone started to look around.

Suddenly there was a gasp and everyone looked in one direction with looks of shock and disbelief, as standing in the middle of the crowd was Drax and Zoro, standing plain as day, people backed away and raised their rifles and pistols, "Who do you clowns think you are!" one yelled before another called "Fire!" as multiple guns went off, only for each of the shooters to drop dead after being shot by one another and Drax and Zoro disappeared again.

Mister Eight looked on in shock, "Incompetent morons, they just shot each other!"

"Yeah, and the pirates got away!" Mister Nine said from beside him in disbelief, as Miss Wednesday shook in slight fear seeing so many fall so easily.

Mister Eight turned enraged, "Just find them already, they're just four men!" he said before his eye's widened as a Kanata blade and a double sided broad sword pierces his hair on either side of his head just shy of taking his ears off.

Behind him were Drax and Zoro with smirks as they held their blades beside each other with ease.

"Ask yourself this, will four grave stones really be enough?" Zoro stated

Drax scoffed, "You could be two hundred guys or two hundred thousand it wouldn't make a difference, you'll all fall the same to us."

Hearing their voiced the other bounty hunters turns to see them and aimed their weapons, "There they are, now take aim!" one called as the others followed his lead.

Mister Eight's eyes widened as he realised the spot he was in at that moment, "No! Wait stop you're going to hit me! Don't shot!" he called out but they wouldn't listen, and he thought quickly as he raised his saxophone over his head and blew, **"Igarappa!"** as suddenly rapid gun fire came out of its wide end and sprayed the bounty hunters before they could shoot him in the back, but when he turned around both Drax and Zoro were gone again.

Zoro dropped down behind a building as Drax staticed beside him as Gin and Darrius slipped around the other corner.

"Damn, so that things a weapon hm. Dangerous, better be careful of that." Zoro said in a low voice.

Drax nodded, "Just stay out of his line of fire and you'll be fine, for now it's better is we spit up, whittle down their numbers, and keep moving, Gin with Zoro, Darius you're with me." he ordered as the others nodded before Darrius and Drax took off heading for another alleyway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Back where the party was Nami was lying comfortably as a smile crept onto her face and her eye's opened, _'looks like Drax was right it was a trap'_ the smirked before getting up and tip towing over to a "sleeping" Nojiko and Eva as she knelt down, "Hey you going to get up any time soon?" she whispered as a grin game to her sister's face.

"You never heard of holding a role? You're not the only one the learned how to fake sleep back home you know?" Nojiko whispered back as she slowly got up holding Eva.

Nami smirked seeing her, "Looks like someone really is exhausted,"

Nojiko nodded, "Yeah, poor thing tired herself out dancing." she said as she went walked over and gently placed Eva with a Kaya who was out like a light as well leaning against an exhausted Usopp before looking back to Nami, "So what's the plan?"

Nami smirked, "We raid everything they got and then keep to cover till the guys are finished then we blow this town."

Nojiko grinned, "Great plan, I like it" she agreed and they headed out to begin their raid.

* * *

 **Back outside**

As the moon glistens high above in the night sky, both Darius and Drax find themselves on a roof top after evading and countering the agents for a few minutes, only now to find themselves both surrounded on all sides, just like they planned it.

As both shared a look Darrius starts to chuckle as he raised his fists. "Now this, is what I expected my time as a pirate to be like, fool's lines up for a beating as far as the eye can see."

Drax smirks at the comment giving a small laugh himself as he removed his coat letting it fall to the ground, "Glad it meets with your high expectations," he says before tightening his fists as his arms hang loosely by his sides, as the knuckles flash before they're coated in the smallest amount of armament haki, "Let's see what you can do Sea king hunter."

Darrius grins at the double sided comment as he tightens his fists as well as they flash as both his fists and forearms are coated in the black metallic haki, "Gladly." Was all Darrius replied before they both lunged towards their many opponents.

Five minutes later after a lot of painful cries and groans, Drax and Darrius once again stand in the middle of the roof top, the broken or twitching bodies of the baroque works agents laid sprawled out on the surrounding roof tops, none getting up.

Both men gave each other a look and nodded seeing there were no more enemies to fight.

Darrius gives Drax a look as Drax lifts his coat pulling it back on him, "You're not too bad there, for someone born outside of the grand line." He comments.

Drax smirks, "You're not too bad yourself, and your use of haki is impressive, if a little over excessive. I dare say you actually looked like you were enjoying yourself there for a bit."

Darrius grinned in response, "A brawl is always fun, though I'd prefer it if they were marines we were fighting."

Drax gave a nod in understanding as he spoke, "Give it time. I'm sure we'll eventually come across them, and I'm sure you'll leave a trail of them in your wake when we do." He said letting a ghost of a smirk cross his lips at Darrius.

Darrius just stood as the comment hung in the air for a moment, not saying a word before he started towards the edge of the roof and jumped off onto another, Drax watched him go for a moment before following as they continued their decent to the ground.

Once reaching the ground they ran into an alleyway between two buildings and followed it heading to another open street, coming out into the open they hear the loud crash of wood hitting something on one of the roof tops. As both make their way to a better vantage point they hear more noises, the last of which was a loud feminine cry, as both look up to see their fellow crewmates facing miss Monday.

Gin was slumped against one of the connecting buildings holding his ribs in discomfort, while Zoro was standing in front of the kneeing form of miss Monday, her head in his grip as he squeeze getting soundless cries of pain from her as she was held there.

Both Darrius and Drax quickly found their way up to the roof top to join them, Drax immediately going to check on Gin helping him to his feet as Gin winced from the slight pain.

"Sorry commanded, she caught me off guard with a wooden ladder before I saw her coming." Gin explained before standing tall trying to ignore the pain, "It won't happen again."

Drax nodded, "No problem as long as you can still fight," he said before looking over the edge of the building seeing the rest of their opponents gathering, "because it's time we got serious and dealt with these idiots."

Zoro hearing him release miss Monday who collapsed against the roof passed out from the pain of Zoro's grip, "I like you're thinking Commander." He commented as he drew out two of his swords.

Drax took off his coat again but this time hung it on one of the protruding wood slats on the wall before drawing his own sword as his hand flashed black with haki and it coated his double edged blade as its tip sparked with electrical discharge. "Let's get started then." He said before dispersing into static.

The next thing that happened was multiple cries from below from the enemies as multiple fell one after another in a straight line before Drax reappeared in a surge of static his blade sparking as its edge dripped from the light splattering of blood he cut from his enemies, before his discharge cauterised their wounds.

Darrius still on the roof chuckled at the sight, "Hey! Don't be taking all the fun!" he called before both his arms flashed black as he recoated them in haki as he ran to the roof edge and lunged off it throwing himself out before he pushed himself down his fists both impacting the ground on contact sending out a impacting wave enhanced with Darrius's haki that sent the surrounding men flying from the force.

Both Zoro and Gin leaped from the roof themselves as they charged forward hitting the ground their weapons out as they cut and pounded their way through the enemy numbers heading for the commanded and newest crewmate.

With relative ease the four of them decimated the enemy ranks leading to the entire clearing being littered with the passed out or dead bodies of their enemies as the four of them turned to focus on the last remaining threats in the clearing, Mister Nine and eight, with Miss Wednesday behind them, each slightly pale at seeing the devastation they just witnessed.

Drax pointed his blade at the three of them its tip sparking dangerously, "Give up now. This is your last warning, you're outnumbered and out classed, fight us and you will lose badly." He warned.

Mister Nine seemed to swallow his fear slightly as he stepped forward, "You think we're scared of you, don't make me laugh. You see there's something you may not know, you see in baroque works the smaller an agents number it the greater their power," he boasted before holding out his hands gesturing to his two partners, "take us for example, Mister Nine and Mister Eight, we're single digit agents, and don't forget Miss Wednesday. Our abilities are much greater than the riffraff you've been fighting against so far tonight." He boasted as he pulled out two metal bat's "And you're about to see that first hand!" he yelled as he sprinted at Drax both bats ready.

Drax just narrows his gaze but dose nothing as Mister Nine came at him swinging and his bats made contact with him, only to result in Mister Nine's pain filled cries as an electrical discharge was sent through his all metal bats and into him before the resulting charge sent him flying backwards past his comrades and crashing through a building's wall leaving both Mister Eight and Miss Wednesday looking on eyes wide with fear.

Drax let out a sigh, "and let that be a lesson to all fools and idiots, never attack a man whose body can literally turn into electricity with all metal weapons without insulating yourself or grounding the weapon, it won't end well for you otherwise." He stated openly before looking at the last two, "So what's it going to be Surrender, humiliating defeat or death?"

Mister Eight growls out in anger, "I will not let you, **Igarappa**!" he cries as he blows into his saxophone sending a spraying wide burst of bullets at them in his response.

The four straw hats make their moves to defend against the attack, Zoro moving with speed cuts up the bullets before they reach him, Gin spins his tonfas with skill the metal bars and balls deflecting the projectiles.

Drax just stands perfectly still as they pass right through him his body turning to static as they go through leaving him unharmed from the attack.

Darius dose the same to the last second until everyone felt the air thicken for a brief moment before Darrius's entire body flash briefly before every part of him was coated head to toe in black haki as the bullets ricocheted off him or shattered on impact.

Mister Eight and Miss Wednesday looked on in shock at what they were seeing, while gin and Zoro looked at him with impressed looks, Drax just looked at him with a smirk as Darrius just yawned like he didn't even feel the bullets, which he actually didn't before his gaze settled on Mister Eight.

"Is that all you've got Curly boy? Because I'm not impressed, unless you're packing a pair of cannons in those curls of yours I'd suggest you take the commanders suggestion and surrender before I have the pleasure of putting you down myself." Darrius openly threatened as his haki faded from sight leaving Mister Eight to collapse out of fright and the pressure from the Haki Darrius was lacing into his voice that made the man feel every word as if it was a hundred pounds of pressure bearing down on him as he found it hard to breath and finally collapsed under.

Drax smirked recognising the technique he used, but before he could comment something caught his eye and he turned to see one of the weirdest sights most people would ever see, a large yellow duck with a blue chullo running right at him, and on its back was Miss Wednesday spinning some sorted of bladed weapon from her pinkie finger, "Taste my Peacock slasher!" she cried as they raced at him.

Drax just sighed before dispersing into static just as the pair reached him and reappeared moments later behind Miss Wednesday on the still running duck, and before she could react he grabbed the reigns of the duck and pulled to the side as the pair suddenly found themselves on the ground with Drax sitting on the duck who was on top of Miss Wednesday who was pinned and didn't move as Drax rested the flat of his sword against her next.

"and that takes care of you," Drax said with some amusement before looking over to the others to find Zoro with Mister Eight on his knees with Zoro holding his swords to the sides of his neck ready to take his head should he move.

Drax nodded approvingly before looking back to his own captive, and to her duck, when something seemed to strike a chord with him about it, _'hold on this duck, it's a species only found in Alabasta…'_ he thought before looking to Miss Wednesday with an intrigued look, _'so why is it with her?'_ he wondered before narrowing his eyes as he looked from both Mister Eight and Miss Wednesday and took in their features and general appearance, _'smooth skin, one fair and the other lightly tanned, both with regal and refined appearances and an heir about them that speaks of the higher classes, and then there's the duck… these two, they're both from the kingdom of Alabasta.'_ He realised before frowning. As he got up off the duck taking his sword away from Miss Wednesday's neck before hoisting her off the ground and pushing her in Gin's direction as he came over, "Restrain her but don't hurt her, I have some questions for the pair of them, but I want to see what he has to say first before I question her." He said gesturing to Mister Eight. Gin nods as he holds Miss Wednesday's arms behind her as Drax goes to walk over to Zoro and Mister Eight but before he could reach them an explosion rang out directly in his path, followed by multiple others around the area.

Drax reacted on instinct and dispersed into static to evade getting hurt and moved for the nearest cover, an alleyway taking cover behind the wall as he looked out to try and locate where the attack came from, when two figures started to make their way through the smoke as he heard them before getting a clear sight of them.

"Well there sure is a lot of action for such a sleepy little town, shouldn't you all be in bed?" spoke a female voice.

"well isn't this just pathetic, the boss sends us all the way out here and this is what we find, talk about a sad sight." a male voice added as the smoke began to clear revealing the two figures, a man and a woman.

The man was tall with dark-skin and black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He was wearing a brown trench coat with a pink cravat underneath and a pair of sunglasses, even though it was the middle of the night, on his sleeve and over his heard was a white number five with a white square ring around them both.

The woman had short blond hair and bright green eyes, wearing a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes, carrying a bright green parasol with blue stripes over her right shoulder.

Mister Eight looks at the pair and a look of shock comes to his face, "Mister five, Miss Valentine?" he says identifying the pair.

Drax hearing this raises an eyebrow and he can't help but let a ghost of a smile grace his face, _'well-well, I certainly want expecting to see you here, so this is what happened to you my young student, perhaps it's time I said hello after so many years away,'_ he thinks before he looks around making a plan before bursting into static once more.

"So Mister Eight, Miss Wednesday, it looks like you're having a little trouble doing your jobs here?" the now identified Mister five states with a sneer on his face.

Miss Valentine laughs at the sight of them, "Well that's clearly the difference between our rank and theirs"

Mister Eight chuckles slightly, "Yes well now with you hear I'm sure thing will be evened up, if you would be so kind as to lend us your assistance for a moment I'm sure we could…" he started to ask only to be cut off.

"Sorry no can do, that isn't why we're here." Mister five rebuts as he looks over the scene, "we're here on the boss's orders on a single matter, and it's not to pull your curly ass out of the mess you've gotten yourself into."

"You really think we'd come all the way to this end of the grand line to hold your hands, you're even more pitiful than you look" Miss Valentine laughed.

Miss Wednesday gulped at that, "then why are you here? Just to laugh at us?"

Mister five chuckles, "I'm so glad you asked that Miss Wednesday, you see the boss sent us here with a mission to complete, you see there are people here who's crimes against the company are so great the boss has sent us to deal with them, he said someone has learned his secrets. I don't know what secrets exactly, I don't want to know, but obviously someone else did. But knowing them is against company rules. Our company moto is mystery, everyone's identity is to be kept strictly secret no matter who they are, and if someone's dumb enough to nosey around the bosses' business. Well then, that's a crime punishable by death"

"So while we were conducting our search to find who had uncovered the boss's secrets we learned something," Miss Valentine laughed, "It turns out, a rather high ranking indivigial, from a certain kingdom, has managed to infiltrate baroque works."

Hearing that the other straw hats looks confused as what was going on, but Mister Eight looked absolutely livid, and shoved his elbow back into Zoro's gut and moved away from the swords men pulling on his neck ribbon as gun barrels came out of his curls, "Die **Igarappappa**!" he roared as he pulled on the bow and the guns fired out causing explosions as they hit the two agents, "You will not lay a hand upon our princess, not while the captain of Alabasta security still stands!"

Miss Wednesday looked on eyes wide, "Igaram!" she cried worried for the man.

As the smoke cleared once more both Mister five and miss valentine were revealed to be completely fine as Mister five stepped forward taking a photo out of his coat, "Igaram, captain of Alabasta security, and princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta kingdom, we have come here in the name of baroque works to see that you are both eliminated"

Drax reformed in the shadows of a building keeping out of sight as he listened to what was said and his eyes widened a fraction as he put the words together, _'a certain royal family, that's who they are, ah, of course if it were a dog it would have bit me, the Nefertari royal family of Alabasta kingdom, that girl's the princess, I recognise her now from my research, damn it, but why the hell is she involved with baroque works?'_ he mentally raged in his head as he surveyed the situation. But as he did so he let his gaze move and he caught sight of both Nami and Nojiko hidden in the shade of a building opposite him, they had spotted him also, putting his finger to his mouth he gestured to them to be quiet and slip back, he didn't need them getting caught in this fight, it was clear that Mister five had a devil fruit power that cause explosions somehow.

Nodding at the gesture both Nojiko and Nami slipped back through the streets and back into the building they had previously came from getting out of the way as Drax burst into static once more, this time appearing between the two groups, his sword pointed at Mister five as everyone seemed to stop as the discharge grew from Drax's blade as he spoke, " **Surge cannon**!"

With the yell the surging energy gathered at the tip of Drax's blade in a sphere before blasting forward like a cannon ball heading right for the pair in front of him.

Mister five thinking fast jumped out of the way of the attack while Miss Valentine quickly rose up into the air avoiding the attack which continued, only to completely demolish a house at the end of the row in a powerful blast.

Both agent's stopped moving glaring at Drax after his attack, Mister five scowled deeply, "and just who is this clown?"

Drax ignored the question and looked to Gin, "Release her, they're not the enemy anymore." he ordered getting a nod from Gin who let go of the newly identified Vivi.

Drax then turned his attention back to the two in front of him his sword by his side as the discharging energy began to grow again.

Mister five continued to glare, "Oh, they're not your enemies any more, and just why dose a pirate want to help the princess of Alabasta, and interfere with our mission at the same time?"

Drax tilted his blade as the discharge seemed to fade away as he narrowed his own glare on Mister five, "Simple because I have business with the kingdom of Alabasta, and it would be of great inconvenience if one of the royal family died while I was around to prevent it, so if you want to get to her, then you will have to go through me."

Mister five grinned at the ultimatum and gave a small chuckle, "Fair enough," he said before sticking his finger in his nose making everyone bar Miss Valentine raise an eyebrow at the action before he pulled out a small black booger and rolled it between his fingers.

Drax blinked at it before shivering, "You know that is kind of gross, and I would see someone about that, last I checked snot isn't meant to be black." He said in repulsion.

Mister five just scowled, "take this Nose Fancy Cannon" he yelled as he flicked the booger at Drax.

Drax saw it coming and just raised an eyebrow, "seriously, that's disgusting" he said in the second before it hit and cause a large explosion to engulf him and the area making the others look on wide eyed seeing the area covered in smoke.

Mister five just lowered his arm, "Well all that talk and he was still just nobody. How pathetic." He stated before Drax's voice cut through the smoke.

"You're the one flicking exploding boogers at people and you're calling me pathetic, how more childish can you get?" Drax sounded as the smoke cleared revealing Drax standing in the middle of the clearing a large portion of his lower chest missing, but slowly it filled in with electrical charge as he retook his shape completely unharmed as he smirked at Mister five, "Is that really all you got?" he asked getting another glare from Mister five, "My turn then." He said before disappearing in a burst of static, only to reappear a few feet in front of Mister five his sword high and falling.

Mister five smirked as he jumped back raising his arms as well planning to blow Drax away the second his blade touched him, only for his eye's to widen as he feels the pain shoot through him as the blade of Drax's sword cuts through his coat and digs into him as he feels his energy get drained as it does, "What?" Mister five askes not sure what was happening to him.

Drax smirked, "sorry to say but your devil fruit powers won't work against my blade."

Scowling Mister five realises what he meant as he saw the dark metal, "Sea stone"

Drax smirked his blade still in Mister five's arm nullifying his powers, "Yep, now be a good weakling and go to sleep," he said before drawing back his fist and swinging forward cold cocking Mister five right in the face and knocking him to the ground out cold from the punch before he could do anything to stop it.

Drax smirks seeing the idiot out cold, "well that takes care of one, now where…" he started to say only to hear a voice above him.

"How dare you!" making Drax look up to see miss valentine above him in the sky, "I won't let you get away with this, try this ten thousand kilogram press!" she calls as she instantly starts to fall like a meteor to the ground.

Drax smirks before disappearing into static just as she's about to hit and she piles into the ground hard and embeds herself deep in the earth, a few moments later she groans as she starts to pull herself out, "Damn it I missed, sneaky son of a…" only to be cut off mid-sentence by a fist to the top of her head as Drax reforms to her left, the impact makes her wince in pain.

"And just what the hell was that meant to be?" Drax asked looking down on her, "that was just pathetic, Rose."

Miss Valentine froze hearing her name being spoken, and she quickly looked up at Drax with a glare, "How the hell do you know my name Jack ass!"

Drax raised an eyebrow a smirk on his lips, "Oh little rose, have you forgotten my already?" he said as his Shimashita blade handles glinted in the moon light as his eyes sparked with silver static, "Perhaps you need a reminder my young student." he stated as miss Valentine's eyes widened.

"L-La Cross!" She stated her voice stuttering in shock and slightly fear.

Drax started to chuckle, "ah so now you recognise me, took you're time." He stated as he reached out his hand to help her out of the hole. The others just looked on in confusion as to what was going on.

"Um commanded. Do you know this woman?" Gin asked in confusion as he tried to piece together what they were seeing.

Drax smirked, "Well I should do, I trained her and taught her how to be a bounty hunter after all."

The newly identified Rose, formerly Miss Valentine, looked at Drax for a moment in astonishment before smirking, "so that's what you looked like under that mask of yours I always wondered about that La Cross."

Zoro blinked, "Wait, La Cross, as in sliver flash, the bounty hunter that supposedly disappeared a few years back, that was you Drax?" he asked a new level of respect growing in his voice for the man.

Drax smirked in response, "Yep that was me. Back before I retired from that to go home and train Luffy, which was back when Baroque works tried to recruit me like they did you." Drax explained before turning to Rose, "Speaking of that Rose~" he started in a sickly sweet tone making Rose gulp, as she felt a fear she hadn't felt in so many years, before Drax burst into static and formed behind her and began to grind her head between his knuckled, "Why are you with such a group like baroque works Hm!? Didn't I teach you better than that, to stoop to such a level my foolish student?"

Rose whines and thrashed as she tried to move out from between his first but the pressure was too great as he held her in place as she cried, "I'm sorry sensei" I'm sorry!"

The straw hats seemed to sweat drop at the scene in front of them in confusion, while both the newly identified Igaram and Vivi gulped, they were just after seeing a high ranked baroque works agent taken out, and another brought to her knees so easily by one man, it was never something they expected to see.

After a further minute of knuckle grinding the sides of her head Drax released rose who collapsed to her knees, the sides of her head steaming from the head and pressure from Drax's fists. But before Drax could speak to reprimand her further and get answers Luffy's voice roared through the air.

"I FOUND YOU TWO! ZORO! DRAXSIS!"

Drax looks to see a bloated Luffy coming towards them, still obviously full from the feast he had eaten during the party. Drax raised his hand to wave Luffy over only to stop when he saw the pissed off look on his little brother's face and cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong Luf? What's got you so pissed all of a sudden?" he asked.

Luffy was breathing heavily before he started yelling, "Both of you are going to pay for what you did, I'm gonna kick both your asses!"

Drax raised an eyebrow and looked to Zoro, "You got any idea what he's talking about?" he asked the green haired swordsmen.

"Don't look at me, he's your kid brother." Zoro shrugged no clue as to why Luffy was so pissed.

Drax paused before looking back to Luffy, "Hey Luffy mind telling me what we're meant to have done to have pissed you off? Cause neither of us have a clue."

Luffy growled, "Just shut up, cause I'm about to kick you ungrateful little asses!"

"Ungrateful?" Zoro asked unsure what he was meaning.

"Little?" Drax said raising an eyebrow, "Are you forgetting, which one of us is the little brother here, Luffy! Now just calm down and talk already!"

Luffy just seemed to be getting madder each second, "Shut up, everyone here was nice to us, they threw us a party and gave us food, and you both repay them by cutting them up with those swords of yours!"

Realising what was going on Drax put up his hands in a calm down gesture, "Take it easy Luffy there's an easy explanation for this if you'll just calm down and listen for a second and let me…" he started only for Luffy to interrupt him by launching a fist at him which dodges.

"Enough talking, now I'm going to kick your asses!" Luffy raged at them

Drax sighed and looked to Zoro, "He's impossible to reason with when he gets like this." He said as he avoided another long range punch.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Zoro asked as he avoided a punch aimed at him.

Drax sighed as he sheathed his sword and in a flash his fists were coated in haki and he narrowed his glare on Luffy, "We fight. Nothing else we can do till we tire him out enough so that he'll actually listen."

"Here I come!" Luffy roared as he bounced off the ground launching himself into the air, " **Gum-Gum Gatling!** " he yelled as he started throwing a barraged of fists at the pair of them.

Drax bursts into static to avoid the attack while Zoro quickly evades, Drax reappeared behind Luffy with a spin and plants his Haki covered boot into the side of Luffy's head sending him flying to Zoro, before dispersing high into the air pulling his sword out, who catches Luffy with the backs of his blades sending him high into the air where Drax is waiting sword ready.

"Sorry Luffy" Drax called as he turned the blade so that he would hit Luffy with the flat of the blade, "But you brought this on yourself" he called before slamming the flat Haki backed Sea stone into Luffy's head and sending him to the ground.

"So did you!" Luffy yelled as he fell throwing a fist up at Drax catching him in the jaw and throwing him into the air only for him to disperse into static as Luffy continued to fall and hit the ground with a thud before he threw out a long ranged kick at Zoro who used his bladed to block it but was sent flying back crashing into a rock with a groan.

Drax reappeared beside him rubbing his jaw, "Damn rubber-band-brained idiot, he's not pulling any of his punches." He said with a smirk, "If we want to survive this we're going to have to fight as seriously as him."

Zoro groaned rubbing his back, "Looks like it, sorry about this?" he said taking off his bandana from his arm and putting it on his head.

Drax shook his head, "He's the idiot who started this mess, if he gets cut up for it then it's his own damn fault."

Luffy got up from the ground dusting himself down, his body having returned to its usual shape as he glared at Drax and Zoro as they both round on him as the three had a stand-off for several moments before they all raced at each other.

Zoro moved in, all his swords out, as he tried to go for Luffy, but was caught, only for Drax to come in from behind and smacked the flat of his blade into Luffy's face sending Luffy flying backwards, only for Luffy to return by sending out twin Gum-Gum pistols socking both Zoro and Drax in the guts as they were all send in opposite directions crashing into buildings and destroying walls.

* * *

 **With the spectators**

The straw hats and others watched on not sure if anyone should step in or not as they watched on as the three powerhouses went at it in what was essentially a bare knuckle brawl for them.

Vivi gulped and looked to the nearest straw hat which happened to be Darrius and asked, "Why are they fighting? Aren't your captain and commander brothers, and the swordsmen friends with them?"

Darrius just gave a shrug, "Don't ask me, I've only been part of the crew for two days, I'm still trying to figure this group out." He said as he watched the fight waiting for something to happen.

Gin, who was next to Darrius, sighed, "Luffy, the main captain, can be a dipstick some times, and the commander, his brother, has to keep order when Luffy doesn't. It's a full time job, and it looks like the commander has his job cut out for him this time."

It was at this moment that Rose had come to after facing Drax's disappointment, and had kept low and was crawling over to the group wanting to keep low in case the fighting started up again, but stopped when she came face to face with one of Gin's spiked Tonfas pointed at her, she looked up past it to see Gin looking down at her with watchful eyes.

"Like the commander said earlier, if you want to get to these two you'll have to go through me." Gin threatened, "Friend to the commander or not."

Rose quickly sat back on her knees shaking her head rapidly, "No-no-no, wait-wait-wait, I'd have to be nuts to keep going after them with La cross-sensei guarding them that's a suicide mission, screw that shit, I don't have a death wish."

Gin and Darrius shared a look before looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean sensei?" Genin asked curious as to how she and the commander knew each other.

"Well du, La cross sensei," Rose explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, "he taught me for six months when I was just starting off as a bounty hunter, worked my fingers to the bone, but it was worth it."

Gin lower his tonfa hearing that, "I see, well if the commander vouches for you I won't argue" he said before holding his hand out, "Names Gin."

Rose smiled taking it, "Rose Valentin."

Their conversation didn't get a chance to continue as the walls of the building burst open anew as the fighters came out of them ready for more fighting, which is exactly what they did.

Luffy burst out fist's flying with a Gatling gun, Drax raised his blade and used the flat of it as a shield as he deflected the punches as he moved in close, Zoro just dodged as best he could.

Getting in close Drax smacked Luffy across the face with a haki backed fist, and received a rubber one from Luffy in return, but the punch broke Luffy's attack and Zoro moved in taking a swing with his swords which Luffy used the bottom of his sandal to push down and deflect the attack, but Drax saw the opening and swung his sword into Luffy's gut the flat of it smacking him hard and breaking the stale mate that they had found themselves in.

While the fighting is going on Nami and Nojiko have managed to sneak around and come out behind the group, and Nami groans seeing the three way fight, "Oh great what has Luffy done this time?" she asks seeing the fighting.

Gin looked to her and sighed, "the commander was in the middle of reminiscing with Rose here," he said gesturing to the girl who waved Hi, "after beating down her partner, both of them had been sent to kill the princess here," gestured to Vivi, "and the curly dude for some reason, apparently finding out stuff they weren't meant to know about the boss, when Luffy comes in after finding out the commander and Zoro, were fighting with the bounty hunters, not realising what was really happening, he won't let them explain and they've been fighting ever since"

Nojiko groans, "What an idiot, but then again Luffy really is that dense sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Nami added before looking to Vivi, "So you're a princess Hm? What're you doing with a group like baroque works then? Not somewhere you'd expect to find royalty of all places."

Vivi frowned, "it's a long story, but I must return to my kingdom, many lives are at state because of the information I carry."

Nami smirked, "including your own by the sounds of it, if this boss is so dangerous, you'll need protecting on the way there, as you no doubt have seen that's something our crew can easily provide, for the right price of course, well think of it more of a reward fee, for us safely returning a princess to her kingdom, I'm sure the reward for that would be pretty high."

Vivi frowned, "You're right I could but even so, I'm not sure as to how much I can promise."

"Oh that's just the semantics," Nami rushed it off, "we'll have plenty of time to come to a figure later, for now though let me just go and break these three up so we can discuss the details." She said as she started to walk towards the fighting.

Vivi watched in shock as Nami walked confidently over to the still fighting trio, before looking to Nojiko, "Isn't that a bit dangerous, she could get hurt?"

Nojiko smiled, "oh don't worry she'll be fine, Drax won't hurt her." She said before giggling, "And as for Luffy and Zoro they don't stand a chance.

The fighting had once again come to a stale mate, Luffy with one foot on the ground had one foot up blocking Zoro's three blades, with one of his hands gripping Zoro's arms keeping him from pushing forward, which his other hand was occupied with holding back Drax's swing by the handle of his sword gripping tightly preventing Drax from removing one of his hands to swing a fist at Luffy.

The three of them were so focused on each other at that moment that they didn't see the two fists coming at them.

 ***CRACK* *CRACK***

Both Luffy and Zoro were sent flying from the fists knocking them both out of the three way dead lock as Drax stumbled for a moment before righting his footing and looking around to see Nami smirking at him with her hands on her hips.

Drax chuckled for a bit as he looked to the groaning Luffy and Zoro as he sheathed his sword, "thanks for that, thought Luffy would never quit, I forget how thick headed he can be at times, sometimes fighting is the only way to get through to him."

Nami smirked, "Well you would know best being his brother and all."

Drax smirked back, "Ouch, that's a double sided complement if I've ever heard one, not sure how to take that."

Nami grinned and stepped up to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll make it up to you later, for now we have a contract to negotiate with the princess over there." She smirked.

"Contract?" Drax asked in confusion.

Nami smirked, "Yep, for the return of a princess to her home kingdom for a reward of an amount yet to be negotiated, I can almost smell the freshly printed berries."

Drax chuckled, "I should have known." he said rolling his eyes.

Nami patted his cheek with a smirk, "Yes you should, now come on and bring those two knuckleheads, we have a contract to negotiate." she stated in a business like manor.

Drax shook his head chuckling, "You got it." he stated as he walked over gripping both Luffy and Zoro by the collars of their shirt and jacket and started to drag the pair with him following Nami.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After things were explained about what had really been going on in town while Luffy was asleep, Luffy seemed to finally understand and burst out laughing in response.

"Ha-ha-ha, why didn't you two just say that's what happened." Luffy laughed, "I just figured you two just beat up those guys because they didn't make any food you liked."

Drax's eyebrow twitched in response before he drove his Haki encased knuckles down on Luffy's head, right alongside Zoro's regular fist as Drax raged at him, "You idiot, you didn't give us a chance to explain, you dumbass!", "who in their right mind would think that!"

Luffy winced from the pain of the punch but just kept laughing anyway, "Shishishishi, my bad."

"Will you shut up, Luffy!" Nami yelled as Luffy's boisterous laughing was making it hard to her to talk with Vivi as all this was going on as they tried to negotiate.

Drax just smirks as he plonked himself down on a bail of straw next to Zoro, Darrius and Gin as he watched Nami at work.

"Well there it is," Nami stated, "In exchange for taking you home, I'd like one billion berries." She stated as Vivi looks somewhat conflicted hearing the amount Nami wanted, "You saw how strong these guys are, if you ask me it isn't a bad deal."

Vivi shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't, I appreciate the help you've given me so far."

Nojiko raise an eyebrow, "And what's the problem, you're a princess after all." She stated.

Nami nodded beside her, "Yeah, a billion berries is nothing to royalty. Aren't you rich?"

Drax smirked at that statement, "Last I checked, the Nefertari family is one of the oldest reigning monarchies in the grand line, hell eight hundred years ago it was one of the twenty families that founded World Government. They are the only family that remain to rule their country, rather than move to Mariejois and letting "new" royalty take over. Rich is the biggest understatement you could make."

"You see," Nami piped up with berri signs in her eyes at Drax's last sentence, "so what's the problem."

Vivi frowned, "Do you know much about Alabasta kingdom?" she looked to Drax, "you said you had business there before you fought Mister five, surely you know about what's going on there?"

Drax looked at her with a somewhat curious gaze, "Not exactly, I know if its history mostly, that's how I know of your family and who you are, but I've never been there before nor do I know of any recent events, but I take it from your tone that things aren't going well in Alabasta at this time."

Vivi frowned grimly as she looked down for a moment before speaking, "Alabasta is a great nation, a peaceful kingdom. At least it used to be."

Drax raised an eyebrow at the comment as did Nami who spoke first, "Used to be? And now?"

"We're in the middle of a civil war." Vivi stated plainly, a hint of anger clear in her tone directed towards the obvious troubles in her homeland, taking a breath she continued her voice more calm, "In recent years signs of discontent began to appear, finally the people revolted and the kingdom revolted into utter chaos. Then one day I learned of a secret organisation, called baroque works." She stated spitting out the name of the company with hatred. "I found out our people were being manipulated by this organisation, but that was the only information I could gather about them, I didn't know what to do so I went to Igaram for help. You see he's kept a close eye on me ever since I was a child, I asked him if he would help me to infiltrate baroque works, to see if I could find out who was pulling the strings behind the scenes, and what exactly they were up to."

Zoro smirked, "You've got some guts considering you're a princess."

Drax nodded before he turned his gaze to Rose who was currently sitting on a downed barrel who gulped under his gaze, "And this is the company you decided to join, did you know this was what you'd end up helping with?" he asked with a dark under tone.

"Hey yeah?" Nami said looking to Drax, "who is she? I've been meaning to ask?"

Drax sighed, "This is Rose Valentin, remember I told you back on the ship of my time as a bounty hunter in my last year on the grand line? And how I trained some and shows them the ropes?" getting a nod of understanding from Nami, "Well Rose here was my star pupil who stuck with me for six months of training, though she seems to have fallen a fair bit if she's working for these clowns." He said making Rose flinch at his tone, "So answer my question Rose. Did you know?"

Rose gulped shaking her head, "No way, at the start they were preaching about some ideal nation philosophy, how all who helped in the creation were guaranteed places in the status quo when it was complete, the pay was more than I ever got bounty hunting, and you know I needed the money if I wanted to try for my dream."

Drax nodded in recognition of that fact, "True but you could have made it if you kept training and working on your skills, instead you chose the easiest route that is not why I taught you Rose"

Rose lowered her head, "I'm sorry sensei."

Drax sighed, "What's done is done, but understand this now, that as of this moment you're cutting all affiliations with them, I won't have a student of mine associated with scum like that," he said in a dark tone before looking at her with narrowed eyes, "If not," he held up his hand as it started to spark, "I can always leave you like your former partner, and it will be me who cuts all affiliations with you."

Rose quickly nodded her head rapidly in agreement with him, "Yes Sensei." She said not wanting to give him any reason to turn his devil fruit powers on her, he had done so often in the past, but those had only been in training, and in joking matters, she knew that if he did so seriously she wouldn't stand a chance not even with her own devil fruit powers, she'd be out before she even got a hit in.

Luffy laughed seeing Rose nod her head so fast, "Ha-ha-ha, she'd funny. Hey what's this dream you mentioned you had that you need all that money for?"

Rose's eyes lit up at the mention of her dream and Drax smirked seeing the passion in her eye's remembering how passionate she was when she talked about it.

"I want to be the world's greatest chocolatier, and make the most delicious chocolates all around the world," Rose stated with passion, "I needed the money to buy a sea restaurant and get a crew and pay for the traveling, chocolate making has always been my passion."

Drax chuckled to himself seeing her go on, her eyes sparkling as she talked about chocolate, "Well next to your bounty hunting skills, when I trained you, your chocolate making skills were first rate, some of the best I've tasted to date actually." He smirked seeing Rose's eyes brighten at the complement.

"Right that settles it then." Luffy stated as he caught his fist in the palm of his hand, "Since the main crew already had a cook, you can join the first division as a desert maker then." He states openly and plainly making everyone blink looking at him.

Drax blinked for a moment before speaking, "Actually, that's a logically sound and reasoned idea… Oh dear lord, did… did Luffy actually just come out with a stream of thoughts and words that actually benefit the crew?" he stated in disbelief and shock as the rest of the crew, bar Luffy, dumbly nodded in return, equally as shocked as Drax breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I'm not going mad then, but that is actually a good idea." He stated before looking to Rose, "So what do you think Rose, want to travel again, but only this time on the other side as a pirate?" he offered.

Rose blinked for a moment, "Pirate?" she questioned slightly confused before thinking it over for a moment before smiling and nodding, "traveling again together dose sound fun, just like the old days, sure I accept"

Drax nodded, "Good now that that's settled, lets focus back on this Alabasta mess, so princess, just what part did you play in all this, that ended up with you two as part of their officer division, and finding out some information that obviously had got a price put on your head by the boss because of it, so what information did you find out"

Vivi frowned, "That the whole ideal nation philosophy they were spouting, was just the cover story concocted by the boss, a lie to cover their tracks." She spoke grimly.

"And their true purpose?" Nojiko asked not really liking any answer but asking anyway.

"Their true purpose is to take over Alabasta Kingdom." Vivi answered angrily.

The others looked on in shock while Drax nodded, "it makes sense in a way if you think about it, the fake goal and their real one are one in the same, if they want to create an ideal nation they first have to have a nation to start with."

Rose gulped, "This is all news to me. I never knew any of this." She said grimly.

Drax gave a light chuckle, "No shock there Rose, they probably sold this cover to bring people on board of their little scheme, I doubt is anyone out of the top three or four in the company actually know what the real end game is."

"That's right." Vivi said as she sighed, "Now you see why I have to get back to Alabasta, I have to warn everybody, to tell them the truth, and stop the fighting. If I don't to something. If I don't tell them." She said biting her bottom lip as she tried to fight off her tears thinking about what was going to happen.

Nami looks to Drax who was listening the whole time, and looked to her giving a small nod making her sigh, "Oh ok then, I get it. I see how it is. Yeah it's all starting to make sense now, I guess you wouldn't have a lot of money just laying around in the middle of a civil war no matter how well off you are."

Drax sighs and looks up at the night sky as he thinks over the information he's just been told and shakes his head in disbelief, _'Well looks like I'm going to have to put my goal to the side for now, and sort this mess out before I can go looking for answers.'_ he said before rubbing the back of his head, _'things just get more and more complex don't they'._

As Drax is thinking to himself Luffy looks to Vivi with an interested look in his eye, "Hey, so did you find out who's in charge?" he plainly asked.

Hearing his brother Drax's attention was immediately pulled out of his thoughts as he looked to him and smirked, "Damn Luffy, that's actually surprisingly direct for you Luffy, but I must admit it I'm curious as well to who would be behind such a plot to over throw an entire country, so would you care to enlighten us, Miss Nefertari"

"W-What, the B-Bosses identity?" Vivi asked in complete shock, "You shouldn't ask that!" she stated her face going paler than before.

"But you know don't you?" Luffy asked not one bit put off by her fear.

"Ask me anything but that!" Vivi said sounding near hysterical, "If I tell you then your lives will be put in danger too."

Nojiko smirked, "I'm gonna go with the princess on this one, if we knew, we'd all be number one on that guy's hit list, and I like living."

Nami nodded in amused agreement, "Yeah I'll pass, this guy is trying to take over a whole country after all. I don't want someone like that chasing after me."

"No you don't, I don't care how strong you people are, you wouldn't stand a chance against one of the seven warlords of the sea, against Crocodile" Vivi openly stated, and for three long seconds before the silence was broken by Luffy.

"Who now?" he stated and everyone realised she had just spilled the secret.

Vivi's hands instantly covered her mouth as her eyes and face paled white as a ghost. Both Nami and Nojiko's mouths hung open in disbelief, Rose and Darrius blinked for various reasons, Rose because she was confident in her skills, and Darrius just didn't care, a fight was a fight, Gin seemed to pale at the mention of the boss being a warlord as he had a flash back of hawk eye and shivered at the memory gulping slightly.

Luffy of course looked like a happy idiot realising he now knew the secret to, and Drax started to chuckle darkly before it burst into a full blown belly laugh as he processed just what was said and he found it absolutely hysterical.

Zoro groaned in disbelief, "You just had to say it."

It was at this time that everyone went silent as they all looked up as yet another strange and weird sight caught their attention, on the roof top above them sat a large, black-feathered vulture, with white feathers toward its neck. Its skin is pink, and her beak is a light yellow. Wearing a yellow aviator cap dotted with red flowers, and black goggles.

And next to it was a small, brown-furred otter with white fur around its snout. Wearing a long-sleeved, light blue coat with purple dots, as well as black sunglasses carrying what looked like a white Bivalve sea shell.

Both were looking down on the scene as the sound of Kakegoe Yooo was headed echoing followed by the sounds of Kabuki drums as the pair took to the air and flew off into the night sky.

Drax blinked strangely not sure what to make of it, "Um did anyone else just notice the vulture and the otter, and hear that very strange music just now?"

Although to everyone else it was like he never spoke as Nami and Nojiko pounced on Vivi shaking her screaming at her almost in verbally , as Drax was just able to pick out the "odd what was that!" as the other words were said to fast, and Vivi's crying was blocking most of it making it inaudible noise.

Luffy looked to Drax and Zoro with an almost kid like sparkle in his eyes, "Hey that's cool! Do you think a warlord is strong?"

Zoro chuckled, "Bound to be with the way she's acting." He said as he gestured to Vivi who was crying hysterically.

Gin and Darrius looked to each other as the both seemed to share a simultaneous thought, _'what kind of crew have I joined'_

Rose seemed to chuckle somewhat nervously at the whole idea but didn't seem too fazed by it all.

After Nami and Nojiko had successfully shaken Vivi hysterical, Nami burst into hysterical tears of her own as she lunged and hung onto Drax as she cried in worry, "Being hunted in the grand line by a warlord is more than I can handle!" she cried out not believing this was happening less than a week into their grand line voyage.

Nojiko just leaned against the closest wall her head shaking in disbelief as she chuckled nervously at it all.

Drax gave a light laugh as he rubbed Nami's back trying to console her as he took a quick glance at Vivi who was currently on her knee's her mouth wide as she cried muttering "I'm sorry" over and over.

"So when do we get to see this guy?" Zoro asked.

"I wonder what he looks like." Luffy mused.

Darrius smirked, "I just want to know if I get to fight him?"

Nami seemed to snap out of her hysteria hearing them so unworried and pointed at them, "Will you three shut up!" she cries unable to comprehend how anyone could not be scared about something like this.

"Hey. Why don't we just leave?" Nojiko voiced, "This crocodile guy doesn't know what we look like yet. We could just disappear and he'd never find us." She said sounding hopeful.

Nami seemed to brighten up at the idea, "Great idea Sis, let's move everyone back to the ship let's get the hell out of here." She started to order as both she and Nojiko started to head back to the ship only to stop as they both came across the Vulture and Otter from before as the Otter was sketching on a pad before turning it to show life like sketches of each and every one of them.

Nami and Nojiko's faces fell as the vulture took to the sky once more with the otter on its back sketches in hand, as Nojiko and Nami collapsed to their knees, ""We're doomed!"" before Nami rushed back to Drax and continued to cry hysterically into his chest.

Zoro smirked, "Well it looks like the lot of us will be at the very top of Baroque works hit list, not too shabby our first week in the grand line" he commented with slight amusement.

Drax chuckled dryly as he rubbed Nami's back, "Not helping here Zoro," he said as Nami's crying doubled.

Vivi seemed to have overcome her own crying and was approached the pair, "Um I do have five hundred thousand berries in savings I could give you?" she offered as an attempt to try and help Nami, but she was so far gone even the offering of money wasn't enough to snap her out of it.

Darrius shook his head at the scene, "I don't know what you guys are so worried for, you've got five devil fruit users on your crew, and the others all know how to use weapons in some form, those who don't have devil fruits should just learn how to use their haki and they'll be fine, cause as far as I've seen besides me and the commander here, none of you guys can which is kind of pathetic if you ask me."

Drax chuckled at that and looked at Darrius with a sweet smile, "Why Darrius, thank you for volunteering to teach your fellow crewmates how to use haki. I'll expect results with in the week." He stats it as in not leaving him any room to reject the idea.

Darrius face palms with a groan, "Me and my big mouth."

"You have nothing to fear!" came another voice as everyone looked to see it's source, only the second Drax saw it he hit the ground laughing.

"What the heck is he wearing?" Drax laughed unable to contain himself at the sight before him.

Igaram, who had left them to "prepare something", had returned now only he was dressed very differently, wearing a somewhat warped version of what Vivi's outfit that looked hilarious when worn by someone of Igarams size and gender, hence Drax's laughter.

"It's," "Ma~ma~ma~", "it's going to be alright princess, I've come up with a plan" Igaram began to explain over Drax's laughing fit.

"Igaram? What are you…?" Vivi replied seeming a little disturbed by what Igaram was wearing.

"That's a really funny outfit old guy." Luffy adds seeing the outfit with a wide grin of his own.

"My dear princess Vivi, please listen to me carefully," Igaram started to explain his plan, "Once Baroque works intelligence network learns what has happened here. Agents will be sent after you immediately. And since they've learned you've learned the boss's true identity, you must…" Igaram lead on.

Vivi nodded in agreement, "yes, they're bound to send a thousand agents after me" she said seriously.

Both Nami and Nojiko stiffened with wide eyes hearing that statement, as Drax stopped laughing and started to take the conversation seriously, one thousand heads after you was not a laughing matter.

"Thus my plan," Igaram continued, "Disguised like this I shall pretend to be you, taking these dummies with me," Igaram gestured to the dummies under his arms, "and the others already on the ship and I shall sail a straight course to Alabasta"

"So these dummies are meant to be us?" Luffy asked poking them in amusement.

Zoro nodded as he seemed to get the idea, "A decoy?" he reasoned.

Igaram nodded, "yes, while baroque works is busy chasing after me, you lot will take princess Vivi to Alabasta following a less direct route."

Drax nodded understanding but with a frown "it might not work if they're an intelligence network is any good, they won't be easily fooled",

Igaram nodded, "be that as it may it's a risk we have to take." He sighed.

"Hold on here just a second!" Nami piped up, "Who said we were going to take her with us?" Nami started, "we still haven't.." she started only to stop when Drax gave her a less than gentle slap to the back of the head making her wince, turning to berate him she freeze seeing his disapproving glare on her and gulped as she suddenly felt like she was four years old again being scolded by Bellmère.

"There's no if, ands or buts about it. She's coming with us, payment or no", Drax stated plainly keeping his glare on Nami the whole time shooting Nojiko a look when she went to speak up as well.

"B-But Crocodile will be after us." Nami tried to argue trying to reason her point.

Drax looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You're point being? Let him come, he'll be after us either way." Drax stated the facts.

Luffy looked to Igaram, "Is this Crocodile guy really that dangerous?" he asked curiously.

Igaram nodded, "One of the seven warlords of the seas, he is a legally recognised pirate, and because of that fact there is no bounty on his head, however before he became a warlord his bounty was worth eighty million berries"

Hearing that Dra gave a bark of laughed, "Ha, so the little snapper got his bounty raised did he, not bad. For a warlord I'd expect seventy million or higher for this side of the grand line at least." He smirked.

Both Nojiko's and Nami's eyes widened hearing that, "Eighty million, that's four times Arlongs bounty, there's no way" Nami said as Nojiko shook her head trying to think of anything else.

Drax sighed rubbing his brow before he looked to them both getting a little tired of their constant lack of faith, "Are you two both forgetting what my previous bounty was?" he asked looking at them both as they both looked to him shaking their heads, before Drax nodded, "then do either of you think that even for a second, that I would let Crocodile even lay one finger on either of you after my words back on Cocoyashi, he would die before he even set his eyes on you." Drax said darkly his eyes serious making both Nami and Nojiko frown and look down as they both felt a pang of guilt in them for doubting his ability to keep them safe.

Nami stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him as an apology, after a moment Drax returned the hug with his own holding her close as he kissed the top of her head, "I will never let anyone hurt you as long as I can help it." he said in a low voice.

Nami nodded into his chest, "I'm sorry I doubted you, it's just I feel so out of my league, I can't help but worry."

Drax nodded in understanding, "And I get that, but you'll both always have me to protect you, even when you've both learned to protect yourselves, I'll still be there, never doubt that fact."

Nami nodded again hugging him closer as he did the same. Drax kissed the top of her head once more before looking to Nojiko who gave him a sad smile and nod as means of silent apology which he returned in acceptance, no more needed to be said between them.

* * *

 **Scene break**

With plans set, the group started to make their way to the cove where Igaram had his ship ready to make way. As they walked Drax looked to Nojiko as a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Nojiko, where's Eva, last I checked she was cuddled up with you back after the party?" Drax asked wondering about the crew's smallest member.

Nojiko smiled, "oh don't worry about her, I left her to snuggle into a sleeping Kaya before Nami and I went to raid the town of all its loot."

Nami sighed, "Oh don't remind me of that." She shook her head, "I swear this town is completely useless, you'd think for a bounty hunters nest they'd have more than just a couple hundred thousand berri in their vaults, I've gotten more from a day's worth of pick pocketing."

Drax raise an eyebrow at that comment, _'that dose seem a little odd, you'd think with all the pirates they collect the bounties on that pass through here they'd have a little more to show for it, hell even if they bounties weren't that high, the funds they'd get from salvaging the ships and cargo would still be worth something'_ he thought to himself but put it aside for later thought as they came into the cove the large ship was docked in.

As they got to the edge of the coast Igaram turned and started to rub his throat as he adjusted his voice, "Ma~Ma~ma!", he sounded his voice getting higher pitched as he went, "now I Vivi will leave from here." He spoke his voice higher pitched.

Luffy chuckled, "Great imitation old guy." He laughed.

Zoro groaned, "imitation of who?" he asked as Igaram's voice was nothing like Vivi's.

Turing to Vivi Igaram held out his hand, "Princess, please give me the eternal pose." He asked seriously.

Vivi frowned for a moment before reluctantly reaching onto her coat and taking out an object, a larger hand held version of what looked to be the display of a log pose.

Hearing the mention of some kind of pose Nami perked up for a moment interested, "what's an eternal pose?" she asked not having heard of one before.

Drax smirked, "think of it as a more fixed version of a Log pose, while the Log pose lets you travel from island to island following the magnetic routes, an eternal pose is modified to always follow a specific magnetic course leading to one specific location. They're useful as they allow for direct travel to specific locations, the majority of pirate crews in the second half of the grand line use them mostly for travel to their own little islands that they either use as a base of operations or to store their haul from battles and such," he said before pointing to the small sphere around his neck, "this is a more customisable version that I got back during my time with my last crew, that allows for two magnetic locations to be stored on it, one permanently set and the other can be changed, the more permanent one is set to point to my own private storage island in the second half of the grand line that's located in the calm belt there, the second one isn't set to anything at the minute cause I cleared it when I left the grand line the first time."

Nami took great interest in the device looking at it as the gently lifted it while it was still attached around Drax's neck and inspected it seeing the rings and the unique arrows on them, "it looks pretty fragile" she worried.

Drax shook his head, "no need to worry about that, the glass on these are more sturdier than regular poses, I'm pretty sure you could drop a building on this and it wouldn't even get a scratch, though I don't want to test that" he smirked. "but we should try and collect some eternal poses in case we want to go anywhere specific in our time on the grand line, I have a couple in my vault on my storage island but we won't get there for a good while yet, so better to collect others if we get the chance."

Nami nodded in agreement, "sure thing, I'll keep my eye open for them."

Igaram looked at them all as he spoke next, "Please take care of the princess on your journey, I've never gone via the indirect route before, but you should only have to pass two or three islands before you reach Alabasta if you follow the log." He said before looking to Vivi who was looking to him with a sad frown, he gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure your journey will be a difficult one, please be careful." He said as Vivi looked ready to burst into tears but nodded none the less before smiling and holding out her hand.

"See you soon" she said as she put on a brave face.

Igaram nodded taking her hand and smiling, before turning and heading for the ship and pulling the ladder in.

A few moments later the ship was casting off as the others looked on as it pulled out of the bay and set off out to sea setting its course right to Alabasta as it did so.

"And off he goes, he was a very funny old man," Luffy grinned as they watched him sail off.

Vivi smiled, "what's more he's a very reliable old man." She said thinking fondly of her friend as she watched the ship sail out into open waters away from the island before…

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The ship exploded in a huge fireball that shook the very air and lit up the sky with flames. Drax raised his hand to his eyes from the heat of the flames before looking back his eyes wide realising what he had just witnessed his fists clenched as he realised what had just happened.

The others looked on just as stunned and shocked as they witnessed the ship that Igaram had just departed on had just been blown to pieces in a fiery explosion, likely taking the old man's life at the same time.

"That's impossible!" Nami said as she realised what it meant, "they're already after us?"

Drax gritted his teeth before closing his eyes as he reached out with his haki, reaching out over the ocean trying to find any sign of life and he released a faint breath when he did, Igaram was still alive after somehow surviving that. Shaking his head he realised he couldn't focus on that now the old man would live, he could swim to shore if he wanted to, what mattered now was they get moving, if the enemy was already here and they were able to do this, there was cause to worry.

Luffy turned with a serious expression on his face as he walked back and picked up his straw hat which had fallen off due to the shock wave the explosion released, putting it on his head he looked towards Drax who nodded before Luffy turned to the others "Let's go!" he ordered.

The others nodded and started to move following their captain, Zoro looked to Nami, "what about the Log?" he asked.

Nami looked to her wrist where the log pose was seeing it was registering the next island, "its fine we're all set!"

Zoro nodded before seeing that Vivi was still standing in shock, "you two get the girl, we gotta go!" he ordered before following Luffy.

Nami and Nojiko looked to see Vivi and went to pull her to follow, "Vivi, we gotta go!" Nami said going around her.

"If they get us now it will all be for nothing! Nojiko added as she went around her as well.

But both sisters stopped when they saw the look on Vivi's face, one of sadness, terror and fright, and rage, having just seen one of her oldest friends die in an explosion, she was biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out, she bit so hard she was actually drawing blood, both sisters reacted and hugged the princess on either side holding her close to them.

"Don't worry we are going to get you home." Nami said to her reassuringly as Vivi's eyes finally rimmed with tears as her fear and sadness gripped her.

"The others are strong, they defeated Arlong and saved the east blue," Nojiko added, "if anyone can protect you it's them"

"Baroque works, Crocodile, Ha, give me a break," Nami said darkly, "it's them who should be worried."

Drax looks at the scene before smiling and turning heading toward the town, Luffy sees him go and calls out, "Bro where are you going! The ships this way!"

Drax turns his head, "I know, but there's something I want to check out first, I'll catch up, just keep the ship a hundred meters out if I don't get there before you set off and I'll static aboard, just focus on getting everyone on the ship and getting underway."

Luffy nods before looking to Gin, Darrius and Zoro, "Get the others, we've got to get to the ship!" he orders taking command as the others nodded and started to rush to follow out their orders.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax landed on the roof top that Miss Monday had lost to Zoro on, her body was gone so that told Drax that she had woken up and left some time earlier, obviously not wanting to continue fight them.

Turning away from the spot Drax walked over to retrieve his coat that he had left handing on the building and put it back on as the others continued their way through the town.

As he did he paused to think about what Nami had said earlier, the loot this town had should have been so much more than Nami and Nojiko had found, and it was annoying Drax that they got so little for their troubles.

Fixing his coat he walked to the edge of the building and looks out over the rest of the small town before closing his eye and taking a breath before letting it out followed closely with a pulse of static energy that resonated from his feet that pulled down the building and into the ground continuing on as it radiated outward.

After several second Drax smirked, "I see so that's how it is, very smart" he said mysteriously before bursting into static.

A couple of minutes later Drax reformed outside of relatively plain building on the outer limits of the town, the only things making it different from the others was the relatively new door and it's lack of windows and other ways in.

Drax looked at it for a moment before smirking as he gripped his sword handle and with a single motion slashed the door, as the next second it fell away to reveal a second door behind it, only this one was iron plated with a heavy set lock on its front.

Drax grinned seeing it, "hiding the vault in plain sight, cleaver for some, stupid for others" he said before he placed the tip of his sword at the lock of the door and seconds later the tip glowed a bright red as it radiated heat as well as a few sparks of discharge as the red glow grew to cover the whole of the blade before it was thrust forward melting its way through the lock, and with a slice the locking mechanism fell apart.

Seeing the lock destroyed Drax pulled his sword out before pushing on the door as it swung open for him, and he grinned, "Piece of cake", he laughed before waking inside.

Pulling on the hanging light switch inside Drax was slightly impressed at what he saw. The whole room was completely insulated with iron and there was no other way in bar the door he had just came through, and he could clearly see why given what was in the room.

Stacks on stacks of gold bars, and piles of cash of varying heights filled the shelves on either side of the room, which lead up to two display cases at the far side of the room.

Walking over and peering inside one Drax's grin grew as he saw it's content, several eternal poses, 'this must have been how they sent out ships to get resources, or orders, makes sense' he thought to himself as he opened the case as he looked over the poses before stopping on one, and his eyes widened seeing the name, "Drum kingdom, well I'll be damned" he said lifting it, "this could come in handy, better just keep it safe for now, never know when I might decide to see how the old quack and witch are doing" he grinned before he pulled a bag out of his pocket and proceeded to pocket the others.

With the eternal poses safely bagged up he moved to the second display case and his eyes bulged as he couldn't believe what he was seeing inside it, three devil fruits all lined up in a row, each looked like the oddest fruits Drax had ever seen, one was a black pear with purple markings on it, and other was a pink banana with red stripes and the third was a white pineapple with a black swirling stripe around it, each giving off an aura of power.

Drax grin widened more and more seeing them "Ha! Triple jack pot, three devil fruits all in a row. Useless town my ass" he said before he quickly opened the case and bagged the fruits.

With the most valuable items bagged Drax turned to the gold and the cash and smirked as he pulled out another bag, "let's get you all sorted." He said with a smirk and started too bad as much as he could.

Five minutes later Drax let out a breath as he looked at the three very large bags filled with the loot from the vault, each were bigger than he was there was so much, it'd definitely made up for the rather crappy experience of this town, though Drax had to laugh, first they had come, eaten all their food, drank all their booze, then kicked their asses, now they were robbing them blind, this was the definition of being a pirate, eat and drink your hosts out of house and home before robbing them blind, kicking their butts if they try to stop you, what a life.

Looking to the two smaller bags he was carrying he grinned, the eternal poses and the devil fruits were just the icing and devil fruit cherry on top, they were probably the best thing he could have wanted from this town, he couldn't wait to see the looks on the others faces.

With a grin, Drax reached out grabbing the tied knots of the three bags and lifting them with little difficulty over his shoulder before he dispersed into static with a loud crack almost like thunder.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the others**

While Drax was busy the others were all rushing about the ship, Gin had returned with Kaya and Eva who he had woken from their sleep to get them back to the ship.

Eva yawned as she clung to Kaya as the older girl climbed up the ladder to get onto the ship just as Luffy arrived with Sanji and Usopp dragging them rather uncomfortably behind him all the way there.

Arriving at the ship Luffy called up, "hey I got these two?" he called.

Zoro who was hauling the anchor up and fixing it in place looked down, "Bring 'em up were almost ready to go!"

Luffy nodded and looked back at them only to sigh, "What? They're still sleeping?" he said not realising that they weren't sleeping they were just unconscious due to the pain of being dragged half way through the dirt town.

Zoro winced seeing them but shrugged it off when he saw Nami and Nojiko arguing with Vivi, "What's the hold up?" he called

Nami shook her head, "Apparently her duck's gone missing and she's refusing to leave without it!" she called back.

Rose who was already on deck blinked and looked to see the yellow duck was standing beside her, "Um you mean this duck?" she asked pointing to it.

"""I/He's already here""" Nojiko, Nami and Vivi yelled seeing it.

Rose blinked, "made it here before we did?" she sweat dropped as the other girls started climbing to get on.

Kaya still holding Eva who was still between sleep and awake frowned, and looked to Nami as she climbed up, "I'm going to take Eva below deck to sleep, she's still exhausted from this evening" Kaya reasoned.

Nami nodded, "that's fine, just hurry back, we need all hands at work if we want to make a quick getaway." She said as she and Nojiko made their way up to the upper deck.

Darrius gripped Usopp by the nose as Luffy passed him up and threw the sniper onto the deck besides the unconscious cook before gripping Luffy's hand and pulling him up, "what about the commander, will he make it here in time?" he asked while doing so.

Luffy grinned, "Yeah there's no need to worry about Drax, he'll get on board as long as we're within range of the island he's just cool like that"

Zoro nodded hearing that not so worried about the commanded making it on board having already seen him use his traveling ability more than once and looked to Vivi as the princess climbed on board, "Hey, how many people will baroque works really send after us?" he asked trying to get an idea of the fight they had coming their way.

Vivi looked unsure for a moment before reply, "I'm not sure. Baroque works has over two thousand loyal employees and I know there are a number of bases like this scattered across this area of the grand line alone."

Nami gulped hearing that, "so they really could send a thousand people after us?" she stated in fear.

Rose nodded to her left, "Yep, baroque works is a large group, we're all targets now, they don't take kindly to people nosing about in their business," she said before smirking, "or deserting like me, I've probably got a bigger price for that, on top of knowing the bosses identity"

Nami gulped not liking the sound of all the trouble heading their way and looked up to the sails that Gin undoing the rope holding them, "Get those sails undone we need to be moving now!" she called up wanting to be moving sooner rather than later.

Gin nodded before pulling the final rope unfurling the sails as the ship pulled forward catching the wind as Luffy pulled the rudder control directing them out to the channel heading out to sea.

It was at this time when both Sanji and Usopp finally managed to waken up from their unconscious state, curtsy of Luffy's travel methods and looked around realising what was going on.

"Hey the ship's leaving!" Usopp said looking around seeing things moving around him. Nami and Nojiko on the front deck turned to them.

"Oh so your finally awake." Nami said with a sigh,

"Took them long enough" Nojiko rolled her eyes from beside Nami.

"Hold on a second, can't we stay just one more night!" Sanji started to plead to which Usopp added "Just one night!", "this town is full of amazingly cute girls!" Sanji tried to plead his case with Usopp backing him up with, "who knows if we'll ever have this much fun again!", "even pirates deserve a vacation!" Sanji yelled not wanting to leave as the others sweat dropped at their hopeless actions, but Usopp just had to take one more shot at staying, "come on it's not even morning yet!"

But their plea's and cries fell silent when the fists of both Nojiko and Nami descended on both their heads laying them out flat on the deck nearly enough to knock them back into dream land, both girls having had enough of their begging.

Rose smirked at the scene and knelt down and poked their collapsed forms checking to make sure they were still alive, like a kid poking something with a stick to check the same thing, only stopping when she saw movement.

After another few minutes of sailing they finally reached the end of the channel, "we should be reaching the open sea soon" Vivi informed Nami as they tried to see through the fog and mist that was starting to clear.

Nami let out a breath of relief seeing the fog was shifting and the sun was starting to come out, "Looks like a new day is dawning, that should clear up the fog and it should be smooth sailing for now." She said feeling a lot better about sailing away from the island.

As they were making their way, a new voice spoke out from behind everyone.

"I'm just glad we got away from the people who are chasing us." The voice spoke out.

"That's for sure" Nami said in agreement automatically.

"With all this fog still about, we need to be careful to avoid the rocks" the voice spoke out again.

"I'll take care of it" Nami said only to blink as the new voice finally registered with her and the realised she didn't recognise it. Turning she looked to her left to see Luffy and blinked, "Hey did you say something?" she asked checking.

Luffy shook his head "Nope?"

That was when the others took notice and everyone turned to see where the voice came from only to all look on wide eyes seeing a complete stranger sitting on the upper deck railing outside of the kitchen and mess.

The stranger was an older woman, with shoulder length black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and matching purple knee length, high heeled boots.

Seeing the woman both Rose and Vivi paled slightly recognising her as she smiles sweetly over them all, "This ship is nice." She said breaking the tension as everyone seemed to gasp at the same time.

"What! Who's that?" Zoro asked his hand going for his Wado pulling his blade out of its sheath an inch reach to pull at a moment's notice.

"It… It's you" Vivi sounded finial finding her voice.

This made the newcomer chuckle slightly before she spoke, "I just happened to run into your dear Mister Eight a whiles back, he didn't look so good." She said resting the side of her face on her hand in amusement of it all.

Vivi's expression darkened, "So it was you. You killed Igaram!" she declared that seemed to make the others stiffen before Luffy reacted.

"You! What are you doing on my ship! How did you get here?!" Luffy demanded pointing at her.

"Answer him!" Vivi demanded, "What are you doing here? Miss All Sunday!"

Hearing the code name Nami and Nojiko look to Vivi. "So she's with Baroque works?" Nami stated to which Nojiko added, "Which of the numbered guys is she partnered with?"

Vivi glared at Miss All Sunday heatedly as she spoke, "Her partner is Mister Zero, the boss." she stated plainly making, the sisters look at her in shock.

"Ah, you mean!" Nojiko started

"Crocodile's her partner!" Nami finished now in fear that the warlord was going to show up any minute.

Luffy looked to his left glancing at Vivi, "So, she's a bad guy then?" he asked wanting clarification.

"She was the only one who knew the boss's identity," Vivi started to explain keeping her eyes on the woman, "that was how we found out who actually is, by following her back to him."

Miss All Sunday smiled slightly at that, "to be accurate I allowed it."

"So she's a good guy then?" Luffy asked confused by that statement.

"I know you knew we were there." Demanded Vivi, "You're the one who told the boss what we knew. Weren't you?"

"That's right" Miss All Sunday replied in an amused tone.

"Alright so she is bad" Luffy settled on the fact now.

"Luffy would you cut it out already." Zoro sweat dropped at Luffy not taking the situation seriously.

"Tou still haven't told us what it is you're doing here" Vivi snapped her anger boiling ready to explode at her friend's killer.

"Oh right." Miss All Sunday said sounding rather board now, "You were just so serious about this whole thing that I couldn't help myself. A princess doing whatever it would take to help her country, while making herself an enemy of baroque works, the idea was just so… ridiculous"

Her words sparked Vivi's rage as Igaram's face flashed before her as she yelled out, "You killed him!"

At that everyone reacted on instinct.

Zoro pulled his sword out at the ready, Gin had his tonfas out and hanging ready to swing, Nojiko pulled her pistols and took aim, Sanji pulled a pistol from somewhere and was standing on one side of the intruder with it aimed at the side of her head, while Usopp was on the other side his sling shot pulled back and loaded.

Rose had lowered and spread her stance ready to move her parasol ready to open and take her into the air, while Darrius had pushed himself off the railing his hands now hanging loosely by his sides ready to move as he watched the situation carefully, something not sitting right with him about this new woman, and one thing he knew was to follow his instincts, they'd never lead him wrong.

Nami had pulled segmented staff out of her waste and had it connected and pointed at the ready as Luffy stood beside her and Nojiko ready to move.

Usopp glanced passed the intruder looking to Sanji for a moment before speaking, "Um Sanji, you do realise what you're doing here right?"

"Nope, not a clue. I just know that the beautiful Miss Wednesday needs me." Sanji replied keeping his sight down the barrel of the pistol.

The whole scene seemed to irritate Miss All Sunday as she closed her eyes, "I would really appreciate it…", "if you would stop pointing those things at me" she said sounding irritated, and in the spit second between her words. Every member of the crew with a weapon suddenly found themselves disarmed of it, as guns, swords, staffs, parasols, slingshots and tonfas hit the deck knocked from their owners hands, and both Sanji and Usopp were thrown from the upper deck to the lower by the same unseen force that disarmed everyone, as the sky's above seemed to darken for as a dark cloud cover comes over them unnoticed by the others.

"You mean she's..." Vivi started

"Eaten a," Nami added her staff knocked to the ground

"A devil fruit" Zoro finished as he flexed his hand after his Wado ichimonji was forced from it.

Nami quickly looked to Darrius, "Which one has she eaten what's her power?" she asked quickly.

Darrius just kept his gaze on Miss All Sunday as he replied, "I'm not sure, it's strange, I can't really describe it."

Nami turned back to the enemy with no new information to help as Sanji was looking up at the enemy with a heart in his eye, "wow now that I get a look at her, you're beautiful!"

Miss All Sunday seemed to just brush off the complement with a smirk before looking over them again, "Now there's no need to get so excited, you can all calm down, I haven't been given any orders to follow here. I've no reason to fight you"

Suddenly the dark clouds above them let out a loud rumble of thunder, which gets most of the crew's attention looking up.

Luffy grinned seeing the clouds as he spoke, "Big bro's back" he commented just as a steak of lightning shot from the clouds above and hit the front deck of the ship, but not damaging it.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the flash, but as it faded a figure of sorts forms facing towards the back of the ship, Drax smirks as he reforms setting the bags down on the ship as soon as he arrived chuckling as he brushed the static off his coat, "Well that was fun, thanks for waiting guys." He said as he headed towards the stairs down not seeing what was going on because of the sail in the way.

"Let's get this voyage… under… way?" he state as he reached the bottom of the steps but stops seeing everyone looking rather uneasy and facing in one direction, "hey, what's everyone looking so… scared… for…" he asked as he looked in the same direction as everyone else only for his eyes to widen and feel himself go cold with shock as he set eyes on the woman everyone else was looking at, like he had seen a ghost, _'it… it can't be, she's… she's meant to be dead.'_

Swallowing deeply, Drax quickly composed himself as he schooled his features and smirked, "Oh, I see we have a guest. Who might this lovely lady be?" Drax asked as he moved his hand to rest on his sword, "Friend or foe?"

Miss All Sunday looked at Drax with a slightly curious gaze, not one for someone who'd just appeared out of a lightning bolt, but more out of mild interest, she'd see his look of shock on his face when he first saw her, but she knew how to school her features also and had caught his small slip before he got himself under control, and the slip had her curious as to why he looked at her that way, she was certain she didn't know him, but brushed it off for another time before smiling, "That remains to be decided handsome, though if your friends pull their weapons on me again they will have decided that for themselves"

Drax raises an eyebrow at that, "Oh. And why would my friends here be raising their weapons against you? Last I checked they don't do so without good reason?"

Miss All Sunday seemed to smile then, "I believe it was because I was the one responsible for blowing up Mister Eight's ship killing him in the process." She stated rather plainly like she wasn't talking about having just killed someone.

Drax blinked once at that before raising an eyebrow, "ah, that was you was it? Well my complements on a specular explosion," he stated getting looks of shock from the crew for what he just said, before he continued, "but I'm afraid if that was your attempt at killing someone you need to practice a little more, I know for a fact that Igaram survived that little explosive attempt on his life, better luck next time." He stated with a smirk.

"What!" Vivi looked at him shocked, "Igaram survived?"

Drax nodded, "He did, my abilities allowed me to reach out and search for any signs of life in the after math of that explosion, I felt him out there among the debris, I didn't say anything at the time because I realised what the explosion meant and we didn't have time to send out a search party looking for him. He's a strong man, I'm sure he'll be able to swim to shore and get another ship and make his way on his own." Drax stated to Vivi who had her hand over her mouth tears of joy streaming down her face, knowing that her friend hadn't been killed.

Miss All Sunday didn't seem shocked by the news and simply smiled, "Well that is a pleasant surprise, oh well it doesn't really matter to me, killing him was never part of my orders, in fact as I was explaining before you arrived, I don't actually have any orders at the moment, and thus no reason to fight any of you, not that I would even need to due to where your ship is currently heading."

Drax smirked at the underlying tone, "and pray tell, just where are we bound my fair lady." Drax asked in an amused tone.

His tone made Miss All Sunday smile, as she replied, "the next island you are bound is called little garden, and if even half the stories about that island are true, we won't even have to lift a finger, you'll all be dead long before you reach Alabasta, including you handsome."

Drax crossed his arms, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, I can hold my own in a fight, and so can the rest of the crew, don't underestimate us."

Miss All Sunday smiled at that, "Oh I'm not, but out of the matter of fairness, here." She said as she tossed an eternal pose to Drax as he caught it and looked at it, "using that you can just skip right past little garden without stopping straight to an island near Alabasta. The pose points to a place known as Nanimonai, none of our agents know that route so you won't be followed."

Drax looked at the pose with interest in it, as Nami moved to him looking at it like it was their saviour.

"Why are you giving this to us?" Nojiko looked at the pose suspiciously.

"It's gotta be a trap." Zoro stated his arms crossed.

Miss All Sunday looked mildly amused, "Oh dose it?"

Drax smirked looking at it but movement out of the corner of his eye made him look to see Luffy coming over to him with a determined look in his eye as he reached out to take the pose, as he spoke, "Keep your thing, we don't need it."

But Drax quickly pulled his hand and the pose back, "Whoa easy there little brother, I get what you're saying but these things are hard to come by, even if we don't decide to use it. It's better to keep it and have it, than destroy it and need it later, for all we know the next island could have a long waiting period for the log to reset before we can travel again, and the last thing we need is to be stuck on an island when we need to be moving." He explained logically to Luffy who was still glaring at the pose, or was for about five seconds after Drax's explanation before Nami drove her foot into his face sending him to the deck.

"Don't destroy it you idiot, we might need it!" Nami raged, pissed off that Luffy nearly destroyed a piece of valuable equipment that was given to them.

Looking back up to Miss All Sunday Drax smirked, "Doesn't look like we'll be using this, but thanks for the pose. Why are you trying to help us anyway?"

Miss All Sunday just smirked, "Use it or not it makes no difference to me. As for why I'm helping you, well call it curiosity, this group of your intrigues me," she said before swinging her legs over the railing and standing up, "no matter what course you decide to follow, I hope to see you all again." She said as she headed towards the railing stopping to cast one move glance at Drax to find that he was still watching her with interest, before she moved back to the railing and threw herself over it, with a call of, "let's go Bunchi."

Everyone moved to the railing as she did so to see where exactly she went and the sight of a giant turtle with a saddle on its back and with a large white cowboy hat and cigar raises more than a few eyebrows as it swam away from the side of the merry.

Looking over the side Drax raised an eyebrow, _'What a way to travel, by turtle'_ he mentally chuckles amused as they watch her disappear into the fog. As he watched her go he couldn't help but let a look of worry cross his face, worry that he wouldn't be able to find her again, a look that Nojiko noticed but it was gone after a second as Drax turned away from the railing the woman and turtle out of sight now as he rubs the back of his head with a sigh, "That woman is going to be trouble."

The others looked to him at the statement, Nami was the first to speak, "Do you know her Drax?" she asked shocked thinking he did and didn't say anything.

Drax shook his head, "Not personally no, but if she's who I think she is, then things have just gotten complicated in a whole new way that I don't even want to think about right now." He said with a sigh at the end.

The others just looked at him strangely at the statement, but before anyone else could ask anything else, Darrius screws up his face in disgust waving his hand in front of his face like there was a foul stench in the air, "Oh man, what the fuck is that smell?"

Attention was now given to him as the others didn't know what he was talking about, "Um Darrius, what smell are you talking about?" Usopp asked the obvious question everyone was wondering about.

"You can't smell it, damn surprizing with the nose you got on you?" Darrius comments getting a face flaunt from Usopp as Darrius takes another sniff of the air before pegging his nose and pointing, "Drax what the hell is in those bags you brought on board it smells like week old sea king dung."

That's when it hit Drax what Darrius was only now smelling and he chuckled, "Ah that's what your smelling, I wondered if you'd catch whiff of them, didn't think it would happen till someone ate them." He commented as he headed up the steps gesturing to the others to follow.

Getting up they all gathered in front of the bags Drax brought on board Darrius still pegging his nose, Drax looked to Nojiko and Nami, "I thought it was odd that you two weren't able to find much in the way of loot while you were ransacking the town. So I decided to do my own sweep. Low and behold I found their main vault hidden in plain sight, you guys probably missed it of if you did find it you probably weren't able to get in given the first door was locked up tight, and even if you did the next door would have blocked you completely given how thick it was, I had to force it with a super-heated thrust from my sword to bust the lock before I could get in. But I can see why they had it, cause of what was inside, well we hit the jack pot three times in a row" he said with a smirk, and gestured to the three bags behind him, "three bags filled with gold and berries each roughly filled with seventy million berri each for the first jackpot"

Both Nami and Nojiko's mouths were open at that as their eyes shown with berri signs hearing Drax had just brought a money hall of two hundred of ten million berries on their first island.

Nami quickly snapped out of her state and jumped for Drax planting a huge kiss on his lips making practically snogging him for a minute straight before she stopped needing air, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she said, though it would have been better said if her eyes weren't still golden berri signs, which the others sweat dropped to.

Drax chuckled, "Well that was only Jack pot one of three," he said as he lifted one of the other two bags and opened it to reveal its contents, "I found a whole collection of eternal poses for different islands, not sure if we'll ever need them but it's best to have them and not need them than need them and not have them, plus they fetch a pretty high price on the market depending on where they lead, so it's good either way" he said with a smirk before lifting the other bag, "This bag is what you're probably smelling Darrius." He said opening it up to reveal the multi coloured fruits inside.

"Devil fruits!" the others all say in unison when they see them.

Drax nodded, "yep, the idiots just had them lying around in their safe, likely they were afraid to use them not wanting to risk getting a bad deal with their powers"

Rose smirked, "I can understand that, I was one of the lower ranked agents partnered with one of the guys in the top twenty before I took a chance at eating a devil fruit, after I got my powers they pushed me up to the top five, so it was worth the risk in my case, not many others want to risk it."

Finally noticing Rose, Sanji's eye turned to a heart, "Oh wow when did you get here angel." Which made Rose look at him with a "what-the-hell" face.

Drax chuckled hearing that before looking over the others, "Well they're ours now, so anyone want to risk it and take a bite of one?"

As soon as Drax said it each one of the crew that hadn't already eaten a fruit backed away looking rather hesitant to volunteer, and those who had eaten, Drax, Luffy, Darrius and Rose couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Ha-ha, not right away of course, ha-ha-ha" he said whipping a happy tear from his eye before looking to Drax, "Hey Darrius, anyway for you to tell what powers these'll give, maybe it'll help us decide who gets them."

Darrius shook his head, "Sorry but that's not how it works, until one of these pansies eats ones they all smell the same to me and that's fowl."

Drax sighed, "Well that's fair enough," he said before closing the bag up, "If anyone's interested in changing one, come see me about them, they'll be in my quarters to keep them safe. But don't make this decision lightly, eating a devil fruit is a life changing event so think it over long and hard, you can't try one and then decide it's not for you, once you swallow a single bite that's it what you get is what you're stuck with. Back in my last crew, it was an un written rule that whoever found the devil fruit eat it, they were encouraged to do so, devil fruits can help make a crew stronger, but it's no substitute for proper training, even if you eat one, haki training and daily training will still be mandatory."

Everyone nodded knowing that Drax was talking about a serious matter that many of them would have to think about considering.

Sanji chose that moment to continue his conversation with Rose, "So lemon drop, are you here for a single trip or are you joining up." he commented seeing the lemons on her clothes.

Rose looked at him sweetly before launching a high kick right between his leg making Sanji's one visible eye bulge before he dropped to the ground holding his pulverised manhood between his legs as Rose smiled down at him, "I've signed up for the first division as the chocolatier and desert specialist, so I'm here for the long haul blondie. Oh and don't ever call me that again ya perverted cook, or next time I'll turn those little hazel nuts of yours into ice-cream topping got it."

Sanji nodded whimpering in response before Rose smiled and walked off happily with an applauding Nami and Nojiko clapping in approval, while Kaya and Vivi just gasped behind hands at the brutality of it.

Drax chuckled as he started down the stairs heading to his quarter's devil fruit bag in hand as he went he had a mind to check something in his books after his meeting with "that" woman.

Nami went and took her post with Nojiko at the top of the back deck in front of the mess as she started to give orders "right it's time to get moving, Zoro, Sanji get that treasure below deck, so we can set sail, Gin, Darrius full the sails, Usopp rudder, let's get moving people." She ordered as everyone nodded and started to rush to do their job. Nami Nodded in approval as she saw everyone moving, and her eyes cast to Drax as she saw him go below deck a look on his face that had her worried and she frowned before taking off her log pose and handing it to Nojiko, "hey see if you can keep them on course, I'll be back in a minute"

Nojiko nodded with a "sure thing" as she watched her sister go after Drax.

Below deck in Drax's segment of the woman's quarters, Drax had just hung up the bag with the devil fruits in it before he moved to his chest, quickly he put his hand on the lid taking out all of its charge before opening it.

His hand running across the journals inside he comes to the very first one and pulls it out, and stands up and he quickly flips through the pages, 'I had to be seeing things I just had to be,' he things before he stops flipping the pages when he comes to a picture set inside the pages of the journal in front of another folded up piece of paper.

Taking them both out of the journal Drax looks at it with a narrowed gaze, it was of a woman who looked a mirror image to the woman going by the codename of Miss All Sunday, except her hair was white with more of a ripple effect to it, her skin tone was also lighter, and judging by the wear on the photo it was from taken many years before.

Letting out a sigh Drax shook his head, "just like I thought," he stated in a low tone, "it's not Olivia, then that can only mean." He said as he opened up the folded paper behind the picture revealing it to be an old wanted poster, with the image of a young girl on it with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, the name below the photo read "Nico Robin" and a wanted dead or alive bounty of seventy million berri.

Drax sighed, _'so after all this time, I finally found you, Nico Robin.'_ He thought to himself before chuckling slightly. "To think after two years of looking for you on the grand line when I first heard your name, never finding you, only to find you so early on in this voyage, it's got to be some cruel twist of fate." He said in a low voice, _'I hope we do meet again Robin, I have so many questions that only you can answer, in order to know the truth we must work together'_ he thinks as he stares at the wanted poster.

Unbeknownst to him Nami is looking in through the gap in the unclosed door, having been watching since he took the journal out of his chest, she was curious as to just what had Drax acting so strange, it had been going on ever since they entered the grand line, and she wanted to get her answers now one way or another, so knocking on the door she pushed it open and entered the room.

Drax hearing the knock on the door looked away from the poster and looked up to see Nami entering the room with a concerned look on her face, "Nami? What's the matter, is something wrong?" he asked worried about what had her concerned.

Nami looked to him and crossed her arms, "You tell me. You've been so secretive lately. When we got to the grand line I thought you'd be happy but you seem to keep hiding more and more from me"

Drax sighed shaking his head, as he sat down on his swinging bed, "Sorry. I don't meant to be, it's just the kind of guy I am with some things. I like to play things close to the chest. Guess that comes off the wrong way some times."

Nami smiles, "yeah it kind dose, but I understand that, I just want you to know you don't have to keep things from me, if there's anything troubling you I can help, you just have to talk to me about it you dummy."

Drax chuckles at that, "I suppose I've got a bit of explaining to do then first," he said as he gestured to the spot beside him with his hand for her to sit down, when she did he put the journal in front of her and let her look through its pages.

Flipping through the pages of the journal in front of her Nami could see it was all hand written notes, and diagrams, some depicting a code of some sort, and diagrams of large cubes with strange markings and symbols that she couldn't recognises that just looked like weird lines to her, she looked back to Drax even more confused than before, "Drax, what is all of this?"

Drax smiled, "My dream. Something that I've searching for, for over seven years, but others I suspect have been searching for a lot longer than I." he said as he put the picture and wanted poster to the front.

Nami sees the picture of Nico Robin and the other woman and blinks as she can see the resemblance to that woman, Miss All Sunday, and looking at the wanted poster she could clearly see that it was that woman as a child, "That's the woman from before, "Nico Robin"? How did she have that scale of a bounty at that age that's three times Arlong's? What could she have done?"

Drax shook his head, "No it's not what she did. It's what she is able to do." Nami looked at him confused, but Drax just gestured to the notes, "You see these writings, these symbols. These are ancient Glyphs that relate to a very old civilization centuries old that have been erased from history. The only proof it even existed are the ancient writing inscribed on indestructible cubes, nodes, which are scattered throughout the world, called Poneglyphs"

Nami blinked, "Poneglyphs" she muttered as Drax nodded.

Seeing her getting it Drax continued, "You see years ago, the government put out a complete ban on anyone trying to read the poneglyphs without giving any reason as to why they did so. The people listened for a time, but others didn't, I recon in the world today there are only two people in it that can read these ancient texts, and I'm one of them."

Nami looked to Drax in shock, "You can read these," she said gesturing to the symbols on the page.

Drax nodded, "I can, I learned how to in my early years, and years on the grand line, after studying my father's messages and notes in these journals, between him and Nico Olivia," he said as he pointed to the picture of the white haired woman, "Robin's mother,"

Folding she wanted posted and placing it and the picture back into the book Drax closes it and sighed, "Though I wasn't the first to attempt to do so." Drax said as he shook his head thinking about the conclusion he came to but had never been able to confirm and only speculate on, the one that could have no other explanation, from what he had read.

Nami put her hand on his shoulder, "Drax what's wrong?" she asked not liking the look he had.

Drax clenched his fist tight around the journal in his hand and sighs, "You remember when Darrius joined, I mentioned his island wasn't the only one to suffer a buster call"

Nami nodded in recollection, "Yes you mentioned an island in the west blue, twenty years ago Ohara."

Drax nodded, "The government said the people of Ohara were trying to bring about the end of the world and so were dubbed the Devils of Ohara. When in reality all they were trying to do was learn how to read a Poneglyphs."

Nami's eyes widened, "But why would they do that then"

Drax shook his head, "I've tried to figure that out myself. But so far all I can figure is that it's a cover up of some kind. The island of Ohara was where Nico Robin was born she's the only survivor from that buster call. I spent my year as a bounty hunter looking for any connection to find her." Drax said before a smile comes to his face as he stands up to put the book away, "low and behold she joined the very organization I refused so long ago, you have to admire the irony there."

Nami looked to Drax, "but why exactly are you looking for her, she was only a child at the time, surely she wouldn't have anything to do with reading the poneglyphs."

Drax smirked as he slipped the journal back into its spot and closed the case, "If my suspicions are correct, and they usually are, Nico Robin is the only other person in the world besides me, who can read the poneglyphs, and it's for that reason the government placed such a high bounty on her head at such a young age. My dream is to find out what the secret is that has been hidden from the world on those nodes and to do that, I'll need her help, there are simply to many texts to do it alone, she's been at it so much longer than I have, she must hold some of the answers to my questions"

Nodding slowly as she stood up Nami smiled, "Then I'll help in whatever way I can, I may not be able to read these texts as you can, but I can't let you do this alone" she said as she stepped forward and hugged him.

Drax smiled in response returning the hug and kissed her forehead, "Thank you Nami, I don't deserve you."

Nami smiled and gave him a squeezed, "Yes you do, and you're the only one who ever will" she said before she lay her head on his chest.

Drax smiled to her at the statement, but unseen to her after the smile turned into a small frown ad her rested his chin on her head, as he glances at the bounty posters book he had taken from the marine offices in Log town as a single thought went through his head. _'Do I really?'_


End file.
